Timeless
by BaekbyChuu
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sembilan tahun lamanya Baekhyun pergi menghilang meninggalkan keluarganya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama seorang anaknya, dan seorang anak lagi yang bahkan tak ia ketahui eksistensinya. Ketika takdir membawa Baekhyun kembali, akankah ada jalan untuknya pulang? CHANBAEK FANFICTION. Warning: Genderswitch. Enjoy All
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Luhan tidak punya Eomma, Luhan tidak punya Eomma, Luhan tidak punya Eomma," terdengar suara ejekan-ejekan disertai tepuk tangan dari beberapa orang anak-anak dengan seragam _Elementary School_ yang sedang mengelilingi seorang anak lain yang terlihat berjongkok ditanah sambil menangis.

"Anio, Luhan punya Eomma, Luhan punya Eomma. Hiks…hiks… pergi…pergi. Kalian jahat. Luhan punya Eomma. Hiks…hiks Appa… tolong Luhannie."

Isakan bocah kecil itu terdengar lirih diantara riuhnya suara anak-anak lain yang masih begitu bersemangat mengganggunya.

Luhan masih terus menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Kedua tangannya menutup telinganya berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ejekan teman-temannya. Wajahnya yang putih sudah memerah bahkan basah oleh air mata. Namun tak juga terlihat tanda-tanda dari sekumpulan anak-anak nakal itu akan menghentikan kegiatan pem _bully-_ an mereka. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mendorong Luhan yang masih menangis hingga bocah itu jatuh bersimpuh diatas tanah. Tangis Luhan bertambah semakin kencang.

"YAK! KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?"

Suara teriakan yang cukup kencang membuat kerumunan anak-anak nakal yang mengganggu Luhan seketika bubar. Dengan panik rombongan anak nakal itu berlarian menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari anak-anak yang baru saja melarikan diri mendekati sosok mungil Luhan yang masih terduduk ditanah. Mata Luhan menyiratkan permohonan pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya. Isakannya sudah berhenti namun air mata masih tetap mengalir dari sepasang mata bambinya.

"Luhan, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Hyung sudah mengusir anak-anak nakal itu," ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil memeluk Luhan. Tangannya membelai sayang pada kepala anak yang lebih kecil.

"Hyung mereka jahat. Mereka selalu menganggu Luhan. Mereka bilang Luhan tidak punya Eomma. Mereka bohongkan? Luhan punya Eomma kan?" adu Luhan dengan sesenggukan yang masih kentara akibat menangis pada anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya dengan Hyung itu.

"Ne, Luhan punya Eomma. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Anak-anak nakal itu berbohong. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita pulang."

Anak laki-laki dengan seragam _Senior High School_ itu membantu Luhan bangkit kemudian merangkul Luhan yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahunya. Menghapus sisa air mata pada wajah Luhan dan kemudian menggenggam tangan anak yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Jongin Hyung, terima kasih ya sudah menolong Luhan," ujar Luhan sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Kakak laki-laki yang baru saja menolongnya.

Anak laki-laki yang sudah beranjak remaja itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Sudah seharusnya Hyung menolong Luhanie. Hannie kan adiknya Hyung."

Senyum Luhan mengembang mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia mengangguk sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman kakaknya.

"Tapi, kenapa Luhan pulang sendirian? Dimana Luna Noona?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Luhan yang dipandangi seketika langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Noona tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini. Katanya ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-temannya. Hyung jangan marah ya pada Noona," jawab Luhan dengan suara lirih tanpa memandang Jongin.

"Aish, anak itu memang tak bisa diharapkan. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Awas saja anak itu, akan ku adukan pada Eomma nanti," gumam Jongin sambil mendengus.

Ia merasa kesal pada adiknya, Luna memiliki tugas untuk menjaga Luhan disekolah, tapi adik perempuannya itu malah membiarkan Luhan pulang sendirian. Sehingga menyebabkan Luhan menangis lagi karena di _bully_ teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Jangan marah. Luhan tidak apa-apa," Luhan menggoyangkan tangan Jongin. Berusaha membujuk kakaknya agar tidak marah pada kakaknya yang lain.

Luhan takut Jongin akan mengadu pada Bibi Minseok – Ibu Jongin dan Luna, karena ia menangis lagi. Luhan khawatir Luna akan dimarahi dan disalahkan karena membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

" _Arra arra_ ," Jongin memilih mengalah saat melihat mata Luhan yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang. Hyung sudah sangat lapar," Jongin kembali menarik tangan Luhan agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Park Luhan, anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun. Saat ini duduk dikelas 4 _elementary school_. Sementara Kim Jongin berusia 15 tahun, siswa tahun pertama _Senior High School_. Adik perempuan Jongin bernama Luna − Kim Luna, Luna berumur 10 tahun dan duduk dikelas 5 _elementary school_. Jongin dan Luna adalah tetangga disamping rumah Luhan. Bahkan kedua Kim bersaudara itu sudah seperti saudara bagi Luhan. Mereka sangat menyayangi Luhan karena sejak kecil Ibu merekalah yang mengasuh dan menyusui Luhan. Jadi bukan tanpa alasan keduanya menganggap Luhan sebagai adik mereka sendiri.

Luhan adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat manis dan penurut walau agak cengeng. Kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya merah dan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat seperti jamur. Sekilas Luhan akan terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Luhan hanya tinggal berdua dengan Appanya, Park Chanyeol. Pria tampan berusia 35 tahun yang bekerja sebagai Pengacara. Walaupun hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayahnya, Luhan tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Karena sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa ditinggal dirumah keluarga Kim disaat Ayahnya pergi bekerja. Jongin dan Luna akan selalu ada menemaninya setiap hari.

Sedari kecil Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibunya. Bahkan tak satupun baik Ayahnya maupun keluarga Kim mengetahui dimana Ibu Luhan berada. Luhan hanya tahu bahwa Ibunya adalah Kim Minseok, Bibi yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya yang selalu sayang padanya. Hingga usianya 6 tahun Luhan menganggap Minseok adalah Ibunya. Sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskan kalau Ibu Luhan bukanlah Minseok.

Luhan kecil saat itu menangis keras, ia mendesak Ayahnya untuk mengatakan siapa dan dimana Ibu kandungnya. Chanyeol yang tak sanggup melihat buah hatinya menangis akhirnya memberi tahu Luhan, kalau ia juga tidak tahu dimana Ibu Luhan berada, ia mengatakan Ibunya pergi setelah melahirkan Luhan. Sejak saat itu Luhan tak pernah lagi bertanya dimana keberadaan Ibunya sampai saat ini. Luhan merasa sedih dan terpukul akan kenyataan yang disampaikan Ayahnya. Bahkan usianya masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui arti dari ditinggalkan.

Luhan merasa selama ini dia sudah bahagia walau tak ada Ibu disampingnya. Dari Minseok, Luhan sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang layaknya kasih sayang Ibu kandung. Minseok tak pernah membeda-bedakannya dengan Jongin dan Luna. Bahkan Jongdae, suami Minseok juga sangat menyayanginya. Jongdae selalu mengatakan ia punya 3 orang anak yang sangat manis dan tampan dan Luhan adalah putranya yang paling kecil.

Namun terkadang adakalanya Luhan juga merindukan Ibu kandungnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin Ayahnya tahu. Saat Luhan rindu, ia akan menangis sambil memanggil Ibunya hingga ia tertidur. Disekolah Luhan juga selalu di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya karena mereka tak pernah melihat Ibu Luhan. Hal itu jugalah terkadang yang membuat Luhan sedih dan sering menangis. Walaupun Luna selalu membela dan mengusir anak-anak yang menganggunya, tetap saja tidak bisa menghapus rasa sakit Luhan yang merindukan Ibu kandungnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang? Sudah makan malam?" ucap Minseok langsung saat melihat Chanyeol muncul dalam rumahnya.

"Aku sudah makan. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku hanya ingin menjemput Luhan. Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minseok.

"Luhan ada dikamar Jongin. Ia sudah tidur. Dia menangis lagi tadi saat pulang sekolah. Luhan bilang teman-temannya mengejeknya lagi."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Luna, Luna membiarkannya pulang sendiri, jadinya anak-anak nakal itu menganggunya. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memarahi Luna. Dan Luhan juga sudah tertawa lagi tadi," lanjut wanita itu dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal.

"Noona terima kasih atas perhatianmu untuk Luhan. Tapi kau tidak perlu memarahi Luna, Luna tidak bersalah. Sudah saatnya Luhan mandiri. Tidak mungkin selamanya ia harus mengandalkan Jongin atau Luna. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan itu anak laki-laki, ia harus belajar melindungi dirinya sendiri," pandangan Chanyeol jauh menerawang saat mengucapkan hal itu pada istri dari sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae.

"Jangan terlalu keras Chan. Luhan itu masih kecil. Wajar kalau ia menangis. Kasian Luhan, dia harus menghadapi semua ini diusianya yang masih muda," Minseok tampak tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang Ibu, ia tentu lebih peka atas perasaan anak-anaknya. Terlebih Luhan adalah anak yang sudah diasuhnya sejak masih dalam keadaan merah.

"Chan, aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping lagi. Mau sampai kapan kau sendiri seperti ini. Luhan dan Sehun juga membutuhkan Ibu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Baekhyun pergi, bahkan kita juga tak ada yang tau dimana dia saat ini," lanjut Minseok menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun wanita itu terlebih dahulu melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Chanyeol salah paham.

"Jangan salah paham padaku, bukannya aku tidak ingin menjadi Ibu Luhan lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan sama seperti aku menyayangi Luna dan Jongin. Luhan mungkin memang tidak terlahir dari rahimku, tapi Luhan lahir dari hatiku Chan. Aku yang merawatnya dari bayi. Aku tidak terima bila ada yang menyakitinya. Hatiku sakit bila melihatnya menangis," suara Minseok terdengar tercekat dan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Minseok akan selalu mudah menangis jika itu menyangkut Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali mendesah. Ia memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya sebelum kembali memandang Minseok.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Noona. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin memberi Luhan dan Sehun Ibu yang lain. Luhan sudah cukup memilikimu. Dan Sehun sudah memiliki Joonmyeon sebagi Ibunya. Mereka tak butuh yang lain. Hanya kau yang kan menjadi Ibu Luhan. Aku percaya kau bisa melindungi dan menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Aku mohon padamu," Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Minseok dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Tapi Chanyeol," ucapan Minseok seketika disela Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Noona, Sehun dan Luhan adalah harta paling berharga yang aku miliki didunia ini. Tujuan hidupku hanya ingin membuat Sehun dan Luhan bahagia. Aku tidak ingin membuat anak-anakku lebih menderita jika aku mencari istri lagi. Aku tidak butuh siapapun selagi aku memiliki anak-anakku. Sudah cukup Ibu kandung mereka meninggalkan mereka. Aku tak ingin mereka menerima yang lebih buruk lagi. Aku mohon Noona, jangan memaksaku mencari istri lagi. Tetaplah jadi Ibu buat Luhan, hanya kau yang bisa kupercayai untuk menjaga dan mendidik Luhan," Chanyeol semakin menggenggam erat tangan Minseok. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu lelah dan penuh dengan kesedihan. Minseok menjadi tidak tega pada pria yang telah begitu banyak melewati hal-hal sulit dalam hidupnya itu.

"Baiklah Chan aku mengerti. Anggap kita tak pernah membahas ini," Minseok tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Sehun? Benarkah kabar yang kudengar kalau ia akan kembali ke Korea?" Minseok mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Yifan kemarin menghubungiku, mereka akan segera kembali ke Korea dalam bulan ini. Yifan bilang awalnya Sehun menolak untuk ikut kembali. Ia ingin tetap di China dan akan tinggal di asrama sekolah saat Yifan dan Joonmyeon pindah. Tapi akhirnya Joonmyeon berhasil membujuknya untuk kembali," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Hatinya pasti sangat berat untuk kembali ketempat dimana begitu banyak kenangan menyakitkan yang dialaminya dulu. Sehun akan kembali teringat pada Ibunya saat ia kembali nanti," air muka Minseok kembali mengeruh saat mengingat satu lagi putera Chanyeol yang juga mengalami nasib yang menyedihkan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Noona? Aku tak bisa menghapus kenangan buruk itu dari ingatan Sehun walau aku begitu ingin melakukannya. Selama 9 tahun lebih Sehun hidup dengan menyimpan kekecewaan yang besar pada Ibunya. Saat itu Sehun sudah cukup besar dan mampu untuk mengingat semua dengan jelas, ketika Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya menangis pada Joonmyeon," Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia merasa matanya mulai panas.

"Dimana sebenarnya Baekhyun sekarang? Kemana ia pergi? Tidakkah ia merindukan anak-anaknya?" gumam Minseok sambil memandang salah satu pigura yang berada didinding rumahnya. Pigura yang berisi wajah Luhan, wajah yang begitu serupa dengan wajah Ibunya.

"Setidaknya aku sedikit lega karena Luhan yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan sama sekali tak memiliki kenangan apapun dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun kenyataan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Luhan disaat ia baru lahir pasti sangat menyakiti hati Luhan, tapi setidaknya aku tidak harus melihat sorot mata penuh kemarahan dan kebencian dimata Luhan. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa harus tinggal terpisah dengan Sehun selama ini demi membuat Sehun melupakan kebenciannya pada Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Sehun masih seperti yang dulu," desah Chanyeol lelah.

"Sehun pasti sangat menderita selama ini. Aku juga tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun rasakan, kau sangat kecewa pada Baekhyun."

Dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Minseok. Kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun sangat besar. Bertahun-tahun ia coba bertahan dan berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan segera kembali. Berharap Baekhyun akan pulang dan menjelaskan segalanya. Tapi kini Chanyeol mulai pesemis akan semua hal itu. Bahkan ia mulai meragukan apakah Baekhyun masih hidup atau sudah meninggal saat ini, mengingat tak satupun kabar mengenai eksistensi Baekhyun selama kurun waktu 9 tahun ini. Baekhyun bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetap Ibu mereka, tidak baik untuk Sehun dan Luhan tumbuh dengan perasaan benci pada Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Aku harap kau bisa memberi pengertian pada Sehun saat ia kembali nanti," ujar Minseok sambil bangkit dari duduknya disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengambil Luhan dulu. Tunggu sebentar,"Minseok pun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa yang didudukinya. Menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sahabatnya itu.

' _Maafkan Appa_ _Sehun_ _,_ _Luhan. Appa tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Sampai kapanpun Appa tidak akan menghadirkan orang_ _lain dikehidupan kita. Appa sudah sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran kalian disamping Appa_ _,'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Minseok muncul dengan Luhan didalam gendongannya dan membuyarkan lamunan singkat Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung dengan segera mengambil Luhan dari gendongan Minseok.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Luhan, aku permisi pulang dulu. Selamat malam Noona," pamit Chanyeol pada Minseok.

Minseok memandang sendu punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya. Dalam hati ia mendoakan agar pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu dapat diberi kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi cobaan hidupnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda terjadi keributan besar.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu yang beradu dengan dinding menghasilkan suara debuman yang cukup kuat. Dari balik pintu yang baru saja didobrak paksa itu muncul sosok wanita cantik dengan wajah merah padam dan penuh dengan gurat kemurkaan. Wanita itu memandang garang pada dua sosok beda jenis yang sibuk menyembunyikan tubuh telanjang mereka dibalik selimut.

Terlihat dua orang yang baru saja terangkap basah itu begitu panik menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun... aku bisa jelaskan ini."

Sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tertutupi selimut berjalan mendekati wanita yang masih terdiam didepan pintu dengan pandangan siap membunuh.

Yang disebut namanya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Tutup mulutmu Jung Daehyun sebelum aku benar-benar membuatmu tak akan bisa bersuara lagi."

Pria bernama Jung Daehyun itu menelan ludah dengan gugup mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar sarat akan ancaman serius.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sayang," pria itu berusaha meraih lengan wanita dihadapannya yang masih terselimuti kabut kemarahan.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menepis tangan Daehyun dan mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya.

"Jangan pernah coba untuk menyentuhku dengan tangan sialmu itu," desis Baekhyun tajam.

Wanita dengan perawakan mungil itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok lain yang masih berada diranjang. Seorang wanita yang menyembunyikan tubuh tanpa busananya dibalik selimut menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

Suara _heels_ dan lantai yang beradu terdengar saat Baekhyun dengan langkah tegap berjalan menuju ranjang dan tanpa aba-aba dengan segera ia menjambak rambut wanita yang beberapa saat lalu tertangkap basah sedang bergumul dengan Daehyun, suaminya. Dan tepat diatas ranjangnya. Seperti kemasukan setan, dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menarik kencang rambut wanita yang sudah berteriak-teriak kesakitan itu. Namun seolah tidak mendengar jerit kesakitan itu Baekhyun menambahi kesakitan wanita itu dengan menampar wajahnya.

"Kau jalang sialan, masih berani kau berada disini? Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu," dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Baekhyun berhasil menarik wanita itu dari atas ranjangnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Menyadari jiwanya dalam bahaya wanita yang ientitasnya tak diketahui itu dengan segera menyambar pakaian miliknya yang berserakan dilantai dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya akibat dihajar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang kembali sosok Daehyun yang masih mematung ditengah ruangan. Terlihat pria itu cukup terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Daehyun.

PLAK!

Telapak tangan mulus Baekhyun dengan sukses mendarat pada pipi Daehyun dan meninggalkan jejak tangannya dan rasa panas pada pipi pria berkulit tan itu.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Daehyun," Baekhyun memandang muak pada pria dihadapannya.

"Aku membiarkanmu selama ini bukan berarti kau bisa dengan bebas memasukkan semua pelacur-pelacurmu itu kedalam rumahku. Terlebih kedalam kamarku dan diatas ranjangku."

Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar murka pada pria yang tak lain adalah suaminya itu. Mata sipit wanita cantik itu bahkan masih berkilat penuh amarah. Nampaknya menghajar pelacur suaminya beberapa saat lalu tak lantas membuat Baekhyun merasa puas.

"Baekhyun aku minta maaf−,"

"Tutup mulutmu Jung Daehyun. Aku tak memintamu berbicara," sambar Baekhyun cepat dan membungkam Daehyun

"Dengar, aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu dan seluruh keluarga penjilatmu itu. Mari kita akhiri saja semua drama menggelikan ini," tawa sarkas terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea dan aku akan membawa Yeri bersamaku. Dan kau, aku pastikan kau tak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun dari hartaku begitu aku menceraikanmu, termasuk hak asuh atas Yeri," Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi dagunya saat memandang Daehyun.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, kau bisa memanggil kembali pelacur kecilmu itu. Aku yakin kau pasti merasa terkejut sekarang dan butuh hiburan. _Mianhae,_ sudah mengganggu kesenanganmu. Sampai jumpa di pengadilan, sayang," Baekhyun menekankan kata sayang tepat ditelinga Daehyun sebelum berbalik keluar dari kamar.

Namun belum ada lima langkah, Daehyun berhasil menghentikan Baekhyun dengan menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun. membuat wanita itu terjembab tepat didada telanjang Daehyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong Daehyun menjauh dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun. Kau bilang apa? Cerai?" tiba-tiba Daehyun tertawa dan Baekhyun benci melihatnya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu kau bisa lepas dariku? Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Apa kau lupa, bahkan aku bisa membuatmu meninggalkan suami miskinmu 9 tahun yang lalu," seringai kepuasan tercetak diwajah Daehyun.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merah padam mendengar hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Dengan perasaan kesal yang luar biasa Baekhyun memijak kaki Daehyun menggunakan _heels_ runcing sebelas senti miliknya sehingga membuat Daehyun menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau salah jika menganggap aku adalah Baekhyun yang sama seperti dulu. Kau akan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghancurkanmu sampai keakar-akarnya. Sampai hari itu, bersiaplah menunggu pembalasanku."

Nada suara Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar dingin. Tersirat dendam yang begitu dalam dari setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa memandang Daehyun yang masih kesakitan, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu namun ucapan Daehyun yang selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan kembali langkah kakinya.

"YAA, BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kau tak bisa sesuka hatimu membawa Yeri. Dia juga putriku. Aku ayah kandungnya, kau tak bisa memisahkanku dengan anakku," dengan langkah tertatih Daehyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memunggunginya. Ia memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun yang bahkan tak sudi meliriknya sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan berbalik menatap jengah pada Daehyun.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku mual Daehyun. Kau tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang Ayah. Ayah seperti apa yang tega meniduri wanita lain selain Ibunya tepat didepan anaknya sendiri? Kau benar-benar lebih hina dari pelacur jalanan yang kau bawa tadi. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak dirumah selama ini. Kau dengan bebas melampiaskan nafsu bejatmu, sementara kau mengurung putriku menangis sendirian didalam kamar," raung Baekhyun dengan emosi yang semakin membuncah.

"Mengapa kau melimpahkan semua kesalahan hanya padaku? Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini Baekhyun. Apa kau sudah menjadi Istri yang baik? Apa kau pernah melayaniku layaknya seorang istri melayani suaminya?"

"Aku tak pernah meminta untuk jadi istrimu keparat," maki Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Daehyun.

"Jangan munafik Baekhyun, Yeri tak akan pernah lahir kedunia ini jika bukan karena aku. Jadi kau tidak bisa membawa Yeri karena sedari awal hanya aku yang menginginkan keberadaannya, Jung Yerim adalah putriku," ucap Daehyun penuh penekanan.

"Kau menjebakku bajingan. Kau memperkosaku," Baekhyun kembali menjerit. Bahkan kali ini air mata kemarahan terlihat sangat jelas keluar dari mata sipitnya.

Daehyun pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Pria itu kembali memasang seringai mengejek diwajahnya dan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar muak melihatnya.

"Dengar Jung Daehyun. Aku Byun Baekhyun, bersumpah akan membalas semua penghinaan ini. Aku akan membalas semua hal yang telah kau renggut dariku selama ini. Aku tidak peduli, siapapun yang terlibat yang membuatku berada dalam neraka ini, semua akan mendapat balasannya."

Dan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang kembali mematung ditengah ruang kamar mereka.

.

.

.

 **...TBC..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Edisi sayang dibuang. Ini bukan FF baru, FF ini aku tulis sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, tentunya dengan cast yang berbeda. FF ini aku tulis jaman aku masih unyu-unyu, masih belasan tahun. Jadi jangan heran kalo isinya rada absurd. Aku sendiri awalnya ga yakin buat publish ulang FF ini. Tapi setelah memikirkan, dan menimbang akhirnya aku putuskan untuk merombak ulang FF ini. Sayang juga dibiarin nonggok di laptop selama bertahun-tahun. Lumayan menguras energi juga ya, hampir 50% isi FF ini harus dirombak supaya lebih layak. Anggap aja ini selingan sebelum projek baru FF aku keluar. So, gimana tanggapan kalian tentang old FF ini? Adakah yang tertarik dengan lanjutannya? Sebelumnya Thanks buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak di "Tea For Two", buat yang belum baca, atau bagi cari yang manis-manis boleh cuss ke TKP. Okedeh see you in the next chapter.**

 **Sign**

 **Ella**

 **Medan, 13 Maret 2016, 04.48 PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap putra bungsunya yang sedang terlelap disampingnya. Ia membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang, Chanyeol begitu terpaku memandang wajah damai Luhan hingga tanpa ia sadari setetes airmata telah jatuh dipipinya. Selalu seperti itu jika Chanyeol menatap Luhan. Wajah Luhan begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun, hanya matanya sajalah yang meniru dirinya. Selebihnya Luhan mewarisi wajah manis dan mungil dari Ibunya. Sembilan tahun lebih ia memendam kerinduan akan kehadiran Baekhyun yang kini rupanya hanya bisa ia lihat melalui wajah putra mereka. Baekhyun, gadis manis yang dinikahinya lima belas tahun yang lalu kini entah berada dimana. Istrinya yang telah memberikannya dua orang putra yang tampan dan manis yang tak seharipun tak pernah ia lupakan sosoknya.

Keheningan malam selalu membuat Chanyeol terbayang dan teringat pada Baekhyun. Malam selalu menjadi puncak kerinduan Chanyeol yang tingginya mungkin telah menandingi puncak gunung tertinggi didunia sekalipun. Terbayang akan kisah cinta yang pernah mereka bagi bersama, kebahagiaan kehidupan rumah tangga yang telah dihiasi oleh coleteh manja dari buah hati mereka. Namun kebahagiaan yang serasa sekejap mata itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk saat Baekhyun pergi.

Mimpi buruk itu bermula saat sembilan tahun yang lalu Baekhyun menghilang dalam keadaan hamil besar. Chanyeol sangat yakin tak ada pertengkaran diantara mereka. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol masih mengingat kali terakhir ia melihat wajah Baekhyun. Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Baekhyun melepasnya berangkat bekerja dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Meski dengan langkah kepayahan, Baekhyun mengantarnya hingga depan pintu. Chanyeol masih mengingat rasanya, saat terakhir ketika ia mengecup mesra dahi Baekhyun dan membelai lembut perut besar dimana saat itu Luhan masih berada. Hal yang tak ia ketahui bahwa itu akan menjadi kali terakhir Baekhyun mengantarnya pergi bekerja dan kali terakhir juga ia melihat Baekhyun.

.

 _Flashback On_

 _._

 _Suasana mencekam begitu terasa di dalam ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Byun. Tak ada satupun dari kelima orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu membuka mulut mereka. Yang terdengar hanya desah nafas tertahan. Keheningan terpecah saat suara sosok yang paling tua angkat bicara._

" _Dasar anak tidak berguna. Bisa-bisanya kau hamil anak pria miskin itu," suara menggelegar dari sosok pria yang rambutnya telah memutih dengan sempurna terdengar hingga kepenjuru ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Byun._

 _Tanpa ragu ia mendorong seorang gadis muda yang sebelumnya bersimpuh dihadapannya,hingga menyebabkan sang gadis jatuh terduduk diatas lantai keramik yang terasa begitu dingin._

" _Baekhyunie−," pekik tertahan terdengar dari sosok wanita lain yang juga berada diruangan itu._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu baru saja akan menghampiri gadis muda yang masih duduk terdiam diatas lantai sampai tangannya ditahan oleh pria paruh baya disampingnya. Pria dengan perawakan tegas itu menggeleng lemah pada wanita yang juga adalah istrinya itu. Mengisyaratkan sang istri untuk mengurungkan niatnya mendekati gadis muda yang juga adalah anak perempuan mereka._

" _Tapi Yun−,"sela wanita cantik itu menatap suaminya dengan bingung._

" _Tidak Jae, jangan memperkeruh suasana jika kau tak ingin menjadi sasaran Abojie yang selanjutnya,"ucap pria paruh baya itu datar._

 _Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut dibawah pandangan dingin dari mata suaminya. Wanita itu mengurungkan kembali langkahnya dan hanya bisa memandang sedih anak perempuannya._

 _Pria tua yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian dengan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menghiraukan sosok gadis muda yang berada tidak jauh dari kakinya, pria tua itu berbalik dan menghadap tepat pada sosok pria muda yang berdiri diam tak jauh dari pintu. Tangan pria tua itu menuding langsung tepat kewajah pria muda yang berdiri dengan tegap itu. Sosok yang dituding tampak tak gentar, dengan berani mata bulat pria itu memandang balik pria tua yang masih memandangnya dengan mata yang berkilat marah._

" _Dan beraninya kau sekarang muncul dihadapanku setelah berhasil menghamili cucuku,"desisnya tajam._

 _Mata tuanya memandang sosok pria muda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menilai pria macam apa yang sudah berani merusak masa depan cucu perempuannya._

" _Aku akan bertanggung jawab Tuan. Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun,"suara Chanyeol terdengar lantang. Dan tanpa ragu ia memandang tepat kemata pria tua yang sedari tadi seolah menelanjangi dirinya._

 _Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk menatapi lantai dibawahnya dengan seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang berdiri tegap menghadapi kakeknya. Rasa haru dan bangga seketika menyelimuti diri gadis cantik itu. Disana, tepat didepan kakek dan kedua orangtuanya, Chanyeol dengan berani memperjuangkan hubungan yang sedari awal tak pernah mendapatkan restu dari keluarga Baekhyun. Keberanian Chanyeol bagai memberikan kekuatan baru untuknya yang beberapa saat lalu sudah akan menyerah dan pasrah jika harus dipisahkan dari Chanyeol saat ia tak berdaya melawan bentakan keras dari kakeknya._

" _Bertanggung jawab kau bilang?" tawa merendahkan terdengar dari mulut Kakek Baekhyun._

" _Apa kau fikir aku akan menerima satu lagi orang miskin didalam keluargaku? Jangan bermimpi anak muda,kau dan Baekhyun berbeda,"lanjutnya lagi dengan nada suara yang sarat akan keangkuhan._

" _Sudah cukup aku memiliki satu putra bodoh yang memilih menikahi perempuan rendahan−,"ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah suara yang cukup keras memanggil namanya._

" _Abojie−,"pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tiba-tiba menyela ucapan Ayahnya._

" _Diam kau Yunho. Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanmu. Jika saja kau tidak menikahi perempuan itu aku tidak akan memiliki keturunan yang juga akan menyukai pria miskin. Kau dan putri bodohmu itu sama-sama tidak berguna,"lanjutnya lagi dan kali ini kemarahannya berpindah pada anak laki-lakinya yang juga adalah Ayah dari Baekhyun._

 _Jaejoong −Ibu Baekhyun hanya bisa tertunduk sedih dan menggenggam erat tangan suaminya saat mendengar hinaan Ayah mertuanya yang ditujukan kepadanya._

" _Aku terima jika Appa marah padaku dan Jaejoong karena kami tidak bisa mendidik Baekhyun dengan baik. Tapi berhenti menghina istriku. Sudah cukup selama ini Appa terus memojokkannya bahkan untuk kesalahan yang tak ia lakukan sama sekali," Yunho menatap berang Ayahnya._

 _Sedari tadi pria paruh baya itu masih bersabar saat Ayahnya berbuat kasar pada putrinya. Ia membiarkannya karena ia tau Baekhyun bersalah dan pantas menerima kemurkaan Kakeknya. Namun ia tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya saat sang Ayah mulai menghina istrinya._

" _Harusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau menerimamu dan istrimu karena mengingat kau satu-satunya anakku dan satu-satunya pewarisku. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi, sudah cukup kesalahan yang kulakukan dulu dengan membiarkanmu membuat malu keluarga Byun."_

 _Perhatian Kakek Byun ini kembali pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dipandangi kembali merasa gugup. Kegelisahan merasuki dirinya, menunggu keputusan apa yang akan diambil sang Kakek selaku kepala keluarga._

" _Aku tak mau lagi melihatmu ada dirumah ini,"ucapan langsung sang Kakek membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Gadis itu memandang tidak percaya sosok yang selama ini begitu ia hormati dan ia sayangi._

" _Namamu akan dicoret dari daftar anggota keluarga Byun. Dan satu-satunya yang akan menjadi ahli warisku hanyalah Baekbom" lanjut Kakek Byun lagi._

" _Dan kalian berdua−," ia memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang juga terlihat shock mendengar ucapannya beberapa saat lalu. "Lupakan kalian pernah punya anak bernama Byun Baekhyun. Jika kalian berani menentangku, maka nasib kalian akan sama sepertinya."_

 _Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Byun senior itu meninggalkan keempat sosok yang masih tertegun atas keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya. Bahkan ia tak menoleh saat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis sambil memanggil namanya._

" _Kakek, maafkan Baekkie. Kakek... Baekkie minta maaf,"Baekhyun mencoba mengejar langkah sang Kakek. Namun baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu kembali terjatuh karena kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Gadis muda itu begitu shock dan ditambah kondisinya yang sedang hamil muda membuatnya menjadi semakin lemah._

" _Yunho... lakukan sesuatu kumohon. Ayahmu akan mengusir Baekhyun. Dia akan mengusir anak kita," tangisan Jaejoong terdengar pilu. Dalam pelukan sang suami, Ibu Baekhyun itu terus meratapi keputusan Ayah mertuanya yang akan memisahkannya dengan putrinya._

 _Yunho tak bergeming menanggapi tangisan sang istri yang juga sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Wajah pria paruh baya itu menegang dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Matanya berkilat marah namun tak satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Tak mendapat respon positif dari suaminya, Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan memilih menghampiri putrinya yang masih bersimpuh dilantai sambil menangis._

" _Baekkie sayang, ayo cepat minta maaf pada Kakek. Kakek pasti hanya marah sedikit padamu. Ayo nak minta maaf pada Kakek. Jangan ambil hati ucapan Kakekmu, beliau pasti tidak serius"Jaejoong membelai wajah putrinya yang juga basah oleh air mata._

" _Tidak Eomma. Kakek sudah mengusir Baekkie. Baekkie akan pergi," Baekhyun memeluk erat Ibunya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Air mata terus mengalir diwajahnya. Gadis itu tak mampu menahan kesedihannya, mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir ia bisa memeluk sang Ibu. Setelah ini ia tak akan lagi bisa melihat wajah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu._

" _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana Baekhyun. Jangan tinggalkan Eomma," Jaejoong menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun saat dirasanya sang putri akan melepaskan pelukannya._

 _Dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol tertunduk lemas. Pria muda itu tak sanggup melihat pemandangan memilukan dihadapannya. Perasaan serba salah menggelayuti benak pria muda itu. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Baekhun yang harus dibuang oleh keluarganya adalah hal yang tak pernah ia harapkan selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu._

 _Sedari awal ia memang menyadari, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan berjalan sulit. Dunianya dan Baekhyun begitu berbeda. Baekhyun datang dari keluarga kaya yang status sosialnya jelas berada jauh diatas Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah bermimpi jika ia akhirnya terjerat cinta pada salah satu cucu konglomerat ternama di Korea. Tapi saat ini ia tak bisa mundur. Saat ini Chanyeol ingin menjadi egois dan harus tega melihat Baekhyun berpisah dari keluarganya. Demi jabang bayi miliknya yang sedang tumbuh dirahim Baekhyun, untuk kali ini saja Chanyeol akan melakukan apa saja demi tetap bisa bersama Baekhyun dan calon anak mereka._

 _Melihat kejadian hari ini, Baekhyun yang dibuang keluarganya tepat didepan matanya, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh dari keluarganya dan berjanji ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun dari anggota keluarga Baekhyun untuk menemui Baekhyun dan menyakiti gadis yang paling dicintainya itu._

" _Maafkan Baekkie. Jaga diri Eomma dan Appa. Berjanjilah untuk jangan pernah mencari Baekkie. Sampaikan pada Baekbom Oppa, Baekkie menyayanginya. Maafkan Baekkie sudah mengecewakan kalian. Baekkie pergi," dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya, dengan terpaksa Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh kontak fisik dengan sang Ibu._

 _Jaejoong menatap pilu putrinya yang mulai berjalan menjauhi dirinya dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Yunho, suaminya._

 _Baekhyun memandang punggung tegap sang Ayah dengan hati hancur. Bahkan Ayahnya kini pun enggan menatapnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyentuh punggung yang selama dua puluh tahun kehidupannya menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Namun tangan gadis itu tertahan diudara, ia tak sanggup menyentuh pria yang menjadi alasannya hadir didunia ini. Ia menyadari ia telah melukai dan mengecewakan Ayahnya begitu dalam._

 _Baekhyun tak menyalahkan Ayahnya yang tak bisa mencegah keputusan sang Kakek untuk mengusirnya. Ia mengerti posisi sulit yang dihadapi Ayahnya yang selama ini hidup dibawah tekanan Kakeknya. Ia tak ingin lebih menyulitkan sang Ayah jika ia merengek meminta pertolongan agar terhindar dari hukuman Kakeknya. Ayahnya harus tetap berada dirumah demi Ibunya dan juga Kakaknya._

" _Appa, maafkan Baekhyun," setitik air mata Baekhyun kembali jatuh._

 _Yunho menyadari sang putri kini berada tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Namun ia tak mampu berbalik dan merengkuh putri bungsunya kedalam pelukannya. Sungguh ia ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja egonya tak mengijinkannya untuk terlihat lemah. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berusaha agar tak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang lolos dari matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, bahkan rahangnya mengeras menahan liquid cair yang berusaha mendobrak pertahanan matanya._

" _Pergilah Baekhyun." ucap Yunho lirih._

 _Tanpa memandang putrinya, pria itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggung Ayahnya yang menjauh. Gadis itu kembali terisak pilu saat mendapati penolakan Ayahnya._

 _Jaejoong yang sudah mampu mengendalikan diri berjalan mendekati sosok pria satu-satunya yang tertinggal diruangan itu. Ia memandang datar pria muda yang mati-matian dicintai putrinya hingga membuat putrinya rela membuang semua kemewahan yang ada demi bersama pria itu._

 _Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya saat mendapati Ibu Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya. Wanita cantik itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca._

 _Jaejoong meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya lembut. Chanyeol menatap tangannya dan wajah Ibu Baekhyun bergantian. Menunggu wanita itu berbicara._

" _Pergilah bersama putriku. Bawalah ia pergi," sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang bebas menghapus cepat air mata yang kembali menetes._

" _Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan membahagiakannya. Berjanjilah untuk tak membiarkannya menangis lagi," lanjutnya lagi dengan menatap Chanyeol._

" _Aku berjanji Eommonim, aku berjanji,"_

 _Tanpa banyak kata lagi Jaejoong berbalik dan menyusul sang suami meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ibu dua anak itu bahkan tak menunggu dan melepas kepergian putrinya. Hatinya sudah cukup hancur mendapati kenyataan akan berpisah dari anak bungsunya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menyaksikan Baekhyun yang melangkah keluar dari rumah ini._

 _Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Membawa gadis itu langsung kedalam pelukannya. Dan dengan segara tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah._

" _Mereka membuangku Yeol, mereka mengusirku," racau Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun._

" _Jangan menangis lagi. Kita akan pergi. Mulai sekarang lupakan semua yang terjadi dirumah ini. Sekarang hanya ada aku, kau dan anak kita. Mengerti?" ucapan bernada perintah itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan ia menurut saat Chanyeol membimbingnya melangkah keluar dari rumah yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu dua puluh tahun kehidupan Baekhyun. Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang._

 _Flashback Off_

 _._

.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol sudah sibuk berkutat didapur, pria tampan itu sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya. Sambil menunggu Luhan selesai bersiap-siap, ia mencoba membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Hanya sarapan yang sederhana saja meningat tak banyak hal yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan dengan dapur. Memasak bukanlah sesuatu hal yang dikuasainya.

Chanyeol sedang memeriksa isi kulkasnya saat ia mendapati sepasang lengan kecil melingkar dipinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh, Ayah muda itu tau siapa pemilik dari lengan itu.

"Selamat pagi Appa yang tampan," ucapan dengan nada menggoda terdengar dari bibir Luhan.

"Selamat pagi juga Luhan yang cantik," balas Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil.

"Ahh, Appa..," protes Luhan tidak suka. Bocah kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang sang Ayah dan ganti melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan. Anak bungsunya itu menekuk wajahnya dengan sempurna. Luhan sangat benci dengan kata cantik dan namanya yang disatukan. Dan Chanyeol selalu tau cara membuat Luhan merajuk dengan menggoda Luhan dan mengatakan bocah laki-laki itu cantik. Entah itu pujian atau ejekan, tapi diam-diam Luhan juga mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Appanya benar. Wajahnya memang cantik. Tidak seperti wajah Hyungnya yang tampan dan keren.

"Appa benar-benar menyebalkan. Luhan itu tampan bukan cantik," sambil menghentakkan kakinya Luhan berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk dikursinya.

"Benarkah coba sini Appa lihat," Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan menangkup wajah mungil putranya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Bagian mana yang tampan? Appa tidak bisa melihatnya," wajah Luhan mulai memerah saat Chanyeol mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

"Ackhh, Appa! Ini sakit sekali," Luhan melepaskan tangan Ayahnya dengan sekuat tenaga dari pipinya.

"Akan Luhan adukan pada Bibi Minseok, ini namanya kekerasan pada anak," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Aigoo, Aigoo lihat anak siapa yang tampan ini. Baiklah Appa minta maaf. Jangan katakan apapun pada bibimu oke? Bibimu akan menarik telinga Appa nanti," Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura ketakutan untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

Luhan memandang wajah Ayahnya sambil berfikir. "Oke, Permintaan maaf diterima. Sebagai ganti rugi, belikan Luhan _bubble tea_ ukuran jumbo. _Deal_?" Luhan menyodorkan kelingkingnya kehadapan Ayahnya.

" _Deal."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Appa sedang apa? Buat sarapankah? Apalagi kali ini, telur dadar keasinan, nasi goreng manis, atau roti bakar setengah hitam?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang sekitar dapur. Mencari tahu makanan apalagi kali ini yang akan menjadi korban tangan tidak berbakat Ayahnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia memandang Luhan dengan pandangan mata menyesal.

"Sudahlah Appa, Luhan sudah lapar sekali. Kita makan dirumah Bibi saja. Luhan tak ingin keracunan masakan Appa. _Kajja_ ," Luhan turun dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju rumah keluarga Kim.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, Bibi anakmu yang paling tampan datang," suara nyaring Luhan terdengar hingga ruang makan keluarga Kim. Padahal sosoknya masih belum terlihat.

Kelima sosok yang berada diruangan itu menggeleng geli, sudah terbiasa dengan lengkingan Luhan yang selalu terdengar setiap pagi dirumah mereka.

"Selamat pagi Luhan yang tampan," sapa Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Luhan yang baru saja mengambil posisi duduk tepat disampingnya.

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu pada Jongin.

"Menumpang sarapan lagi eoh?" cibir Jongdae dari balik koran paginya.

"Diamlah Jongdae. Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa memasak,"

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok saat wanita itu menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Seseorang harus menambah uang belanja sepertinya," lanjut Jongdae lagi.

"Haisshh, kau perhitungan sekali bung," Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan mencela pada pria disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Chan, jangan dengarkan Jongdae, dia hanya ingin menggodamu saja," Minseok menengahi adu mulut antar dua sahabat yang tiap bertemu akan selalu saling mencibir.

"Noona kau memang yang terbaik. Aku kasihan padamu yang harus menghabiskan hidupmu bersama bebek karet ini. Bagaimana jika kau menikah denganku saja," bisik Chanyeol pada Minseok.

"Aww," ringis Chanyeol kemudian saat merasakan kakinya berdenyut. Jongdae menginjak kakinya dari bawah meja makan.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan sialan," desis Jongdae tajam. Namun kemudian seringai kepuasan muncul diwajah pria Kim itu.

"Kalian berdua berhenti," Minseok mulai kesal melihat dua pria dewasa dihadapannya yang bertingkah layaknya bocah kemarin sore. Dan keduanya pun terdiam dibawah pandangan tajam mata Minseok.

.

.

.

"Shixun," seorang wanita cantik memasuki kamar seorang remaja pria yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas ranjang.

"Ya Mama?" suara dan ekspresi wajah remaja pria itu sama datarnya. Bahkan terlihat bagai tidak ada emosi yang terpancar dari raut wajah itu.

"Kau sudah selesai memilah barang-barangmu? Jasa pengangkut akan segera datang. Barang-barang kita akan duluan dikirim ke Seoul."

Wanita dengan paras lembut itu mendekati anaknya dan membelai rambut yang sewarna langit malam milik Shixun, yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Putra sulung Park Chanyeol yang sudah berada dibawah perwalian Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon, salah satu sahabat terdekat Chanyeol.

"Hampir selesai. Nanti aku akan membawanya turun kebawah," jawab Sehun masih dengan suara yang datar.

Joonmyeon memilih duduk disalah satu tepi ranjang Sehun dan memperhatikan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

' _Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini nak? Bahkan sembilan tahun telah berlalu, tapi kami masih belum berhasil mengobati luka hatimu'_ batin Joonmyeon menjerit pilu.

Wu Shixun atau Park Sehun, anak itu adalah hidup Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merasa lengkap sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang Ibu karena kehadiran Sehun dalam hidupnya. Sehun mungkin bukanlah darah dagingnya, namun Joonmyeon bersumpah hidup dan matinya akan ia pertaruhkan demi Sehun.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, Sehun kecil menangis dalam pelukannya. Hati Joonmyeon hancur saat mendengar tangisan pilu anak yang masih berusia enam tahun itu menjerit memanggil Ibunya. Joonmyeon marah melihat seorang anak yang disia-siakan Ibunya, sementara dirinya dan sang suami melakukan segala macam usaha demi menghasilkan seorang keturunan. Keturunan yang sampai saat ini tak juga kunjung hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

Hari dimana Sehun ditinggalkan Ibunya, menjadi hari dimana Joonmyeon bersumpah akan menjadi Ibu untuk Sehun. Melindungi dan mencurahkan seluruh cinta kasihnya pada anak dari sahabat suaminya itu. Joonmyeon berjanji akan membahagiakan Sehun dan membuat putranya melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Namun kini sembilan tahun telah berlalu, dan Joonmyeon masih belum berhasil membuat kesedihan dan kekecewaan meninggalkan sorot mata Sehun. Satu hal yang terus menyiksa Joonmyeon setiap ia memandang wajah Sehun.

Sehun memandang wajah Ibunya yang terlihat memandanginya dengan pandangan mata kosong. Ia tahu, Ibunya itu pasti sedang memikirkan dirinya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Sehun, tiap kali ia mendapati wajah sedih Ibunya tiap kali memandang wajahnya.

"Mama,"

Sehun duduk disamping Joonmyeon. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan wanita yang sudah membesarkannya selama ini.

Joonmyeon tersentak mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada disampingnya. Dengan segera ia memasang senyum diwajahnya, tak ingin membuat putranya berfikir macam-macam. Walau tanpa ia sadari Sehun sangat mengerti perasaan wanita cantik itu dan alasan dibalik kesedihannya selama ini.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Joonmyeon membelai sisi wajah Sehun. Ia menyadari, putranya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja pria yang tampan.

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin beradu pandang dengan sang Ibu.

"Mama, tidak bisakah kita tetap disini saja?" lirih Sehun.

Joonmyeon kembali termangu. Ini adalah kali kedua Sehun bertanya hal yang sama. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya, dan Joonyeon berhasil meyakinkan Sehun untuk setuju ikut pulang kembali ke Korea. Namun kali ini Sehun kembali bertanya. Hati Joonmyeon terasa bagai dicubit. Sebegitu enggankah Sehun untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya?

"Shixun dengarkan Mama," Joonmyeon meraih dagu Sehun lembut. Membawa Sehun agar melihatnya.

"Jika bisa memilih, Mama juga ingin tetap disini. Tapi Mama tidak bisa sayang, Baba mu membutuhkan Mama. Mama tidak bisa membiarkan Baba kembali sendirian. Saat kau menikah nanti, kau akan mengerti dimanapun kau berada kau pasti ingin tetap didampingi istrimu," jelas Joonmyeon perlahan.

"Selain itu, Mama juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Mama tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Kau adalah hidup Mama. Percaya pada Mama semua akan baik-baik saja. Mama akan selalu melindungimu," Joonmyeon ganti menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan menciuminya bergantian.

Sehun memeluk tubuh wanita yang sekarang terlihat lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada Joonmyeon. Dulu tubuh inilah yang selalu memeluknya erat tiap ia menangis saat kecil dulu. Dan sekarang ia ingin merasakan lagi pelukan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang

"Terima kasih Mama. Aku tidak tau akan bagaimana jika Mama tidak ada,"

Joonmyeon membelai rambut Sehun dan mencium lembut puncak kepala putranya itu dengan sayang.

"Anak Mama sudah besar sekarang," bisik Joonmyeon haru.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Joonmyeon dengan senyum kaku.

"Lagipula, disana kau punya Appa dan adikmu. Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka. Appa dan Luhan, sudah dua tahun aku tidak melihat mereka. Luhan sekarang pasti sudah besar," ucap Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah pigura yang terletak diatas nakas tepat disamping ranjangnya. Foto dirinya saat merayakan natal bersama Ayah dan adiknya dua tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, sebuah senyum lembut muncul dibibirnya saat memandang dua sosok didalam foto itu. Sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan Sehun, dan Joonmyeon sangat beruntung kali ini dapat melihat senyum itu. Dalam hati ia merasa keputusannya dan Yifan sudah benar untuk membawa Sehun kembali pada keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Karena tanpa Sehun sadari, kebahagiannya sesungguhnya adalah berkumpul bersama Ayah dan adiknya.

.

.

Joonmyeon meninggalkan kamar Sehun saat mendapati suaminya telah pulang. Wanita cantik itupun pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun kembali berkutat pada barang-barang miliknya yang hampir selesai di _packing._ Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saat ini seluruh barang-barangnya sudah tersimpan dari dalam beberapa kardus dan siap untuk dikirim ke Korea.

Selembar foto jatuh dari kasurnya saat Sehun sedang merapikan kembali _sprei_ -nya yang berantakan. Sehun memungut foto itu dan melihat gambar apa yang berada didalam foto itu. Ekspresi wajah Sehun mengeras melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sepasang orang dewasa yang tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berada diantara mereka. Sehun sangat mengenal ketiga sosok yang berada didalam foto itu, karena dirinya adalah salah satu dari sosok itu. Dan sosok lainnya adalah ayahnya, Park Chanyeol, dan ibunya, Byun Baekhyun.

Mata Sehun memanas dan mulai mengabur akibat cairan alami yang berasal dari matanya. Rahang remaja pria itu mengeras, menahan air mata yang siap akan tertumpah. Digenggamannya foto itu sudah terlihat remuk akibat kuatnya genggaman tangan Sehun. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Sehun semakin meremukkan foto itu dan membuangnya kedalam tong sampah yang berada disudut kamarnya. Nafas Sehun memburu sesaat setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Eomma, aku benci padamu," bisik Sehun memandang foto yang sudah berada dalam tempat sampah.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: hallo, ella datang dengan Chapter 2. Mungkin alur FF ini akan sedikit lambat, flashback-flashback akan bermunculan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Teka-teki kepergian Baekhyun juga masih belum terbuka. Sabar, semua pasti ada waktunya. Mungkin ada yang uda bisa nebak apa alasan Baekhyun pergi? Baiklah selamat menikmati dan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Woy sok misterius banget si Ella ini. Okelah thanks banget buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dikotak review. Aku berencana FF ini akan update seminggu 2 kali. Insya Allah ga bakal semolor Let's Not. So, jangan lupa review terus ya gaiss, bair aku juga makin semangat buat update kilat. Buat yang udah favorit n follow, ayodong ikutan nimbrung juga. Aku bisa melihat kalian loo walau kalian jadi hantu. Aku seneng banget, nemu lagi teman-teman yang dulu juga ngikutin Let's Not, thanks ya teman, kalian masih setia mengomentari FF ala-ala diriku ini. Baiklah see you next chap, pay pay.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **Chankybaek, chenma, Syifa Mu, saa, Spcy61, byunbee13, babyjunma, leeminoznurhayati, Light-B, RDRD ChanBaek, Lee Seohyun, Yoon-Ae, ayumahefa, chanyeoluubebek, Chanbaekhunlove, exindira, cici fu, Sylph, yuicho, Baeks06, Ervyanaca, flameshine, Snakey me.**

 **.**

 **Finish, Medan, 17 March 2016, 09.33 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **PS: Italic = flashback, enjoy all.**

 **.**

 _Lima menit telah berlalu, namun tak satupun dari empat orang yang berada disebuah ruang keluarga dengan desain tradisional itu membuka mulut mereka. Sepasang pria dan wanita yang lebih muda duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah menunduk dibawah pandangan sepasang pria dan wanita lainnya yang terlihat lebih tua._

 _Kerutan dalam menghiasi dahi sosok pria yang paling tua diruangan itu. Ia menatap lekat dua orang dihadapannya dengan dalam. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Terlalu tenang untuk menyikapi permasalahan yang baru saja sampai ditelinganya. Sementara disebelahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya tak mampu menyembunyikan gurat-gurat kecemasan diwajahnya. Ia turut merasa tegang menunggu sang suami yang berada disebelahnya angkat bicara._

" _Junsu, antarkan menantu kita kekamar Chanyeol." yang lebih tua akhirnya buka suara._

" _Abojie−,"_

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya pada Ibumu? Kau fikir apa yang akan kami lakukan pada istrimu?"_

" _Bukan begitu Appa," Chanyeol kembali menunuduk saat Ayahnya menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin._

 _Namun pria itu bisa bernafas lega, walaupun ia tidak akan lolos dari kemurkaan Ayahnya, namun ia tahu kedua orangtuanya menerima Baekhyun sebagai anggota keluarga mereka._

 _Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk singkat untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, barulah Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti Junsu− Ibu Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Yang tersisa kini hanya Chanyeol dan Ayahnya−Park Yoochun._

 _Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap Ayahnya. Ia adalah laki-laki ia harus berani mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah dilakukannya._

" _Mendekatlah," Tuan Park memberi gesture meminta Chanyeol untuk berada lebih dekat dihadapannya._

 _PLAK!_

 _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Chanyeol. Pria itu tak menghindar saat tamparan lainnya menyusul. Ia sadar ia pantas mendapatkannya._

" _Apa ini pelajaran yang kau dapatkan di Universitas?" tanya Tuan Park ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang putra._

" _Tidak Appa."_

" _Kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau merusak masa depan gadis itu. Gadis yang mungkin saja adalah harapan kedua orang tuanya. Dan kau lihat? Sekarang keluarganya pun membuangnya. Apa kau juga ingin dibuang dari keluarga ini?" ucap Tuan Park datar._

" _Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku sangat menyesal Appa," Chanyeol kembali menunduk._

" _Apa aku membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang bajingan?"_

" _..."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam._

" _Jawab aku Park Chanyeol!" bentakan keras Tuan Park membuat Chanyeol terlonjak._

 _Dengan segera Chanyeol kembali beringsut mendekati Ayahnya. Pria muda itu memeluk kaki Ayahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan sang Ayah._

" _Tidak Appa. Aku yang salah. Ini bukan salah Appa."_

 _Tuan Park menghela nafas lelah. Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Anaknya ini sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, namun sebesar apapun kesalahan Chanyeol, anak itu tetaplah anaknya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala Chanyeol. Mengusak rambut sang putra yang masih bersimpuh dihadapannya. Ia tau anaknya ini sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya._

" _Bangun Chanyeol. Appa tidak pernah membesarkanmu untuk menjadi pengecut dan cengeng. Bangun dan pertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu."_

 _Chanyeol memandang lekat Ayahnya, sorot kekecewaan terlihat jelas dimata pria paruh baya itu._

" _Appa aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Chanyeol mantap._

" _Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Tak lama lagi kalian akan punya anak. Bersikap bijaklah Chanyeol. Kau sekarang adalah kepala keluarga," Tuan Park menepuk pelan bahu putranya._

" _Appa aku tau aku akan semakin mengecewakanmu−,"_

" _Jika kau tau itu akan mengecewakan, maka jangan lakukan. Dengar, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berfikir untuk berhenti kuliah," potong Tuan Park cepat. Ia sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol._

" _Tapi, Appa−,"_

" _Dengar Chanyeol. Appa tau apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu sekarang. Tapi apa yang kau anggap benar itu bukanlah solusi. Kau sudah cukup memberi malu keluarga dengan membawa pulang seorang gadis dalam keadaan hamil. Kau akan semakin membuat Appa malu jika kau juga gagal menjadi seorang sarjana. Cukup Baekhyun yang kau rusak masa depannya, jangan masa depanmu juga. Baekhyun sudah tidak punya pilihan, tapi kau masih punya harapan."_

 _Tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang sama yang beberapa saat lalu menamparnya. Chanyeol merasa sangat diberkati, bahkan disituasi seperti ini sang Ayah masih tetap memikirkan masa depannya. Bahkan disaat ia telah menyiram air kototan tepat didepan wajah Ayah dan Ibunya, Ayahnya ini tetap tidak kehilangan sosok bersahaja dan bijaksana dalam dirinya. Disaat mungkin orangtua lain akan menendang anaknya keluar dari rumah saat mendapati sang anak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol._

" _Kembalilah ke Seoul, lanjutkan pendidikanmu. Kau harus jadi Ayah yang hebat saat anakmu lahir nanti. Biarkan Baekhyun berada disini. Appa dan Eomma akan menjaga istri dan anakmu," putus Tuan Park. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat sorot harapan yang kembali muncul disepasang mata teduh Ayahnya._

.

.

.

"Nona Byun, Tuan Shim datang."

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam khas pelayan memasuki ruang kerja milik Baekhyun. Sosok yang dipanggil seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang berada dihadapannya.

"Persilahkan dia masuk Bibi Kang," ucapnya datar.

"Baik Nona," pelayan itu menghilang dibalik pintu, dan tak sampai dua detik muncul seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi.

"Selamat siang Presdir Byun. Maaf mengganggu waktu libur anda," ucapnya sambil membungkuk singkat.

Baekhyun menutup dokumen yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya, dan ganti memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kita sedang tidak berada dikantor, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

"Perintah diterima."

Tanpa dipersilahkan pria itu duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah dapatkan apa yang kau cari. Tapi aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu jika kau tidak konsisten dengan janjimu. Kau hanya akan menyingkirkan mereka, bukan menghancurkan perusahaan, ingat itu Baekkie."

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku Oppa. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin."

"Jangan terlalu jauh Baekhyun. Lawan yang kau hadapi bukan orang biasa. Cepat atau lambat Daehyun akan tau apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Dan saat itu terjadi, kau tau aku tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolongmu. Aku harap kau bisa berhati-hati."

"Aku janji, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku akan melibatkanmu. Kau sudah sangat banyak membantuku selama ini Oppa. Setelah ini Daehyun akan tau, dengan siapa ia bermain selama ini."

Kilat kemarahan dan kebencian sangat tergambar jelas dimata Baekhyun. Entah dendam semacam apa yang tersimpan di dalam diri wanita cantik itu, hingga membuat wajah yang biasa tersenyum cerah itu berubah menjadi begitu tegang dan diliputi aura mencekam.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kakekmu?"

"Dokter yang menanganinya hanya menunggu perintah dariku. Saat aku perintahkan mereka untuk mencabut semua alat-alat penopang kehidupannya, saat itu juga ia akan bertemu dengan malaikat maut. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya mati semudah itu, setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Ayah dan Ibuku," buku-buku jari Baekhyun mengepal erat, bahkan kini wajahnya juga telah berubah warna.

Shim Changmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat sosok dihadapannya itu. Wanita yang sudah seperti adik baginya itu kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Namun bisa dimengerti alasan dari perubahan diri Baekhyun, mengingat begitu banyak kekejaman dan ketidak adilan yang dialaminya. Rasa sakit yang didapatnya mengubah dirinya yang dahulu bahkan tak tega menyakiti satu binatang pun kini menjadi dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan siap menyingkirkan siapa saja yang telah menyebabkannya begitu menderita selama ini.

Changmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan aksi balas dendam yang telah dimulai Baekhyun. Sebagai satu-satunya yang mengetahui cerita kelam masa lalu Baekhyun, yang bisa pria itu lakukan adalah mendampingi satu-satunya penerus keluarga Byun itu untuk tidak semakin jauh melangkah. Memastikan keselamatan Baekhyun dari orang-orang yang berencana untuk mencelakai dirinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea bersama Yeri. Pernikahanku dengan Daehyun didaftarkan di Korea, jika aku ingin bercerai, prosesnya harus dilakukan disana," ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?" timpal Changmin.

"Tidak Oppa, ini adalah langkah yang tepat. Perhatian Daehyun akan teralih dengan gugatan cerai yang kulayangkan. Dan saat itulah kita punya kesempatan untuk menyerang DaeJung _Group_ dengan bukti penggelapan pajak dan aliran dana _illegal_ yang kau pegang sekarang. Aku percaya saat aku kembali ke Korea kau bisa menyelesaikan itu semua disini."

"Baekhyun tapi ini sangat beresiko. Kau tau Daehyun tidak hanya memiliki kekuatan di DaeJung, jika ia tau kau yang bermain-main pada perusahan keluarganya, HanByun _Group_ juga akan dalam masalah."

Changmin berusaha mencegah keputusan gila yang akan diambil Baekhyun. Keputusan yang sangat beresiko, yang jika Baekhyun salah langkah bisa akan berbalik menyerangnya.

"Saat Kakek meninggal, aku akan resmi menjadi pemilik HanByun _Group._ Dan saat itu pula Daehyun akan resmi menjadi wali hukumku dengan statusnya sebagai suamiku. Dengan statusnya itu dia akan semakin punya kesempatan untuk bermain dengan semua aset-aset HanByun dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia akan mengakusisi semua anak perusahan HanByun dan memindahkannya menjadi dibawah DaeJung. Jika itu terjadi, maka tak akan ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Dan selamanya aku akan terjebak dibawah kungkungan Daehyun." jelas Baekhyun menatap tepat pada Changmin.

"Itulah mengapa aku harus segera bercerai dari Daehyun sebelum aku mengirim Kakek ke neraka. Disaat proses perceraian itu kita harus berhasil membeberkan semua bukti kecurangan DaeJung _Group_ selama ini. Saham DaeJung _Group_ akan jatuh dipasaran, itulah kesempatan kita untuk mengakusisi DaeJung dibawah HanByun _Group_. Daehyun tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu aku menceraikannya. Kau tentu tau aku tak pernah bercerai dengan Chanyeol, dan pernikahan kami juga masih terdaftar. Saat aku resmi bercerai dengan Daehyun, otomatis Chanyeol akan kembali menjadi wali hukumku yang sah. Inilah yang dinamakan sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Aku akan terlepas dari Daehyun, dan Daehyun akan kehilangan semua apa yang telah dicurinya dari keluargaku," lanjut Baekhyun dengan menampilkan raut wajah penuh kepuasan.

"Ini akan sulit Baekhyun, Daehyun pasti sudah tau rencanamu ini. Dia tak akan semudah itu menandatangani surat gugatan perceraian kalian," ucap Changmin.

"Itulah mengapa kau harus membantuku Oppa. Dengan apa yang kita miliki sekarang, Daehyun tidak akan berani macam-macam. Bukti-bukti kecurangannya ditambah kesaksian sekretarisnya atas pembunuhan berencana kakakku dahulu akan menjadi ancaman ampuh untuk membuatnya menuruti keinginanku," jelas Baekhyun dengan seringai yang muncul disudut bibirnya.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas berat. Tak punya pilihan lain, ia hanya bisa melaksanakan apa yang telah direncanakan Baekhyun. Walau terdengar sangat sulit dan resiko kegagalan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan mereka semua. Tapi Changmin telah berjanji tepat didepan pusara kedua orang tua Bakehyun, ia akan mendampingi putri mereka sampai akhir pertarungan ini.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku kan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan kau berhati-hatilah. Jangan pernah sendirian kemanapun kau pergi. Tetap bersama pengawalmu, mengerti?" nada kekhawatiran masih terdengar jelas dari ucapan Changmin.

"Aku mengerti Oppa," Baekhyun memberikan senyum manis pada sosok pria dihadapannya itu.

Keheningan sesaat melingkupi mereka disaat keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang memandang sendu Changmin, membawanya teringat pada sosok kakak lelakinya yang kini juga telah tiada, Byun Baekbeom. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran Changmin selama ini disisinya, membuat rasa rindunya pada kakaknya sedikit terobati. Changmin sudah seperti pengganti Baekbeom, walau pada kenyataannya Baekbeom tak akan pernah terganti dihati Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol sekarang? Apa kau mendengar sesuatu tentangnya Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah hening cukup lama.

"Mengapa kau tidak cari tau sendiri. Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, tak akan ada lagi yang menghalangimu seperti dulu."

"Entahlah Oppa. Aku hanya terlalu takut jika aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak sesuai harapanku. Ini sudah begitu lama. Hampir sepuluh tahun, segalanya bisa saja berubah," Baekhyun membuang pandangannya jauh, menatap jendela kaca yang terbuka. Yang menampilkan pemandangan taman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau takut jika Chanyeol mungkin saja sudah menikah lagi?" tembak Changmin tepat sasaran.

"Siapa yang yang tau Oppa. Aku meninggalkannya dan Sehun begitu saja tanpa pesan. Apalagi jika ia tau dibelahan bumi lain aku hidup dan menjadi istri orang lain."

"Kau masih berharap untuk kembali padanya setelah semua ini berakhir?" kejar Changmin.

Baekhyun mendesah, "Aku juga tau diri Oppa. Tak ada alasan Chanyeol untuk menerimaku kembali. Meski jauh dilubuk hatiku tentu aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku ingin kembali pada mereka, aku ingin memeluk Sehun, mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Sehun pasti sudah besar sekarang. Tapi aku tau aku tak punya harapan. Aku menyakiti mereka begitu dalam."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu Chanyeol?" Changmin masih belum berhenti pria itu terus mengejar Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkaitan tentang masa lalunya.

"Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika Chanyeol masih mau melihatku," Baekhyun tertawa getir.

"Tapi jika itu terjadi, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah mendung.

"Maaf untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja, maaf untuk membuatnya mengurus Sehun sendirian, maaf untuk tidak bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik, maaf untuk tidak bisa menjaga bayi kami dulu," suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Chanyeol mungkin berfikir aku bersama anak kami yang dulu masih dalam kandunganku. Jika saja ia tau kalau bayi kami meninggal, bahkan aku sendiri juga tak pernah melihat bayiku," kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak mengingat ia harus kehilangan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak melihat wajah bayinya saat itu, membuatnya semakin bersalah kerena tak satupun kenangan ia miliki bersama sang bayi.

Changmin terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis. Wanita yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat begitu kuat dan berani kini berubah menjadi begitu lemah dan rapuh kala mengingat keluarga yang dulu ditinggalkannya.

' _Andai saja kau tau Baek, putramu masih hidup. Dia bersama Ayahnya sekarang. Bayi yang kau kira telah meninggal selama ini, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis. Setelah ini kau boleh membenci Oppa karena menyembunyikan kenyataan keberadaan putramu yang lain. Percayalah Baek, Oppa melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu,'_ ucap Changmin dalam hati.

Satu rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Rahasia dari kelahiran dan kehidupan Park Luhan. Putranya yang tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya selama hampir sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

" _Sehun, mau berjanji sesuatu pada Eomma?" seorang wanita dengan perut yang membuncit berlutut tepat didepan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat._

 _Anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu memandang Ibunya dengan sorot mata bingung. Saat ini keduanya sedang menghabiskan sore hari dengan berjalan-jalan ditaman kota. Sejak ia pulang sekolah Ibunya sudah bertingkah aneh. Mulai dengan mengajaknya bermain ditaman dan makan ice cream. Hal yang tak pernah mereka lakukan jika tidak diakhir pekan, dan tentu saja tanpa sosok Ayahnya._

 _Sehun mungkin masih kecil, namun ia tau kondisi Ibunya saat ini. Didalam perut sang Ibu ada adiknya yang sedang menunggu hari untuk dilahirkan. Ditambah dengan nasehat yang tak pernah absen disampaikan sang Ayah agar Sehun tidak merepotkan Ibunya dan membuat Ibunya lelah, membuat Sehun yakin jika kegiatan mereka sore ini tentu tidak diketahui Ayahnya. Dan hal itu mengundang sedikit rasa takut dihati Sehun jika Ayahnya tau kalau ia pergi keluar bersama Ibunya._

 _Tapi yang namanya anak kecil tentu saja Sehun akan luluh jika dijanjikan dengan permainan dan ice cream, membuatnya lupa akan janjinya pada sang Ayah untuk menjaga Ibunya._

" _Ada apa Eomma? Apa perut Eomma sakit? Adik Sehun nakal didalam sana?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir Sehun._

" _Tidak, Adik Sehun baik-baik saja," senyum menenangkan ditampilkan Baekhyun untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran putra sulungnya._

" _Eomma kita pulang saja yuk. Sehun takut nanti Appa marah kalau tau kita pergi keluar."_

 _Baekhyun membelai wajah Sehun. Ia merasa bangga pada putranya ini. Sehun sangat menurut pada perintah Ayahnya. Membuat Baekhyun yakin kelak Sehun akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya._

" _Sebentar lagi kita pulang. Tapi Sehun harus berjanji dulu pada Eomma, Sehun mau?"_

" _Baiklah Eomma, Sehun harus berjanji apa?"_

 _Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika. Masih dengan membelai wajah Sehun, ia pandangi wajah putranya itu. Memastikan tak satupun celah wajah Sehun yang luput dari ingatannya._

" _Berjanjilah pada Eomma, Sehun harus jadi anak yang baik. Harus menurut pada Appa dan tidak boleh nakal. Sehun tidak boleh cengeng lagi. Berjanjilah untuk jangan menangis apapun yang terjadi nanti. Sehun mengerti?" Baekhyun menutup ucapannya dengan mencium sebelah tangan Sehun._

" _Eomma, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuat Sehun takut," Sehun masih memandang bingung Ibunya. Raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah membuat Sehun merasa gelisah._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa sayang," menyadari anaknya yang takut melihat raut wajahnya, dengan segera Baekhyun kembali memasang senyum diwajahnya._

" _Jadi Sehun mau berjanji seperti yang Eomma katakan tadi?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya._

 _Sehun masih menatap ragu Ibunya. Namun akhirnya bocah itu mengangguk saat melihat Ibunya menunggu meminta jawabannya._

" _Baiklah, Sehun berjanji," ucap Sehun lirih._

" _Anak pintar, ayo kita pulang," Baekhyun mengecup dahi Sehun dan dengan perlahan kembali berdiri,_

 _Sehun menggandeng sebelah tangan Ibunya saat mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman._

 _._

 _._

 _Keduanya saat ini berada dalam taksi, setelah Baekhyun menyebutkan tujuannya pada sopir ia menarik Sehun mendekat kearahnya dan membawa Sehun berbaring berbantalkan pahanya. Terlihat putranya itu mulai mengantuk, dan ia membiarkan Sehun terlelap sambil membelai sayang kepala Sehun. Mungkin inilah kali terkahir ia dapat menemani Sehun tidur. Setitik air mata lolos dari matanya._

" _Maafkan Eomma, Sehun," bisik Baekhyun._

 _Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun tak bosan memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Hingga ia tak menyadari telah sampai ditempat tujuannya jika sang sopir taksi tidak mengingatkannya._

" _Sehun, ayo bangun nak. Kita sudah sampai," Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi putranya._

 _Sehun yang mulai terganggu tidurnya dengan terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan memandang luar kaca sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya._

" _Eomma ini bukan rumah kita," ucapnya saat melihat rumah yang sama sekali bukan rumahnya._

" _Memang bukan. Ini rumah Bibi Joonmyeon dan Paman Yifan. Sehun ingat?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Yang temannya Appa. Kita mau apa disini Eomma?" tanya Sehun lagi._

" _Nanti Sehun akan tau," Baekhyun membuka pintu taksi dan mempersilahkan Sehun turun duluan sementara ia berbicara pada sang sopir taksi._

" _Ahjussi, bisa tolong tunggu sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama,"_

" _Baiklah Agasshi,"_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun menyusul Sehun yang sudah berada tepat didepan rumah Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Baekhyun kembali berlutut dihadapan Sehun. Air matanya sudah tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Ia menangis menatap wajah anaknya dan membuat Sehun kembali bingung._

" _Eomma kenapa menangis? Eomma kenapa?"_

 _Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia telah sibuk menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun. Membuat wajah bocah kecil itu basah oleh air matanya._

" _Maafkan Eomma sayang. Eomma harus pergi," lirih Baekhyun._

" _Eomma mau kemana? Kenapa Sehun tidak diajak? Sehun mau ikut Eomma," mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Sehun, ingat janji yang tadi? Sehun tidak boleh menangis."_

 _Dengan segera Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan ujung baju lengan panjangnya._

" _Sehun sudah tidak menangis. Sekarang Sehun boleh ikut kan Eomma?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Tidak sayang. Sehun harus tinggal disini. Sehun harus bersama Appa. Sehun mengerti?"_

" _Tidak mau. Eomma, jangan tinggalkan Sehun. Sehun janji tidak akan nakal," Sehun kembali menangis lagi._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan dengan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Keluarga Wu, ia menekan bel yang terletak disamping pintu rumah. Setelahnya ia pun berbalik tanpa melihat Sehun. Ia berjalan menuju taksi yang masih menunggunya dan masuk kedalam. Sehun mengekorinya dari belakang._

" _Eomma mau kemana? Eomma Sehun mau ikut,"_

" _Ahjussi, jalan," perintah Baekhyun. Sekuat tenaga ia menulikan telinganya akan Sehun yang memanggil namanya._

 _Sehun yang menyadari Ibunya sudah meninggalkan dirinya mulai menangis dan menjerit histeris._

" _EOMMAAAAA,"_

 _Sehun berusaha mengejar taksi yang mulai berjalan. Namun Sehun terlambat, taksi yang membawa Ibunya sudah semakin menjauh dan meninggalkan dirinya yang menangis. Sehun memacu langkah kakinya sekuat mungkin, sampai akhirnya ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Sehun jatuh terjembab diatas aspal._

" _EOMMAAA," Sehun menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Air matanya sudah bercucuran. Berharap Ibunya akan kembali dan memeluknya._

 _Didalam taksi Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang terjatuh karena berusaha mengejarnya. Hati Baekhyun hancur. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam tangisnya ia hanya mampu berucap kata maaf pada anaknya._

 _._

 _Joonmyeon membuka pintu rumahnya dan tak menemukan siapapun diluar. Padahal wanita cantik itu yakin ia mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan seseorang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir mungkin anak-anak tetangga sekitar rumahnya yang iseng. Ia baru akan kembali menutup pintu rumah saat mendengar teriakan yang diiringi tangisan seseorang. Merasa penasaran Joonmyeon pun memutuskan keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi._

 _Joonmyeon terkejut saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang tersungkur diatas tanah. Dengan segera wanita itu mendekati sosok yang menangis sambil memanggil-manggil Ibunya. Joonmyeon meraih bahu sempit anak itu, dan membantunya untu bangkit sampai ia kembali terkejut saat melihat sosok anak dalam rengkuhannya._

" _Ya Tuhan, Sehun," pekik Joonmyeon terkejut._

 _Sehun masih menangis dan memanggil Ibunya._

" _Bangun Nak, bangun sayang. Katakan pada Bibi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sehun ada disini?"_

 _Joonmyeon membantu Sehun untuk bangkit, kemudian wanita cantik itu membawa putra dari teman suaminya itu dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat anak laki-laki yang masih terisak-isak dalam pelukannya._

" _Eomma, jangan tinggalkan Sehun," racau Sehun dalam pelukan Joonmyeon._

 _Joonmyeon seketika diserang gelombang kepanikan,berbagai pertanyaan bersarang dalam fikirannya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Mengapa putra Chanyeol bisa berada didepan rumahnya dalam keadaan menangis? Dimana Ayah dan Ibunya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam benak Joonmyeon._

 _Istri dari Wu Yifan itu tau ia mungkin tak akan bisa segera mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya mengingat kondisi Sehun yang terlihat masih shock. Tangis bocah itu mungkin tidak sekeras saat awal ia melihat Sehun. Tangis Sehun sudah mulai melemah, namun ia masih belum berhenti memanggil Ibunya._

 _Joonmyeon memilih menggendong Sehun dan membawa bocah itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Didalam gendongannya Sehun memeluknya dengan erat dan masih tetap memanggil Ibunya._

" _Eomma, jangan pergi. Eomma... Eomma,"_

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAA!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan gelap. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang sudah mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya dan nafas yang memburu.

Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama terus dialaminya sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Mimpi yang berisi kenangan terburuknya saat ditinggalkan sang Ibu.

Sehun mulai terisak ditengah kegelapan. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan membawanya kedepan dadanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dengkulnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma... Eomma," racaunya dengan tidak sadar. Tubuh Sehun mulai bergetar.

"Shixun."

Seruan seorang wanita terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ruangan yang semula gelap gulita itu berubah menjadi terang saat lampu kamar itu turut dinyalakan.

Joonmyeon segera berlari menuju ranjang putranya saat dilihatnya tubuh sang putra sudah bergetar hebat. Dengan segera ia membawa tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Shixun, sayang tenanglah nak. Mama disini. Jangan menangis, semua baik-baik saja. Mama sudah memelukmu."

Dengan perlahan getaran ditubuh Sehun berkurang. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada tubuh Ibunya.

Joonmyeon membelai rambut Sehun yang sudah basah oleh peluh sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan sayang dipuncak kepala Sehun. Wanita itu memandang sosok pria yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Yifan, aku mohon. Ini tidak baik untuk Shixun. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya," ucap Joonmyeon memandang penuh harap pada suaminya.

Yifan menghela napas berat. Ia berjalan mendekati istri dan anaknya yang masih saling berpelukan.

"Tidak bisa Myeon. Cepat atau lambat Shixun harus bisa mengatasi semua traumanya ini. Ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama," putus Yifan sambil membelai puncak kepala Sehun. Sorot mata pria itu juga terlihat terluka, sama seperti sorot mata Joonmyeon saat melihat Sehun yang menderita ditiap malam saat mimpi buruknya kembali datang.

Dan malam itu kembali dihabiskan pasangan suami istri itu untuk menemani Sehun tidur. Memastikan sang putra tidak lagi mengalami mimpi buruk. Hingga Sehun kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N: ella datang lagi dengan Chap 3. Gimana uda mulai nampak titik terang? Masih belum ketemu ChanBaek and HunHan nya. Sabar gaiss, semua ada waktunya. Satu persatu kepingan masa lalu ChanBaek akan terbuka. Baiklah tungguin kelanjutannya di Chapter 4, soo jangan lupa tetap menjamah kotak review ^^. Thanks banget buat yang uda ninggalin jejak di chapter 2. Welcome to new reader, halo-halo semoga betah ya disini /apaan sih/. Yang masih betah jadi hantu, lanjutkan lah nak.**

 **Oiya, sekalian mau promosi FF baru aku judulnya "Rouge et Bleu" boleh diliat-liat dulu siapa tau jadi selera, kalo boleh direview juga ya hahaha. Buat yang belum baca boleh intip di list story aku. Baiklah see you next chap guyss.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **Vivikim406, nosa, msluhan87, Princesspcy27, Kennie26, fvirliani, Rly C Jaekyu, nina park huang, kris1661, oohme614, ARV CBS, devrina, Rmsfxxo, ayay, ClrntLu, RDRD ChanBaek, Ervyanaca, saaa, binyoung, chankybaek, yuicho, exindira, Sylph, Ligh-B, babyjunma LynaByun, Chanbaekhunlove, Snakey Me, Bunny joon, Baek06, chanyeoluubebek, Spcy61, chanicen, Adndpwh, Nadhefuji, Qxion, Cho Hyunjo, guest, BaekkieChannie, flameshine, twinkleb, jengkyeol, chenma, Lee seohyun.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 22 March 2016, 05.57 PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **PS: Italic = flashback, enjoy all.**

 **.**

 _Flashback On_

" _Sudah lebih empat bulan kau tinggal disini. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau senang?" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari lentik Baekhyun._

 _Sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang bebas tampak mengelus lembut perutnya yang sudah tampak semakin membuncit. Wanita mungil itu tampak memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya memandang jauh pemandangan kebun teh yang terhampar dihadapannya. Angin sore yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi terasa begitu lembut membelai wajahnya._

" _Sangat. Disini benar-benar menenangkan Yeol. Udara khas perkebunan disini sangat baik untuk Ibu hamil," wanita itu membuka matanya dan memandang pria disampingnya._

" _Pantas saja tiap liburan kau betah sekali pulang kerumahmu dan meninggalkanku liburan sendirian di Seoul. Ternyata disini sangat menyenangkan. Kau licik sekali Park," dengusnya sambil menyikut pelan perut suaminya._

 _Tawa Chanyeol terdengar dan turut membuat senyuman juga muncul dibibir tipis Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk dibangku kayu yang berada dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Perutnya benar-benar terlihat besar dengan postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Istrinya itu pasti tidak tahan berdiri lama-lama setelah berjalan kaki cukup jauh di sepanjang jalan perkebunan._

" _Baguslah kalau kau merasa betah disini. Aku jadi merasa tenang. Aku sempat khawatir Nona muda ini akan merengek karena tinggal dipedesaan,"_

" _YA, kau mau mati? Kau fikir aku ini gadis manja? Kau akan terkejut jika tau apa saja yang sudah kulakukan selama disini," Baekhyun memandang geram Chanyeol dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi._

" _Arra. Aku sudah mendengar dari Eomma, kau sekarang sudah pintar menjahit eoh?" Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Chanyeol. Dengan otomatis Chanyeol pun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Baekhyun._

" _Tapi aku belum bisa memasak," ucap Baekhyun lirih._

" _Masih banyak waktu untuk belajar. Uri Baekhyunie sudah berusaha dengan baik. Ahh, aku jadi semakin sayang padamu," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup singkat dahi sempit Baekhyun._

 _Keduanya tersenyum bahagia sambil memandang hamparan hijau yang memanjakan mata mereka._

" _Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan sore seperti ini. Rasanya berbeda jika ditemani suami sendiri."_

" _Baiklah selama seminggu aku milikmu sayang."_

" _Kenapa hanya seminggu? Kampus libur selama dua bulan," Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah merengut._

" _Kau semakin cerewet saja," decak Chanyeol._

" _Aku mendapatkan kerja part time baru selama liburan ini Baek. Kau tau caffe di ujung jalan universitas?"_

" _Yang banyak dikunjungi gadis-gadis itu?" nada tidak suka terdengar dari suara Bakehyun._

" _Aigoo, seseorang sedang cemburu."_

" _Jangan gatal Yeol, ingat kau punya wanita hamil yang kau tinggalkan dirumah orang tuamu."_

" _Tak akan pernah lupa sayang. Jadi tak apa kalau aku kembali ke Seoul lagi?" Chanyeol menunduk melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Terlihat ia sedang berfikir. Tak butuh waktu lama ia pun balas menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil._

" _Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Anakmu sebentar lagi akan lahir. Pastikan kau mendapatkan uang yang banyak, Okey Appa?" Baekhyun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Chanyeol._

" _Okey Eomma," dan Chanyeol pun menautkan jari kelingking miliknya pada jari Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol._

" _Ahh kenapa aku baru tau di Boseong sangat indah begini," gumam Baekhyun sambil kembali menikmati pemandangan kebun teh yang terbentang._

 _Sinar matahari membuat daun-daun teh itu terlihat berwarna keemasan dan benar-benar terlihat cantik. Pohon-pohon pinus yang tumbuh kokoh disepanjang jalan perkebunan membuat sore hari itu terasa hangat dengan matahari yang bersinar dari balik-balik rindangnya pepohonan._

" _Saat puncak musim panas nanti akan lebih indah lagi. Akan ada festival minum teh yang dilakukan disini, itu adalah acara tahunan. Turis-turis dari luar Korea akan berdatangan untuk mengunjungi Daewon Tourist Plantation dan Korean Tea Museum."_

" _Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun menimpali penjelasan Chanyeol. Dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol._

" _Sejak kecil bahkan sampai musim panas tahun lalu, tiap festival berlangsung aku dan Eomma akan berjualan ice cream greentea disini. Dan hasilnya lumayan buat uang saku," lanjut Chanyeol lagi._

" _Eyyy, jadi itu alasan kenapa kau selalu banyak uang setiap musim panas? Tahun lalu kau bahkan membelikanku gelang mahal ini. Kukira kau habis menjual narkoba atau merampok bank," Baekhyun menjulurkan lengan kirinya yang berhiaskan gelang emas putih keluaran salah satu perusahaan perhiasan ternama._

 _Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun."Memangnya wajahku ini terlihat seperti kriminal?"_

" _Aku hanya bercanda. Kau pemarah sekali," Baekhyun mengusap dahinya yang menjadi korban sentilan Chanyeol._

" _Pacarku berulang tahun setiap musim panas, apalagi aku mengencani gadis elite. Tentu saja aku harus punya modal yang banyak jika tak ingin ia disambar pria lain. Apalah dayaku yang hanya berwajah tampan ini," Chanyeol bersungut-sungut._

 _Baekhyun tertawa sangat kencang. ia bahkan sampai harus memegang perut besarnya saat ia tak mampu menahan tawanya._

" _Tapi tahun ini kau tak akan dapat hadiah ulang tahun. Uangnya akan aku kumpulkan untuk biaya persalinanmu nanti."_

" _Lihatlah pria pelit ini. Bahkan masih dua bulan lagi dari ulang tahunku jika aku melahirkan tepat waktu nanti," cibir Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam sambil menikmati matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan melukiskan siluet jingga kemerahan dilangit kota Boseong. Sebuah kota kecil penghasil teh hijau terbesar di Korea Selatan yang terletak di provinsi Jeollanam. Berjarak sekitar dua jam dari pusat kota Gwangju, dan berjarak lima jam perjalanan dari Seoul._

" _Sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri._

 _Dengan sabar Chanyeol mengikuti langkah perlahan Baekhyun. Disepanjang perjalanan tak sedikit para tetangga ataupun pekerja perkebunan yang menyapa keduanya._

" _Kau terkenal sekali sepertinya disini," ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan orang yang lewat._

" _Tentu saja. Siapa disini yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun, menantu Tuan Park yang paling cantik," jawab Baekhyun sombong._

" _Tapi Ayahku hanya punya satu menantu Baek, tak ada bahan perbandingan untukmu menjadi yang paling cantik."_

 _Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Lupakan saja."_

" _Jadi katakan padaku, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku kuliah di Seoul?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit kesal akibat ucapannya._

" _Pagi hari aku membantu Eomma mengerjakan pesanan jahitannya, lalu siang hari kami akan pergi bersama-sama mengantar makan siang Appa, dilanjutkan makan siang bersama di pondok-pondok dekat lahan kebun teh, sore hari aku akan berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Eomma bilang aku harus banyak berjalan agar saat melahirkan prosesnya tidak sulit, dan malam hari aku menggambar desain baju untuk bayi kita sambil sesekali belajar merajut," jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar._

" _Tidak ada waktu untuk merindukanku?"_

" _Aku bahkan tidak ingat punya suami," ucap Baekhyun balas dendam. Dan Chanyeol menelan ludah pahit._

 _Chanyeol menyabarkan dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan dirinya jika yang dihadapinya adalah wanita hamil. Jangan buat ia marah jika tak ingin dapat masalah._

" _Terima kasih Baek," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah hening cukup lama diantara mereka._

" _Terima kasih untuk apa?" Baekhyun memandang bingung pria disampingnya._

" _Untuk segalanya. Sejak kau tinggal dirumah, aku lihat Eomma sangat merasa bahagia. Kau mewujudkan impiannya untuk mempunyai seorang anak perempuan."_

 _Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Hatinya merasa hangat. Ia begitu dicintai keluarga Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan meraih sebelah lagi tangan Chanyeol. Hingga kini ia menggenggam kedua tangan suaminya itu. Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku sangat bersyukur menjadi bagian keluargamu Yeol. Orang tuamu membuatku melupakan kesedihan karena jauh dari orangtuaku. Aku sangat bahagia disini. Kau tau dari dulu aku sangat suka dengan dunia fashion, aku suka merancang tapi aku tidak bisa menjahit. Di keluargaku aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyalurkan kesukaanku karena aku harus belajar bisnis untuk membantu Oppa menjalankan perusahaan. Tapi disini aku belajar banyak dari Ibumu. Walau aku tak akan berakhir menjadi seorang desainer setidaknya aku yakin dibawah bimbingan Ibumu aku akan menjadi penjahit yang hebat," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah berucap panjang lebar._

 _Chanyeol membelai lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun._

" _Aku berjanji setelah aku lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus, dan saat anak kita usianya memungkinkan aku akan membawamu kembali untuk kuliah. Kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah bisnismu ataupun mengambil sekolah fashion untuk menjadi desainer. Yang mana saja terserah. Kau bebas memilih kesukaanmu," wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan kesungguhan yang sangat saat menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya._

 _Baekhyun menepuk lembut tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada digenggamannya._

" _Jangan pikirkan aku. Satu-satunya cita-citaku saat ini hanya ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik. Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi jika aku sudah mendapatkan itu. Lagipula hanya menjadi penjahit saja aku yakin penghasilanku jauh lebih banyak darimu, ingat aku ini berbakat," Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan senyum mengejek pada pria itu._

" _Lihat si pendek ini mulai sombong lagi," gumam Chanyeol sambil menggertakkan giginya._

 _Chanyeol menyusul langkah Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah didepan. Ia kembali meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan._

" _Perhatikan langkahmu Sehun Eomma," ucap Chanyeol saat ia merasa istri mungilnya itu mulai melompat-lompat kecil sambil berjalan._

" _Sehun?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya memandang Chanyeol._

" _Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita?" lanjutnya lagi._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. "Park Sehun. Nama yang bagus bukan? Aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari."_

" _Tapi itu nama anak laki-laki. Bagaimana jika anak kita perempuan?"_

" _Kita ganti jadi Sehan. Mudah bukan?"_

" _Heol, mana ada yang seperti itu," cibir Baekhyun._

" _Tapi aku yakin anak kita itu laki-laki," Chanyeol masih bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa yakin sekali yang didalam sini laki-laki," Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya. "Bahkan saat melakukan USG bulan lalu dokter belum bisa memprediksi jenis kelaminnya," lanjut Baekhyun lagi._

" _Tidak perlu melakukan USG untuk memastikannya, melihat dari tampilanmu saja aku sangat yakin anakku pasti laki-laki."_

 _Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menampilkan raut wajah bingung._

" _Memangnya kenapa dengan tampilanku?" wanita itu sibuk meraba wajahnya dan melihat pakaian yang dipakainya._

 _Saat ini memang ia memakai baju hamil milik Ibu Chanyeol. Baju yang sama yang dipakai Ibu mertuanya saat mengandung Chanyeol dulu. Walau sedikit ketinggalan jaman, tapi ia merasa baju yang dipakainya tidak buruk, bahkan ini keren menurutnya._

" _Lihatlah dirimu sekarang sayang. Kau tidak pernah berdandan lagi semenjak mengandung. Kemana perginya eye liner tebal yang dulu tak pernah luntur dari matamu heum? Sejak kita pacaran dulu kau bahkan tak mengijinkanku menemuimu jika kau tidak memakai make up," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun._

" _Jadi maksudmu sekarang aku jelek? Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak dandan? Aigoo Park Chanyeol kau mengatakan itu pada wanita yang sedang mengandung anakmu. Dasar tidak punya perasaan," Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada diwajahnya. Dan memandang pria itu dengan mata yang didelikkan._

 _Suara Baekhyun yang nyaring membuat beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya yang sedang melintas menaruh perhatian pada pasangan muda itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan senyum canggung untuk membalas pandangan yang ditujukan pada mereka._

" _Aku kan tidak berkata kau jelek. Kau ini suka sekali menyimpulkan sendiri. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku," Chanyeol membela diri sementara Baekhyun membuang muka._

" _Nenekku dulu bilang, jika wanita yang biasa berdandan dan ketika ia mengandung jadi tidak suka berdandan lagi bisa dipastikan ia sedang mengandung anak laki-laki."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menyahut namun Chanyeol yakin wanita itu mendengar ucapannya. Ia pun kembali mendekati istrinya yang masih merajuk itu, merangkulnya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Langit kali ini sudah hampir gelap._

" _Tapi kalau kau tidak percaya, besok kita kerumah sakit di Gwangju oke? Aku akan menemanimu untuk USG," lanjut Chanyeol lagi dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Baekhyun._

" _Sudah jangan merajuk lagi. Orang-orang jadi berfikir aku menyakiti istriku yang sedang hamil. Ayo ubah raut wajahmu itu. Aku tak mau Eomma dan Appa berfikir kita sedang berkelahi."_

" _Ne, ne, arraseo yeobo," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada terpaksa. Mengumpat dalam hati mengapa Chanyeol jadi lebih cerewet dari dirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan keesokkan harinya setelah selesai melakukan USG, Chanyeol tak sesenti pun mengurangi seringai lebar dibibirnya saat melihat hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun sesuai dengan prediksinya. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk memutar bola matanya melihat cengiran bodoh Chanyeol yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka dari Gwangju ke Boseong._

 _Bahkan hingga sampai dirumah, pria yang akan segera menjadi Ayah itu tak bisa berhenti memandangi sonogram yang menampilkan wujud calon anaknya. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jengah dan terpaksa menarik paksa sonogram itu dari tangan Chanyeol._

" _Kau bisa membolonginya jika terus kau pandangi, bodoh," umpat Baekhyun sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kamar dan mendapati istrinya sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memandangi ponselnya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan melirik sekilas ponsel Baekhyun, melihat apa yang sedang dipandangi istrinya itu._

 _Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat galeri ponselnya dan menemukan foto-foto dirinya bersama teman-temannya._

" _Kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol langsung._

 _Baekhyun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang menampilkan sosok dirinya bersama dua orang sahabatnya, Tiffany dan Yoona._

" _Bagaimana kabar mereka Yeol? Apa kau bertemu dengan mereka dikampus?"_

 _Chanyeol mendesah pelan._

" _Seminggu setelah aku kembali ke Seoul, mereka menemuiku. Mereka mengeluh karena tidak bisa menghubungimu dan bertanya apa kita sudah putus. Apa alasan kau yang tiba-tiba pindah ke Inggris tanpa mengabari mereka," jelas Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan napas._

" _Inggris?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Yoona bilang mereka bertemu dengan sekretaris kakekmu saat sedang mengurus surat pindahmu ke Inggris," terang Chanyeol._

" _Wow, jadi mereka membuat drama aku yang dikirim untuk belajar ke Inggris? Aku fikir begitu aku angkat kaki dari rumah mereka akan langsung mengumumkan kematianku."_

" _Baekhyun, jangan bicara macam-macam" tegur Chanyeol._

" _Jadi apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Baekhyun tak menghiraukan teguran Chanyeol._

" _Aku katakan saja aku juga tidak tau apa-apa, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apalagi. Kenapa kau tidak hubungi saja mereka dan katakan yang sebenarnya? Mereka itu teman-temanmu"_

" _Tidak Yeol, keluargaku sudah mengatur semua untuk menjaga nama baik mereka. Kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana kebohongan itu bertahan. Untuk sekarang biarkan Yoona dan Tiffani percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan keluargaku, kau juga tetaplah diam. Kita ikuti saja apa yang mereka inginkan selagi mereka tidak mengganggu kehidupan kita."_

 _Flashback Off_

 _._

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, disebelah sini," seorang pria tampan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, memberi tanda pada pria lain yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu kaca.

Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba disebuah _coffe shop_ melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju salah satu bangku dipojok saat telah mendapati keberadaan rekannya.

"Kau sudah lama _Hyung_?" yang lebih muda menjabat tangan pria yang telah lebih dulu duduk disana dengan sebuah cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak juga, bahkan aku belum menyentuh kopi ku. Kau pesanlah sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu _waitress_. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, _waitress_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan dua pria itu setelah sebelumnya meminta Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit sampai pesanannya tiba.

"Aku terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu," buka Chanyeol.

Choi Minho meletakkan cangkir kopinya setelah menyesap isinya sedikit.

"Kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan disekitar sini. Dan aku ingat firma hukummu tak jauh dari sini, jadi _say hello_ sebentar tak apa bukan? Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Chanyeol?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat _Hyung_ , aku semakin tampan," kelakar Chanyeol dan menghasilkan tawa dari lawan bicaranya.

"Yang aku lihat kau semakin tua Park," timpal Minho.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana _Hyung_? Kudengar kau sempat bergabung menjadi tim hukum KyungHee _Group_."

"Kau mendengarnya? Sudahlah jangan dibicarakan," Minho kembali meraih gelasnya dan meminum kopinya.

" _Wae?_ Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bergabung dengan salah satu perusahan besar di Korea."

"Seperti kau tau saja apa yang harus kukerjakan disana. Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah, kita lupakan saja bagian itu. Aku benar-benar muak jika harus mengingat bagaimana aku menyelesaikan kenakalan-kenakalan kecil ahli waris KyungHee. Aishh, _chaebol_ jaman sekarang," umpat Minho dengan ekspresi wajah geram.

"Kau juga seorang _chaebol_ jika kau lupa _Hyung_ ," kekeh Chanyeol.

"Ayahku bahkan lupa jika memiliki aku sebagai seorang anak, jika kau ingin tau," balas Minho tajam.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menolak untuk sekolah bisnis."

"Dia sudah cukup memiliki kakakku untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Siwon _Hyung_ jauh lebih berkompeten dibandingkan aku," ucap Minho pelan. Dan seketika aura canggung melingkupi keduanya.

Situasi terselamatkan saat _waitress_ mengantarkan pesanan milik Chanyeol. Setelah menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol pelayan wanita itupun meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi anjing KyungHee _Group_?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah meminum _Ice Coffe Americano_ miliknya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja kesana dan mencobanya?" Minho mendelikkan mata bulatnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat reaksi pria dihadapannya.

"Baiklah _Hyung_ , sepertinya itu sangat buruk. Jadi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan setelah keluar dari sana?" Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya dan fokus menatap seniornya dahulu saat ia baru saja menjadi pengacara muda.

"Aku kembali ke firma hukumku yang lama. Setidaknya disana jauh lebih baik dibandingkan KyungHee. Ahh, aku jadi merindukan masa-masa kita dulu masih bergabung di LSM, sangat menyenangkan rasanya bekerja disana," kenang Minho.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Menyukai firma hukummu yang sekarang?" Minho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang lebih muda.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu _Hyung_ , aku memiliki rekan-rekan yang baik. Singkatnya, aku menikmati bergabung dengan mereka," Chanyeol kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Kau juga baru saja memenangkan kasus besar bukan? Selamat untukmu, aku mendengar bagaimana sepak terjangmu membungkam para jaksa itu dipengadilan."

"Ahh _Hyung_ , kau terlalu membesarkannya. Tidak sehebat yang kau ucapkan," Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Eiii aku serius. Kau tak berubah, masih saja merendah dengan kemampuanmu. Dimasa depan jika aku membuka firma hukumku sendiri, kaulah orang pertama yang akan ku ajak bergabung,"

"Aku tunggu lamaranmu kalau begitu,"

Dering ponsel milik Minho mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, Minho melihat _id_ pemanggil yang menghubunginya kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mendapat telepon dari _klien_."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat mempersilahkan Minho.

Minho yang ingin bangkit dari posisi duduknya secara tidak sengaja menyenggol berkas miliknya yang berada diatas meja hingga membuat isinya jatuh berserakan dilantai.

" _Ahh, jinja,"_ umpat Minho pelan.

"Jawab teleponmu _Hyung,_ aku akan membereskannya," Chanyeol dengan satu gerakan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," Minho langsung menjauh untuk menerima panggilan.

Sambil tersenyum kecil Chanyeol mengumpulkan kembali berkas milik Minho yang terjatuh. Untunglah tidak terlalu banyak sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol mengumpulkannya. Chanyeol meraih amplop coklat besar yang terjatuh cukup jauh dari meja mereka. Namun matanya terpaku melihat tulisan serta logo perusahaan yang tertera pada bagian depan amplop coklat itu.

"HanByun _Group,_ " ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi pria itu. Nama perusahaan itu tidaklah asing ditelinga Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sangat akrab dengan nama itu. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya, apa hubungan Minho dengan HanByun _Group_.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tak menyadari Minho yang telah kembali. Minho yang melihat Chanyeol masih berjongkok didepan meja mereka dengan seketika menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Hal itu berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol kembali yang sempat terpaku beberapa saat.

"Ahh _Hyung,_ kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bangkit dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas milik Minho.

Minho menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang berubah.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling Minho langsung bertanya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Minho. Ia langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Kenapa apanya _Hyung_?" tanyanya balik sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

Minho masih belum melunturkan pandangan curiganya pada Chanyeol. Mata bulat pria Choi itu menatap menyelidik juniornya itu. Instingnya sebagai seorang _lawyer_ mengatakan pria dihadapannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat berbeda," Minho menatap lurus mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak berani memandang Minho. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan luar _coffe shop_ dari balik dinding kaca.

"Bukan apa-apa _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku sedikit penasaran...," Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya.

Ia tau tak ada gunanya berkilah dari Minho. Seniornya ini adalah salah satu penasehat hukum terbaik dijajaran penasehat hukum yang ada di Korea. Hanya sekali lihat saja, Minho pasti tau ada yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Katakan," itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah yang diberikan Minho.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Aku melihat amplop berlogo HanByun _Group_ diantara berkasmu tadi. Aku hanya penasaran, ada hubungan apa kau dengan perusahaan itu," ucap Chanyeol kembali berani menatap Minho.

"Kau mengenal seseorang dari HanByun?" Minho balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Hanya seseorang dari masa lalu," ucap Chanyeol kembali membuang pandangannya.

Minho mengendurkan ekspresinya yang sempat tegang beberapa saat lalu, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran bangku miliknya. Pria itu tahu batasan, ucapan Chanyeol barusan menjelaskan indikasi masalah pribadi. Dan Minho tidak ingin melanggar privasi Chanyeol dengan menekan pria itu.

"Aku sedang menangani kasus perceraian dari salah satu anggota keluarga HanByun _Group._ Kau tau perceraian dikalangan _chaebol_ sangat memusingkan. Mulai dari perebutan hak asuh anak, saham bersama, harta gono-gini dan tetek bengek lainnya. Apalagi yang harus dihadapi adalah _chabeol_ dari DaeJung _Group..._."

"DaeJung _Group?_ " sela Chanyeol.

"Besan dari HanByun _Group_. Pewaris tunggal HanByun, _klien_ ku nantinya menikah dengan putra dari DaeJung. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah pernikahan bisnis, jika sekarang ia menggugat cerai suaminya" lanjut Minho lagi.

Ucapan Minho membuat kerutan didahi Chanyeol semakin dalam. Perasaannya mulai cemas, benarkah yang perasaan takut yang mulai menghampirinya ini? Ia harus memastikannya.

"Menikah dengan putra dari DaeJung _Group?_ Tunggu _Hyung,_ bukankan pewaris dari HanByun adalah seorang laki-laki? Putra pertama dari Byun Yunho?"

Kali ini Minho yang dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tau? Pewaris HanByun adalah seorang perempuan. Anak kedua dari Byun Yunho yang selama ini berada di Inggris. Sembilan tahun yang lalu ia kembali dari Inggris dan mengambil alih posisi ahli waris setelah kakak lelakinya meninggal. Ia dinikahkan dengan putra dari DaeJung _Group_ dan dibawa pergi ke Jepang untuk memimpin perusahaan mereka yang memang berpusat di Jepang."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, mencoba mencerna semua ucapan yang baru saja didengarnya dari Minho. Ia ingin meyakini jika Minho mungkin saja salah, tidak mungkin jika yang dibicarakan Minho itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tapi ia juga yakin Minho tak mungkin salah mengenali orang mengingat pria itu juga berasal dari keluarga yang pastinya berhubungan dengan HanByun. Lagipula ada berapa perusahaan dengan nama HanByun di Korea atau bahkan di dunia? Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengakui jika Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal Minho adalah orang yang sama yang meninggalkannya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya Chanyeol? Apa hubunganmu dengan HanByun _group?_ Kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun?" tembak Minho tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol menatap Minho dengan pandangan serba salah. Namun ia tau ia tak bisa menghindari tatapan menuntut yang ditujukan Minho padanya.

" _Hyung_ kau tentu dengar tentang istriku yang tiba-tiba menghilang sembilan tahun yang lalu" ucap Chanyeol pelan, namun Minho dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Raut wajah Minho kembali menegang. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi, maksudmu−," Minho tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Byun Baekhyun dari HanByun _group_ yang akan menjadi _klien_ mu, adalah istriku yang dulu menghilang," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Ia menunggu reaksi Minho yang masih membatu dihadapannya. Ia tau mungkin ini sangat mengejutkan untuk Minho dan sulit untuk dipercaya. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun adalah istrinya, dan masih menjadi istrinya.

" _Maldo andwae...,"_ Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku tau ini sulit untuk kau percaya. Aku juga sulit mempercayai apa yang kau katakan _Hyung_. Setelah sekian lama aku mencarinya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menghilang? Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan jawabannya, ia pergi untuk menikah dengan pria lain. Demi Tuhan aku sangat tidak ingin mempercayai itu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku mungkin Baekhyun yang kau maksud bukanlah Baekhyun-ku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan jika memang yang kau maksud adalah orang yang sama yang selama ini kucari. Orang yang selama ini sempat kufikir mungkin saja sudah meninggal, tapi ternyata...," nafas Chanyeol tersengal-sengal. Ia bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Chanyeol, aku bukan tidak percaya padamu. Aku hanya sangat terkejut. Takdir macam apa yang sedang berlangsung ini."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu _Hyung_. Ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Bahkan waktu ia kembali juga sangat mengejutkan. Ia kembali tepat disaat putra sulungku juga akan kembali kesini. Cara kerja takdir memang luar biasa," Chanyeol kembali membuang pandangan matanya keluar. Ia merasa matanya mulai memanas, dan ia tak ingin Minho melihat sisi rapuh dirinya yang mulai muncul.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Baekhyun, dia akan segera kembali ke Seoul. Kau ingin aku mengatur pertemuan kalian?" tanya Minho dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Jangan katakan apapun tentang aku jika kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bersikaplah seolah kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak tau apapun mengenai kami," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Jika ia memang merasa ada yang harus diselesaikan denganku, biarkan ia mencariku sendiri. Bukan dengan pengaturan orang lain," lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik tampak menuruni tangga dengan sebelah tangannya menjinjing koper berukuran sedang sementara di bahunya tersampir tas sandang. Dua orang dewasa yang berada diujung tangga melihat kehadirannya. Salah satunya memandangnya dan menegurnya.

"Soojung-ie, dimana _gege-_ mu? Kau tidak mengajaknya turun bersama?" tanya seorang wanita dengan senyum _angelic_ yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Jadi Shixun belum turun?" tanya gadis yang memiliki raut wajah datar itu. Dan ia mendapatkan gelengan singkat dari sosok yang lebih tua.

"Berikan kopermu pada Mama dan panggil Shixun turun. Kita harus segera berangkat."

Soojung menyerahkan kopernya pada Ibunya dan kembali berbalik naik ke atas untuk menjalankan perintah Ibunya. Memanggil kakak lelakinya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar milik kakaknya dan melihat sosok yang dicarinya duduk terpaku diatas ranjang dan memandang kosong pada koper miliknya yang berada didepannya.

"Shixun kita akan terlambat jika kau terus bermuram durja seperti itu," ucapnya langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

Sehun menatap gadis yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya itu. Memandang datar sosok yang dengan seenaknya menerobos kamarnya dengan seenaknya.

"Biasakanlah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang, Krystal Jung," sinis Sehun tajam.

"Apa yang aku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku Krystal, Park Sehun," balas Soojung tidak kalah tajam.

"Aku _gege-_ mu. Jangan lupakan sopan santunmu atau kau akan membuat Ibu kita bersedih karena gagal mendidikmu menjadi gadis yang manis."

Soojung mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menyindirnya.

"Oh baiklah Sehun Oppa, kau senang?" salak Soojung cepat. "Kau hanya lebih tua enam bulan, cadel," sungut Soojung dan menghasilkan delikan tajam dari Sehun.

"Ucapkan yang benar Soojung-ie, Shixun _gege,"_ ucap Sehun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Terserah kau saja. Cepatlah turun, Baba dan Mama sudah menunggu," Soojung menyambar cepat koper milik Sehun dan meninggalkan pemiliknya sendiri dikamarnya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil setelah Soojung menghilang. Ia sedikit menikmati membuat adik angkatnya itu marah-marah. Sama seperti dirinya yang diasuh oleh keluarga Wu, Soojung juga mengalami nasib yang sama. Wu Yifan, Baba-nya membawa Soojung kerumah mereka dua tahun setelah mereka menetap di China. Saat itu keduanya berusia delapan tahun saat akhirnya menjadi saudara angkat.

Nasib Sehun mungkin sedikit lebih beruntung dari Soojung yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dalam ledakan bom bunuh diri di San Fransisco, kota kelahiran Soojung. Sebagai korban selamat Soojung kecil dibawa pulang ke Korea Selatan oleh pihak kedutaan hingga akhirnya berakhir di panti asuhan sampai akhirnya ditemukan Yifan dan diadopsi untuk menjadi adik Sehun.

Sehun menyayangi Soojung sebagai adiknya. Namun kepribadian Soojung yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya membuat mereka lebih sering terlibat adu mulut. Sehun sangat suka membuat gadis yang selalu berwajah _cool_ itu marah-marah. Sama halnya dengan Soojung yang juga akan membalas semua ucapan tajam Sehun demi melihat wajah datar Sehun sedikit lebih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemiripan ekspresi wajah dan kepribadian keduanya kerap membuat Joonmyeon menyebut mereka adalah saudara kembar. Dan keduanya dengan kompak akan berteriak menyangkal ucapan Ibu mereka.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua? Bertengkar lagi? Shixun kau mengganggu adikmu lagi?" suara lembut Joonmyeon memecah keheningan mobil yang membawa mereka menuju bandara.

"Soojung saja yang terlalu sensitif. Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan," jawab Sehun sambil melirik Soojung dengan ekor matanya. Melihat reaksi apa yang akan didapatkannya dari Soojung.

Soojung memutar bola matanya dan membuang wajahnya menghindari Sehun yag berada disampingnya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan melihat melihat dua remaja yang duduk dibangku belakang mobil, saling menjauh satu sama lain. Wanita itu ganti memandang pria disampingnya, yang sedari tadi bungkam sambil memandang jalan dari jendela disampingnya.

"Apa cuma aku yang normal disini? Lihat wajah kalian bertiga. Benar-benar datar. Seperti bukan manusia saja."

Ucapan Joonmyeon barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Yifan. Pria _blonde_ itu menatap istrinya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Namun masih belum bersuara.

"Marah saja pada Baba. Kami hanya meniru Baba," Soojung akhirnya buka suara.

"Kenapa jadi Baba yang salah?" protes Yifan sambil memutar kepalanya kebelakang memandang putrinya.

"Karena wajah Baba yang paling menyebalkan diantara kita bertiga," sambung Sehun dengan suara datarnya.

"Sepertinya anak-anakmu sudah berbaikan _love_. Mereka kompak sekali menyudutkan Baba-nya."

Yifan mengedipkan matanya pada Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sementara dibangku belakang, Soojung dan Sehun kembali saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Eomma, kita mau kemana? Kenapa bawa baju banyak sekali?"

Seorang gadis kecil memperhatikan pekerjaan Ibunya yang sedang menyusun pakaian miliknya kedalam sebuah koper besar.

Yang dipanggil menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan memandang putrinya.

"Kita akan pulang ke Korea sayang," jawabnya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kita akan tinggal disana?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Iya sayang."

"Lalu sekolah Yeri bagaimana?"

"Yeri akan sekolah disana."

"Apa Appa juga ikut?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Yeri membuat Baekhyun kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia mendekati anaknya yang duduk diranjangnya.

"Dengar sayang, mulai sekarang kita hanya akan berdua saja. Tidak ada Appa lagi," jelas Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tapi kenapa Eomma? Kenapa Appa tidak ikut? Bagaimana kalau Yeri rindu pada Appa?" tampak Yeri tidak puas dengan penjelasan Ibunya.

"Saat Yeri besar, nanti Yeri akan tau kenapa kita tidak tinggal dengan Appa lagi. Jangan khawatir, kalau Yeri rindu pada Appa, Appa akan datang melihat Yeri. Sudah mengerti sayang?"

Untuk sementara hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Baekhyun untuk membungkam keingintahuan putrinya. Sedikit sulit untuknya meyakinkan Yeri. Dibalik sikap brengseknya, Daehyun sangat sayang pada anaknya dan putrinya itu cukup dekat Daehyun.

"Baiklah Eomma," akhirnya Yeri mengangguk. Menurut dengan ucapan Ibunya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang pergilah mandi. Eomma akan meyiapkan pakaian Yeri, kita akan berangkat hari ini."

Yeri turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri kembali membereskan pakaian-pakaian milik Yeri.

.

.

.

"Appa, kita tidak jadi menjemput _Hyung?_ " Luhan menatap Ayahnya yang sedang serius dibalik kemudi saat Ayahnya datang menjemputnya disekolah.

"Jadi. Tapi nanti sore. Pesawat yang membawa _Hyung_ sedikit mengalami penundaan. Jadi Luhan harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

Wajah Luhan berubah cemberut saat mendengar penjelasan Ayahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat putranya mengerucutkan bibirnya tersenyum gemas. Ia mengusak sayang rambut jamur Luhan.

"Sabar sayang. Setelah ini kau bisa sepuasnya bertemu dengan _Hyung._ "

Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan Ayahnya. Dan Chanyeol kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Appa akan kembali lagi kekantor?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Iya, Appa masih ada sedikit pekerjaan," jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lalu lintas dihadapannya.

"Luhan ikut ya, dirumah Bibi pasti sepi. Jongin _Hyung_ dan Luna _Noona_ masih belum pulang," pinta Luhan dengan memandang Ayahnya penuh harap lewat mata rusanya yang berbinar.

"Baiklah, Luhan boleh ikut. Ingin makan apa untuk makan siang?"

"Terserah Appa saja. Luhan mengantuk. Bangunkan Luhan kalau sudah sampai ya."

Bocah kecil itupun mulai menyamankan posisinya di _jok_ mobil Ayahnya.

.

.

Sambil mengemudi Chanyeol kembali teringat pembicaraannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Minho mengenai Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka ini semua sangat mendadak. Dalam waktu dekat ia mungkin saja bisa bertatap muka lagi dengan wanita yang sudah menghilang begitu lama dari kehidupannya. Pria dengan dahi indah itu bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Begitu banyak hal yang ada dalam benaknya. Salah satunya adalah mengenai Sehun yang dalam beberapa jam akan menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Seoul setelah hampir sepuluh tahun berada di China dan tak sekalipun pernah pulang. Selama ini Chanyeol lah bersama Luhan yang pergi ke China untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi kini disaat putra sulungnya akan kembali ke tempat mimpi buruk bermula, sosok yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk itu terjadi juga turut kembali. Chanyeol merasa khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun jika anak itu tau Ibunya juga kini akan berada cukup dekat dengannya. Apapun itu ia berharap semoga Sehun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra bungsunya yang sudah terlelap saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Ia membelai sayang puncak kepala Luhan, putranya yang sekalipun tak pernah tau siapa Ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Eomma, sayang. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi nak," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Kau akan lihat Baek, bayi yang kau tinggalkan saat masih merah kini sudah tumbuh besar dan sangat mirip denganmu. Bayi yang dulu kau sia-siakan demi pria pilihan keluargamu itu. Jangan menyesal jika tak satupun dari putra kita akan menerimamu kembali," lanjut Chanyeol lagi sambil memandangi wajah damai Luhan.

.

.

.

Suasana terminal kedatangan luar negeri _Incheon Airport_ terlihat cukup ramai. Dua pesawat yang tiba dalam waktu berdekatan dari keberangkatan yang berbeda membuat situasi terminal dipenuhi oleh penumpang yang baru tiba.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah siap menunggu kedatangan Sehun bersama keluarga Wu tepat didepan _arrival gate._ Luhan bahkan sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakak yang sudah dua tahun tak dilihatnya. Terhitung sudah lebih tiga Chanyeol harus menggagalkan usaha Luhan yang ingin menerobos masuk. Hingga kini ia tak berkutik saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang Ayah.

Keluarga Wu sendiri baru saja keluar dari bagian imigrasi bandara dan bergegas mengambil barang-barang milik mereka dibagian logistik. Yifan memimpin keluarganya dengan berjalan didepan bersama Joonmyeon yang tak lepas dari rangkulannya. Dibelakang mereka menyusul Sehun dan Soojung yang berjalan dengan masih mempertahan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyuuuuungggggg, disini," teriakan nyaring Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar saat bocah itu berhasil menemukan sosok kakaknya.

Bocah itu melompat-lompat dengan penuh semangat sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke udara.

"Appa, lepaskan Luhan."

Luhan langsung berlari mengejar Sehun begitu tangannya dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Didepannya Joonmyeon memberikan senyum geli pada Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol pun mendekati rombongan keluarga Wu itu.

" _Hyung_ , Luhan rindu sekali."

Dengan satu terjangan Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya pada Sehun. Memeluk kakaknya itu tepat dipinggangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sementara Sehun dengan sigap melepaskan pegangannya pada koper miliknya dan ganti memeluk tubuh adiknya. Disebelahnya Soojung tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi dua kakak beradik itu dan ditambah dengan melihat wajah Sehun yang juga berubah dari datar menjadi lebih berekspresi.

" _Hyung_ juga rindu Luhan," ucap Sehun singkat.

"Lihat bahkan Luhan melupakan Pamannya yang tampan."

Celetukan Yifan seketika membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan berbalik menatap empat orang yang tersenyum geli memandangnya. Luhan tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk rambutnya yag tidak gatal.

"Maaf Paman, Luhan terlalu bersemangat bertemu Sehun _Hyung."_ cengir Luhan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Apa kabar Paman, Bibi dan _Noona?_ " Luhan membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada anggota keluarga Wu yang lain.

"Kami semua baik. Wah, Luhan sudah semakin tinggi," ucap Joonmyeon sambil merangkul Luhan.

"Tentu saja Bibi. Luhan kan rajin minum susu, biar bisa tinggi seperti _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ dan tidak pendek seperti Luna _Noona_ dan Paman Jongdae."

Seketika tawa terdengar dari Yifan dan Joomyeon saat mendengar celotahan lugu Luhan, sementara Sehun dan Soojung hanya mengulum senyum kecil melihat adik kecil mereka.

"Baiklah, kangen kangenannya bisa dilanjutkan dirumah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Yifan langsung berjalan duluan setelah memerintahkan semua untuk segera meninggalkan bandara. Joonmyeon dan Soojung mengikuti langkah kepala keluarga mereka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama kedua putranya berada dibelakang.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun yang sedang menatapnya lurus. Ayah dua orang anak itu langsung membawa Sehun masuk dalam pelukannya dan memeluk putra sulungnya itu.

"Selamat datang kembali nak," bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk singkat dan balas memeluk Ayahnya.

"Appa, _bogoshipo,_ " ucap Sehun lirih.

"Appa ayo pulang, Paman Yifan sudah meninggalkan kita."

Tarikan Luhan dicelananya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Namun baru saja Chanyeol akan melepas pelukannya, matanya bertabrakan dengan sosok wanita yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari posisinya dan kedua putranya. Dengan seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Sehun yang masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol merasa perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Ayahnya.

"Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol tanpa sengaja, dan berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Sehun. Kali ini ganti tubuh Sehun yang menegang mendengar satu nama yang disebutkan Ayahnya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mencoba berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang berada dibelakangnya. Sosok yang juga menjadi alasan Ayahnya tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak. Sehun berhasil lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol dan kini ia bisa melihat sosok yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Mata Sehun membola saat matanya bersitabrakan dengan mata sendu itu. Sehun tak bisa berkedip, namun kini rahangnya mulai mengeras menahan getaran yang kembali muncul dalam dirinya.

"Sehun."

Sehun mundur satu langkah saat melihat dengan jelas gerak bibir yang ditampilkan sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Ibunya, Byun Baekhyun. Wanita yang sama yang telah meninggalkannya sembilan tahun yang lalu. Mimpi buruk Sehun kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

 **...TBC..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: CUT! Oke, kali ini cuap-cuap manjanya gak ada, thanks buat yang udah review dichapter 3, sampai jumpa Chapter depan dan jangan lupa untuk menjamah kotak review. See you gaisss.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Byunki, BabyByunie, Putri465, Spcy61, fakpark, LaviniaCho21, Adndpwh, RDRD ChanBaek, leeminoznurhayati, ra. syaa, binyoung, Baeks06, BunnyJoon, septianaditya1997, chanyeoluubebek, Light-B, 23L, Oh Titan, kikirizky, Qxion, yoogeurt, ARV CBS, nev, Lee Seohyun, Nadhefuji, chenma, LynaByun, SanHyunLOL, L, byunbee13, exindira, Chanbaekhunlove, Sylph, nandaarista59, Guest, Snakey Me, fvirliani, rivda. arbianiva73.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan nama dan gelar**

 **.**

 **Medan, 28 March, 2016, 07.58 PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Terpaku. Hal itulah yang kini sedang terjadi pada dua sosok yang masih diam tak bergerak di tempat mereka masing-masing. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mampu berpandangan satu sama lain dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sorot keterkejutan masih mendominasi mata masing-masing pemiliknya. Tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti bagi keduanya. Masing-masing mata coba menyelami isi mata dari pemilik mata yang lain. Atau mungkin hanya mencoba mencari pembenaran diri jika yang muncul dihadapan mereka bukanlah ilusi semata.

Tak satupun dari keduanya berusaha untuk memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Jika pada pandangan pertama terlihat sorot yang sarat akan keterkejutan pada binar mata keduanya, kini emosi lain mulai terlihat dari dua pasang mata berbeda bentuk itu. Entah itu kerinduan, kemarahan, atau kekecewaan.

Keduanya masih belum menyadari bahwa ada satu lagi jiwa yang turut membeku saat indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah nama yang telah lama tak pernah lagi disebut, atau mungkin telah berubah menjadi terlarang untuk disebutkan di sepanjang kurun sembilan tahun terakhir kehidupannya, nama itu tanpa sengaja terucap dari bibir sosok yang lebih tua yang sedang memeluknya.

Sehun sadar apa yang menanti dibalik tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan untuk ditemui dikali pertama ia kembali menjejakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Namun Sehun terlalu naif untuk menyadari jika sekali saja ia berbalik maka ia kembali akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Namun Sehun hanyalah seorang remaja yang sedang tumbuh, rasa penasaran dalam dirinya membuatnya lupa akan konsekuensi dari keputusannya saat ini.

Gerakan Sehun terlalu halus untuk dapat disadari oleh Chanyeol, hingga kini remaja muda itu telah berhasil lepas dari pelukannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan sosok yang masih terpaku diseberang sana.

Baekhyun kembali terperanjat untuk kedua kalinya.

Belum hilang efek kejut yang dialaminya, satu lagi kejutan lain memaksa jantungnya kembali berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari batas normal. Matanya kini telah berpindah haluan dari sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol dan ganti berpandangan pada sepasang mata tajam dengan sorot mata sedingin es milik Sehun.

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa teriris perih kala menerima pandangan yang sangat tidak bersahabat dari sosok yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri, anak kandungnya, darah dagingnya serta separuh jiwanya. Alih-alih mendapatkan sebuah pelukan pelepas rindu, yang ada Ibu muda itu harus menerima hujaman setajam belati dari sorot mata Sehun.

Dengan satu kerlingan mata sudah terlihat jelas penolakan Sehun atas kehadiran dirinya. Betapa besarpun harap Baekhyun setidaknya sekali saja untuk merengkuh Sehun, namun semua harapnya itu harus puas kembali ia telan kala melihat ekspresi ke engganan yang terlukis jelas pada wajah datar dihadapannya.

Namun sepertinya Sehun tidak sependapat dengan Ibunya. Remaja minim ekspresi itu bahkan tak sedikit pun memiliki niat untuk beramah tamah dengan wanita yang dianggapnya telah membuangnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jangankan untuk berlari kedalam pelukan sosok yang pernah berbagi kehidupan dengannya, untuk tersenyum singkat sekedar ucapan selamat datang kembali dalam hidupnya tak pernah terlintas dibenak remaja tampan itu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat gerak bibir sang Ibu yang melafaskan namanya membuat ia menjauh satu langkah dan semakin melebarkan jarak antara mereka.

Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak bergetar dan larut dalam emosi yang seketika muncul dalam dirinya. Semua ini begitu mengejutkan dan begitu mendadak. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan setidaknya untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari gelombang-gelombang kecemasan yang bercampur ketakutan saat visualisasi dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya tepat berada dihadapannya. Ia ingin berlari dan bersembunyi pada pelukan hangat yang selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan saat dirinya merasa tidak berdaya. Namun seluruh organ tubuhnya bagai lumpuh. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Ibunya yang lain. Namun alih-alih dapat menyuarakan keinginannya, yang ada Sehun semakin terjebak dalam sorot mata yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Sehun akan semakin kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya sendiri jika saja Chanyeol sedikit saja terlambat menyadari kondisinya. Sama halnya dengan sang putra, Chanyeol sendiri tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Chanyeol untuk dapat keluar dari kondisi keterkejutannya. Kenyataan kondisi psikologis Sehun yang memiliki catatan trauma berkepanjangan membuat pria paruh baya itu segera sadar bahwa kini ada hal lain yang jauh lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya dibandingkan kemunculan Baekhyun yang mendadak.

Hanya dengan satu pergerakan dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol berhasil memblokir pandangan Sehun dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Sehun, lihat Appa. Tenangkan dirimu nak."

Chanyeol membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sehun yang berubah semakin pucat dengan peluh yang mulai muncul.

Mata Sehun begerak-gerak liar , sementara getaran ditubuhnya semakin meningkat. Ucapan dari Ayahnya bahkan tak berefek apapun untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Tak melihat adanya respon positif yang diberikan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tanpa berpikir dua kali segera merangkul tubuh bergetar Sehun dan dengan setengah menyeret Chanyeol membalik tubuh Sehun agar tak lagi dapat melihat Baekhyun. Ayah dua orang anak itu bahkan lupa dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang masih tak bergerak ditempatnya. Tanpa memandang wanita dibelakangnya, Chanyeol membawa Sehun menjauh secepat yang ia mampu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya memandang mereka tanpa tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Appa, Sehun Hyung kenapa?"

Sebuah suara cukup keras menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia masih melihat Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya bersama Sehun, namun fokusnya kini lebih pada seorang anak laki-laki yang setengah berlari mengejar langkah Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki yang dengan lantang memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan Ayah, yang sayangnya wajah anak itu tak dapat dilihat Baekhyun. Tiga laki-laki berbeda usia itu tak lagi terlihat di mata Baekhyun dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang mengganjal hatinya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sehun saat mendapati Joonmyeon adalah menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada wanita yang menjadi sosok figur Ibu untuknya. Tubuh remaja pria itu bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul erat tubuh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang tidak siap dengan pelukan tak terduga dari Sehun hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika saja tubuhnya tidak dengan cepat ditahan oleh suaminya. Baik Joonmyeon dan Yifan harus merasakan panik dan terkejut diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" ekspresi panik jelas tergambar diwajah Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeol, ada apa ini?" kepanikan juga melanda Yifan.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti. Sekarang yang penting kita harus menenangkan Sehun dulu."

Joonmyeon terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol, namun ia tetap menurut saat Yifan menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol dengan Sehun yang masih menempel erat pada tubuhnya.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil. Tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut. Chanyeol memilih fokus pada kemudinya, namun raut wajahnya begitu tegang. Disebelah bangku kemudinya Yifan juga menutup rapat mulutnya dengan alis tebalnya yang tertaut tanda pria pirang itu turut berpikir dalam mengenai apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Chanyeol masih belum mengatakan satu patah katapun kepada mereka sejak melajukan kendaraannya membelah lalu lintas sore kota Seoul yang cukup padat. Baik Yifan dan Joonmyeon memilih menahan diri mereka dan bekerja sama untuk tidak mendesak Chanyeol. Dari raut wajah yang ditampilkan pria itu, mereka yakin apapun yang telah terjadi pasti bukanlah hal yang sederhana.

Joonmyeon sendiri meskipun sempat dilanda kepanikan luar biasa saat melihat kondisi Sehun kini sudah lebih tenang setelah memastikan Sehun sudah cukup tenang. Walau masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Joonmyeon tau Sehun kini baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar dan tarikan nafasnya sudah lebih teratur.

Sementara dikursi belakang Soojung yang sedari tadi tak bersuara hanya bisa menatap sedih saudara laki-lakinya itu. Dengan Luhan yang terlelap berbantalkan pahanya, gadis muda itu diam-diam menghapus sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

Meski sering terlihat tidak akur dan kerap terlibat adu mulut sengit namun jauh dilubuk hati Soojung ia merasa terluka akan kondisi Sehun. Tujuh tahun hidup bersama sebagai saudara angkat membuat gadis itu sudah banyak menyaksikan saat-saat tersulit yang dialami Sehun kala harus melawan trauma yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

Soojung mungkin tak seberuntung Sehun yang masih memiliki keluarga utuh, namun ia merasa jauh lebih bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak harus hidup menderita dibawah bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Meski kini hanya hidup sebagai anak angkat dari pasangan suami istri yang tidak memiliki keturunan, namun itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus menerima kenyataan dibuang oleh Ibu kandung sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol langsung saat melihat Joonmyeon muncul di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Wu.

"Sudah lebih baik. Sekarang Sehun sedang tidur," jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping suaminya.

"Chanyeol, aku rasa untuk sementara Sehun lebih baik tinggal disini dulu. Kau bisa membawanya ke rumahmu setelah Sehun sudah lebih tenang," ucap Yifan memberi saran.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Sehun pasti sangat _shock_ hari ini. Dan kembali ke rumah pasti akan membuatnya kembali teruncang. Ia pasti akan teringat lagi pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Yifan.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan telah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol mengenai kejadian di Bandara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Baekhyun yang disaat bersamaan tengah bersama Sehun.

"Ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan. Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun kembali lagi dan langsung muncul dihadapan kalian."

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku juga masih terkejut meskipun aku sudah tau mengenai perihal ia akan kembali." sahut Chanyeol menanggapi Joonmyeon.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol baik Yifan dan Joonmyeon langsung menatap pria itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Kau sudah tau kalau dia akan kembali?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku baru tau hari ini." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Yang benar saja. Jadi selama ini kemana saja dia? Setelah sekian lama menghilang dan sekarang dia kembali begitu saja?" Joonmyeon mulai tersulut emosi.

"Joonmyeon." Yifan menegur istrinya.

"Apa dia merencanakan ini? Ia kembali tepat disaat kita juga pulang membawa Sehun." lanjut Joonmyeon mengabaikan teguran suaminya.

"Cukup Joonmyeon," suara Yifan mulai naik.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam? Yang ku katakan itu benar bukan? Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja melihat keadaan anakku menjadi seperti itu karena dia?" Joonmyeon balas berteriak pada Yifan.

"Aku tau maksudmu, Myeon. Tapi setidaknya jaga perasaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih istrinya sampai detik ini, Ibu kandung Sehun. Jangan lupakan itu sayang," suara Yifan kembali melunak.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar," Chanyeol menengahi perdebatan singkat pasangan suami istri itu.

"Joonmyeon aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau sangat menyayangi Sehun, dan aku sangat bersyukur Sehun memilikimu sebagai Ibunya," ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan istri sahabatnya yang terlihat sempat tersulut emosi.

"Tapi aku yakin Baekhyun tidak merencanakan ini semua. Ia terlihat tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat kami tadi di bandara" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas.

"Sampai saat ini kita belum tau apa yang sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Baekhyun selama ini. Aku rasa ada baiknya kami bertemu sejak awal seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi tau kalau keberadaannya di Seoul telah diketahui, jadi ia tak akan bisa sembunyi lagi. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Baekhyun muncul dan menjelaskan segalanya."

.

.

Raut sedih tergambar jelas diwajah Chanyeol saat ia menatap Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Bahkan disaat tertidur pun wajah Sehun terlihat begitu tegang, tak terlihat kedamaian diwajah putranya itu. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terjulur untuk menghapus peluh yang membasahi dahi Sehun.

"Kau sudah sangat menderita selama ini. Katakan pada Appa, apa yang harus Appa lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?" lirih Chanyeol meski ia tau tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun.

"Jika dengan membawamu pergi jauh dari sini bisa membuatmu melupakan semuanya, Appa akan lakukan itu Sehun. Hanya Appa mohon, maafkan Eomma-mu. Percayalah, jauh dilubuk hatinya Eomma sangat sayang padamu."

Chanyeol membenahi letak selimut Sehun dan memberikan belaian lembut pada kepala Sehun sebelum memutuskan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan membiarkan anaknya beristirahat. Namun Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Sehun tidak benar-benar tidur. Sehun membuka matanya tepat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

Remaja laki-laki itu menatap nanar pintu yang telah tertutup dengan sebutir air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Appa, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa."

.

.

.

"Appa, Hyung tidak jadi tinggal bersama kita?" Luhan memandang lekat wajah Ayahnya yang berbaring disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menatap Luhan. Pria itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengamati raut kecewa yang terlukis jelas di wajah anak bungsunya. Sejak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu, tak satu patah katapun keluar dari mulut Luhan, terlebih saat mendapati sang kakak yang tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka.

"Sehun Hyung akan pulang. Percayalah, Appa akan membawa Hyung untuk Luhan."

Luhan dengan seketika memeluk Ayahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang terlapis kaos putih. Dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol merasa dadanya menghangat dan basah. Luhan menangis. Putra bungsunya itu menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol balas memeluk erat Luhan dengan erat. Meski tanpa suara, namun getaran tubuh Luhan cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa saat ini Luhan begitu terluka.

Luhan mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya, tapi ia tau kakaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Air mata sang kakak yang hari ini dilihatnya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya membuat bocah kecil itu ikut merasa bersedih. Tapi Luhan hanyalah anak kecil yang tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa memandang dalam diam saat kakaknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar bersama Bibi Joonmyeon. Ia ingin bertanya pada Ayahnya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia ingin ikut menangis saat melihat Sehun menangis, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Ayahnya tak akan menangis lagi, walau kini janji itupun kembali harus teringkari. Ia berharap kali ini semoga Ayahnya tidak marah padanya.

.

.

Chanyeol masih belum terlelap. Sebelah tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung sempit Luhan yang terlelap sambil memeluknya. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun hari ini membawa ingatannya melayang pada hari dimana ia memiliki Luhan sembilan tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang sempat melupakan eksistensi Luhan saat ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun. Ia melupakan satu lagi putranya yang juga menjadi korban ke egoisan Baekhyun yang sampai detik ini tak ia ketahui penyebabnya.

Luhan juga menderita layaknya Sehun. Luhan, putranya yang tak sekalipun pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari Ibu kandungnya juga sama terlukanya seperti ia dan Sehun. Luhan mungkin akan jauh lebih terluka jika ia memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Satu-satunya saat ini yang melindungi Luhan agar tidak berakhir seperti Sehun adalah ketidaktahuan dirinya akan masa lalu yang terjadi dalam keluarga mereka.

Dilema Chanyeol kian bertambah. Tak akan selamanya ia mampu menyembunyikan semua kenyataan ini dari Luhan, terlebih dengan kembalinya Baekhyun saat ini. Siap tidak siap ia harus menghadapi kemungkinan lain yang akan muncul saat rahasia kehidupan Luhan terkuak. Luhan yang dibuang begitu saja setelah dilahirkan. Entah neraka apalagi yang menanti Chanyeol kali ini.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu tepatnya dua minggu setelah Baekhyun dinyatakan menghilang, kediamannya digemparkan oleh kehadiran seorang bayi yang sengaja diletakkan tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Belum lagi hilang segala kebingungan dan keputus-asaan dalam pencarian Baekhyun yang tak membuahkan hasil, saat itu Chanyeol kembali terpuruk dengan kenyataan satu lagi darah dagingnya yang ditinggalkan sang istri tanpa pesan.

Tak ada keterangan apapun yang didapat Chanyeol bersama dengan kehadiran _baby_ Luhan yang baru saja dilahirkan saat itu selain gelang emas putih milik Baekhyun yang ditemukan didalam keranjang bayi itu. Satu-satunya bukti yang mempertegas jika bayi yang sengaja ditinggalkan itu adalah benar anak kandungnya.

Sejak kehadiran Luhan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan seluruh usahanya mencari Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi yang mampu ia lakukan jika Baekhyun memang berkeinginan untuk pergi dari hidupnya. Bahkan dengan sengaja wanita yang telah dinikahinya itu meninggalkan kedua buah hati mereka. Jika hanya Sehun yang ia tinggalkan Chanyeol masih berbesar hati untuk mempertimbangkan alasan-alasan di balik kepergian Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun turut meninggalkan bayi mereka yang bahkan masih merah entah untuk alasan apapun yang tak akan bisa dimengerti oleh Chanyeol.

Keterpurukan Chanyeol bertambah saat dengan penuh keterpakasaan ia harus melepas Sehun ikut bersama keluarga Wu pindah ke China tiga bulan sejak Baekhyun menghilang. Sehun tak pernah ingin dibawa pulang kerumah jika tanpa Ibunya yang menjemputnya. Berhari-hari bahkan berbulan Sehun menunggu Baekhyun menjemputnya kembali. Namun tak juga Ibunya itu muncul. Keputus-asaan dan kekecewaan Sehun sampai pada puncaknya hingga berbuah kebencian yang seharusnya tak dialami anak sekecil Sehun.

Akhirnya demi kebaikan Sehun, Chanyeol menyetujui keinginan Yifan untuk menjadi orangtua asuh Sehun dan memboyong Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya ke China. Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol harus hidup terpisah dari Sehun sementara ia mengasuh Luhan, putranya yang lain seorang diri dengan bantuan keluarga Kim. Kini sembilan tahun telah berlalu, disaat Chanyeol bersiap untuk kembali mengembalikan keutuhan keluarganya yang terpaksa hidup terpisah, sumber dari penyebab tercerai berainya keluarganya hadir kembali dan membuka luka lama yang bahkan tidak pernah sembuh.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta itu Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama koper besar miliknya saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanyanya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Diantar Baba," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu dimana Baba-mu?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan masuk rumahnya.

"Sudah pergi."

"Masuklah." Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan segelas susu tepat dihadapan Sehun. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sehun masih belum berbicara lagi sejak memasuki rumah yang telah lebih sembilan tahun tak dipijaknya. Dengan wajah yang masih datar ia membawa sepasang matanya memandang sekeliling rumah.

"Ini sangat membosankan, tidak ada yang berubah."

Chanyeol mengakat wajahnya menatap Sehun saat mendengar kalimat yang cukup panjang keluar dari bibir putranya.

"Kau ingin perubahan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

Sehun menyesap minuman miliknya dan kembali menatap Ayahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Appa," ucapnya menyadari maksud tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa tetap berada di rumah Baba-mu jika belum siap, Sehun-ah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras."

"Apa Appa tidak senang aku kembali kesini?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Chanyeol mengalah dan memberikan senyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Dimana adikku?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih tidur." Chanyeol memberikan _gestrure_ menunjuk lantai atas.

"Appa, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun terdengar tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tentang semalam," Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat untukmu, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol menyamakan duduknya dengan menumpukan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia sibuk memainkan jari-jari tangannya diatas meja.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Chanyeol memandang intens Sehun.

Sehun mendesah berat. Memandang sekilas Ayahnya dan kembali menatapi jari-jari tangannya yang terjalin.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, aku pikir aku akan bisa sedikit berdamai dengan diriku." Sehun berhenti berbicara. Ia angkat wajahnya dan balas menatap mata Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Appa." ucapnya tepat dimata Chanyeol.

"Disini...," Sehun mengarahkan tangannya tepat didepan dadanya. "Rasanya sakit sekali."

Sehun kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Appa, aku lelah hidup seperti ini," lirihnya lagi.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Sehun. "Appa mengerti."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, baik Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Berpikir kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka kembali berhadapan dengan Baekhyun suatu saat nanti.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat satu adik lagi."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Sehun membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Adik siapa?"

"Appa tidak melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semalam ada seorang anak perempuan bersamanya"

Chanyeol tak menjawab ucapan Sehun. Pria paruh baya itu memilih membuang pandangannya keluar jendela dapur.

"Jadi benar dia adalah adikku?" kejar Sehun saat tak mendapat respon dari Ayahnya.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah dikursinya. "Kau bisa tanyakan itu jika kau bertemu Ibumu."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" nada suara Sehun meninggi.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang menegang dikursinya. Wajahnya memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini Sehun. Kita tidak perlu membahas apapun lagi mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam." putus Chanyeol akhirnya.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa gelas kopi yang telah kosong miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Appa?" pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Tanpa berbalik ia menunggu ucapan lanjutan Sehun.

"Apa kau akan menemuinya?"

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sehun dengarkan Appa. Ada hal-hal yang harus diselesaikan terlepas ingin atau tidak ingin kau menemui Ibumu. Baiklah, Appa tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin. Tapi, untuk Appa, kami harus membicarakan ini lagi dengan Eomma-mu. Terlebih mengenai Luhan. Apakah adil untuk Luhan jika selamanya ia tidak mengetahui apapun?" Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sehun.

"Jauh lebih baik jika Luhan tidak tau apapun, Appa." timpal Sehun cepat.

"Tidak Sehun, adikmu berhak tau siapa Ibunya."

"Aku lihat hanya Appa yang berkeinginan begitu. Semalam, dia bahkan tak sedikitpun melirik Luhan jika Appa sadar akan itu. Dia jelas tak menginginkan aku ataupun Luhan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Sehun, jaga bicaramu. Yang kau sebut dengan dia itu adalah Ibumu." peringat Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan Ibuku!" teriak Sehun lantang. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Satu-satunya Ibuku hanya Kim Joonmyeon," desis Sehun dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Dia telah kehilangan haknya menjadi seorang Ibu tepat dimana dia meninggalkanku. Apapun itu alasannya percayalah Appa, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Dengan satu gerakan Sehun bangkit kursinya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga. Chanyeol tak menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia mengerti Sehun tengah diliputi emosi dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Chanyeol hanya memandangi punggung Sehun yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Tepat di anak tangga ketiga Sehun berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Appa. Hanya saja aku ingin Appa tau, untukku tak ada lagi tempat untuknya dirumah ini. Aku tidak akan meminta Appa untuk memilih diantara kami, tapi jika pada akhirnya Appa memutuskan untuk menerimanya kembali, maafkan aku jika aku memilih pergi lagi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan seseorang yang telah menyakitiku begitu dalam."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restaurant di salah satu hotel untuk bertemu dengan pengacara yang akan mengurus sidang perceraiannya dengan Daehyun. Seakan tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, wanita itu secepat mungkin mengatur jadwal pertemuannya dengan sang kuasa hukum untuk membahas langkah awal proses gugatan yang akan dilayangkannya pada pria yang telah ditinggalkannya di Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan akan kepergiannya.

Salah satu pelayan membawanya menuju meja yang kosong, menyerahkan buku menu dan meninggalkannya setelah berpesan untuk memanggilnya jika siap untuk memesan. Baekhyun memilih menutup kembali buku menu yang sempat dibukanya, memutuskan untuk memesan saat orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

Wanita dengan rambut ikal yang panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya itu kembali memilih membuka _smartphone_ miliknya, memantau laporan-laporan yang masuk dari para pegawai-pegawai kepercayaannya yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusi perusahaan selama ia pergi.

Baekhyun mematikan _smartphone_ miliknya setelah selesai memeriksa semua laporan yang masuk. Ia melirik jam perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih setengah jam lagi dari jadwal bertemunya dengan pengacaranya. Mata sipit yang terbingkai _eyeliner_ tebal itu menyapu penjuru restaurant yang cukup ramai mengingat sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan akan memesan minuman saat matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk. Kegugupan seketika melanda wanita paruh baya itu saat ia melihat sosok yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri masih belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun ditempat yang sama dimana ia sedang berada.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menyisir isi restaurant mencari _spot_ kosong yang kemungkinan bisa ditempatinya. Chanyeol yang tak memperhatikan hal lain disekitarnya tak menyadari tepat dari arah berlawanan Baekhyun telah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menunggu Chanyeol melewati meja miliknya.

Ditempatnya duduk dengan gerakan lambat Baekhyun bangkit. Raut kegugupan dan kegelisahan tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya yang terlapisi _make up_ tipis. Baekhyun bertaruh dengan seluruh sisa-sia keberanian yang ia miliki untuk menghadapi Chanyeol bahwa ia benar-benar belum siap. Tapi wanita cantik itu sadar, ia tak punya pilihan lain cepat atau lambat ia harus segera bertatap muka dengan pria yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Bahkan sepertinya takdir juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, hingga belum genap dua puluh empat jam ia mendarat di Seoul ia sudah dua kali dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja.

Akan sangat memalukan bagi Baekhyun jika ia memilih menghindari Chanyeol tepat didepan hidung pria itu. Pilihan untuk menghadapi Chanyeol meskipun dirinya belum siap untuk menghadapi pria itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun setidaknya untuk menunjukkan niatnya bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka.

"Chanyeol."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol seketika terhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pria tinggi itu menatap kesamping kiri dimana Baekhyun yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan gugup.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar saat menyadari yang menghentikan langkahnya adalah Baekhyun. Pria itu masih belum bersuara, namun pandangannya mengartikan jika ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan apa mau wanita itu memanggilnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Aku sedang sibuk." jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku janji hanya sebentar." ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menatap sekilas jam tangannya, dan tanpa menjawab Baekhyun ia menarik kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan duduk disana.

Chanyeol menatap datar wanita dihadapannya. Sorot matanya yang dingin membuat Baekhyun gelisah dan seketika kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya buyar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak, matanya masih belum berkedip menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau menahanku hanya untuk basa-basi seperti ini?" suaranya terdengar sangat datar.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremas ujung dress miliknya. Hanya dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk serta suara datarnya Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik. Wanita itu merasa bagai terdakwa hukuman mati yang tak bisa mengelak dari hukuman yang sudah menantinya.

Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tau aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tersentak ditempatnya saat mendengar cara Chanyeol menyebut namanya. Demi Tuhan mereka bahkan masih suami istri. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memohon agar ia diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyesalanmu." lanjut Chanyeol masih mempertahankan nada datar ucapannya.

"Percayalah aku punya alasan untuk ini semua." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi.

"Alasan apa yang bisa membenarkan tindakanmu sebagai seorang Ibu untuk meninggalkan anak-anakmu?"

"Chanyeol kumohon dengarkan aku dulu...,"

"Kau yang dengarkan aku," Chanyeol memotong cepat ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baekhyun, selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan suamimu terlebih dahulu. Untuk sekarang, aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Aku hanya akan mendengar pertanggung jawaban dari istriku, bukan istri orang lain. Selagi kau masih terikat dengan orang lain, jangan pernah menemuiku."

Baekhyun membeku mendengar ucapan panjang dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau mengenai pernikahannya dengan Daehyun. Ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Bahkan ia tak lagi sadar jika Chanyeol telah berlalu dari hadapannya dan meninggalkan dirinya yang tak bisa berkata satu apapun untuk membela dirinya. Pria itu benar-benar tak memberikannya kesempatan sama sekali untuk bicara. Ia hanya bisa menatap pilu punggung milik Chanyeol yang melangkah semakin menjauhinya.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: DEMI DEWA~~~~ HULALALALAA. Kenapa ini makin jadi mirip Uttaran? Salahkan saja nenek Tapasha yang sudah menculik anak Icha. Jangan-jangan Nenek Tapasha juga bekerja sama dengan Kakek Baekhyun untuk ngebuang Luhan /HOY/. Okey abaikan ucapan absurd diatas. First, i'm so sorry buat keterlambatan update chap 5 ini, ada sedikit insiden dan sedikit musibah yang terjadi. But sekarang uda kelar kok. Well, i know TBC di chap sebelumnya emang luar biasa bangsat, tapi yah begitulah korban-korban drama india tiada akhir ini, biar mendramatisir gitu loh. Chap 5 ini bisa dibilang awal dari semua konflik akan dimulai, part flashback masih ada buat Chapter depan, satu kepingan terakhir dibalik kepergian Baekhyun /aduh bahasanya berat nian/.**

 **Aku mau ngucapin selamat UN buat adek2 kelas XII, walau telat tapi gapapa la ya. Dan buat adek2 yang kelas IX yang segera menyusul UN juga selamat berjuang adik2, buat yang kelas 6 SD, emang adaya yg nyasar disini masih SD? kalo ada ya selamat menghadapi UN juga deh. Yang perlu diingat cuma 3: datang, kerjakan, lupakan. /Oke ini sesat/ jangan diamalkan.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review di chap 4, buat "chanyeoluubebek" akhirnya ada juga yg ngerasa part flashback itu sangat indonesia sekali karna berlatarkan perkebunan. Ga kamu aja kok beb, aku yg ngetik juga berasa kaya lagi nonton FTV pas ngetik itu. Tapi daerah Boseong itu emang mirip sih aku liat sama perkebunan2 di indo. Ya iyalah ella namanya juga kebun teh yang dimana2 sama. Aku suka review kamu beb, jadi masukan sama aku yang emang tulisannya bisa berubah2 tergantung mood.**

 **Last, reviewnya ditunggu ya guys. Oh iya sekalian promo FF baru aku judulnya Rouge et Bleu, diliat dulu boleh, chap 1 nya sudah di update. Okedeh see you next chapter gaiss~~~**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Snakey Me, septianaditya1997, Lee seohyun, msluhan87, chenma, Guest, oohme614, xoears, fakkpark, chankybaek, ouiaeri, saaa, nandaarsita59, He Who Controls The Light, BabyByunie, fvirliani, LaviniaCho21, Oh Titan, LynaByun, citcutcit, nev, babyjunma, exindira, yoogeurt, Rmsfxxo, vivikim406, Slylph, cici fu, L, rere, devrina, kris1661, Myllexotic, dyobaekcy2711, Chanbaekhunlove, Lucky8894, Baeks06, jihanbee92, chanyeoluubebek, Adndpwh, Firyalvivah, Byunbee13, ClrntLu, rifda .arbianiva73, BunnyJoon, Nadhefuji, Cho Hyunjo, Baekbaek, Light-B, kikirizky, binyoung, Parkbaekyoda, RDRD ChanBaek, ohlulu, jangan abaikan.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan gelar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 06 April 2016, 01.27 AM**


	6. Chapter 6

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **PS: Italic = flashback, enjoy all.**

 **.**

 _ **Sembilan tahun yang lalu.**_

" _Eomma!"_

 _Raut keterkejutan tergambar jelas diwajah Baekhyun saat menemukan sosok yang tidak asing berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Sosok yang tidak lain adalah Ibunya, Kim Jaejoong._

 _Enam tahun lebih tak bertatap muka dengan sang bunda, Baekhyun melihat begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah wanita itu. Wajah cantik yang juga diturunkan sang Ibu kepadanya kini terlihat jauh lebih tua dari yang terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tanda-tanda penuan terlihat jelas diwajah itu, namun tak lantas menghilangkan sisa-sisa kecantikan masa mudanya. Baekhyun mempelajari wajah sang Ibu, melihat kerut-kerutan yang sudah mendominansi beberapa bagian wajah anggun itu. Namun yang paling mengganggu Baekhyun adalah ekspresi wajah sang Ibu. Lelah, sedih, tertekan, hampa serta keputus-asaan terlukis secara gamblang di binar mata tuanya._

 _Enam tahun mungkin bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun juga bukan waktu yang lama sehingga mampu membuat sang bunda berubah begitu drastis. Entahlah, wanita yang sedang berbadan dua itu sedang tak ingin menebak-nebak apa yang sudah terjadi pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu selama mereka berpisah. Satu yang Baekhyun tau kini adalah ia begitu sangat merindukan sosok rapuh dihadapannya itu._

 _._

 _._

" _Bagaimana Eomma tau aku berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan._

 _Setelah sesi melepas rindu yang cukup menguras air mata antara pasangan ibu dan anak itu, Baekhyun memutuskan membawa sang Ibu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdampingan disalah satu sofa yang terletak diruang tengah kediamannya._

" _Changmin membantu Eomma mencari keberadaanmu selama ini, tapi selama bertahun-tahun tidak berhasil. Eomma benar-benar sudah putus asa untuk mencarimu sampai akhirnya seseorang melihat keberadaanmu kembali di Seoul," Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya pada sosok pria yang duduk tepat diseberang mereka._

 _Baekhyun melempar pandangannya pada sosok yang dimaksud Ibunya. Ia mengangguk singkat pada pria yang dikenalinya sebagai anak dari salah satu rekan kerja Ayahnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengenal Changmin, pria dihadapannya itu lebih dekat dengan kakak lelakinya, Baekbeom. Mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu dalam acara perusahaan._

" _Kami memang baru saja kembali ke Seoul. Chanyeol sudah berhasil menjadi pengacara dan bergabung dengan firma hukum yang ternama," ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali memandang Ibunya._

 _Jaejoong menghela napas lega, ia mengambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut._

" _Eomma ikut senang mendengarnya. Kalian sudah hidup dengan baik sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar pria yang bertanggung jawab. Eomma selama ini sanggup bertahan karena Eomma percaya Chanyeol akan menjagamu dengan baik."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum membalas ucapan Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya yang lain ia tumpukan diatas tangan sang Ibu._

" _Percayalah Eomma, aku sekarang bahagia. Jadi, Eomma juga harus bahagia bersama Appa," lirih Baekhyun memandang lurus tepat dimata Jaejoong._

 _Senyuman yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terlukis dibibir Jaejoong perlahan memudar. Wanita tua itu memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sang putri dan menundukkan wajahnya. Namun itu hanya beberapa saat, ia tak ingin anaknya merasa khawatir akan kesedihan yang sempat melingkupi dirinya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum._

" _Eomma bahagia jika kau juga bahagia."_

 _Mata Jaejoong kini jatuh tepat pada bagian tengah tubuh Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk mengelus perut Baekhyun yang membuncit. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia bawa untuk menutup mulutnya, menahan haru yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia tak percaya saat-saat seperti ini akhirnya terjadi, ia yang biasa membelai perut putrinya yang sedang mengandung cucunya._

" _Sudah berapa usianya?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih berada diatas perut Baekhyun._

" _Sembilan bulan. Tak lama lagi ia akan lahir," Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan nada bahagia dalam suaranya._

 _Sama halnya dengan sang Ibu, Baekhyun juga merasa bahagia menerima usapan lembut tangan sang bunda diatas perutnya. Hal yang sejak dulu begitu ia dambakan sejak kehamilannya yang pertama dahulu. Sebagai seorang anak perempuan, selain ingin terus didampingi sang suami dimasa-masa kehamilannya, Baekhyun juga merindukan sosok sang Ibu dimasa-masa persiapannya untuk menjadi seorang Ibu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun keadaan membuatnya tak bisa berada disamping sang Ibu disaat-saat periode terberat dalam hidupnya. Bersyukurlah ada Junsu, ibu mertuanya. Ibu dari Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya bagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Bersama Junsu, Baekhyun dapat mengobati kerinduannya akan kehadiran sosok sang Ibu yang berada jauh darinya._

" _Jadi ini anak kedua kalian?" tanya Jaejoong lagi._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk singkat._

" _Dimana kakaknya?"_

" _Sehun sedang sekolah. Usianya sudah enam tahun."_

 _Jaejoong menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Baekhyun, perhatiannya kembali pada wajah sang putri yang sedang tersenyum._

" _Sehun? Jadi dia laki-laki?" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca saat menyebut nama sang cucu yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya._

 _Baekhyun kembali mengangguk_

" _Dia sudah besar Eomma. Eomma harus melihatnya, dia sangat tampan. Persis seperti Chanyeol."_

 _Baekhyun juga tak mampu menahan haru saat menceritakan sosok sang putra pada Ibunya. Matanya kini juga telah berkaca-kaca._

" _Dan matanya. Dia memiliki mata persis seperti Appa. Sehun mewarisi mata tajam kakeknya," lanjut Baekhyun dengan air mata yang kini berlinang di pipinya._

 _Sambil memegang perut besarnya, dengan perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Membuka lacinya dan meraih sesuatu keluar dari dalamnya. Ia kembali ketempat duduknya dan menyerahkan benda ditangannya kepada sang Ibu._

" _Bukalah. Ini album foto-foto Sehun sejak ia baru lahir sampai ulang tahun ke enamnya kemarin."_

 _Baekhyun meletakkan album foto dengan ukuran besar dan tebal itu tepat dipangkuan Jaejoong. Album dengan cover berwarna hitam dan tercetak tebal nama 'Park Sehun' tepat dibagian depannya._

 _Begitu membuka cover album itu dengan segera Jaejoong terhanyut pada kumpulan foto-foto dihadapannya. Foto sang cucu yang telah di abadikan sejak di awal-awal kelahirannya ke dunia. Masa-masa tumbuh kembang Sehun semua terekam jelas pada gambar-gambar dihadapannya. Saat Sehun mampu mengangkat kepalanya, telungkup, duduk, saat giginya tumbuh, merangkak, belajar berjalan, hingga saat Sehun mampu memegang sendok makannya sendiri semua dapat ia saksikan dari foto-foto itu._

 _Perasaan bahagia bercampur sedih melingkupi hati wanita yang juga kini telah menjadi seorang nenek itu. Ia merasa bahagia melihat cucunya tumbuh dengan sehat tanpa ada kekurangan satu apapun. Namun disatu sisi ia merasa sedih karena tak menyaksikan sendiri tumbuh kembang sang cucu. Bahkan cucunya pun mungkin tak mengenalinya sebagai neneknya. Beberapa kali terselip rasa iri dihati Jaejoong saat matanya menatap foto dimana Sehun bersama sepasang suami istri yang berusia sepantaran dengannya. Sosok yang ia asumsikan sebagai orangtua dari Chanyeol. Hati kecilnya berteriak, kalau saja Ayah mertuanya tidak begitu kejam memisahkannya dengan sang putri, mungkin saat ini baik dirinya dan Yunho pasti juga mampu mendekap dan memeluk cucu mereka._

 _Jaejoong menatap lama foto terakhir di album itu. Foto saat Sehun merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke enam beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlihat anak laki-laki tampan itu berada ditengah-tengah Ibu dan Ayahnya yang masing-masing mengecup pipinya yang sedang meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Terlihat binar kebahagiaan di tiga sosok dalam foto itu. Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup jika harus merenggut senyum kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia punya, ia tak akan mau melibatkan Baekhyun atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Namun saat ini hanya Baekhyun yang punya. Satu-satunya harapannya._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya setelah memastikan kelas itu sudah benar-benar kosong. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bocah laki-laki itu untuk menjadi yang paling terakhir pulang. Satu-satunya cara yang dilakukannya untuk menghindari anak-anak nakal yang selama ini kerap mengganggunya. Hari ini adalah jadwal Luna untuk menghadiri kelas ekstrakulikuler, sehingga putri bungsu keluarga Kim itu tidak bisa menemaninya untuk pulang bersama. Dan sebagai gantinya, Ayahnya yang akan menjemputnya pulang.

Dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat tali tas ranselnya, Luhan berjalan menuju bangku yang terbuat dari batu yang terdapat dibawah pohon rindang yang tepat menghadap pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tempat favorit Luhan tiap kali menunggu jemputan sang Ayah. Beberapa langkah lagi mencapai tempat tujuannya langkah bocah itu terhenti. Dahi Luhan mengerut heran saat mendapati sosok lain yang sudah lebih dahulu menempati tempat duduknya. Keadaan yang tidak biasa mengingat biasanya hanya dirinyalah yang menjadi penghun bangku dibawah pohon itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati sosok yang belum menyadari kehadirannya itu. Luhan mengamati wajah anak perempuan itu dari samping sambil mengambil posisi duduk tepat disampingnya. Bocah laki-laki itu masih belum membuka suaranya, ia menatap sosok disampingnya dalam diam.

Merasa dipandangi, sosok disamping Luhan menolehkan wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat bangku disampingya telah terisi dengan penghuninya yang sedang memandangnya lekat. Anak perempuan yang menjadi objek perhatian Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia balas menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung. Seketika suasana _awkward_ menyelimuti kedua anak-anak berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Kau sedang menunggu jemputan juga?" yang laki-laki membuka percakapan.

Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. "Kau juga?" ucapnya pelan.

Kini Luhan yang mengangguk.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Jangan salah paham, biasanya hanya aku yang duduk disini, itulah kenapa aku bertanya," ucap Luhan sedikit terbata.

"Apa aku mengambil tempatmu?" anak perempuan itu bertanya dengan wajah panik sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku," Luhan turut bangkit dan menarik lembut tangan anak perempuan itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Kau boleh duduk disini. Lagipula inikan milik sekolah. Aku hanya penasaran saja karena tiba-tiba melihatmu disini," lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Aku memang anak baru. Ini hari pertamaku disini, jadi aku belum banyak tau tentang sekolah ini. Aku bisa pindah dari sini jika kau merasa terganggu."

"Jangan," dengan cepat Luhan kembali menghalangi anak perempuan yang bersiap-siap ingin pergi itu.

"Aku tidak terganggu kok. Kita bisa berbagi bangku ini. Lagipula aku senang punya teman selagi menunggu dijemput," Luhan memberikan senyuman manis pada gadis kecil dihadapannya. Senyuman yang juga menular pada gadis dengan rambut yang diikat dua itu.

"Namaku Park Luhan. Jadi siapa namamu anak baru?" Luhan menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan anak perempuan itu.

"Jung Yerim, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yeri," gadis kecil bernama Yeri itu menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

Kedua bocah berseragam itu kemudian kembali duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing sambil sama-sama menatap gerbang sekolah dalam diam.

"Jadi kau kelas berapa Yeri-ssi?" Luhan kembali memecah hening diantara mereka.

"Aku kelas tiga. Dan kau?"

"Aku kelas empat."

" _Ommo!"_ Yeri melompat dari bangkunya dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Luhan.

" _Sunbae_ aku minta maaf. Maaf sudah bicara tidak sopan," gadis kecil itu masih tetap membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan menghampiri Yeri dan bantu menegakkan tubuh adik kelasnya itu.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa Yeri-ssi. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sopan pada Luhan _Sunbae_."

"Baiklah, karena kau anak baru jadi kumaafkan. Sudah lupakan saja dan ayo kembali duduk."

Luhan balik ketempatnya dan diikuti Yeri yang masih sibuk menggigiti bibirnya menahan gugup.

"Siapa yang akan menjemputmu Yeri-ssi?" Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang karena Yeri yang mendadak menjadi gugup setelah mengetahui jika Luhan adalah seniornya.

"Eomma yang akan menjemput. Apa Luhan _Sunbae_ juga akan dijemput Ibu _Sunbae?_ "

Luhan tertunduk seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yeri. Namun kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum kecil dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar jangan bersedih.

"Tidak. Appa yang akan menjemputku," jawabnya mantap.

Dan kini giliran Yeri yang memasang wajah murung. Gadis kecil itu teringat pada Ayahnya.

"Appa, aku juga ingin dijemput Appa. Tapi Appa tidak disini," lirihnya pelan namun masih mampu didengar Luhan.

"Memangnya Appa Yeri-ssi dimana?"

"Appa ada di Jepang."

"Jadi kau pindah dari Jepang? Tapi kenapa Appamu tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan beruntun.

"Aku juga tidak tau _Sunbae_. Eomma bilang sekarang kami tidak akan tinggal bersama Appa lagi."

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Yeri. Bocah laki-laki itu turut merasa sedih akan apa yang sedang dirasakan gadis kecil disampingnya. Ia merasa mereka memiliki nasib yang sedikit mirip. Sama-sama kehilangan satu sosok orang tua. Jika Yeri terpisah dari Ayahnya sementara dirinya tak pernah tau siapa Ibunya.

"Jangan bersedih Yeri-ssi. Setidaknya kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Ayahmu suatu hari nanti. Tidak seperti aku yang mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ibuku."

Yeri menoleh cepat menghadap Luhan dan mendapati sosok yang lebih tua itu memberikan senyum menenangkan untuknya sambil sesekali menepuk bahunya pelan.

" _Sunbae,_ apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak pernah bertemu Ibumu?" Yeri menatap bingung Luhan.

"Dari aku lahir aku tidak tau siapa Ibuku. Jangankan untuk bertemu, wajahnya seperti apa aku juga tidak tau," ucap Luhan santai seolah tanpa beban. Bocah laki-laki itu sudah lama tidak ingin bersedih lagi tiap mengingat Ibunya.

"Apa _sunbae_ tidak bertanya pada Ayahmu?" tanya Yeri lagi. Terlihat agdis kecil itu mulai tertarik pada cerita Luhan.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Appa. Tapi saat itu wajah Appa berubah menjadi sedih. Aku tidak ingin membuat Appa bersedih, jadi sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak tau mengenai Ibu, bagiku Appa saja sudah cukup." ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

"Apa kau merindukan Ibumu, _sunbae?_ "

"Tentu saja. Walau aku tidak tau bagaimana wajahnya, tapi aku merindukannya. Appa selalu bilang wajahku mirip dengan Eomma, jadi aku hanya bisa membayangkannya saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan Ibumu suatu hari nanti?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yeri. Ia berpikir dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya apa yang akan dilakukannya jika suatu saat Ibunya muncul. Sejujurnya Luhan sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan hal ini sama sekali.

"Aku juga belum tau. Mungkin aku akan bertanya kemana ia pergi selama ini dan kenapa ia meninggalkanku? Aku rasa seperti itu. Entahlah, aku belum pernah benar-benar memikirkannya," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa kau membencinya?"

"Benci? Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan sedikit marah," jawab Luhan sambil menerawang. Bertanya-tanya seperti apa sebenarnya rasa benci itu.

"Yeri-ah."

Suara lembut dari arah belakang mereka memutus percakapan diantara keduanya. Dengan segera Yeri berbalik dan mendapati Ibunya yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Saking seriusnya ia berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan sampai tak menyadari mobil Ibunya yang sudah memasuki pekarangan sekolah.

"Eomma," gadis kecil itu setengah berlari menyongsong Ibunya.

Dari tempatnya Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Ibu dan anak dihadapannya. Ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ibu Yeri karena sosok itu masih menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang cukup menutupi setengah wajahnya. Namun Luhan yakin jika Ibu Yeri adalah wanita yang cantik, melihat Yeri juga berwajah cantik dan manis.

"Eomma ayo kesini. Kenalkan teman baru Yeri," dengan bersemangat gadis kecil itu menarik tangan Ibunya menuju tempat Luhan berada.

" _Sunbae_ , ini Eomma-ku. Eomma kenalkan ini Luhan _sunbae,_ " ucap Yeri dengan bersemangat.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sementara Ibu Yeri sedang berusaha membuka kaca matanya.

Baekhyun, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ibu Yeri tertegun beberapa saat begitu ia berhasil menyingkirkan kacamata dari wajahnya dan matanya menatap wujud teman baru putrinya. Desiran hangat seketika terasa membelai dadanya. Ia menatap mata bulat jernih yang berbinar dihadapannya dan dengan seketika gelombang kerinduan melanda dirinya, ia merasa ada hasrat yang besar dalam dirinya ingin memeluk sosok dihadapannya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat menatap wujud dihadapannya yang ia merasa bagai refleksi dirinya saat masih kecil. Anak dihadapannya ini memiliki kemiripan pada dirinya. Namun dengan segera ia menepis segala rasa yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam benaknya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan mirip saja, batin Baekhyun.

"Eomma, kenapa melamun?"

Suara Yeri kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Dihadapannya Luhan masih betah dengan senyum manis yang terlukis diwajah manisnya.

"Apa kabar Bibi? Senang bertemu dengan Bibi. Perkenalkan aku Park Luhan," sapa Luhan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

' _Park Luhan'_

Baekhyun kembali tersentak. Tapi hatinya kembali mengabaikan kebetulan lain yang dirasakannya.

"Hallo Luhan. Senang juga bertemu denganmu. Nama Bibi, Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan sebelah tangannya Baekhyun membelai puncak kepala Luhan, dan lagi-lagi hatinya kembali merasa hangat.

' _Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_ batin Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya. Sejak pertama kali bertatap muka dengan anak laki-laki bernama Luhan itu, jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup dengan kencang. Berbagai macam perasaan dan emosi juga turut bergejolak di dadanya. Sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Jadi Luhan belum dijemput?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang masih bersarang di dadanya.

"Belum Bibi. Mungkin Appa akan sedikit terlambat." sahut Luhan dengan senyum yang masih terlukis dibibirnya.

Sesekali anak laki-laki itu akan menatap sosok wanita dewasa dihadapannya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa seperti tidak asing dengan wajah Ibu dari teman barunya itu. Ada suatu perasaan yang dirasakan hatinya saat menatap wanita cantik itu, namun ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Eomma tidak apa kan kalau kita sebentar lagi pulangnya? Kita tunggu sampai Luhan _sunbae_ dijemput Appa-nya ya? Kan Luhan _sunbae_ tadi sudah menemani Yeri," pinta Yeri pada Ibunya dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Bibi. Kalian bisa langsung pulang saja. Aku sudah biasa menunggu Appa sendirian, Appa sebentar lagi pasti akan datang," tolak Luhan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Menunggu bersama-sama akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding sendiri bukan?"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa ada satu hal yang ingin dipastikannya mengenai anak dihadapannya ini. Itulah mengapa ia merasa setuju pada Yeri untuk menunggu Luhan sampai Ayah anak itu datang menjemputnya.

Yeri dan Luhan sudah kembali terlibat percakapan seru. Yeri menceritakan tentang Jepang, sementara Luhan memberitahukan gadis cilik itu tempat-tempat indah yang ada di Korea yang harus dikunjungi Yeri yang memang sejak kecil tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Melihat interaksi putrinya dan Luhan membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan percakapan antara Luhan dan Yeri. Luhan memandang ke arah gerbang dan ia mendapati mobil Ayahnya sudah berada disana.

"Itu Appa sudah datang," pekiknya kelewat bersemangat.

Baekhyun yang sedikit melamun bahkan sampai tersentak saat mendengar suara Luhan. Ia membawa matanya memandang pada arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Pintu mobil terbuka dan sosok jangkung keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat menyadari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya yang kini sedang menyandar dipintu mobilnya. Meskipun sosok pria itu sedang menggunakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, namun Baekhyun yakin ia tak akan salah mengenali orang. Tepat didepan sana, Park Chanyeol berdiri sambil melambai pada anak yang kini masih berada disampingnya.

"Yeri, Bibi Baekhyun, terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu. Aku pulang dulu ya. Yeri-ssi sampai jumpa besok," Luhan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari menuju Ayahnya.

Ditempatnya berdiri Chanyeol sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka mendapati wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu berdiri tepat disamping putra bungsu mereka, Luhan. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai maksud dan tujuan Baekhyun menemui Luhan memenuhi benaknya. Rasa khawatir itu seketika muncul saat memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang telah dikatakan Baekhyun pada Luhan. Namun saat ini ia harus sedikit menahan dirinya dan akan menanyakan perlahan pada Luhan nanti, dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Baekhyun sendiri masih belum pulih dari _shock_ yang melandanya, hingga ia tak menyadari Luhan yang sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Park Chanyeol, Park Luhan dua nama itu memenuhi pikirannya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan keduanya? Jadi anak kecil yang dilihatnya dibandara adalah Luhan? Baekhyun merasa pening seketika memikirkan hal itu. Satu-satunya yang di inginkannya saat ini adalah sebuah kepastian. Dan sebuah nama muncul dibenaknya. Nama dari orang yang bisa menjelaskan dan menjawab semua kebingungan yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Dan orang itu adalah, Shim Changmin.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang Luhan yang duduk tenang dikursinya sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya yang beberapa saat lalu dipinjam Luhan. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Luhan akan berbicara mengenai wanita yang bersamanya tadi. Namun sejak Luhan masuk kedalam mobil hingga sudah setengah perjalanan mereka, putranya itu masih tidak berbicara apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol berpikiran mungkin Luhan belum mengetahui siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Luhan," panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya, Appa?" mata Luhan masih fokus pada layar datar dihadapannya.

"Appa tadi melihat kau menunggu bersama dua orang. Siapa mereka?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Oh itu Yeri, adik kelas Luhan. Dia siswi baru, pindahan dari Jepang. Dan yang satu lagi adalah Bibi Baekhyun, Eomma-nya Yeri."

' _Bibi Baekhyun? Jadi Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu?'_ batin Chanyeol meradang seketika.

Chanyeol mencengkram erat kemudi ditangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dibalik kaca mata hitam yang masih bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya mata Chanyeol sudah memerah menahan amarah.

Luhan menatap Ayahnya sekilas saat ia tak mendengar lagi suara Ayahnya.

"Kenapa Appa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Appa hanya bertanya saja," jawab Chanyeol masih dengan raut wajah tegang.

' _Jadi seperti itu Baekhyun? Setelah membuangnya, sekarang kau tak mengakuinya? Apa karena anakmu yang lain jadi kau enggan mengakui Luhan? Kau sangat keterlaluan Baek'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _ **.**_

" _Maaf Eomma, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekarang aku punya keluarga sendiri, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka," Baekhyun menolak menatap Ibunya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan tujuannya datang menemui Baekhyun. Permintaan Jaejoong agar Baekhyun kembali kerumah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh putrinya. Permintaan yang juga berkaitan dengan masa depan perusahaan keluarga mereka yang tengah mengalami krisis kepemimpinan._

" _Aku tidak peduli jika sekalipun HanByun grup hancur. Jika itu terjadi Eomma tidak usah khawatir. Pintu rumah kami terbuka lebar untuk Eomma dan Appa. Sudah cukup selama ini kalian berada dibawah tekanan Kakek," lanjut Baekhyun._

" _Permasalahannya tidak sesederhana itu Baekhyun..,"_

" _Lalu kenapa harus aku, Eomma? Kakek sudah menunjuk Oppa sebagai penerusnya. Oppa pasti bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang terjadi. Eomma, kita sama-sama tau Kakek sudah mengusirku dari rumah, aku tidak bisa kembali ketempat yang bahkan bukan milikku lagi." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Ibunya._

 _Jaejeoong menarik napas dengan berat. Dadanya merasa sesak. Ia tidak mampu menyampaikan segalanya secara langsung pada Baekhyun. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain, apapun caranya ia harus berhasil membawa Baekhyun kembali pulang kerumah._

" _Baekhyun, satu hal yang harus kau tau. Ini mengenai Oppa-mu, Baekbeom..."_

" _Ada apa dengan Oppa?" Baekhyun yang awalnya enggan menatap Ibunya kini kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya memandang Ibunya tanpa berkedip._

" _..."_

" _Eomma katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Oppa? Oppa kenapa?" desak Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan Jaejoong dengan kencang._

" _Oppa-mu sudah tiada sayang, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita," tangis Jaejoong seketika pecah setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi mengganjal dalam hatinya._

 _Hati Ibu mana yang tidak hancur kala harus menyampaikan berita kematian anaknya kepada anaknya yang lain. Ditambah hal itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama untuk disimpannya._

 _Baekhyun tidak bergerak ditempatnya, tangannya jatuh terkulai dari lengan Jaejoong. Wanita hamil itu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bernapas. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca terlihat hampa. Untuk sekian detik Baekhyun merasa langit bagai runtuh diatas kepalanya. Tangisan sang Ibu bahkan tak lagi terdengar ditelinganya._

" _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin."_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun terduduk lemah diatas ranjangnya. Ia menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Tangannya secara teratur mengusap pelan perut besarnya. Hari ini ia merasakan lelah luar biasa. Tak hanya fisiknya saja namun jiwanya kini turut merasa lelah. Ibunya sudah kembali pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Kedatangan sang Ibu hari ini beserta segala berita yang dibawanya sangat mengusik ketenangan kehidupannya dengan seketika._

 _Ingatannya kembali memutar saat-saat Ibunya menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi selama kepergiannya selama ini. Tentang kematian sang kakak, krisis yang mengancam kelangsungan perusahaan, hingga Ayahnya yang kini mengalami stroke setelah mengetahui pembunuhan berencana dibalik kematian sang putra. Semua kerumitan itu berputar-putar didalam kepala Baekhyun._

" _Baekbeom meninggal dua bulan yang lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kecelakaan yang belakangan diketahui adalah sabotase yang dilakukan oleh Daejung Grup. Appa-mu tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini hingga menyebabkan kesehatannya terganggu. Appa-mu kini terbaring tidak berdaya Baekhyun, sementara kakekmu menutup mata akan kondisi Appa-mu"_

" _Kematian Baekboem masih dirahasiakan dari orang luar. Jika kabar kematian penerus HanByun Grup terdengar oleh publik, hal itu akan mengancam kestabilan perusahaan karena kini perusaan tak punya masa depan tanpa seorang pewaris. Kakek-mu sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan Daejung Grup pada kakakmu. Daejung mengincar HanByun, melenyapkan penerus HanByun adalah rencana mereka untuk mengambil alih perusahaan."_

" _Kau harus kembali Baekhyun. Kau harus menyelamatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Percayalah pada Eomma, cepat atau lambat Kakekmu pasti akan mencarimu, jika apa yang diprediksi Changmin benar adanya. Dan kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Kakekmu bertindak duluan. Keselamatan Chanyeol dan anakmu akan terancam."_

 _Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tak mendengar semua kegilaan ini. Tapi bayangan wajah putus asa sang Ibu saat memohon kepadanya terus terbayang-bayang dipelupuk matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan apa tengah berlangsung dalam keluarganya. Sementara ia kini telah memiliki keluarga yang tak mungkin bisa ia tinggalkan. Dan tak mungkin juga ia harus melibatkan Chanyeol dan anaknya dalam permasalahan keluarga kandungnya, jika hal itu nantinya akan mencelakakan keduanya._

" _Eomma mohon Baekhyun, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Jika kau tak ingin melakukannya demi perusahaan, lakukan untuk Ayah dan kakakmu. Perusahaan itu sangat berarti untuk Ayahmu, dan jangan biarkan kakakmu mati dengan sia-sia Baekhyun. Kau harus menyelamatkan semuanya dan menghukum siapapun yang terlibat atas kematian Baekbeom. Lakukan ini demi Eomma, demi Appa, dan demi Oppa-mu."_

 _Perang batin Baekhyun terus berlangsung. Entah mana yang kini harus dipilihnya, antara keluarga kandungnya atau suami dan anaknya. Ini semua membuatnya berada dalam dilema yang panjang._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun memandangi wajah terlelap Chanyeol dalam diam. Dan dalam dia juga air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk membelai wajah pria yang telah mendampinginya lebih dari enam tahun itu. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, akankan ia sanggup meninggalkan pria yang telah melakukan segalanya untuk kebahagiannya, yang selalu melimpahinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tiada batas._

" _Chanyeol, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar bingung," lirih Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya._

" _Apa kau akan memaafkanku jika aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu nanti?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan tiga hari adalah waku yang cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk berpikir. Dengan segala pertimbangan yang ada, wanita cantik itu sampai pada keputusan harus memilih diantara dua pilihan yang sulit. Setelah melewati perang pada batinnya sendiri yang berujung menyakiti hatinya sendiri, keputusan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah yang dipilihnya demi menyelamatkan keluarga kandungnya. Ia tau keputusannya ini akan sangat menyakiti hati Chanyeol, namun inilah yang terbaik demi keselamatan Chanyeol dan putra mereka. Pergi tanpa pesan akan lebih baik dibandingkan melibatkan Chanyeol pada permasalahan keluarganya. Biarlah untuk sekarang Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dengan begitu Baekhyun mampu melindunginya dari apapun yang tidak diketahuinya._

" _Aku berjanji Chanyeol, ini tak akan lama. Setelah semuanya membaik, aku akan kembali padamu."_

 _Itulah janji yang diucapkan Baekhyun dalam hati disaat melepas Chanyeol pergi bekerja untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu tiba dikediamannya Baekhyun langsung mengunci dirinya didalam kamar. Ia terus berjalan tidak tentu arah didalam kamarnya. Sesekali wanita cantik itu akan meremas helai rambutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang melandanya. Bayangan wajah Park Chanyeol dan Park Luhan terus menghantuinya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan tanpa ada satupun jawaban yang dapat disimpulkan wanita mungil itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya saat menatap wajah Luhan. Seperti ada kepingan puzzle terakhir dalam hatinya yang selama ini menghilang dan kini terlah kembali terpasang sempurna kala ia menatap mata jernih milik Chanyeol yang ia temukan dalam mata Luhan.

Luhan? Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?

Ditengah rasa frustasi yang melandanya, wanita Byun itu menyambar tas miliknya dan menarik keluar ponselnya untuk menghubungi satu nama yang sedari tadi sudah dipikirkannya.

"Oppa, katakan padaku siapa sebenarnya Park Luhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC..**

 **.**

 **A/N: itu tolong siapapun yang ngereview pake capslock, TENGGELAMKAN! Astaga gila ya gais, kalian luar biasa sekali semangatnya. Kejut-kejut jantung kakak dek. Tapi gapapalah LANJUTKAN. Dan kenapa seketika kotak review jadi bahas Uttaran? Hoy ketauan yang juga demen india-indiaan. Akhirnya kalian mengaku juga hahahaha. Buat "Lightxobaek" yang ngingetin jangan nonton Uttaran mulu, aku udah gak nonton Uttaran semalam buat ngetik FF ini, puas lo beb? Ini udah dilanjut ya. Dan "LynaByun" puas lo beb ngeledekin gue yang doyan Uttaran? Beginilah kalo jiwa emak-emak, dikau juga pasti merasakannya kelak hohohoho. Yasudah lupakan Uttaran dan Nenek Tapasha /dibahas lagi/ Jadi siapa Luhan? Ayo jawab? Jawabannya chapter depan yang Byun Baek, sabar.**

 **Buat "NoTime" yang nanya ini end-nya chapter berapa, tenang aja beb, ini ga bakal sampe chap 6104 kok, paling imbang-imbang episode tukang bubur yang ga pulang-pulang/hoy, bahas sinetron lagi/.**

 **Yang udah selesai UN, selamat menunggu hasilnya yaa, selamat jadi pengangguran juga, buat yang mau UN, semangat! Oiya kemaren katanya ada yang ulang tahun yaa, Happy birthday ya "Vivikim406" semoga panjang umur dan berjodoh sama Oppa /ini doanya tulus, cius deh/**

 **Selamat datang buat reader baru yang akhirnya tersesat disini, semoga betah ya kalian, welcome juga buat yang udah insap jadi silent reader. Tetap ditunggu ya cuap-cuap ajaib kalian. Jangan bosan menjamah kotak review.**

 **Thanks banget buat semua yang udah review di chap 5, sorry aku gak bisa balasin satu persatu, tapi percayalah aku baca semua review dari kalian sampe senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila. Kalo mau ngobrol-ngobrol atau nanya2 seputar FF, buat yang berkenan boleh main2 ke IG aku baekbychuu yang mau tau jadwal update FF juga bisa liat disana. Oke gais, see you next chap~~~**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS**

 **Nadhefuji, nev, dyobaekcy2711, president of the girls, rere, nanda, sebutsajamantan, L, Chanchan, Byun Nayeol, Cho Hyunjo, He Who Control The Light, fvirliani, Snakey Me, exindira, msluhan87, yuicho, byun bacon, chankybaek, Oh Titan, Adndpwh, LynaByun, Guest 1, Guest 2, Lucky8894, Lee seohyun, Baekbaek, vivikim406, Lightxobaek, septianaditya1997, Chanbaekhunlove, miss kim, krystaesl, fakpark, ohlulu, nevan296, Sylph. Kris1661, NoTime, cookiesseu, ristandiani, nayeol, chenma, babyjunma, oohme614, parkshihae, AGNESA201, chanyeoluubebek, rellicious94, Rly C JaeKyu, Imro261, pottochanbaek, byunrinhee, kikirizky, Guest 3, Baekbutty, Guest 4.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan gelar**

 **.**

 **Medan, 10 April 2016, 12,25 PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

.

" _Oppa, katakan padaku siapa sebenarnya Park Luhan?"_

Raut wajah Shim Changmin berubah menjadi datar saat didetik pertama ia mengangkat ponselnya, pria itu langsung ditodong oleh pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi dari Baekhyun.

Cepat atau lambat ia tau Baekhyun pasti akan segera menemukan keberadaan Luhan, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Terhitung belum genap seminggu wanita yang sudah seperti adiknya itu kembali ke Korea, tapi kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari Baekhyun bahkan sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera terungkap.

Sementara sosok pria yang sedang berada dihadapan Changmin kini memajukan posisi duduknya, dengan menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang ditegakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Jung Daehyun, pria itu menatap penuh minat percakapan antara Changmin dan istrinya yang kini berada jauh di Korea.

" _Siapa Park Luhan? Demi Tuhan, Oppa. Apa yang tidak kuketahui selama ini? Kau pasti tau sesuatu. Katakan padaku!"_

Baekhyun kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada penuh penekanan saat tak juga mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Changmin.

Changmin menatap sekilas Daehyun, sementara Daehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Menyerahkan segalanya pada tangan kanan Baekhyun itu.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?" Changmin akhirnya menemukan suaranya. Pria itu menarik napas perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dengar Baekhyun, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan melalui telepon. Kau akan segera mendapatkan jawabanmu. Setelah Daehyun menandatangani surat gugatan perceraian kalian, aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

Changmin mematikan sambungan setelah berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun pasti sangat tidak puas akan jawabannya saat ini. Namun ia perlu menahan sejenak amarah Baekhyun yang jelas pasti akan meledak disaat ia mengetahui kebenarannya nanti.

"Jadi dia sudah bertemu dengan anaknya yang ia sangka sudah mati?" Daehyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar dikursi kebesarannya.

"Baekhyun masih belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang Luhan."

"Dia sudah mulai curiga Changmin-ssi. Kau tau apa artinya? Bom waktu akan segera meledak."

"Khawatirkan saja nasibmu sendiri _sajangnim_. Aku sudah siap menanggung resiko apapun atas semua ini."

Wajah Daehyun berubah menjadi serius sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan pria dihadapannya. Ia meraih amplop yang baru saja diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Amplop yang berisikan gugatan cerai yang dilayangkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, selain akan membocorkan bukti penggelapan pajak dan kecurangan-kecurangan Daejung grup, apalagi yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika aku tidak menandatangani surat ini? Kau pasti tau apa rencananya bukan Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin menatap datar pria dihadapannya.

"Meskipun aku tau sesuatu aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran. Lakukan saja sesuai apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

"Jadi dia akan menghentikan ancamannya jika aku setuju bercerai?" tawa Daehyun seketika menggelegar.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku mengenal baik siapa istriku. Baekhyun tak akan semudah itu melepaskan semua dendamnya hanya demi sebuah surat cerai. Bahkan hukuman untuk Kakeknya sendiri belum usai bukan? Dia tak akan berhenti sampai berhasil mengirim siapapun yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan kakaknya kedalam penjara."

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu takut jika kau merasa tidak terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu, _sajangnim_."

"Kau tau, aku lebih memilih menjadi terlibat jika itu bisa membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dari Daejung grup. Aku bersedia dipenjara untuk semua tuduhan yang bahkan tak pernah kulakukan."

Daehyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan memutari mejanya. Ia berhenti tepat dibagian depan meja kerjanya, dimana terdapat papan kaca yang bertuliskan namanya. Pria itu mengusapnya perlahan dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang kedepan.

"Terlepas dari semua kejahatan yang kulakukan, kau tau Changmin-ssi, perasaanku pada Baekhyun itu tulus. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Changmin tertegun mendengar pengakuan tak terduga yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu kembali terputar dibenaknya. Saat Daehyun datang menemuinya dengan seorang bayi yang masih merah berada dalam gendongannya.

" _Changmin-ssi, berikan bayi ini kepada Ayahnya. Pastikan ia bersama keluarganya. Lakukan dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai ada yang tau, tidak itu Ayahku, Kakek Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri. Demi keselamatan anak ini, kau harus merahasiakannya."_

Pria bermarga Shim itu memandang tidak percaya pria yang masih memandang kosong tembok dihadapannya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat pria yang biasa terlihat begitu angkuh dan sombong tampak kehilangan seluruh dominasinya.

"Aku tau apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Baekhyun sangat tidak adil. Aku merampas hidupnya yang bahagia bersama keluarganya. Cintaku padanya membuatku begitu egois, aku menginginkannya hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak menyesal untuk itu, jika dengan memaksa Baekhyun akhirnya aku memiliki Yeri," seulas senyum tersungging dibibir tebal milik direkur muda itu.

"Aku memang bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku memang brengsek. Mungkin itulah mengapa Baekhyun tak akan pernah mau melihatku. Tapi setidaknya dia menyayangi anakku, itu membuaku merasa lega."

Daehyun kemudian terdiam. Terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, sementara Changmin masih berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Daehyun yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka pria disampingnya itu tak seburuk yang selama ini kelihatannya. Meskipun demikian, alasan dibalik semua perbuatan Daehyun tidak bisa dibenarkan, pria itu tetap saja bersalah.

"Kenapa kau memilih menyelamatkan bayi Baekhyun saat itu dan berbohong pada Ayahmu dan Ketua Byun kalau kau sudah melenyapkan bayi itu?"

Daehyun menghela napas perlahan, sebelah tangannya ia bawa masuk kedalam saku celana bahannya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk Baekhyun dan keluarganya yang terpaksa ditinggalkannya. Bayi itu tidak bersalah sekalipun ia terlahir ditengah takdir kejam yang sedang terjadi. Setidaknya didalam hidupku, aku melakukan satu kebaikan dengan membiarkan satu nyawa tak berdosa tetap hidup."

Pria Jung itu menatap sosok pria kepercayaan Baekhyun itu. Pria yang sejak awal mendampingi Baekhyun dan melindungi wanita yang dicintainya dari hal-hal jahat yang kerap direncanakan Ayahnya demi mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Baekhyun. Daehyun bersyukur setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki Changmin untuk melindunginya, hal yang sama sekali tak bisa dilakukannya selama ia terus menjadi boneka Ayahnya.

"Aku tau aku sudah menempatkanmu dalam masalah besar. Baekhyun sangat mempercayaimu, kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tau kau turut terlibat menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang anaknya."

Changmin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendekati Daehyun dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibahu pria itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan atau kau rencanakan saat ini, _sajangnim._ Aku mendukung Baekhyun selama ini bukan berarti aku setuju dengan keinginannya menghancurkan Daejung grup. Kau benar, Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti sampai ia puas, dan aku sendiri tidak akan bisa menghentikan balas dendam yang akan dimulainya. Tapi ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa menghentikan Baekhyun, itupun jika kau bisa meyakinkan orang itu nantinya."

Daehyun berbalik dan menatap Changmin penuh tanya.

"Park Chanyeol. Temui ia dan jelaskan segalanya." lanjut Changmin lagi. Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya diatas ranjang tepat disaat Ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya. Chanyeol menarik kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan meja belajar Sehun dan duduk tepat menghadap anaknya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah? Kau sudah dapat banyak teman?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang berkeliling ruang kamar Sehun.

Banyak yang berubah dari suasana kamar Sehun. Sebelum Sehun tiba dari China, Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kamar itu. Namun kini saat ia kembali masuk untuk melihat, sudah banyak yang berubah. Terlihat Sehun serius dengan ucapannya untuk merubah segalanya, dan sudah dimulai dari perubahan pengaturan kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sehun menyimpan bukunya diatas nakas dan membawa tubuhnya bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat pacar," jawab Sehun asal.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berpindah ke atas ranjang Sehun. Ia mengusak rambut Sehun dan dihadiahi pandangan kesal dari putranya.

"Jadi kau belum punya pacar? Sayang sekali. Seusiamu dulu Appa bahkan berpacaran dengan tiga gadis sekaligus."

Sehun mencibir ucapan Ayahnya. "Ibuku yang malang. Ternyata ia menikahi pria mata keranjang."

"Hey, Appa bahkan belum mengenal Ibumu saat berusia lima belas tahun," protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Ya ya ya, sesuka Appa saja. Tapi sekarang Appa-lah yang malang karena ditinggalkan istrinya selama bertahun-tahun," Sehun bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam setiap ucapannya.

Chanyeol memilih tak menanggapi sindiran yang dilayangkan Sehun. Hanya baru beberapa hari ia kembali tinggal bersama putra sulungnya, namun ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan segala ucapan pedas Sehun mengenai Ibunya.

"Kau tau Sehun, suka atau tidak suka tapi kau semakin mirip dengan Ibumu. Caramu berbicara, caramu marah, semua benar-benar cetak biru Ibumu," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Apa itu pujian? Tapi mengapa aku merasa buruk setelah mendengarnya. Haruskah aku mengambil kelas kepribadian untuk mengubah semua sikapku?"

"Sehun-ah..." tegur Chanyeol saat Sehun mulai akan berbicara kasar lagi.

"Aku tidak suka jika harus disamakan dengannya Appa. Aku berbeda dengannya, aku tidak mirip dengannya. Sudah cukup Luhan yang mewarisi wajahnya, aku tidak mau jika ia menurunkan satu apapun kesamaannya padaku."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

"Kau yang membuka pembicaran tentang Ibumu, dan kini kau jugalah yang tak tahan jika dikait-kaitkan dengan Ibumu. Apa sebenarnya maumu Sehun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol lelah.

"Oh oke baiklah, kita hentikan sampai disini. Lupakan saja apa yang aku ucapkan tadi." Sehun bersidekap didepan dadanya. Matanya enggan menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku merindukan Kakek dan Nenek. Kapan kita akan ke Boseong?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka akan segera datang kemari." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Sehun kembali menoleh pada Ayahnya. " Kenapa bukan kita yang kesana? Kakek dan Nenek sudah tua, Appa. Seoul dan Boseong itu tidak dekat."

"Dalam waktu dekat ini Appa tidak bisa membawa kalian kesana. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Sementara Nenekmu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tenang saja, akan ada orang yang menjemput mereka kesana."

Sehun terlihat tidak senang dengan ucapan Ayahnya. Gagal sudah keinginannya berkunjung ke tempat kelahirannya. Tapi setidaknya ia terhibur dengan kehadiran Kakek dan Neneknya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Appa sudah bertemu dengan psikiater-mu yang baru. Lusa kau sudah bisa mulai terapi lagi. Appa akan menemanimu nanti." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada cemas.

"Oh yeah, Sehun yang gila masih tetap harus berobat," kekeh Sehun tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih bahu Sehun dan menatap putranya tepat dimatanya. Hal yang cukup membuat kekehan Sehun turut berhenti.

"Kau tidak gila Sehun."

Sehun menunduk sejenak dan kemudian balas menatap Ayahnya.

"Hanya setengah gila. Begitu Appa? Sudahlah Appa kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti ini. Aku sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hidupku didalam ruang terapi. Ini bukan hal yang baru. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut lebat Sehun.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh. Appa berjanji akan membuatmu sembuh," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Sehun.

Dan suasana seketika berubah menjadi sendu, dan Sehun benci itu. Sehun menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Ayahnya, tangannya ikut melingkari dipunggung tegap pria yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh. Sampai saat itu, Appa harus mencari uang yang banyak untuk biaya pengobatanku yang mahal. Jika sudah tidak sanggup, minta saja pada Ibuku. Ibuku kan anak orang kaya, dia pasti punya banyak uang," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Ayahnya.

Chanyeol dengan seketika melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan menyentil dahi remaja tampan itu.

"Kau ini. Membahas Ibumu lagi, eoh?" kesal Chanyeol.

Dan Sehun hanya mengulum bibirnya melihat raut wajah kesal Ayahnya. Setidaknya ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang Ayah dari kondisinya. Ia hanya tak ingin Ayahnya terlalu terbebani dengan kondisi mentalnya yang belum stabil.

Mungkin Sehun kerap melibatkan Ibunya dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka, namun itu hanyalah upaya Sehun untuk dapat terbiasa dengan apa yang selama ini dihindarinya. Terlebih dengan kemunculan kembali Ibunya setelah lama menghilang. Frekuensi ia bertemu kapan saja dengan sang Ibu akan sangat besar. Baik Ayahnya dan Joonmyeon tak mungkin setiap saat ada disampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Sehun butuh kekuatannya sendiri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri jika ketakutan-ketakutan masa lalunya kembali menyerangnya.

"Aku mau tidur. Sudah Appa keluar sana."

Sehun mendorong Ayahnya turun dari ranjangnya. Remaja laki-laki itu kemudian membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar putra sulungnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Ia merasa tidak tenang menunggu kehadiran Changmin. Tiga hari sudah ia harus bersabar menunggu kabar dari Changmin. Jika pagi ini Changmin tidak mengabarinya tentang keberangkatannya ke Seoul, mungkin Baekhyun akan nekat kembali terbang ke Jepang dan menagih semua penjelasan dari Changmin.

Tiga hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah sangat frustasi memikirkan perihal Luhan. Ibu muda itu bahkan tak mampu menahan dirinya di keesokan harinya sehari setelah ia mengenal bocah laki-laki itu, dengan segala perasaan yang membuncah didadanya ia tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan dibalas dengan pandangan bingung di bola mata rusa milik Luhan.

Namun belum lagi puas rasa hati Baekhyun memeluk bocah itu, ia harus pasrah saat Chanyeol menarik Luhan dari pelukannya dan membawanya pergi menjauh darinya. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun tak lagi bisa bertemu Luhan saat ia akan menjemput Yeri keesokan harinya. Chanyeol datang sebelum jam sekolah usai dan menjemput Luhan langsung dikelas anak itu. Sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan menjauhkan Luhan darinya semakin membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Apa sebenarnya yang tidak diketahuinya?

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dengang cepat saat pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dari luar. Salah satu pelayan dirumahnya masuk dan memberi tahukan kehadiran Changmin. Tak sampai lima detik wujud Changmin pun kini sudah berada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

Baekhyun sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat Changmin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Baekhyun untuk tenang terlebih dahulu. Pria itu membawa Baekhyun duduk terelbih dahulu dan kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat dihadapan wanita itu.

"Aku tau kau sudah tidak sabar mendengar semuanya. Tapi sebelum kita membahas masalah itu, aku ingin memberikanmu ini."

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berisikan dokumen dari dalam tasnya. Pria itu meletakkannya dimeja dan mendorongnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Daehyun sudah menandatangani surat gugatan cerai darimu. Proses persidangan sudah bisa dilakukan, dan Daehyun setuju untuk menghadiri persidangan perceraian kalian nanti."

Baekhyun membuka map yang diberikan Changmin. Terlihat semua berkas-berkas yang mendukung untuk proses perceraian yang dibutuhkannya sudah lengkap. Wanita itu tersenyum puas sambil menutup kembali map ditangannya. Ia memandang Changmin setelah meletakkan kembali map itu diatas meja.

"Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu Oppa. Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus.

Changmin tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Dan aku rasa aku sudah bisa mendengar penjelasanmu sekarang, Oppa?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan ke arah Changmin.

Changmin menutup matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas dengan berat.

"Katakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui," ucap Changmin kemudian setelah membuka matanya.

"Luhan."

Satu kata itu meluncur dengan cepat dari bibir merah Baekhyun. Wajah ramah yang sebelumnya terlukis di raut wajahnya kini telah menghilang. Mata sipitnya kini beradu pandang dengan mata Changmin.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan gamblang mengenai siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Karena aku yakin, hatimu sudah memberikan jawaban yang tepat yang ingin kau ketahui," ucap Changmin dengan tenang.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Oppa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kebenaran ini langsung dari mulutmu. Katakan padaku, siapa Luhan sebenarnya? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meneriakkan kembali pertanyaan yang sama yang terus ditanyakannya selama ini pada sosok dihadapannya.

Changmin ikut berdiri dan memandang mata Baekhyun yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca oleh air mata yang berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Ia tau tak ada gunanya lagi berkelit dari Baekhyun. Meskipun mungkin wanita itu sudah menebak kebenarannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan puas jika belum mendengarnya langsung.

Sekali lagi Changmin menghela napas berat. Rahasia yang sembilan tahun disimpannya rapat-rapat, hari ini sudah sampai pada waktunya untuk terungkap.

"Luhan, dia bayi yang kau lahirkan sembilan tahun yang lalu," ucap Changmin perlahan.

"Bayimu tidak mati, ia hidup dan dibesarakan oleh Ayah kandungnya. Maafkan aku yang menyembunyikan kebenaran ini darimu, Baekhyun."

Kepala Changmin tertunduk bersamaan dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang jatuh merosot ke atas sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Air mata Baekhyun kini sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"Anakku. Anakku hidup," racau Baekhyun dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak liar. Terlihat ini adalah puncak dari rasa frustasi yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini.

Meskipun ia sudah bersiap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan didengarnya, namun tetap saja saat ia mendengarnya langsung dari Changmin, ia tak lagi dapat menahan semua kegilaan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama ini. Baekhyun terduduk lemas, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Dia hidup, dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku Oppa!" teriak Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya. Sebelah tangannya meremas baju dibagian dadanya. Entah perih macam apa kini yang dirasakan wanita itu.

"Luhan... Anakku Luhan..." isakan Baekhyun kini memenuhi ruang kerjanya.

Kilasan-kilasan bayangan sejak ia bertemu dengan Luhan kembali terbayang dipikirannya.

" _Appa, Sehun Hyung kenapa?"_ itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar suara Luhan, bahakan disaat ia belum melihat rupa putranya itu.

 _"Alasan apa yang bisa membenarkan tindakanmu sebagai seorang Ibu untuk meninggalkan anak-anakmu?"_ dan ini adalah ucapan Chanyeol yang kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

 **Anak-anakmu.**

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah memberikan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Luhan. Namun ia tak bisa menyadarinya.

Baekhyun semakin terpuruk ditempatnya. Changmin yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan Baekhyun mendekati wanita itu dan memeluknya. Memeluk adik kesayangannya.

"Maafkan Oppa, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak menolak pelukan Changmin, wanita itu menumpukan seutuhnya tubuhnaya pada pria tinggi itu. Terlalu lemah untuk berontak dari pelukan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Oppa? Aku Ibunya, kau menyembunyikan kehidupannya dariku."

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan keselamatan Luhan. Oppa terpaksa membohongimu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap nyalang Changmin. Emosinya seketika tersulut mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Sembilan tahun kau menutupi kenyataan ini dariku. Sembilan tahun aku hidup dengan rasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan bayiku yang kusangka sengaja dibunuh Kakek. Tapi, ternyata begini..."

"Bayimu memang akan mati jika Daehyun tidak menyelamatkannya," ucap Changmin cepat memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna mendengar satu lagi ucapan mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin.

"Kebohongan apa lagi ini? Apa maksudmu Daehyun menyelamatkan bayiku? Pria berengsek itu melakukannya?" cibir Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Kenyataannya sembilan tahun yang lalu Daehyun datang menemuiku dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya. Aku menyerahkan Luhan pada Chanyeol sesuai dengan permintaan Daehyun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang Daehyun lakukan padamu? Dia mengancammu untuk menyampaikan cerita bohong ini? Katakan padaku, dia memaksamu untuk mengatakan ini bukan? Dengar Oppa, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ini. Ini pasti hanya akal-akalan kalian saja untuk mencegahku balas dendam. Aku tidak percaya pada ucapanmu," ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa kau pikir aku serendah itu?" suara Changmin seketika naik. Tuduhan-tudahan Baekhyun membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Kau sudah mengkhianatiku Oppa. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah? Harusnya kau mengatakannya pada sejak awal. Harusnya kau memberitahuku sebelum aku kembali kesini. Harusnya kau tak membuatku terlihat tolol didepan Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun kehilangan kesabarannya.

Daftar kesalahannya didepan Chanyeol kini bertambah lagi. Entah bagaimana ia nanti harus menghadapi suami yang sudah ditinggalkannya itu.

"Chanyeol pasti mengira aku sengaja membuang Luhan. Terima kasih Oppa, kau dan Daehyun berhasil membuatku semakin hina dimata suami dan anak-anakku," Baekhyun kembali menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir dipipinya.

"Kau tau? Aku bahkan mengenalkan diriku sebagai seorang bibi didepan putraku sendiri," Baekhyun tertawa miris.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol sangat berusaha menjauhkan Luhan dariku. Setelah meninggalkan Sehun, kini dosaku bertambah dengan membuang Luhan. Katakan padaku, dosa apalagi yang sengaja kalian ciptakan? Apa kalian juga diam-diam mengirimkan surat cerai pada Chanyeol atas namaku?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari atas sofa dan berjalan menjauhi Changmin. Saat ini ia merasa begitu terkhianati atas apa yang disembunyikan Changmin selama bertahun-tahun darinya. Ia merasa begitu sakit terlebih karena Changmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya, satu-satunya orang yang ia yakin akan melindunginya. Satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar disaat ia merasa sendirian ditengah takdir kejam yang harus dijalaninya. Tapi hari ini ia mendapati Changmin turut andil menyembunyikan hal besar yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Entah emosi apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, entah itu marah atau kekecewaan yang dalam.

Changmin turut bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kini membelakanginya.

"Aku tak akan memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku sendiri selama ini tak bisa memaafkan diriku yang telah menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini darimu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau Baekhyun, aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Janjiku untuk melindungimu sudah turut terkubur bersama jasad kedua orangtuamu, dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan itu."

Changmin berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri diruangannya. Ia tau wanita itu pasti butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Terlebih dengan semua kenyataan besar yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia mengerti ini semua tidak mudah untuk Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi ruang tunggu saat ia melihat Sehun keluar dari ruang terapi yang sudah dihuninya hampir dua jam. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia membimbing putranya untuk duduk disamping kursinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu nak? Merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol menyeka dahi Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Appa, aku lelah," ucap Sehun lemah.

Chanyeol memandang cemas putranya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendampingi Sehun untuk menjalani terapi penyembuhan trauma yang dialaminya. Selama Sehun berada di China, Yifan dan Joonmyeon lah yang bergantian untuk mendampingi putranya. Rasa khawatir tentu sangat dirasakan pria paruh baya itu, itu tidak tau proses seperti apa yang harus dijalani putranya itu hingga membuat Sehun kini sangat terlihat lemah dan pucat.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang. Tunggulah sebentar disini, Appa akan bicara pada psikiater-mu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, silahkan duduk," seorang wanita dengan jas putih yang melekat ditubuhnya menyambut kehadiran Chanyeol diruangannya dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging dibibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Terima kasih Kyungsso-ya."

"Aku sudah mempelajari catatan medis Sehun yang kau berikan kemarin. Dan melihat hasil terapi yang kami lakukan hari ini, Sehun cukup mengalami kemajuan. Tapi tentu saja ini masih tahap awal, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan mengingat metode kali ini adalah hal baru untuk Sehun. Tapi aku yakin jika Sehun rutin menjalani terapi seminggu dua kali, kita pasti akan dapat melihat hasilnya dalam waktu dekat." Jelas wanita itu panjang lebar.

"Kau yakin metode kali ini akan berhasil Soo? Kau tau Sehun sudah terlalu lama mengalami ini, tapi sampai sekarang trauma yang dialaminya masih belum sembuh."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, ia mengerti kekhawatiran yang dialami pria itu.

"Kita akan tau hasilnya setelah berusaha. Metode ini mungkin lebih berat dibandingkan metode yang dulu yang diterapkan oleh psikiater Sehun terdahulu. Tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang kondisi Sehun, aku pikir ini mungkin akan berhasil. Kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit Chan, aku janji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putramu," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin putraku berada ditangan yang tepat. Aku sangat berharap padamu Soo."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisi coret-coretan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempelajari kertas yang terdapat gambaran abstrak yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Ini adalah gambaran tangan Sehun. Aku tau kau pasti tidak mengerti maksud gambar ini. Tapi inilah hasil terapi pertama Sehun," jelas Kyungsoo saat membaca raut wajah bingung Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan padamu sebelumnya, metode yang akan aku terapkan pada Sehun adalah _art theraphy_. Bagi beberapa orang yang mengalami trauma psikologis, sulit bagi mereka untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan melalui kata-kata. Mungkin selama ini metode hipnotis yang diterapkan pada Sehun dengan memancing alam bawah sadarnya kurang efektif untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Kita butuh Sehun dalam keadaan sadar untuk mampu menyembuhkan traumanya. Itulah kenapa aku memilih terapi ini. Karena itu, terapi seni ini bisa menjadi sarana untuk menggambarkan emosi dan perasaan Sehun yang selama ini terlalu menyakitkan jika diungkapkan dengan kata-kata."

Kyungsoo menunjuk kertas yang ditangan Chanyeol, dan menunjuk bagian-bagian yang berisi gambar tangan Sehun, sambil menjelaskan isi gambar tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dikertas itu. Tadi aku meminta Sehun untuk menggambarkan dan mengeluarkan semua pikiran-pikiran dan emosi yang dirasakannya. Selanjutnya, kami sama-sama mendiskusikan hasil gambar tangannya. Melalui proses ini, Sehun akan lebih terbuka untuk mengungkapkan semua emosi dan perasaannya yang terpendam. Dan melalui analisis ini Sehun akan mampu menggali perasaanya sendiri dan mengetahui apa yang diinginkan hatinya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara yang tidak menakuti dirinya sendiri."

"Dalam hal ini, terapi ini juga bisa digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi lebih dari sekedar berbicara secara verbal. Sehun akan lebih mudah mengekspresikan kejadian-kejadian yang meninggalkan trauma melalui goresan tangannya daripada menggunakan kata-kata. Melalui seni, kejadian traumatik yang sudah tersimpan di alam bawah sadar Sehun juga bisa kembali terangkat kepermukaan tanpa harus melakukan proses hipnotis. Jika emosi sudah dapat dilepaskan, maka proses pemulihan Sehun akan lebih cepat."

"Lewat _art theraphy_ ini aku meminta Sehun untuk mengungkapkan mimpi terakhir yang dialaminya yang berkaitan dengan traumanya. Karena mimpi sulit diungkapkan secara verbal, hal-hal seperti itu dapat digali melalui gambaran tangan Sehun ini. Dari hasil gambaran tangan Sehun ini, aku dapat melihat kondisi yang dialami Sehun secara naratif, simbolis dan skematis." Kyungsoo mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Aku serahkan penanganan Sehun sepenuhnya padamu Soo. Kau adalah temanku, aku merasa tenang jika kau yang merawat Sehun. Tapi apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat sedikit pucat saat keluar dari sini," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir dan dibalas dengan senyuman menenangkan dari wanita cantik itu.

"Jangan khawatir Chan, itu reaksi yang wajar. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sehun melakukan terapi dengan metode yang berbeda. Lama-kelamaan ia akan terbiasa," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo singkat. "Baiklah Soo, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan turut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan lupa, tiga hari lagi Sehun harus kembali lagi kesini." ucapnya sambil mengantar Chanyeol sampai kedepan pintu ruangannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Sehun dengan tertidur dikursinya. Chanyeol membiarkannya karena ia mengerti putranya itu pasti sangat lelah baik fisik dan jiwanya. Sepulang sekolah Sehun langsung harus menjalani terapi yang cukup menguras tenaga dan emosinya. Sehingga begitu bertemu dengan jok mobil Ayahnya remaja tampan itupun langsung jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol baru akan membelokkan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya saat melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang berada didalam mobil itu karena kaca mobil yang gelap. Pria itu mengacuhkannya dan memilih membangunkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sehun, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Chanyeol mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu Sehun menggeliatkan badannya dan semakin memutar arah kepalanya.

"Hey, kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu dikamarmu. Ayolah Sehun, Appa tidak kuat jika harus menggendongmu masuk."

Chanyeol mencoba membuka _seatbelt_ yang masih melekat ditubuh Sehun sambil sesekali mengguncang tubuh jangkung putranya itu.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Appa, lima menit lagi, Sehun masih mengantuk," racau Sehun tidak jelas.

Chanyeol menyerah dan memilih keluar dari mobilnya dan berputar menuju pintu sebelahnya. Membuka pintunya dan kembali berusaha mengeluarkan Sehun dari dalam mobilnya.

Sehun yang merasa tubuhnya ditarik dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman akhirnya dengan terpaksa membuka matanya. Dan ia mendapati pintu rumahnya sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Sudah masuk sana," ucap Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Sehun.

Chanyeol yang baru saja berbalik dan berniat untuk menutup pagar rumahnya terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat didepan gerbang rumah mereka. Chanyeol kembali berbalik melihat Sehun yang masih berjalan terhuyung-huyung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sehun-ah, Appa akan kerumah Paman Jongdae dulu, meminta Bibi Minseok memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam kita, kau istirahatlah," ucap Chanyeol cukup keras agar Sehun mendengar ucapannya.

Sehun tak berbalik, ia hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke atas tanda ia mendengar Ayahnya. Chanyeol menunggu sampai Sehun sudah benar-benar berada didalam rumah baru ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terpaku memandang Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat anak-anakku. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini Baekhyun, tidak dengan kondisi Sehun yang sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol, mengguncangnya perlahan dengan sorot wajah yang berubah menjadi khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap cemas ke arah jendela kamar Sehun yang terletak dilantai dua. Khawatir jika putranya itu mungkin saja bisa melihat kehadiran Ibunya dirumah mereka melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Ayo bicara ditempat lain."

Dengan satu gerakan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari rumahnya. Membawa Baekhyun ke arah mobil milik wanita itu yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumahnya. Membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya, sementara ia memutar dan mengambil posisi kemudi mobil Bakehyun.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan disebuah Coffe Shop yang tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Chanyeol dengan kemeja biru laut yang bagian lengannya sudah digulung sampai batas sikunya duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Matanya sesekali melirik sosok wanita dihadapannya.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun setelah terpisah sekian tahun, namun baru kali ini ia benar-benar memperhatikan penampilan wanita yang masih tercacat sebagai istri sah-nya. Rambut ikal sepunggung berwarna hitam milik Baekhyun yang di ingatnya saat sedang mengandung Luhan saat itu kini telah berganti menjadi rambut lurus sebahu berwarna _brunette_. _Make up_ yang dimasa mereka pacaran tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mungil Baekhyun dan sempat menghilang dimasa enam tahun usia pernikahan mereka kini telah kembali melekat diwajah Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol seperti terlempar ke masa lalunya saat pertama kali mengenal Baekhyun, namun dengan versi Baekhyun yang kini terlihat lebih _mature_.

Nyaris tak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun. Wanita yang telah memberikannya dua orang anak itu masih tetap sempurna seperti saat mereka pertama berjumpa dimasa lalu. Dan juga tak ada yang berubah dari perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sampai detik ini ia masih yakin jika hanya Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya.

Satu-satunya yang berubah dari mereka saat ini adalah keadaan. Setelah perpisahan yang terjadi kini pertemuan yang dingin kembali menyiksa keduanya. Tak ada ucapan sayang, cinta dan kerinduan. Tak ada sambutan pelukan hangat, tak ciuman kasih sayang yang biasanya kerap mereka bagi. Kini keduanya hanya bisa menatap dari jauh dengan menahan perasaan masing-masing.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk jangan bertemu sampai kau menyelesaikan masalahmu?" ucap Chanyeol setelah meletakkan kembali gelas minumannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat anak-anak. Aku merindukan mereka."

"Jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit, Baekhyun. Sekarang waktunya tidak tepat, terlebih untuk Sehun. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja muncul dihadapannya." jelas Chanyeol tepat dimata Baekhyun.

Ia melihat kedua iris _onyx_ milik Baekhyun kembali berubah menampilkan sorot kecemasan saat ia kembali membawa nama Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, Yeol?"

"Sehun mengalami trauma sejak kau pergi. Dan sampai sekarang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Itulah mengapa aku melarangmu untuk muncul dihadapan Sehun."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Satu lagi berita mengejutkan kembali didengarnya. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Tak menyangka ia telah meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam untuk putranya.

"Selain belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu, kondisi Sehun juga akan semakin memburuk jika sekarang ia melihatmu. Aku harap kau mengerti kondisinya saat ini, kita tidak bisa memaksanya," lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya menuju puncak kepala Baekhyun yang kini sedang menunduk. Ia membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang sosok yang tengah menyembunyikan tangisnya itu.

"Sehun pasti sembuh. Kau hanya perlu bersabar," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang telah Baekhyun lakukan, tapi Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun tetaplah seorang Ibu. Perasaannya juga pasti sama hancurnya seperti yang dialaminya kala mendengar kondisi buah hati mereka yang kini menderita. Dibalik apapun alasan yang membuat Baekhyun pergi dahulu, ia tau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Sehun akan berakhir menjadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat ia telah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, yang otomatis juga membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menarik kembali tangannya dari puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tidak bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Tapi dia tidak tau aku Ibunya."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang bayi yang kau buang setelah dilahirkan?"

"Aku tidak membuangnya Yeol. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Jadi bagaimana bisa Luhan berada didepan pintu rumah kita? Apa dia berjalan sendiri?"

Baekhyun menyambar sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat, menggengamnya lembut meminta perhatian pria dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol, aku memang bersalah saat meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi untuk masalah Luhan aku sama sekali tidak tau Yeol. Untuk sekarang aku belum bisa mengatakan padamu alasan dibalik kepergianku, tapi yang harus kau tau aku sama sekali tidak membuang Luhan."

"Jika kau masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun padaku jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan apapun pada Luhan mengenai siapa dirimu."

"Yeol, kumohon. Aku sangat ingin memeluk anakku. Bahkan aku baru tau hari ini kalau dia hidup. Mereka sengaja memisahkanku dengannya, mereka berbohong padaku," tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud? Bicara yang jelas Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol meninggi. Matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata sipitnya. Pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Chanyeol membuatnya tak bisa lagi menyimpan semua kepedihan yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Ini semua karena Kakekku Yeol. Dia yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dan membuat mata Chanyeol kembali terbelalak saat semua cerita itu mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thanks buat "Byun Nayeol" atas koreksinya, itu memang typo. Makasih ya uda dikasi tau, aku juga ga nyadar sampe kamu kasih tau. Well, Selamat ulang tahun untuk adek cadel kesayangan Nuna, OH SEHUN, makin sukses ya dek, moga makin rame job nya, sukses buat filmnya, keep humble, be better, be best.**

 **Hari ini tepat sebulan sejak chapter 1 Timeless dipublish, dan hari ini chapter 7 nya di publish. Aku berusaha untuk nepati janji aku buat publish seminggu dua kali. Tenang aja guys, aku ga akan lupa kok jadi kalian tenang aja, okey. Aku berterima kasih banget buat semua yang terus support aku, yang terus nyemangatin lewat review, tanpa semangat kalian mungkin aku gak akan bisa secepat ini buat ngerjain chapter per chapter FF ini. Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan kalian ya, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk memberikan bacaan yang menarik buat kalian. Kritik dan saran masih sangat diharapkan. Baiklah, cukup sekian author note kali ini, see you next chap. Keep review ya guys. Saranghaeee~~~**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Baeks06, chanichen, septianaditya1997, Lee Seohyun, rere, baelight, rifda arbianiva73, baekbutty, babybyunie, galaxyfrisca, Cho Hyunjo, Chanbaekhunlove, nandaarsita59. Guest 1, InteunMSR, fakpark, Nadhefuji, Ummi ChanChen, kikirizky, dyobaekcy2711, He Who Controls The Light, Oh Titan, Guest 2, Meli Channie, msluhan87, L, erry-shi, Byun Nayeol, fvirliani, AGNESA201, babyjunma, asdf, chenma, zid, ExoL123, vivikim406, ristaandiani, chankybaek, byunki, exindira, Byun Erelelele, NoTime, nayeol, 1127x1992, nevan296, LynaByun, RDRD ChanBaek, ouiaeri, Sylph, byunrinheee, Piyudt727, yeolbee61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 13 April 2016, 10.25 PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit sudah terlewati sejak Baekhyun menyelesaikan semua kisahnya tanpa ada satupun yang disembunyikan ataupun ditutup-tutupi. Sepuluh menit terlama dalam hidupnya yang dihabiskan untuk mendapatkan sebuah respon. Ia sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia sembunyikan dibawah pandangan menusuk Chanyeol yang tak sedikitpun berniat mengurangi kadar ketajamannya demi mendapatkan sebuah cerita versi asli tanpa tersentuh editan disana dan sini.

Ayolah, ini bukanlah sebuah roman picisan yang berlomba-lomba disajikan stasiun televisi swasta dalam drama rabu-kamis malam setiap minggunya. Sebuah drama dimana tokoh utama yang tersakiti akan berusaha menutupi kebenaran demi melindungi orang tercinta yang bahkan menghabiskan durasi berepisode-episode. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi pesakitan yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan ia juga tidak berencana menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pemeran utama yang terus berusaha menutup mulutnya.

Jikapun harus ada peran yang ingin dimainkan Chanyeol, saat ini ia akan lebih memilih menjadi antagonis demi membuka mulut Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu lama menyimpan kebenaran yang berdalihkan demi kebaikan bersama. Sebuah konsep tolol yang menurutnya hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Jika benar semua itu demi kebaikan, maka seharusnya kini mereka sudah hidup bahagia. Dan tak akan ada anak yang menjadi setengah gila, sementara anak yang lainnya hidup dengan menyimpan tanda tanya yang besar.

Akibat aksi heroik Baekhyun sembilan tahun yang lalu, sudah terlalu banyak drama yang tercipta dalam kehidupan mereka. Dan bagi Chanyeol kini wanita itu harus segera mengakhiri semua drama yang diciptakannya yang mungkin entah sampai kapan akan menemukan endingnya. Semua kerumitan yang sampai ditelinganya hari ini sudah bagai benang kusut yang entah bagaimana cara menemukan ujung pangkalnya.

Diantara keinginan untuk segera memutuskan ikatan tanpa cinta yang menghasilkan seorang anak yang terjalin antara Baekhyun dan seorang pria yang bernama Jung Daehyun, harga diri Park Chanyeol sebagai seorang pria dan sebagai seorang suami yang sudah sangat terhina akibat pengkhianatan yang tidak sengaja dilakukan wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya, atau mungkin dalam bahasa Baekhyun adalah pengorbanan. Entahlah, kedua hal itu sama memuakkannya untuk dibahas. Pilihan untuk melenyapkan Jung Daehyun akan menjadi daftar teratas hal yang ingin dilakukannya jika saja dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang mengerti akan hukum dan ganjaran apa yang akan diterimanya jika ia nekat melakukan tindakan keji itu.

Dan menjadi seorang kriminal tak pernah tertulis dalam daftar resolusi yang ingin dicapainya. Tidak untuk seseorang yang secara tidak langsung telah menyelamatkan nyawa putra bungsunya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tau bagaimana caranya berterima kasih.

Mengenai apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi, Chanyeol mungkin akan memaafkan Baekhyun. Namun semua itu butuh proses. Dan didalam proses itu ada sebuah tahap yang bernama hukuman yang harus dijalani Baekhyun. Apa yang sudah terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka bukanlah sesuatu hal yang sederhana yang akan selesai dengan sebuah omong kosong; _aku mencintaimu dan aku memaafkanmu_. Lalu semuanya terlupakan begitu saja? Sayangnya tidak ada hal yang seperti itu didunia nyata. Terdengar kejam, tapi seperti inilah kehidupan, jika kau bersalah maka kau akan mendapat hukuman.

Diantara sekian banyak daftar kesalahan yang dilakukan Baekhyun, keputusan untuk merahasiakan problema yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarganya adalah hal yang paling menggores ego Chanyeol. Secara frontal Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai Chanyeol. Bukankah landasan dari sebuah hubungan itu adalah sebuah kepercayaan? Lalu untuk apa mereka menikah dahulu?

Ketidakpercayaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol secara tidak langsung telah menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun mengatakan semua demi keselamatan Chanyeol dan omong kosong lainnya yang hanya menjadi alibi Baekhyun untuk membela dirinya. Sekiranya jika nyawanya dalam bahaya sekalipun, ia tentu tak akan membiarkan dirinya mati dengan mudah. Hal yang sayangnya tidak sampai dipikiran dangkal Baekhyun. Atau mungkin istrinya itu lupa jika dirinya adalah seorang pria dan seorang kepala rumah tangga.

.

.

"Kau menyembunyikan masalah sebesar ini dariku, Baekhyun."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah jeda cukup panjang diantara mereka Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Pandangan intens yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun bagai vonis telak yang memaku Baekhyun untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Yeol."

"Kau punya Baekhyun."

Kalimat selanjutnya datang begitu cepat bahkan disaat Baekhyun belum menutup mulutnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau punya pilihan, tapi kau mengabaikannya," ujar Chanyeol lagi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Chanyeol kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku hadapai saat itu−,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat aku untuk mengerti? Kenapa kau lebih memilih menempatkan aku pada posisi menjadi orang paling tolol?"

Raut frustasi tergambar jelas diwajah Chanyeol saat ia menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Ekspresi datar yang sedari tadi dipasangnya bahkan kini menghilang entah kemana.

"Setidaknya kau tidak harus mengalami hal-hal sulit. Aku melakukan ini juga demi Sehun. Ketidaktahuan kalian tentang ini setidaknya menyelamatkan kalian dari hal-hal buruk," di tengah kegetiran yang dialaminya Baekhyun masih berusaha menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukannya demi melindungi Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Dan sebagai gantinya kau menempatkan dirimu dalam situasi terburuk itu? Bahkan kau hampir membunuh Luhan akibat perbuatanmu itu," tuding Chanyeol tepat diwajah Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa saat itu Yeol?" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan.

Baekhyun menyesali tindakannya yang sempat lepas kendali yang kini berbuahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari pengunjung lain di _Coffe Shop_ itu.

"Setidaknya kau tidak gegabah dan tidak bertindak layaknya seorang pahlawan yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia," tudingan lain kembali diterima Baekhyun. Chanyeol seakan belum puas melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau hasilkan dari tindakanmu ini?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diterima Chanyeol. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang mampu diucapkan Baekhyun untuk membungkam semua serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang kau dapatkan, selain kau membuat dirimu semakin dalam posisi sulit."

Cukup sudah. Ini sudah melewati batas. Keputusannya untuk jujur saat ini bukanlah untuk menerima penghakiman dari Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya saat ini pria itu tidak dalam keadaan bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Tidak bisakah kita hentikan saja sampai disini? Aku sudah mengaku bersalah, apa itu tidak cukup untukmu?"ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon pengertian dari pria dihadapannya.

Baekhyun sadar menjadi keras kepala saat ini bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Apapun kini yang dikatakannya pasti hanya akan dianggap nyanyian sumbang oleh Chanyeol. Mengalah adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Ia mengerti keadaan Chanyeol yang kini berubah menjadi sensitif setelah mendengar seluruh pengakuannya. Tapi tidak bisakah pria itu sedikit saja mencoba mengerti keadaannya saat itu dengan tidak semakin memojokkannya?

Jelas saja hal itu tidak mungkin, apa yang bisa ia harapkan pada pria yang sedang tersulut emosi? Bahkan hujan yang turun ditengah kemarau panjang terdengar lebih mungkin terjadi dibandingkan meredakan api yang sudah terlanjur membakar akal sehat Chanyeol. Bahkan sisi lembut yang sempat ditunjukkan pria itu saat ia menangis kini bahkan turut hangus terbakar bersama api kemarahannya.

Tebakan Baekhyun akan reaksi Chanyeol seratus persen tepat sasaran. Sedari awal ia tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari pria itu setelah menceritakan segalanya. Itulah mengapa ia memilih tak melakukan ini sejak awal. Akumulasi dari kemarahan Chanyeol yang bersumber dari kecemburuan dan rasa terkhianati bukanlah hal pertama yang ingin didapatkannya. Tidak sebelum ia menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Daehyun.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Bukankah dari awal kau yang menciptakan masalah ini? Kalau begitu selesaikanlah. Kau kan tidak percaya padaku."

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. Sindiran itu begitu tepat sasaran. Ia melupakan satu hal jika yang dihadapinya ini adalah seorang pengacara. Bermain kata dan mengintimidasi orang adalah salah satu keahlian Chanyeol. Harusnya dari awal ia tidak meladeni Chanyeol, dan keputusan mengunjungi rumah mereka dulu menjadi salah satu penyesalannya hari ini.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau marah saat ini Yeol, tapi jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku mohon."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bukan? Kau tidak percaya padaku."

Chanyeol membuang jauh pandangannya. Enggan bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun.

Arogansi dan gengsi tinggi yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya bahkan runtuh seketika dengan sebuah kalimat permohonan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia menunjukkan emosi sesungguhnya yang disembunyikannya dibalik kalimat pedas yang dilontarkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu, Yeol. Kau salah paham, cobalah sedikit mengerti. Tak ada yang harus kita perdebatkan lagi disini. Kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu, dan tolong jangan ada lagi tanya kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa. Jangan persulit dirimu dengan berusaha untuk menyakitiku jika pada akhirnya kau juga tersakiti."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Sama halnya seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun, ia juga merasa lelah akan semua ini. Lelah berpikir untuk memutuskan bagaimana harus menyikapi semua kerumitan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakitimu. Sekalipun sebesar apapun kemarahanku saat ini, menyakitimu bukanlah hal yang ingin kulakukan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu. Hanya saja aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan kepercayaanku yang kini menghilang. Kekecewaanku saat ini, biarlah waktu yang akan menyembuhkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih dari seminggu sudah berlalu dari kali terakhir Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Pertemuan terakhir dengan pembicaraan yang menggantung, yang tak tau kemana akan bermuara. Belum ada kepastian yang tepat untuk sikapnya. Apakah memilih berdamai dengan hatinya dan merangkul Baekhyun untuk sama-sama menyelesaikan masalah mereka atau memilih tenggelam dan berkutat pada kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Dan hari-hari yang telah berlalu dihabiskannya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan kasus-kasus yang sedang ditanganinya disamping kegiatannya mengontrol jadwal terapi Sehun yang sudah memasuki pertemuan keempat. Belum banyak perkembangan yang dialami Sehun, tapi setidaknya intensitas mimpi buruk yang rutin dialami putranya itu sudah tak lagi pernah muncul. Hal yang cukup melegakan untuk mereka semua.

Sehun sendiri sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya tiap kali topik mengenai Ibunya kembali dibahas di tiap percakapan mereka. Meski belum mampu menghilangkan sarkasme dan ucapan tajam, setidaknya remaja tampan itu sudah mampu mengatur lisannya untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar. Seperti halnya percakapan keduanya di pagi itu.

Dapur terasa sangat sepi. Terlalu pagi untuk terjaga di akhir pekan, tapi tidak halnya dengan Chanyeol. Sebagai _morning person_ sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk menjadi yang pertama terjaga dipagi hari. Namun pagi itu sedikit berbeda dari pagi di akhir pekan yang biasanya. Kali ini Sehun telah duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya dengan secangkir teh dihadapannya. Tak berbeda dengan dirinya, dihadapannya kini sang Ayah juga tengah menikmati kopi paginya dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

Sepi masih mendominasi. Hanya terdengar ritme helaan napas dari dua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Yang lebih muda terlihat menyimpan sesuatu hal yang ingin dikatakan. Hembusan nafasnya yang sedikit kasar berhasil memancing perhatian yang lebih tua.

"Aku melihatnya," ucapnya saat sudah mendapatkan atensi sepenuhnya dari Ayahnya.

"Appa dan Eomma. Saat pulang terapi," lanjutnya lagi menjawab ekspresi tanya yang tergambar diwajah Ayahnya.

"Aku tau Appa berbohong saat itu."

Sehun meraih cangkir teh miliknya saat ia telah berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang beberapa hari ini mengganggunya.

Dihadapannya sang Ayah masih menutup mulutnya rapat. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Bahkan awalnya ia mengharapkan respon terkejut yang tergambar diwajah Ayahnya. Namun alih-alih terkejut, bahkan pria dihadapannya itu sedikitpun tak terpengaruh akan ucapannya. Satu hal yang kini diyakini Sehun, bakat menyembunyikan perasaan dibalik raut wajah datar yang dimilikinya adalah jelas merupakan warisan dari sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sehun masih berusaha membuat Ayahnya buka mulut.

"Bukan masalah yang penting," Chanyeol mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Kalian berbaikan?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat mendengar pertanyaan yang bernadakan interogasi yang sedang dilancarkan Sehun.

"Apa kau sedang menginterogasi Appa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja. Jadi kalian berbaikan?"

Chanyeol mendesah melihat Sehun yang begitu keras kepala ingin mencari tau apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu yang kau harapkan?"

Dan Sehun terdiam. Jika biasanya ia akan dengan lantang menyuarakan ke-engganannya, kali ini bagai ada yang tertahan dilidahnya.

"Jangan fikirkan hal lain Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi sampai kau dan Luhan bisa menerima semua ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya? Apa Appa sanggup selamanya hidupterpisah darinya?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terdiam. Pertanyaan Sehun sama halnya seperti pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika memang jalan mereka untuk kembali memang telah buntu.

"Setidaknya Appa sudah pernah menjalaninya selama sembilan tahun ini," ucap Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Ini bukan tentang yang sudah terlewati, tapi apa yang akan dihadapi. Aku berpikir banyak tentang ini, tentang Appa dan tentang Luhan."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, berusaha lebih dekat dengan Ayahnya.

"Appa harus segera memutuskan semuanya. Aku tau aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi egois dan memanfaatkan keadaanku untuk menempatkan Appa dalam posisi sulit. Untuk saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi Luhan dan Appa, kalian berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jika Appa yakin dengan keputusan Appa, bukanlah pekara sulit untuk meyakinkanku suatu hari nanti bukan? Pikirkanlah kembali, Appa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendapati Daehyun berada dirumahnya adalah hal yang tak pernah diharapkan seolah berlanjut saat ia tak punya pilihan untuk sekedar mengenyahkan pria itu dari pandangannya. Daehyun memilih opsi yang tepat untuk menyambangi kediamannya dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan Yeri yang pasti akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Membuat Baekhyun menahan segala kemurkaannya kala menatap seringai kemenangan yang tercetak di wajah memuakkan Daehyun.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" bahkan Baekhyun merasa tak perlu berbasa-basi pada pria itu.

Sesaat setelah berhasil menjauhkan Yeri sejenak dari Daehyun, tanpa banyak kata Baekhyun menumpahkan semua emosi yang bersarang didadanya.

Daehyun memandang acuh wajah yang sarat akan kebencian milik Baekhyun. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, ia bahkan pernah menerima yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Jika kau lupa kau membawa anakku bersamamu."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar menanggapi ucapan Daehyun.

"Jangan menjadikan Yeri sebagai alasanmu. Katakan apa maumu?"

"Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk menemui anakku? Lagipula aku masih menantu dikeluarga ini. Aku berhak untuk datang dan pergi sesuka hatiku."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa dan sedetik kemudian kembali serius, "Tak ada tempat untukmu dirumah ini, Daehyun."

"Kau menjadi sombong setelah bertemu lagi dengan suamimu itu," cibir Daehyun.

"Jangan besar kepala Baekhyun, aku berani bertaruh bahkan saat ini dia masih belum mau menerimamu kembali."

Daehyun memandang tertarik raut wajah Baekhyun yang kembali mengeras dan memerah. Sepertinya ucapannya berhasil membuat ego Baekhyun terluka.

"Melihat wajahmu sekarang, aku jadi semakin yakin jika ucapanku benar," lanjut Daehyun semakin memprovokasi Baekhyun.

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi jika kau tidak tau apa-apa," Baekhyuntanpa rasa takut menuding wajah Daehyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku datangkesinibaik-baik."

"Tidak pernah ada hal baik yang menyertaimu," potong Baekhyun cepat.

Daehyun menyerah, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, kau memang tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu," Baekhyun menjawab dingin.

"Tapi aku ada!" sentak Daehyun kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bicaralah dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkanmu," Baekhyun bersidekap dan memandang remeh Daehyun.

"Jika kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, kau tau dimana pintu keluarnya," lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini," tantang Daehyun menatap lurus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah akan berbalik kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin pergi. Aku yang akan pergi. Nikmati waktumu dengan Yeri, anggap aku berbaik hati padamu saat ini."

Dan tanpa memandang pria itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kediamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan Sehun pagi tadi masih terngiang kembali dibenak Chanyeol. Entah itu pertanda baik atau Sehun hanya berusaha untuk berkompromi menghadapi semua permasalahan yang masih belum kunjung selesai. Sehun benar adanya jika ia harus segera mengambil sikap. Menggantung Baekhyun tanpa kepastian yang jelas tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak ingin menjadi egois yang hanya memikirkan kehendak hatinya saja. Jika saja semua kerumitan ini hanya diantara mereka berdua, mungkin tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membawa kembali Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan serta putri Baekhyun yang lain menjadi pertimbangan panjang untuk Chanyeol dalam bertindak.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak membuat pihak manapun akan tersakiti. Pertimbangan berat untuk menerima Baekhyun kembali sesungguhnya adalah karena keberadaan Yeri. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Sekalipun kelak ia menerima kehadiran Yeri, bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya? Apa mereka menerima kenyataan harus berbagi Ibu dengan orang lain. Terlebih kehadiran putri Baekhyun itu akan terus mengingatkan mereka pada masa saat mereka kehilangan seorang Ibu.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin ada Sehun kedua yang akan tercipta jika ia salah memaksakan kehendaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiam diri dirumah hanya semakin membuat pikiran Chanyeol semakin penat. Pilihan membawa keluar anak-anaknya diharapkan mampu sejenak mengistirahatkan kepalanya dari pikiran yang bercabang-cabang. Yang jika terus dibiarkan hanya tinggal menunggu saja kapan isi kepalanya itu akan meledak.

Hongdae adalah tempat yang dipilih mereka untuk menghabiskan sore hari di akhir pekan itu. Chanyeol dengan penampilan santainya yang berbalut kaos berkerah dan celana jeans dengan sabar mengikuti langkah bersemangat Sehun dan Luhan yang memasuki satu toko ke toko yang lain. Entah apa yang dicari pasangan kakak beradik itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat senang. Seolah tidak ada hal-hal berat yang sedang dialami mereka. Sebagai seorang Ayah ia merasa bersyukur masih dapat memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan untuk keduanya. Namun untuk dirinya sendiri, serasa ada yang kurang. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa kosong. Bagian yang membuatnya merasa tidak sempurna. Terselip tanya dibenaknya, apakah anak-anaknya merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya? Apakah mereka juga merasakan kekosongan dihati mereka?

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang bahkan ditengah keramaian seperti ini masih saja tidak berhenti berpikir. Apa sesulit itukah untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari semua masalah ini? Tidak bisakah sejenak saja ia bersantai dan melupakan segalanya? Jika memang tidak bisa, hilang ingatan mungkin akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya untuk sejenak saja mengosongkan isi kepalanya.

"Bibi Baekhyun."

Teriakan tiba-tiba dari Luhan membawa Chanyeol kembali membumi. Bahkan belum lagi sempat ia mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, ia sudah mendapati Luhan yang berlari menuju sosok yang baru saja diteriakkannya. Sosok yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam pikirannya kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak pusat keramaian yang ada di Seoul, Baekhyun tidak menyangka pilihannya menyusuri jalanan Hongdae akan membawanya terjebak dalam situasi tak terduga. Belum lagi suasana hatinya membaik setelah memilih menghindari kehadiran Daehyun yang kini berada dirumahnya, kini satu lagi dari hal yang sedang dihindarinya berada tepat dihadapannya. Mungkin bukan satu, tapi tiga orang. Semuanya muncul dalam formasi lengkap, Chanyeol, Luhan, bahkan Sehun.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mentertawakan nasibnya yang seolah-olah sedang dipermainkan takdir. Apa ini sebuah reuni keluarga?

Sudah terlambat jika ingin menghindar dan berbalik arah. Tidak dengan Luhan yang telah meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. Sedikit penyesalan dirasakannya, seharusnya ia tidak terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kemunculan ketiga sosok itu dari arah berlawanan.

"Bibi Baekhyun berada disini juga?"

Luhan telah berhasil mencapai posisinya. Bocah laki-laki itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok wanita dewasa dihadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi Luhan sebelum matanya memandang ke arah depan dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka. Hanya kurang dari sepuluh langkah jarak diantara mereka.

"Dimana Yeri?" Luhan memandang sekeliling Baekhyun, mencari temannya.

"Yeri tidak ikut, dia ada dirumah," jawab Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata yang masih tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan serba salah. Sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapi situasi tidak terduga ini.

Chanyeol menyadari arti pandangan mata Baekhyun. Dirinya sendiri bahkan masih belum percaya situasi seperti akan terjadi. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan.

"Luhan datang bersama Appa dan Hyung. Bibi harus berkenalan dengan mereka."

Ucapan Luhan selanjutnya semakin membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat menghindar saat tangan mungil Luhan menarik tangannya, membawanya menuju tempat dimana Ayah dan kakaknya berada.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan sempurna, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang pada Chanyeol, mencoba meminta pria itu menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Saat ini bukanlah Luhan yang dikhawatirkannya. Melainkan keberadaan Sehun yang masih belum bergerak disamping Chanyeol.

 _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi.'_ Kalimat itu hanya dapat diteriakan Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga kini Luhan telah berhasil membawanya berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap cemas Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Perasaannya mengalami dilema yang sulit. Pilihan untuk merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya harus dipendamnya dalam-dalam saat potongan-potongan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol terngiang kembali di telinganya. Sehun tidak dalam kondisi siap untuk menerima kehadirannya.

Sehun menutup matanya saat Baekhyun berada tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan ia tak lagi mendengar suara Luhan yang tengah memperkenalkan Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakannya, aura menenangkan dari sosok yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

Kilasan-kilasan memori masa lalu mulai terbayang kembali. Dahi Sehun berkerut dalam mencoba menekan kenangan terburuk itu agar tidak kembali mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya pergolakan batin yang sedang dialami Sehun. Hal yang terjadi akibat dari kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Sehun." bisiknya tanpa sadar sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekati Sehun.

"Berhenti disitu. Jangan mendekat," tanpa Baekhyun sangka tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya.

Matanya tepat memandang mata Ibunya. Entah kekuatan darimana yang Sehun dapatkan hingga ia mampu menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip. Meskipun kali ini ia berhasil melawan serangan yang biasa terjadi, tapi Sehun yakin ia masih belum bisa berinteraksi lebih jauh dari ini pada Ibunya.

"Eomma, tidak sekarang," lirih Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu langkah mundur diambilnya.

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut melihat respon yang diberikan Sehun. Alih-alih mendapati tubuh bergetar Sehun seperti biasa yang kerap terjadi, kali ini Sehun mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya dengan tiga kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Meski ekspresi kegelisahan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya, tapi respon yang diberikan Sehun saat ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan yang pesat. Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu menahan haru mendapati Sehun yang akhirnya berada dihadapannya dan berbicara kepadanya. Panggilan Eomma yang sudah lama tak didengarnya menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir dari air mata yang berusaha ditahannya.

Sehun beralih menatap Ayahnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir bercampur terkejut.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Sehun mengkonfirmasi kondisinya.

Sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang tak mengetahui apapun yang sedang terjadi, Luhan menatap bingung ketiga orang dewasa dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggunya, yaitu ucapan kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa Sehun Hyung memanggil bibi Baekhyun dengan sebutan Eomma?"

Sebuah pertanyaan polos Luhan yang membawa ketiganya sadar ada sosok lain yang hampir terlupakan. Sosok yang kini memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban dibalik mata rusanya.

Sehun menjadi pihak pertama yang sadar, ia menatap mata adiknya dan kemudian menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya bergantian.

"Katakan pada Luhan yang sebenarnya," ucap Sehun sebelum berbalik, pandangan terakhir ia berikan pada Ibunya dan setelahnya ia pun pergi. Memberikan waktu kepada kedua orang dewasa itu untuk menjelaskan segalanya pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar Sehun," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oke ini emang sengaja dibikin pendek. Ga cuma Chanyeol doang, aku juga lagi sedang dilema. Ada beberapa masalah yang cukup mengusik. Sorry kalau chap ini kurang maksimal. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan review. See you next chap.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Erry-shi, yeolbee61, xoers, Lee Seohyun, kikirizky, NoTime, Chanbaekhunlove, dyobaekcy2711, Byun Nayeol, L,** **He Who Controls The Light, Snakey Me, rifda. Arbianiva73, Realvina, Nadhefuji, Lyna Byun, vita maulia, zoldyk, RDRD ChanBaek, chenma, msluhan87, Nevan296, vivikim406, AGNESA201, Yuni annelia, exindira, babyjunma, RistaA, Adndpwh, chanbyun0506, chankybaek, Cho Hyunjo, rere, zid, Byunki, azzprynk, BunnyJoon, Light-B, mandwa, Baeks06, nayeol, fxpcy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 17 April 2016, 03.44 AM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bohong!" pekikan Luhan terdengar cukup keras.

Beberapa pengguna jalan yang kebetulan melintas bahkan sampai memandang tertarik pada bocah laki-laki itu. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada bocah itu dan kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya yang diasumsikan sebagai orangtua si anak.

Chanyeol sedikit merutuki pilihannya yang memilih langsung mengatakan segalanya pada Luhan tepat dipinggir jalan seperti ini. Harusnya ia bisa sedikit lebih waras dengan membawa Luhan kesebuah tempat yang lebih nyaman dan _private_ untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak sederhana semacam ini. Alih-alih tepi jalan yang ramai dilalui orang yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian setelah mendengar teriakan Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi orang mana yang masih bisa berpikir dengan waras jika dihadapkan dengan situasi sulit dan mendadak seperti ini? Untuk kali ini tindakan sembrono Chanyeol mungkin masih bisa dimaafkan.

Satu-satunya wanita yang berada diantara mereka masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain diam ditempatnya dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya terlalu kelu bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu patah kata saja. Satu kata yang diteriakkan Luhan sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa satu lagi penolakan harus diterimanya dari putranya yang lain.

"Luhan, dengarkan Appa dulu sayang," seru Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Luhan dan meraih bahu sempit si bungsu, membawanya tepat menghadapan ke arahanya. Mata bulat Luhan yang serupa dengan miliknya menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol mempelajari raut wajah Luhan. Dibandingkan kemarahan, raut kebingungan adalah yang paling mendominasi wajah manis milik Luhan.

"Tidak mau. Luhan tidak mau dengar apa-apa. Yang Appa katakan itu bohong. Luhan tidak mau percaya," ucap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepala kecil miliknya.

Bocah kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita dewasa yang berada disamping Ayahnya. Seseorang yang baru saja diberitahukan jika wanita itu adalah Ibu kandungnya yang selama ini tak pernah dilihatnya. Wajah Luhan semakin mendung dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kenapa Bibi diam saja?" suaranya tercekat. "Katakan sesuatu. Katakan jika semua yang diucapkan Appa itu bohong," terlihat Luhan begitu bersusah payah menyelesaikan ucapannya ditengah isakan yang mulai muncul.

Baekhyun ikut berjongkok disamping Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa menunduk. Sebelah tangannya meraih wajah Luhan, mencoba menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putranya itu.

"Luhan. Ini Eomma, sayang. Eomma-nya Luhan."

"Bohong!" Luhan mundur kebelakang dan otomatis membuat sentuhan Baekhyun diwajahnya terlepas.

Baekhyun menatap nanar tangannya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat bersentuhan dengan wajah buah hatinya.

"Bibi kenapa berbohong juga seperti Appa? Bibi ini Eomma-nya Yeri, bukan Eomma-nya Luhan," suara Luhan terdengar sangat lantang. Tersirat kemarahan pada nada suaranya.

Baekhyun tertunduk mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ucapan itu tidak bisa disangkalnya. Yeri memang benar adalah putrinya, sama halnya dengan Luhan yang juga adalah putranya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan jika Yeri dan Luhan adalah sama-sama anak-anaknya. Hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diterima anak-anak seusia Luhan. Alih-alih menerima pengakuan darinya yang notabene baru saja hadir dikehidupan Luhan, ucapan sang Ayah bahkan tak berpengaruh apapun untuk Luhan. Bocah itu bahkan dengan lantang menuduh Ayahnya sebagai pembohong.

"Appa, kenapa Appa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Appa bohong pada Luhan? Appa bilang kalau kita tidak boleh bicara bohong, tapi sekarang Appa yang berbohong," Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Bocah itu kembali mendekati Ayahnya dan mengguncang bahu pria yang masih terdiam dan menunduk itu.

"Luhan tidak suka seperti ini, Appa. Appa jangan diam saja, jawab Luhan. Luhan akan maafkan Appa jika Appa tidak berkata bohong lagi," desaknya sambil terus mengguncang bahu Ayahnya.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian dari anaknya membuat Chanyeol seketika dilanda kebingungan. Ayah muda itu benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana untuk membuat Luhan mengerti dengan semua ucapannya. Ia tau ia tak mungkin bisa memaksa Luhan untuk mendengarkannya, tidak jika itu pada akhirnya menempatkan Luhan pada kondisi psikologis yang tidak stabil. Tapi saat ini ia merasa perlu setidaknya sedikit saja membuat Luhan mengerti. Jika tidak kondisi seperti ini akan menjadi terus berlarut-larut dan entah kapan akan terselesaikan.

Dengan satu gerakan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh kecil Luhan dan membawa putranya itu dalam pelukan erat. Dan dengan seketika tangis Luhan pun pecah dibahunya. Bocah sembilan tahun itu menumpahkan tangisnya dibahu Ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Luhan tidak punya Ibu, Luhan tidak akan sedih lagi. Luhan sudah punya Bibi Minseok, itu sudah cukup Appa. Jongin Hyung dan Luna Noona sudah mau berbagi Ibu mereka untuk Luhan seperti Soojung Noona yang juga mau berbagi Bibi Joonmyeon untuk Sehun Hyung. Luhan tidak mau mengambil Ibu siapapun lagi Appa," isak Luhan diantara bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Pria paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya, menahan cairan panas yang terancam akan keluar jika ia membuka matanya. Hatinya begitu tersentuh mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka begitu dalam hal yang selama ini disimpan anaknya itu.

"Bibi Baekhyun itu Eomma-nya Yeri. Yeri itu temannya Luhan. Luhan tidak mau menjadi anak nakal yang mengambil Eomma-nya Yeri. Itu tidak boleh Appa."

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang kini semakin banjir dengan air mata. Bahkan ia kini tak lagi peduli jika mereka telah benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki yang melintas. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin peduli. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah merengkuh putranya. Memeluknya erat dan membisikkan bahwa ia adalah Ibunya. Tak ada yang diambil Luhan dari siapapun. Luhan adalah putranya, dan Luhan berhak atas dirinya.

"Luhan bukan anak nakal. Luhan tidak mengambil Eomma-nya Yeri. Bibi Baekhyun juga Eomma-nya Luhan, Eomma-nya Sehun Hyung. Luhan harus percaya pada Appa, sayang. Eomma sekarang sudah pulang," bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Luhan sambil membelai sayang kepala Luhan.

Luhan berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaganya ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang Ayah. Matanya masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Ia memandang sedih Ayahnya.

"Appa bohong," lirihnya lemah. "Luhan tidak percaya."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, menghapus dengan cepat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan kembali mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan sayang, dengarkan Eomma," ucap Baekhyun lembut sambil meraih sebelah tangan Luhan.

"Bibi bukan Eomma Luhan," potong Luhan cepat dan membuat Baekhyun kembali menelan pil pahit untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berusaha memunculkan senyum untuk menutupi hatinya yang terluka. Meski tetap saja ekspresi kesedihan lebih terlihat dibalik senyum itu.

"Baiklah, dengar Bibi," lanjut Baekhyun dengan segala kepiluan hatinya.

Luhan memilih membuang wajahnya dan enggan untuk menatap Baekhyun. Entah kemana perginya segala kesopanan yang selama ini begitu melekat pada diri bocah laki-laki itu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menegur sikap anaknya saat ini yang jika pada kesempatan lain ia pasti akan memperingatkan Luhan dengan keras.

"Luhan, mungkin saat ini kau sulit untuk percaya, sayang. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Appa-mu bukanlah kebohongan. Appa-mu sangat mencintaimu, ia tidak mungkin berbohong padamu."

Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Tidak apa-apa jika sekarang Luhan belum mau percaya. Eomma mengerti Luhan sekarang sedang marah. Memang Eomma yang salah, Eomma yang sudah meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun Hyung selama ini."

"Sudah cukup. Luhan tidak mau dengar apapun lagi," lirih Luhan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Appa, Luhan capek. Luhan mau pulang," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi, Luhan..." cegah Chanyeol, namun ucapan Luhan selanjutnya membuatnya batal menyelesaikan perkataannya

"Luhan akan pulang sendiri kalau Appa tidak mau."

Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Ayahnya Luhan berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu terkejut untuk merespon kepergiannya.

"Luhan..." jerit Baekhyun yang bersiap untuk mengejar.

"Tidak Baekhyun," Chanyeol menangkap sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng pada wanita itu.

"Tapi Yeol, Luhan..." isakan Baekhyun kembali muncul. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

"Baekie sayang, dengarkan aku," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Kedua tangannya kini membingkai wajah Baekhyun yang sembap.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Tapi, Luhan masih sangat terkejut. Dia butuh waktu," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang terdapat jejak air mata.

"Kau harus menahan dirimu sedikit lagi. Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan mata yang menatap langsung kedalam mata Baekhyun. Anggukan kecil diberikannya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pandangan lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Terlihat kejujuran dan kesungguhan yang terpancar, sesuai dengang kata-kata penenangan yang terus diucapkan Chanyeol untuknya. Sorot mata itu adalah sorot mata yang sama yang ditampilkan Chanyeol dahulu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja disaat ia diusir oleh keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap dan percaya jika Chanyeol akan kembali membuktikan semua ucapannya layaknya seperti dahulu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membawa mereka untukku, Yeol," Baekhyun membawa sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang masih membingkai wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sebelum mendaratkan kecupan panjang didahi Baekhyun. Kecupan pertama setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol menuangkan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini dalam kecupan itu. Kerinduan, kesedihan dan rasa bersyukur karena Baekhyun akhirnya kembali, semua tercurah dalam sentuhan lembut yang secara _refleks_ dilakukannya. Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaan yang menyenangkan itu. Perasaan yang sudah sekian lama tak pernah dirasakan oleh hatinya sejak kepergian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati kecupan itu. Hatinya menghangat sehangat jejak kecupan yang ditinggalkan bibir Chanyeol didahinya. Perasaannya membuncah, merasakan jika cinta dan kasih sayang Chanyeol untuknya memang masih ada, dan tak pernah berubah. Cinta itu masihlah dirinya, dan selalu akan menjadi miliknya.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka bersaan dengan Chanyeol yang menyudahi kecupannya. Chanyeol menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat kedua sepasang manik miliknya beradu dengan iris kembar milik Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan berusaha bicara pada Luhan. Aku akan memberitahumu jika keadaan sudah menjadi lebih baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan patuh.

Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan terakhir dipuncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum berjalan berlawanan arah dan menghilang bersama kerumunan orang yang semakin memadati jalan. Baekhyun dalam hati memanjatkan doa, semoga suaminya itu mampu membuat Luhan menjadi lebih tenang.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol memandang dengan awas setiap sudut jalan yang dilaluinya. Mencoba agar tak satu celahpun yang terlewatkan matanya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia mencari keberadaan Luhan yang beberapa saat lalu berlari meninggalkannya sambil menangis. Hanya Tuhan yang tau kemana kini bocah itu menyembunyikan dirinya. Chanyeol berharap Luhan tak pergi terlalu jauh, ia khawatir putra bungsunya itu akan tersesat.

Sambil menyusuri jalan sesekali ia akan berhenti untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang mungkin saja sempat melihat Luhan lewat. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mudah mengingat kondisi Hongdae yang sore ini semakin padat dikunjungi pengunjung. Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang yang tidak mungkin dapat diperhatikan satu persatu.

"Permisi Tuan. Apa anak yang kau maksud adalah anak itu?"

Chanyeol berbalik saat mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya menyentuh bahunya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tangan yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis muda yang ia perkirakan seusia dengan Sehun. Tepat beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah toko pakaian sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega saat mengetahui jika anak yang dimaksud gadis muda itu memanglah Luhan.

"Ah terima kasih banyak, Nona. Kau sangat membantu. Kau benar dialah yang kucari. Sekali lagi terima kasih," Chanyeol menatap lagi gadis yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Dia sudah berada disana cukup lama. Aku sempat bertanya padanya apa dia tersesat. Tapi dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis. Syukurlah sekarang Tuan sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati tempat Luhan berada. Ia berjongkok tepat didepan Luhan yang masih saja mengubur wajahnya diantara lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Luhan," Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bahu putranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan dibahunya. Bocah itu dengan segara mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca langsung bertabrakan dengan mata sang Ayah yang menampilkan sorot kecemasan.

"Appa," ucapnya dengan serak.

Luhan menghambur kedalam pelukan Ayahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol merasakan basah pada bagian dada kaos yang dipakainya dimana kini wajah Luhan berada. Ayah muda itu menepuk lembut bahu putranya, mencoba membuat Luhan agar lebih tenang.

"Sudah ya sayang. Ayo sekarang kita pulang."

Luhan masih belum bergerak, kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram erat baju Ayahnya. Chanyeol yang tak ingin semakin jadi pusat perhatian akhirnya memilih menggendong Luhan yang masih menangis. Dengan otomatis kedua lengan Luhan memeluk leher Ayahnya dengan kakinya yang melingkar dipinggang milik sang Ayah. Wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air mata disembunyikan diperpotongan leher Ayahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol berhasil mencapai tempat parkir. Dimana kini Sehun yang berdiri menunggu mereka tepat didepan mobilnya. Sehun yang melihat kemunculan Ayahnya bersama adiknya yang berada dalam gendongan Ayahnya menatap keduanya dengan cemas.

"Appa, Luhan kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil membantu Ayahnya memasukkan Luhan kedalam mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Adikmu hanya sedikit terkejut. Ayo kita pulang," jawab Chanyeol singkat dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Walau tidak puas dengan jawaban Ayahnya tapi Sehun tidak lagi banyak bertanya dan menurut pada ucapan Ayahnya. Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil dan mengambil posisi tepat disamping Ayahnya. Sesekali ia memandang kebelakang, melihat keadaan Luhan dibangku belakang yang kini memilih berbaring telungkup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah sembap. Belum ada tiga langkah ia menjejakkan kakinya kembali kedalam rumahnya, ia kembali terusik saat mendapati Daehyun yang masih berada dirumahnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut hingga tak menyadari sosok memuakkan itu belum juga angkat kaki dari kediamannya.

"Kau darimana Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan segala pertanyaannya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin muak. Ia sudah berusaha menganggap pria itu kasat mata sampai pria itu membuka mulutnya dan memancing emosi Baekhyun yang semakin mudah tersulut jika berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" ucapnya datar.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tanya kenapa kau peduli?" Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang nyalang Daehyun.

Ia sudah siap akan kembali memaki pria itu, namun harus diurungkannya saat melihat keberadaan Yeri disamping Daehyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Bibi Lee!"

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah. Dan tak sampai sepuluh detik sosok wanita tua yang dipanggilnya muncul diantara mereka. Salah satu pengurus rumahnya.

"Bawa Yeri ke kamarnya."

Bibi Lee dengan patuh menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah perlahan ia meraih tangan majikan kecilnya yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah memastikan Yeri sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang aku ingin bicara padamu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau mendengarkanku.'

Daehyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, membuatnya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita mungil itu.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan Daehyun? Tidak cukupkah dengan semua yang telah kau renggut dariku selama ini? Keluarga, suami, dan anak-anakku, kau sudah berhasil mengambil semuanya," ucapnya lemah. Entah kemana perginya hasrat untuk meneriaki Daehyun.

"Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan segalanya. Selamat untukmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Daehyun menghela napas panjang, " Aku tau kau tak akan percaya dengan ucapanku ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap mengatakannya," kata-kata Daehyun terhenti. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi padamu. Aku menyesal Baekhyun."

"Aku sangat terkesan," cibir Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah Baekhyun. Aku mohon hentikan apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan untuk pembalasan dendam pada keluargaku."

Baekhyun tersentak, "Apa kau bilang?" ia memandang Daehyun tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu? Jangan bermimpi Daehyun, kau dan keluargamu harus membayar mahal apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku," raut kebencian kembali muncul diwajah Baekhyun.

Daehyun memandang Baekhyun putus asa, "Aku meminta ini bukan untukku sendiri. Percayalah, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan. Tapi tidak dengan keluargaku, tidak untuk Yeri, Baekhyun. Kau sayang padanya Baekhyun, jangan lakukan semua ini demi Yeri."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sepertinya kau lupa jika aku punya masalah yang serius dengan Ayahmu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan seseorang yang menjadi dalang pembunuhan kakakku. Aku tidak sebaik itu Daehyun. Apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau ingin pertanggung jawaban atas kematian kakakmu? Baik, kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika kau berjanji untuk menghentikan apapun yang kau rencanakan untuk Daejung."

"Kau!" Baekhyun menuding tepat dihadapan wajah Daehyun. "Kau masih berani membicarakan tentang perusahaan disaat seperti ini padaku? Kenapa kau bisa begitu serakah Daehyun? Disaat seperti ini kau lebih mementingkan perusahan sialan itu terlebih keselamatanmu sendiri. Kau seharusnya memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin," ucap Baekhyun geram.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Yeri. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindungi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuberikan untuk anakku."

Baekhyun mendengus muak menanggapi ucapan Daehyun, "Jangan jadikan Yeri sebagai alasan untuk melindungi dirimu. Baik kau dan Ayahmu, kalian tak akan bisa lolos begitu saja."

"Baekhyun!" bentak Daehyun yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Jangan mengajariku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

Baekhyun melayangkan pandangan muak, "Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa? Aku bisa saja meratakan Daejung sama dengan tanah sekarang juga jika aku mau. Tapi itu akan terlalu mudah untuk kalian."

Daehyun semakin merah padam ditempatnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu? Bahkan jika dengan menghancurkan Daejung juga turut menghancurkan Hanbyun, demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tidak peduli!" Baekhyun meluapkan segalanya dengan satu tarikan napas. Wajahnya kini sama merahnya dengan wajah Daehyun.

"Dengar Jung Daehyun yang terhormat, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja padamu," Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah mendekati Daehyun.

"Baik aku ataupun Yeri tidak membutuhkan apapun darimu. Yeri akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa warisan perusahaan penuh dosa yang kau wariskan padanya. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku pastikan akan melenyapkan semuanya, baik Daejung ataupun Hanbyun. Karena harta sialan itu adalah yang menjadi sumber neraka yang harus kujalani selama ini," ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau terlalu naif, Baekhyun," lirih Daehyun tepat didepan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tampak tidak terpengaruh ucapan Daehyun. Ia masih memandang datar pria dihadapannya itu, "Apa yang salah dengan menjadi naif? Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, bukan masalah jika harus kehilangan hal yang lain lagi."

"Dan sekarang kau terdengar egois. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Daehyun.

"Jangan memprovokasiku, Daehyun," desis Baekhyun tajam.

"Mudah saja kau melakukan segalanya karena apapun yang telah terjadi pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan menerimamu kembali," Daehyun memilih mengacuhkan ancaman Baekhyun.

"Jangan libatkan Chanyeol, brengsek!"

"Kau akan segera kembali pada keluargamu, tapi bagaimana dengan Yeri? Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Yeri."

"Itukan menurut pendapatmu. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa kau tau apa yang dipikirkannya?"

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Daehyun. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang membulat marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan?" lanjut Daehyun lagi.

"Baiklah anggap saja Chanyeol bisa menerima Yeri. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu? Apa mereka bisa menerima seorang saudara tiri diantara mereka? Untuk menerimamu kembali saja sudah begitu sulit untuk mereka, dan kau juga akan menempatkan Yeri pada posisi sulit itu?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Daehyun bagai petir yang menyambar Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Semua yang diucapkan Daehyun membuatnya seketika tersadar atas segala hal yang terlewatkannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Yeri didalam posisi sulit itu. Anakku tidak butuh pengakuan apapun dari keluargamu, dan selama aku hidup aku tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu yang terjadi diantara aku, kau dan Chanyeol mempengaruhi masa depan Yeri. Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi anakku satu-satunya."

Baekhyun mendengarkan semua ucapan Daehyun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Meski enggan, tapi ia tau semua yang diucapkan Daehyun adalah kebenaran.

"Aku mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk berpisah sebagai tanda penyesalanku atas semua yang pernah ku ambil paksa darimu. Kau bisa kembali lagi pada keluargamu, Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Yeri," nada suara Daehyun kini jauh lebih tenang.

Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Daehyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari segala amarah yang masih bersarang didadanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin membawa Yeri bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun kalem.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk Yeri."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar dan kembali berubah serius. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan dingin.

"Dalam mimpimu, Daehyun," ucapnya tajam. "Kau tidak berfikir aku akan menyerahkan putriku padamu begitu saja, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun berbalik, "Pembicaraan selesai, tak akan ada yang berubah. Kau bisa pergi dari rumahku sekarang."

Baekhyun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih membatu ditempatnya. Kepalanya benar-benar serasa akan meledak saat ini. Masalah demi masalah yang dihadapinya sudah cukup membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Trauma Sehun, penolakan Luhan, perceraiannya dengan Daehyun, dan kini ditambah dengan nasib keberadaan Yeri, semua kerumitan itu bersarang dikepalanya. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Bertanya-tanya pada takdir, mengapa jalan hidupnya begitu sulit? Tapi tak pernah juga ada jawaban yang didapatkannya.

Baekhyun sudah hampir melangkahkan kakikinya pada undakan tangga yang pertama saat ia merasa tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya yang memaksanya untuk berbalik. Dan kembali wajah Daehyun muncul dihadapannya. Baekhyun yang terkejut memandang geram pria dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, aku serius dengan semua yang ku katakan," ucap Daehyun cepat sebelum Baekhyun berhasil membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun menyentak keras lengannya yang digenggam Daehyun, " Apa ucapanku tidak cukup jelas untukmu? Apa aku juga terlihat sedang bercanda?" mata Baekhyun kembali berkilat marah.

"Pergilah Daehyun, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu," ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengubah keputusanmu," kejar Daehyun tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan segala amarah yang siap meledak. Kepalanya sudah sangat berat saat ini, ia tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi jika Daehyun terus memaksa.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti ucapanku? Jangan memaksaku−"

"Baekhyun, ada apa ini?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti oleh suara lain yang muncul diantara mereka. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Changmin yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kebetulan kau datang, Oppa. Bisakah kau membawa orang ini keluar dari rumahku?" ucap Baekhyun acuh seolah-olah Daehyun tidak ada.

Changmin menatap keduanya bergantian dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati kehadiran Daehyun dikediaman Baekhyun. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya dan kini ia ditempatkan pada posisi sulit diantara sepasang suami istri yang tengah bersitegang.

Baekhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan niatnya kembali ke kamarnya dan membiarkan Changmin yang mengurus kepergian Daehyun, namun suara keras Daehyun membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti tepat di undakan kelima anak tangga.

"Jangan menghindariku Baekhyun, urusan kita belum selesai."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan geram. Cukup sudah, Daehyun benar-benar sudah menguji kesabarannya. Baekhyun berbalik dengan cepat dan kembali menuding wajah Daehyun. Wajahnya kini benar-benar sudah diselimuti amarah yang tinggi.

"KAU! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN JANGAN MEMAKSAKU!" nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah berteriak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Pandangannya seketika menggelap dan tubuhnya limbung. Baekhyun akan sukses terguling dari tangga jika ia tak berpegangan erat pada pegangan tangga. Namun tubuhnya yang sudah terlanjur lemas tak mampu lagi menahan bobot badannya lebih lama lagi. Dengan kesadaraan yang perlahan menghilang, Baekhyun terhuyung kedapan. Dan hal yang terakhir didengarnya adalah teriakan dari Changmin yang memanggil namanya.

"BAEKHYUN!" dengan satu gerakan _refleks_ Changmin bergerak menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Jika kurang satu menit saja pergerakan Changmin, mungkin tubuh Baekhyun akan sukses terguling dari tangga dan menghantam lantai dengan keras.

.

.

Baik Changmin dan Daehyun berdiri berhadapan dalam dia tepat didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. setelah berhasil membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya Changmin segera menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Byun. Dan sepuluh menit yang lalu dokter itu telah tiba dan kini sedang memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok wanita setengah baya dengan tas jinjing disebelah tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Changmin adalah yang pertama kali buka suara.

Dokter wanita itu memandang bergantian dua pria dihadapannya, "Tekanan darah Nona Byun sangat tinggi. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku rasa dia sedang mengalami stress yang sangat berat. Untuk saat ini kondisinya memang tidak serius, tapi jika hal ini terus berlanjut maka akan berubah menjadi masalah yang serius. Biarkan dia beristirahat, dan pastikan agar ia tidak terganggu dan memikirkan hal-hal yang berat untuk beberapa saat, Changmin-ssi."

Changmin mengangguk, "Baiklah aku mengerti, dokter Lee."

Tanpa banyak kata dokter itu pamit dan meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Changmin menatap sekilas kertas resep yang diberikan dokter sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Pria Shim itu kemudian ganti menatap Daehyun yang berdiri bersandar tak jauh darinya.

"Kau sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan, tapi aku rasa untuk saat ini lebih baik kau jangan mengganggu Baekhyun dulu, _sajangnim_."

Daehyun masih belum bergeming, namun ia mendengar dengan jelas semua yang diucapkan Changmin.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau takutkan saat ini. Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Baekhyun saat kondisinya sudah lebih baik, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu," lanjut Changmin lagi.

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas lelah, "Kau benar Changmin-ssi. Aku akan pergi sekarang, tapi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu satu hal?" pinta Daehyun menatap Changmin lurus.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi tanda pada Daehyun untuk menyampaikan permintaannya.

"Yeri, bawalah ia bersamamu. Pastikan ia tidak mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku mengingat Baekhyun pasi tidak akan mengijinkannya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya disini dan mengetahui kondisi Ibunya sedang tidak baik."

"Jangan khawatir. Yeri akan aman bersamaku," jawab Changmin mantap.

Daehyun tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membanting pintu mobil Ayahnya dengan kencang dan kemudian berlari berlawanan arah dari pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam mobil memandang pasrah tubuh mungil Luhan yang menghilang setelah berbelok ke arah kiri rumahnya. Chanyeol tau kemana tujuan putra bungsunya itu, rumah keluarga Kim.

Chanyeol memandang sekilas satu lagi putranya yang berada disebelahnya. Sehun memandang Ayahnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Appa akan menyusul Luhan," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku ikut," sahut Sehun cepat dan ikut turun dari mobil.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Letak rumah keluarga Kim yang tepat berada disamping rumah mereka membuat keduanya tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai didepan pintu rumah itu yang kini terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol berjalan duluan masuk kebagian dalam rumah dan disusul Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Pemandangan pertama yang keduanya lihat saat berhasil mencapai ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Kim adalah Luhan yang memeluk Minseok erat dengan wajahnya yang tersembunyi didada wanita dengan perawakan kecil itu.

Melihat kehadiran Chanyeol dirumahnya membuat Minseok melayangkan pandangan bingung pada pria sahabat suaminya itu. Melalui matanya ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, namun hanya dibalas dengan desahan lelah oleh pria jangkung itu.

"Luhan, jangan seperti sayang. Ayo kita pulang dan bicara," ucap Chanyeol memandang anaknya yang masih setia membelakanginya.

"Bibi, Luhan tidak mau bicara pada Appa. Suruh saja Appa pulang, malam ini Luhan akan menginap di kamar Jongin Hyung."

Minseok memandang bergantian Ayah dan anak itu dengan bingung.

"Chanyeol, kau tunggulah didepan," putus Minseok akhirnya.

Melihat pandangan mata Minseok membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengalah dan menuruti wanita itu. Setidaknya ia tau Minseok akan mencoba membujuk Luhan. Dengan langkai gontai Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Sehun yang berada dibelakang Ayahnya hanya menatapi kepergian Ayahnya, namun ia sendiri tidak mengikutinya lagi. Remaja laki-laki itu memilih melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Minseok pada Luhan.

"Kenapa adikmu?" sebuah sikutan dilengannya membuat Sehun tersentak. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya.

Sehun memandang datar Jongin, "Kau mengejutkanku, hitam," umpatan Sehun tak kalah datar dari pandangannya.

"Hei itu penghinaan. Aku tidak hitam. Kau saja yang terlalu terang," ucap Jongin tidak terima.

"Kalau tidak hitam lalu apa namanya? Putih tua? Hitam muda?" lanjut Sehun.

Ucapan Sehun sesungguhnya cukup tajam, namun ia mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah datar, membuat Jongin benar-benar mati gaya menghadapi temannya yang sudah cukup lama terpisah darinya itu.

"Aku hanya mengejutkanmu sedikit saja tapi kau sudah membalasku dengan begitu kejam Sehun-ah," sungut Jongin sambil memukul pelan bahu Sehun.

"Kena kau!" ucap Sehun singkat, namun matanya berubah menampilkan sorot geli dan sukses membuat Jongin ternganga.

"Sialan kau albino!" umpat Jongin sambil kembali melayangkan pukulan dibahu Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli sambil menghindari pukulan temannya itu.

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini tawa yang sempat terlukis dibibir Sehun kembali menghilang setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama yang kebali ditanyakan Jongin. Ia menunduk sebantar sambil berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang kiranya jawaban apa yang bisa diberikannya pada Jongin. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

Jongin memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah. Cukup melihat itu saja sudah membuat Jongin paham akar permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Sehun yang diam itu pertanda Sehun jelas menghindari hal ini untuk dibicarakan.

Jongin menepuk lembut bahu Sehun dan membuat yang lebih putih menatapnya, "Kau tidak usah mengatakan apapun. Aku mengerti. Ini tentang masalah Ibumu, benar?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, aku tutup mulutku," Jongin membuat _gesture_ mengunci tepat didepan bibirnya dan berhasil mengundang senyum kecil dibibir Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ah," ucap Sehun tulus.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan kembali menepuk bahu Sehun, "Jangan dipikirkan," ucapnya singkat.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun yang terdiam memandang interaksi Ibunya dan Luhan. Sesekali ia melirik ekspresi wajah temannya yang selalu datar itu. Namun kali ini sorot kesedihan terlukis dimata Sehun. Ia mungkin tidak merasakan apa yang telah Sehun lalui selama ini, namun ia merasa ikut sedih akan penderitaan teman kecilnya itu. Sehun kecil yang dikenalnya dulu bukanlah Sehun yang seperti ini, kejadian yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu sudah merubah Sehun, bahkan mereka sempat terpisah untuk waktu yang lama saat Sehun dibawa pergi ke China oleh salah satu teman Ayah Sehun. Meskipun sudah sekian tahun berlalu dan Sehun juga sudah kembali, namun belum ada yang berubah dari Sehun. Sekalipun Sehun tak terlalu bersikap dingin padanya namun Jongin merasa tetap saja ada yang hilang dari temannya itu.

Sehun menyadari Jongin yang sesekali mencuri pandang wajahnya, namun temannya yang berkulit lebih gelap itu tetap setia pada janjinya untuk tetap diam. Sehun tau ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang dibenak Jongin, namun tetap saja Jongin memilih tak menanyakannya kepadanya. Setidaknya Sehun merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti Jongin. Ia mengetahui segalanya perihal masa lalunya, namun Jongin tidak lantas menjadi sok tau. Bahkan Jongin tak repot-repot menghiburnya dengan kata penenangan dikali pertama mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Hal yang sangat disyukuri Sehun karena Jongin tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menerima pandangan prihatin dari siapapun lagi. Sosok seperti Jongin adalah yang dibutuhkan Sehun, yang akan tetap diam dan tak akan bertanya apapun. Yang akan mengerti segalanya hanya dengan membaca raut wajahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali kerumah mereka tanpa Luhan. Bungsu Park itu masih menolak untuk ikut pulang bersama Ayah dan Kakaknya. Atas saran Minseok akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengalah untuk membiarkan Luhan sementara waktu tinggal bersama keluarga Kim. Setidaknya sampai Luhan cukup tenang untuk dibawa pulang dan kembali membicarakan masalah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehyun keluar dari ruang persidangan didampingi oleh pengacaranya. Ia baru saja mengikuti persidangan pertama proses perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun. Persidangan yang sama sekali tidak dihadiri Baekhyun mengingat kondisi terakhir wanita itu yang tidak stabil setelah bertengkar hebat dengannya.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk hari ini pengacara Kim. Saya tunggu kabar selanjutnya dari anda," ucap Daehyun menjabat tangan pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya. Ia segera mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan sang pengacara saat matanya menangkap pengacara Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang sidang dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan gedung pengadilan.

"Pengacara Choi," panggil Daehyun saat berhasil menyusul langkah Choi Minho.

Pengacara bermata bulat itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Jung Daehyun-ssi," sapanya sopan.

"Maaf menganggu waktu anda Minho-ssi, tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar," pinta Daehyun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Minho tampak berfikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria dihadapannya ini adalah pria yang masih berstatus suami dari _klien_ -nya. Minho fikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya sedikit berbincang dengan salah satu pengusaha muda itu.

"Baiklah, aku langsung saja. Aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai pengacara Park."

Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda belum memahami arah pembicaraan Daehyun.

"Ahh, maksudku Park Chanyeol. Kau mengenalnya bukan?" koreksi Daehyun cepat.

Minho mengangguk, "Aku kenal dengannya. Tapi ada urusan apa kau dengan Park Chanyeol?" Minho juga tak menahan dirinya untuk langsung bertanya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengannya? Aku tidak yakin jika aku menghubunginya langsung ia akan bersedia menemuiku."

Minho memandang pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang diinginkan pria yang akan segera diceraikan _klien-_ nya itu pada temannya. Sebagai sosok yang juga berasal dari lingkungan para pewaris perusahaan besar, tentu Minho mengetahui siapa pria dihadapannya ini. Sepak terjang Daehyun beserta perusahaannya tentu tak luput dari pengetahuan Minho meskipun dirinya tak terjun dalam dunia bisnis. Dan hal-hal mengenai dibalik pernikahan pria Jung itu dengan _klien_ -nya adalah salah satu hal yang juga diketahuinya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu Daehyun-ssi. Tapi jika kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya, kau bisa langsung menemuinya di firma hukum tempatnya bekerja. Aku rasa saat ini ia sedang berada disana," jawab Minho tenang setelah cukup lama terdiam dan memandangi wajah Daehyun. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama milik Chanyeol pada pria itu.

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Minho, "Baiklah, terima kasih Minho-ssi," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minho.

Minho membalas jabat tangan yang diulurkan Daehyun. Pria itu kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya bersama dengan kartu nama milik Chanyeol yang dibawanya. Minho memandangi kepergian pria itu sambil berharap semoga ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah dengan menggiring Daehyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dibacanya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dan dibuka dari luar. Assistennya muncul dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangannya.

"Tuan Park, ada tamu untuk anda," ucapnya sopan.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Seingatku aku tidak punya janji bertemu dengan siapapun, Jaehyun-ssi," ucapnya memandang bingung assistennya itu.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihat tamu anda ini Tuan. Tapi ia bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan anda," jawab pria berkulit putih itu.

"Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk," putus Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dan menepikannya kesisi lain mejanya.

Ia memandang pintu masuk saat mendapati sosok asing sudah berada didalam ruangannya. Sosok itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit yang juga lebih gelap darinya. Pria itu cukup tampan dengan bibir penuh miliknya dan sepasang matanya yang tajam. Chanyeol yakin ia belum pernah bertatap muka dengan pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi merah yang tergantung di kemejanya yang juga hitam. Ia mengangguk singkat sambil memasang senyum kecil menyambut tamunya.

"Maaf mengganggu kesibukan anda, Chanyeol-ssi," ucap sosok asing itu sambil menjabat tangan pria dihadapannya.

Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan pria itu sambil mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk dikuris yang berada dihadapannya, " Bukan, masalah. Silahkan duduk, Tuan..." ucap Chanyeol menggantung, mengingat ia belum mengetahui identitas tamunya itu.

"Jung Daehyun."

Seketika senyum ramah yang sempat terlukis diwajah Chanyeol perlahan menghilang saat ia mendengar pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Wajahnya berubah datar memandang sosok yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman dihadapannya. Chanyeol mungkin tidak mengenali wajah Daehyun, namun ia tidak mungkin lupa dan tidak akan pernah lupa pada nama bajingan yang telah merebut Baekhyun dari sisinya. Dan kini sosok itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia yakin dirinya tak mungkin salah. Ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka. Pria dihadapannya ini jelas adalah Jung Daehyun yang sama dengan Jung Daehyun yang begitu ingin dilenyapkannya.

"Melihat dari ekspresi wajahmu sepertinya kau sudah tau aku siapa. Bukan begitu, Chanyeol-ssi?" ucap Daehyun membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol yang sempat terpaku beberapa saat akhirnya kembali duduk dikursinya. Matanya menatap datar pria dihadapannya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tembak Chanyeol langsung.

Chanyeol tak berencana ingin beramah tamah pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan raut kebencian diwajahnya pada pria itu. Bertemu muka dengan Daehyun tak pernah ada dalam agendanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak ketika pria itu datang duluan untuk mencarinya.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol-ssi. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membuat keributan denganmu," ujar Daehyun diplomatis.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" kejar Chanyeol terus tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti Baekhyun. Kalian memang berjodoh," kelakar Daehyun. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terbawa aura tegang yang bersumber dari Chanyeol.

"Langsung saja Daehyun-ssi. Aku yakin kau datang jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk membicarakan betapa serasinya aku dengan istriku," ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Daehyun tersenyum hambar, namun sekian detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Oh, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu."

Chanyeol memandang Daehyun penuh minat, "Aku rasa kita tidak dalam hubungan untuk saling membantu, Daehyun-ssi."

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan berkata demikian."

"Lalu, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan masalahmu. Jadi tidak hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu," ucap Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Daehyun tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sarkasme yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Ia mengerti pria dihadapannya ini menyimpan hasrat yang begitu besar setidaknya untuk menyarangkan sebuah pukulan keras diwajahnya. Dalam hati Daehyun memuji pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang luar biasa. Ia berfikir, jika ialah yang kini berada diposisi Chanyeol, mungkin ia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu menit untuk tidak menghajar pria yang telah merebut istrinya begitu ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Mungkin ia bisa bersyukur untuk sikap Chanyeol yang satu itu, setidaknya wajahnya kini terselamatkan.

Daehyun terdiam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Baekhyun dan aku akan segera bercerai. Setelah itu kau bisa mengambil kembali apa yang sempat kurenggut darimu."

"Sedari awal Baekhyun memang milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku," sela Chanyeol cepat.

"Ada hal-hal yang sedang direncanakan Baekhyun. Bisa dikatakan semacam balas dendam," Daehyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui segalanya, jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakan semuanya dari awal kepadamu," lanjut Daehyun.

Chanyeol memilih diam, membiarkan Daehyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku yakin kau adalah seseorang yang bijaksana Chanyeol-ssi, dan aku yakin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan amarah Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah kau."

"Jika kau memintaku untuk membujuk Baekhyun untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu, maaf sekali Daehyun-ssi aku tidak bisa. Masalah antara kau dan Baekhyun bukanlah urusanku," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Daehyun. Ia mulai mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Masalahnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti jika bukan hanya aku yang akan dihadapinya jika ia melanjutkan semua ini. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku Chanyeol-ssi, jika ada pihak lain yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi dahulu."

"Tidak masalah jika Baekhyun melampiaskan dendamnya padaku. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur menempatkan tangannya pada perusahaan kami. Ayahku tidak akan tinggal diam tentang ini dan lingkaran pembalasan dendam ini tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Baekhyun. Aku takut tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melindunginya dari Ayahku sendiri."

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk mencegah Baekhyun melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi. Aku mengerti semua dendam yang dirasakannya, tapi aku tidak mau dendamnya itu membutakan matanya dan mencelakakan dirinya sendiri," ujar Daehyun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan perusahaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

Daehyun mendesah pelan, "Baekhyun sudah memulai serangannya yang pertama. Pagi ini aku baru menerima kabar dari sekretarisku kalau pihak kejaksaan Tokyo datang untuk menggeledah kantorku dan mengambil seluruh berkas-berkas serta _softcopy_ dokumen dalam kasus penggelapan pajak. Saat ini perusahaan kami sedang dalam proses penyidikan. Satu-satunya yang memegang bukti itu hanya Baekhyun, aku yakin dialah yang telah melaporkan kami."

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar jawaban Daehyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun melibatkan dirinya pada masalah serius seperti ini.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu meyakinkan Baekhyun, dan dia juga tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku berharap padamu, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku harap kau bisa mengubah pikirannya dan kita bisa membicarakan ini bersama-sama. Jika Baekhyun menginginkan pertanggung jawaban, aku berjanji tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa pening seketika mendengarkan semua yang dituturkan Daehyun. Ini semua begitu berisiko dan berbahaya jika diteruskan. Dan ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang kedua dengan membiarkan Baekhyun dalam situasi sulit dan berbahaya seperti dulu. Namun jika ia menyetujui keinginan Daehyun bukankah sama saja ia membantu pihak yang jelas-jelas adalah musuhnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Untuk masalah yang satu ini aku mungkin masih bisa mengatasinya dan menutupinya dari Ayahku. Tapi untuk kedepannya, kita tidak tau apa yang sudah direncanakan Baekhyun," lanjut Daehyun lagi.

Chanyeol memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, "Aku tidak tau harus berkomentar apa mengenai hal ini Daehyun-ssi. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan untukku. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja ikut campur dalam masalahmu dan Baekhyun. Dan hal-hal seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Daehyun mengangguk pasrah, "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi setidaknya cobalah bicara dengannya, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku melakukan ini semata bukan hanya demi diriku sendiri. Kau juga seorang Ayah, kau pasti mengerti ada hal-hal yang ingin aku perjuangkan untuk putriku. Mungkin aku bukanlah Ayah yang baik untuknya, itulah kenapa setidaknya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Setidaknya sedikit saja dalam hidupnya ia bangga memiliki aku sebagai Ayahnya."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ungkapan perasaan Daehyun yang sangat tidak terduga. Didalam kalimatnya tersirat rasa frustasi yang dalam. Sisi melankolis yang ditunjukkan Daehyun seketika membuat jiwa Chanyeol tersentuh. Biar bagaimanapun pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan putranya, Luhan.

"Baiklah Daehyun-ssi, aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Baekhyun. Tapi kau jangan berharap banyak. Apapun yang Baekhyun putuskan nanti, bersiaplah menghadapainya. Bukan hanya kau, tapi juga aku. Untuk kali ini akau tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menghadapi semua ini sendirian," putus Chanyeol akhirnya setelah menimbang dan memikirkan segala konsekuensinya.

Daehyun bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku tau aku berbicara dengan orang yang tepat. Kau sangat luar biasa Chanyeo-ssi. Aku fikir aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun berpaling kepadaku, dia memiliki seseorang yang sepertimu. Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang pernah kulakukan pada keluargamu, mungkin ini terlambat dan sama sekali tidak berguna, tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali, bukan?" Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya kembali, berniat mengajak Chanyeol berjabat tangan.

Tanpa banyak berfikir Chanyeol menyambut tangan itu, ia menahannya sejenak sambil menatap tajam Daehyun, " Ingat, aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku memaafkanmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi dariku karena kau dulu telah menyelamatkan putraku," Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Daehyun.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Daehyun mantap.

Ia baru akan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol saat ia teringat sesuatu, "Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Semalam dia jatuh pingsan, aku pikir dia akan senang jika kau datang melihatnya."

Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Chanyeol ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan pengacara muda itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry for late update. Seperti yang aku sampaikan sebelumnya ada beberapa masalah yang sedang aku hadapi dan aku perlu menyelesaikannya dulu. Aku ga mau mood aku yang naik turun berdampak sama FF ini. FF ini memang hasil daur ulang FF lama aku, tapi bukan berarti aku mentah-mentah menggunakan naskah aslinya, salah satu reader disini pernah membaca versi asli Timeless, dan aku yakin dia tau banget Timeless versi 2012 sangat berbeda jauh dengan Timeless versi 2016. Hampir 85% alur FF ini sudah berubah dengan beberapa pengurangan dan penambahan serta perubahan disana-sini. Satu-satunya yang tetap bertahan dari Timeless ini hanyalah prompt dasarnya saja. Selain itu Timeless versi 2012 itu masih belum memiliki ending yang jelas, karena aku memutuskan berhenti melanjutkan FF itu tepat dichapter 8 karena alasan tertentu. Jadi otomatis Timeless versi 2016 juga belum memiliki ending. Ada beberapa rencana yang udah aku buat jauh-jauh hari mengenai ending Timeless ini, tapi mungkin saja hal itu bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengantisipasi mengenai ending FF ini, yang jelas sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan siapapun nantinya. FF ini mungkin gak akan lebih dari 15 chapter, aku berusaha untuk menamatkannya sebelum bulan Mei, tapi sepertinya bakal ngaret dari perencanaan sebelumnya. Tapi gak papa, aku gak bakal ngulangin kesalahan aku yang kedua untuk menggantungkan FF ini. Meski tamat tidak sesuai jadwal, tapi FF ini pasti bakal aku selesaikan. Chapter ini mungkin chapter terpanjang diantara chapter yang lain, semoga 7k ini bisa mengganti aku yang gak update dihari rabu kemarin ya guys.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk, buat yang terus kasih semangat, makasih banget buat kalian. Buat Kak Dee yang uda rajin nanyain kapan update makasih juga uda ngerti kondisi aku. Buat Unnie Fijri yang jadi korban amukan labil dari aku, yang dicuekin berhari-hari akibat mellow berkepanjangan, kuatkan hatimu ya unnie. Thanks untuk selalu bersedia jadi tong sampah semua unek-unek aku, jangan bosan-bosan ya unnie /peluk/. Buat semua readers dengan segala review super kalian yang selalu sukses balikin mood aku, makasih banget. Semoga puas ya sama chapter ini. Selamat datang and salam kenal buat reader baru yang tersesat disini, semoga betah yaa. Baiklah sampai jumpa dichapter depan dengan edisi spesial yang ditunggu-tunggu hehehehe /ketawa setan bareng Sehun/. Pay-pay~~~**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Babyjunma, Riva Oktaviani, Imro261, Kim685, fxpcy, BunnyJoon, rizkianita16, Cho Hyunjo, kikirizky, baekUVA, hunnaxxx, Rly C JaeKyu, yeolbee61, Baeks06, chaniechen, LynaByun, Realvina, Guest 1, lisaaeri, Lee Seohyun, chankybaek, vivikim406, Byunki, GHanChan, Nadehefuji, tamimei, nayeol, Snakey Me, He Who, Controls The Light, BabyByunie, byunolaf, Nevan296, Nina Park Huang, erry-shi, NoTime, Myllexotic, msluhan87, fakpark, bynrinheee, galaxyfrisca, chenma, exindira, AGNESA201, fvirliani, Chanbaekhunlove, L, Adndpwh, Bubbletea947, dyobaekcy2711, rere, xoears.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 23 April 2016, 12.54 AM**


	10. Chapter 10

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah megah itu masih sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu kala Chanyeol menjejakkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kali disana. Nyaris tak ada yang berubah dari bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dengan kesan angkuh yang mendominasi tiap detailnya. Kesan yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan pemilik rumah itu. Keluarga Byun dengan segala keangkuhan, harga diri yang tinggi serta arogansi yang sudah mendarah daging dan sudah menjadi label tersendiri untuk keluarga terpandang itu. Setidaknya demikianlah _image_ yang melekat erat selama bertahun-tahun. Kesetaraan status sosial, harkat, martabat, derajat dan segala hal duniawi yang bermuara pada materi adalah semboyan tak kasat mata yang sudah menjadi tradisi dan bahkan menjadi aturan mutlak yang wajib dipatuhi dan dipahami setiap garis keturunan keluarga Byun.

Namun citra terpandang yang turun temurun dipertahanankan tiap generasi pewaris Byun tidak bertahan selamanya. Fondasi yang kokoh sekalipun pasti memiliki cacat didalamnya. Tembok tinggi dan kokoh bernamakan kesombongan itu berhasil didobrak oleh keturunan Byun nomor lima. Byun Yunho dengan segala keangkuhan yang mengalir deras dalam darahnya berhasil menggoyahkan singgasana keluarga Byun yang kala itu masih berada dibawah pimpinan Ayahnya. Posisinya sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tunggal berhasil membungkam sang Ayah saat ia membawa pulang seorang gadis yatim piatu untuk dijadikan seorang istri. Kim Jaejoong, tak satupun hal dalam dirinya yang memenuhi syarat untuk mendampingi pewaris keluarga Byun, menurut kacamata seorang Byun Youngwoon. Satu-satunya keberuntungan yang dimiliknya yang pada akhirnya membawanya masuk kedalam istana megah keluarga Byun hanyalah cinta dari Byun Yunho yang begitu dalam dan berani. Bahkan terlalu berani sehingga mampu memberontak dari aturan tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya.

Pepatah yang mengatakan buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya terbukti dengan sangat jelas. Seakan tak cukup memberi coretan hitam pada garis keturunan setelah membawa masuk seorang wanita yang tidak sepadan yang pada akhirnya telah melahirkan penerus keluarga selanjutnya, tembok keangkuhan dan kesombongan yang terlebih dahulu didobrak Yunho juga turut diruntuhkan dan dihancurkan dengan sempurna oleh putrinya, Byun Baekhyun. Terlahir sebagai Byun perempuan pertama dan satu-satunya dalam silsilah panjang keluarga yang hanya memiliki satu garis lurus keturunan laki-laki tak lantas membuat Lady Byun tunduk pada semua peraturan. Lima belas tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun berhasil mencoret kembali martabat keluarga Byun dengan hamil diluar nikah dengan seorang pria yang juga dianggap rendahan oleh Kakeknya. Sebuah cikal bakal yang melatarbelakangi kehancuran keluarga Byun dimasa sekarang.

Sedari awal, Baekhyun kecil sudah menyadari takdir apa yang akan menantinya saat beranjak dewasa. Meski tak terlahir sebagai pewaris, tapi takdirnya yang akan berakhir dibawa oleh pria yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya sudah menjadi mimpi buruk di tiap malam-malam Baekhyun saat itu. Bayang-bayang perjodohan dan pernikahan paksa yang akan dilaluinya bagai rantai besi yang mengikat kakinya dan membelenggu setiap langkahnya. Tak akan pernah ada cinta dalam hidupnya, dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu putus asa untuk berharap pada cinta yang akan menyelamatkannya dari penjara dunia berkedok kastil mewah yang dibangun kakek buyutnya berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Mengharapkan seorang pangeran berkuda putih dengan pedang panjang ditangannya hanyalah mimpi manis seorang gadis kecil yang telah lama dicoret Baekhyun dari daftar harapannya.

Baekhyun tak pernah berharap dan bahkan tak punya harapan apapun tentang masa depannya. Pemberontakan demi pemberontakan yang dilakukannya hanyalah usaha omong kosong yang dilakukannya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Perjodohan yang kerap digagalkannya bahkan tak mampu merubah keadaan. Bagai semut yang terus berkerumun pada setitik gula, seperti itu jugalah pria yang datang menawarkan lamaran untuknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kakeknya memilih pria mana yang mampu memberikan penawaran tertinggi sebagai ganti untuk menikahi dirinya.

Miris, ia dibesarkan hanya untuk dijual demi kelangsungan nama baik keluarga. Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan Ayah dan Ibunya? Tidak ada. Tangan dan kaki Ayahnya telah lama diikat kuat oleh sang Kakek sebagai balasan atas pemberontakan sang Ayah dimasa mudanya. Baekhyun harus siap menanggung hukuman Ayahnya dan menerima takdir menjalani pernikahan paksa.

Tapi takdir itu bagai berputar arah saat Park Chanyeol muncul dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Pria tampan dengan segala kesederhanaan yang ada pada dirinya berhasil menghancurkan keangkuhan Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai seorang gadis kaya yang sombong. Chanyeol datang dan menjungkir balikkan dunia Baekhyun sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa pria itu sadari ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh bertekuk lutut pada sebuah kata bernama cinta.

Cinta itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Cintanya yang pertama. Harapannya akan takdir yang akan berubah tumbuh saat cintanya berbalas. Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan membalas cinta suci dan polos yang ditawarkannya. Cintanya pada Chanyeol adalah kekuatannya. Kekuatannya untuk melawan takdir yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Bersama Chanyeol ia melihat sebuah masa depan yang berbeda. Chanyeol adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak pernah diutarakannya. Jawaban dari semua hal yang bahkan tak berani diharapkannya. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun tau, ia tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol.

Didepak dari rumah adalah harga yang harus dibayar Baekhyun saat ia memilih tetap bersama Chanyeol. Pilihan yang tak pernah disesalinya jika pada akhirnya ia berhasil terbebas dari segala hal tolol yang berlangsung dalam keluarganya. Dengan sisa harga diri yang tinggi dan dengan dagu yang terangkat, lima belas tahun yang lalu dengan segenap hati Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa berbalik.

Tapi, takdir memang tak dapat berubah. Baekhyun mungkin berhasil menghindarinya, tapi tetap ia tidak bisa mengubahnya. Jika masanya tiba takdir itu akan dengan sendirinya menuntun kita untuk berjalan kearahnya. Sama halnya saat Baekhyun memilih menyerah melawan takdir dan berjalan sendiri kearah takdir yang sempat dihindarinya. Sedari awal pernikahannya dengan Daehyun mungkin telah digariskan, dan sesuatu yang telah digariskan tak akan pernah bisa dihapus. Meskipun ia coba menghindar, pada akhirnya garis itu tetap harus dijalani.

Tapi itu semua sudah cerita lalu. Semua telah selesai. Kehidupan yang sempat kacau menunggu untuk diperbaiki. Masa depan yang sempat suram mulai menampakkan titik terang. Masih sebuah titik, dan butuh perjalan panjang untuk Baekhyun sampai pada sumber cahaya itu. Cahaya kehidupannya yang sempat padam menunggunya datang untuk kembali dinyalakan.

.

.

Chanyeol masih memandangi rumah besar itu. Sudah cukup lama waktu yang dihabiskannya sejak ia tiba dikediaman Baekhyun. Ini adalah kali kedua ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah yang meninggalkan kenangan buruk dikali pertama ia datang. Bukan hal yang bagus untuk terus di ingat-ingat. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua sekelebat kenangan buruk itu. Ia menatap lurus kedapan dan meyakinkan dirinya jika masa-masa buruk itu sudah berlalu. Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan dan tak perlu lagi untuk di ingat. Dengan langkah mantap, ia membawa kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda."

Seorang pelayan menyambutnya tepat didepan pintu. Wanita yang sudah cukup berumur itu bahkan membungkuk untuknya dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit canggung.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah wanita itu semakin masuk kebagian dalam rumah. Sama seperti bagian luarnya, bagian dalam rumah ini juga sama sekali tak berubah. Baik warna cat, dekorasi dan pengaturan barang-barang semua tetap seperti dulu. Hanya satu yang berubah, tak ada lagi pigura besar yang dulu menghiasi dinding ruang utama rumah itu. Chanyeol yakin dulu ia melihat pigura besar yang berisikan foto dari Kakek Baekhyun pernah terpajang disalah satu sisi dindingnya. Namun kini _spot_ itu telah kosong dan menyisakan sebuah pigura besar disisi lainnya yang berisikan foto keluarga Baekhyun. Hanya keluarga inti Baekhyun bersama Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak laki-lakinya. Mengingat kebencian yang dirasakan Baekhyun pada Kakeknya sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti dimana keberadaan pigura itu sekarang. Baekhyun jelas sudah menyingkirkannya.

"Sebelah sini Tuan."

Ucapan wanita dihadapannya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kegiatannya menatapi isi rumah Baekhyun.

"Kamar Nona Byun ada dilantai dua," lanjut wanita itu lagi sambil berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua.

Wanita itu seolah tau tujuannya kemari adalah untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Namun yang mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol adalah, wanita itu bahkan tanpa banyak tanya langsung membimbingnya menuju kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Mungkinkah salah satu pelayan Baekhyun ini mengenali siapa dirinya?

"Ah, maaf Bibi. Cukup sampai disini saja," sela Chanyeol menghentikan langkah wanita yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga pertama. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus ditemani seperti ini untuk menemui istrinya sendiri.

Wanita itu berbalik, "Kamar Nona berada dipintu paling ujung," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil. Wanita itu mengerti keinginan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan," wanita itu membungkuk singkat dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah statis. Rumah ini begitu sepi. Terlalu besar untuk ditinggali Baekhyun bersama putrinya dan beberapa orang pelayan. Terasa sangat sunyi seolah tanpa penghuni. Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah yang diucapkan wanita tadi setelah berhasil mencapai lantai dua. Dan kini ia tepat berhadapan pada sepasang pintu putih dengan ukiran rumit. Pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas coba memutar kenop pintu itu, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang sebuket bunga yang sengaja dibawakannya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau mungkin ia terlihat tidak sopan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu, tapi ini terasa jauh lebih normal jika dibandingkan harus mengetuk pintu. Baekhyun masih istrinya bukan? Bukan masalah jika ia masuk, lagipula pelayan Baekhyun membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Itu berarti kehadirannya sejak awal sudah diterima dirumah ini.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar arah tubuhnya saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Bukan kebiasaan para pelayannya untuk masuk tanpa permisi kedalam kamarnya. Figur tinggi Chanyeol adalah yang pertama ditangkap matanya. Tepat didepan pintu kamarnya pria itu berdiri dan menatap lurus kearahnya.

Dengan satu gerakan Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, "Chanyeol."

"Tetap ditempatmu, Baekhyun," tahan Chanyeol. Pria itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia duduk disisi ranjang Baekhyun, tepat berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Sudah lebih baik," Ia membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terliha cemas. "Aku senang kau datang," lanjutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Baekhyun mungkin sedikit terkejut. Mendapati kunjungan Chanyeol di sore hari seperti ini tak sedikipun terlintas dalam benaknya. Bahkan ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa pria itu tau keadaannya yang tidak baik. Tapi rasa bahagia yang sedang dirasakannya membuatnya memilih untuk mengabaikan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya tepat dipangkuan Baekhyun, "Semoga cepat sembuh," ucapnya tulus.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin terkembang. Chanyeol membawakan bunga kesukaannya. Iris biru yang melambangkan sebuah harapan. Sama halnya seperti kehadiran Chanyeol dulu dan sekarang yang menjadi harapan Baekhyun. Harapan untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Ia mendekap buket bunga itu, "Kau masih ingat," lirihnya sambil menyentuh kelopak-kelopak biru keunguan bunga itu.

"Tak akan pernah lupa."

Pandangan mata Chanyeol masih tak lepas menatapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil sesekali mencium bunga ditangannya membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun. Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur untuk menepikan helai rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya melihat wajah cantik istrinya itu.

Baekhyun seketika membeku merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Ia beranikan diri untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih tetap setia memandangi wajahnya.

Chanyeol membelai lembut sisi wajah Baekhyun, "Kau selalu indah. Tak pernah berubah," bisik Chanyeol. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak awal. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang masih membelai lembut wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan tiap sentuhan itu. Semua yang ia rasakan saat ini bagai mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu nyata.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pernah pergi lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memutuskan membuka matanya dan beradu pandang dengan mata bening Chanyeol, "Tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku berjanji."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang berada diwajah Baekhyun berpindah dengan cepat ketengkuk Baekhyun. Dengan satu gerakan Chanyeol menarik lembut kepala Baekhyun kearahnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap sentuhan dan sensasi yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang berada diatas bibirnya. Ia membuka belah bibirnya memberi celah untuk Chanyeol menyesap setiap rasa yang ditawarkan bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak naik dan menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya semakin beradu dan mendesak dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Baekhyun semakin memasrahkan dirinya saat Chanyeol merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Kedua tangan kekar Chanyeol kini mendekap erat punggungnya, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel dengan erat. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan terasa basah. Tergambar jelas seolah Chanyeol ingin menuangkan seluruh hasrat dalam dirinya yang terpendam selama ini. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan seluruh perasaannya seolah tak ada hari esok lagi bagi mereka. Baekhyun menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Membiarkan pria itu mengambil alih kuasa atas dirinya.

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya, memberanikan diri menghadapai kenyataan jika pria yang sedang menciumnya ini bukanlah ilusi belaka. Didepannya Chanyeol masih terpejam. Dengan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi dahinya yang membuat pria itu terlihat luar biasa menawan. Kemeja kerja yang masih membalut tubuh berisi Chanyeol dengan dua kancing yang telah terbuka membuat Baekhyun semakin terbakar hasrat ingin terus mendekapnya. Betapa tampannya Chanyeol, dan hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau. Seumur hidupnya tak ada lelaki yang pernah menciumnya sedemikian rupa selain Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melarikan jemarinya menyusuri tiap sudut wajah Chanyeol. Ujung jarinya berhenti pada kelopak mata Chanyeol yang masih tertutup. Baekhyun sangat ingin melihat kilau mata indah milik Chanyeol, dan dengan sangat lembut ia menyentuhnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya membuat mata mereka kini beradu pandang. Dan Chanyeol menciumnya semakin dalam.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tergagap dan memandangnya dengan bingung. Chanyeol balas memandangnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu, sama sepertinya. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Dada wanita itu bergerak naik turun mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol merayap menyentuh area dada Baekhyun, menyentuh lembut permukan yang menonjol. Baekhyun merasakan keraguan dalam gerakan tangan Chanyeol saat mencoba membuka kancing piama yang dikenakannya. Satu kancing telah berhasil ditanggalkan Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun tak mampu bergerak. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat tiga kancing piama Baekhyun telah berhasil dibukanya. Chanyeol seolah bingung atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Gelengan pelan kepalanya berhasil ditangkap mata Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun merasa tertampar. Bahkan pria itu kini terlihat begitu ragu untuk menyentuhnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sesungguhnya?

"Maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol lebih pada untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menangkap cepat tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengancingkan kembali piamanya, "Chanyeol, lihat aku," tuntut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurut. Ia merasa Baekhyun meremas lembut tangannya.

"Lakukanlah. Bersumpahlah demi Tuhan kau akan melakukannya," tersirat nada frustasi disetiap ucapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku ini masih istrimu. Kau berhak melakukannya. Aku milikmu," desak Baekhyun. Matanya memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. Ia tau apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Dan ia tak ingin Chanyeol tersiksa lebih lama jika pria itu terus saja menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah membuat Baekhyun harus memohon seperti ini. Demi Tuhan ia juga sangat ingin melakukannya, ia ingin merengkuh dan mencumbu Baekhyun. Tapi bayangan-bayangan tentang masa lalu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya membuat hasratnya yang sudah berada dipuncak harus kandas seketika. Bayangan tentang Baekhyun yang pernah berada dipelukan pria lain menghancurkan hatinya. Kenyataan pernah ada pria lain yang menyentuhkan tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar mengusiknya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, "Katakan padaku Baekhyun, apa dia sering menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuntut.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pernyataan itu bukanlah hal sederhana. Pernyataan singkat itu mampu membuka kembali luka lama yang pernah dialaminya.

"Aku bersumpah Yeol, aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Dia memaksaku. Aku tidak berdaya saat itu," jawab Baekhyun penuh kepasrahan.

Geraman marah terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Urat-urat di area dahinya mulai bermunculan. Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal erat dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol marah mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya milikku, Baekhyun. Dan selamanya hanya milikku. Aku tidak pernah berbagi milikku dengan orang lain," ucapan penuh dengan nada keposesifan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun. Jari-jari panjang milik Chanyeol kini telah mendarat dilehernya. Chanyeol membelainya dengan lembut dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun meremang seketika. Gairah dan hasrat yang sempat hilang kini kembali muncul hanya dengan sentuhan singkat yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya, menyurukan wajahnya pada leher mulus Baekhyun, "Kau hanya milikku, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dilehernya.

Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membaui aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak pernah dihirupnya. Setiap jejak bibir Chanyeol dilehernya membuat Baekhyun semakin dibakar gairah.

"Chanyeol, kumohon," desah Baekhyun nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai menyesap lembut daerah belakang telinganya. Kedua tangannya kini sudah berada diatas kepala Chanyeol, meremas lembut surai hitam lebat itu.

Desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun membuat suhu tubuh Chanyeol ikut meningkat. Rasa panas mulai dirasakannya bersamaan dengan gairahnya yang kembali muncul dan mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Tangannya menjelajahi tiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun, membuat wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya itu semakin menggelinjang menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun bersamaan dengan ia yang menyesap kuat leher Baekhyun. Dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang besar itu. Chanyeol menindihnya dan langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda untuk membuka kancing piama Baekhyun.

Seolah tak ingin kalah, Baekhyun yang telah tersulut birahi dengan tergesa-gesa turut meloloskan tubuh Chanyeol dari kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menjelajah naik turun tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol yang telah berhasil ia telanjangi. Meraih apa yang dapat ia raih ditengah tubuhnya yang semakin terdesak oleh Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya. Chanyeol telah berhasil menyingkirkan seluruh penutup tubuhnya dan tak butuh waktu yang lama juga bagi Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol sama polosnya seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol masih setia menginvasi bibir dan mulut Baekhyun sementara sebelah tangannya sudah turun kebawah dan menemukan inti tubuh Baekhyun yang telah basah. Chanyeol seperti tak ingin berbasa-basi, dan Baekhyun mengerti hasrat yang telah sekian lama ditahan pria itu. Semua cumbuan yang diberikan Chanyeol membuatnya pening dan merasakan nikmat diwaktu yang bersamaan. Sensasi bercinta seperti ini sudah sangat lama tak dirasakannya.

Bibir Chanyeol berhasil menemukan puncak dada Baekhyun yang telah menegang sempurna. Ia menciumnya lembut dan membawanya masuk kedalam mulutnya untuk mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Dibawahnya Baekhyun semakin menggeliat dengan tangan yang hanya mampu meremas bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanyeol," pekik Baekhyun terdengar diantara desahannya saat dua jari panjang Chanyeol telah berada didalamnya.

Baekhyun meremas bokong Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dibawah sana. Geraman Chanyeol terdengar ditelinganya saat ia menambah intensitas remasannya pada bagian bawah tubuh pria itu.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya didada Baekhyun saat jarinya semakin masuk kedalam pusat tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menjebol pertahanan terakhir wanita itu. Getaan tubuh Baekhyun semakin hebat saat ia menambah kecepatan jarinya dibawah sana. Baekhyun mendesah dan menjerit kuat, tangannya meraih apa saja yang dapat diraihnya. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung dengan sempurna saat ia mendapatkan puncaknya. Dadanya naik turun. Bibir Baekhyun terbuka mengais-ngais oksigen dan dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir itu, membawanya pada ciuman yang dalam.

"Baekhyun, kau harus tahu betapa aku merindukanmu," ucap Chanyeol diantara ciumannya sebelum kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tubuh Baekhyun sambil tetap menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun merasa hangat menerima semua perlakuan lembut Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu tau cara untuk mencintainya, membuatnya begitu merasa dihormati dan bahagia sebagai seorang wanita. Chanyeol selalu memberikannya pelayanan yang terbaik untuknya, memastikannya merasa puas dan tak tersakiti disetiap sesi bercinta mereka. Hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang istri untuk memuaskan suami, namun Chanyeol melakukan semua itu untuknya.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka saat tubuh keduanya telah menyatu denga sempurna. Masing-masing meresapi sensasi penyatuan yang telah lama tak dirasakan mereka. Dunia dikepala Baekhyun seakan lebur saat ia merasakan diri Chanyeol berada begitu kuat dan keras didalam dirinya.

Desahannya kembali mengalun saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak.

"Chanyeol, oh Chanyeol."

Otak Baekhyun seakan tumpul. Tak ada satupun kosakata yang mampu di ingatnya selain hanya nama pria yang sedang mendesaknya dibawah sana.

"Baek, ahhhh," desahan Chanyeol sesekali terdengar diantara kegiatan keluar masuk yang dilakukannya.

"Katakan Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun diantara desahannya. "Apa kau melakukannya dengan wanita lain saat aku pergi?" lanjutnya ditengah kenikmatan yang melandanya.

"Ahhhh," desah Baekhyun kencang saat Chanyeol menumbuk sesuatu didalam sana dengan kuat.

Chanyeol menaikkan intensitas tusukannya. Pinggulnya akan mendorong dengan kuat kala bagian tubuhnya yang menekan masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menggeram merasakan nikmat yang dirasakan bagian tubuhnya yang berada dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Sensasi pijatan dan remasan itu hampir membuatnya gila dan bertindak brutal untuk melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Tak pernah sekalipun. Aku bersumpah demi nama Sehun dan Luhan," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya setelah menemukan ritme tusukannya yang kembali stabil.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ia kembali mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol ia tarik agar semakin rapat dan membuat kedua organ kelamin mereka semakin berhimpitan.

Tusukan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan kencang saat ia merasa akan sampai pada puncaknya. Baekhyun mengetatkan otot organ kewanitaannya saat ia merasa milik Chanyeol semakin membesard didalam sana, membantu Chanyeol agar segera mendapatkan pelepasannya. Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun saat ia merasa pijatan nikmat yang diterima kesejatiannya dari Baekhyun. Geraman dan desahan semakin sering keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan klimaksnya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan kuat disusul dengan lenguhan panjang dari mulutnya. Badannya melengkung sempurna, membuat wajah Chanyeol yang berada didadanya semakin terbenam diantara gumpalan daging kembar itu. Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna setelah tiga tusukan terakhir. Sari hangat miliknya mengalir dengan deras memenuhi Baekhyun.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil polos itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih sayang," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, tangannya melingkari bahu Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan ringan disaat yang bersamaan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun jatuh terlelap dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

.

.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol dan berhasil membangunkannya. Suasana gelap adalah yang pertama ditangkap matanya saat terbuka. Pria itu melirik sekilas jendela kamar Baekhyun yang belum tertutup tirai. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap diluar sana. Entah sudah berapa jam ia terlelap diatas ranjang Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, sosok itu kini sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Napasnya yang teratur mengalun lembut mengenai lehernya. Setiap helaannya yang membuat Chanyeol percaya bahawa wanita dalam pelukannya ini nyata. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat memandang kembali wajah terlelap Baekhyun, dan demi Tuhan ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan sampai beribu-beribu tahun lamanya untuk memandangi wajah indah itu.

Baekhyun mempunyai kebiasaan bergumam saat tidur, salah satu hal kecil yang begitu disukai Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu suka mendengar gumaman kecil yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Bibir mungilnya akan mengerucut kala ia sedang marah, tawanya yang akan meledak saat sesuau yang lucu tengah berlangsung, dan matanya sipitnya yang akan berbinar lucu seperti anak anjing jika ada sesuatu hal yang diinginkannya, dan banyak hal lainnya yang begitu disukai Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Tak akan ada habisnya jika mengoreksi satu persatu yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tak akan sanggup untuk menjelaskannya.

"Hey," sapa Chanyeol saat ia melihat Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau sudah bangun," gumamnya serak khas bangun tidur.

Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan yang gelap, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir jam delapan," jawab Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku mohon jangan pergi," rengek Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang akan beranjak dari ranjang.

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Chanyeol dari belakang, kedua tangannya melingkar dengan erat pada perut rata Chanyeol.

"Tinggallah malam ini. Aku masih merindukanmu," ucapnya dipunggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak sekarang, sayang. Anak-anak pasti menungguku dirumah saat ini."

Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak rela jika kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol akan segera berakhir. Ia masih ingin memeluk pria ini lebih lama lagi. Ia masih ingin terlelap dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kembali Chanyeol dapat merasakan setiap helaan naps Baekhyun dikulit punggungnya. Ia merasakan hal yang sama yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia juga masih ingin tetap bersama Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa egois. Kedua buah hati mereka menunggunya pulang.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun diperutnya dan berbalik menghadap wanita itu. Ia bawa tubuh polos Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengucup lama puncak kepala wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji akan sering mengunjungimu," ucapnya diantara rambut coklat Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti sedang terjebak dalam hubungan perselingkuhan. Dimana ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang dicintainya. Chanyeol bahkan harus berjanji hanya untuk menemuinya. Menggelikan, bahkan mereka masih suami istri.

"Tinggalah untuk makan malam, temani aku," Baekhyun masih berusaha menahan kepergian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menciumnya singkat. Dan Baekhyun mengerti jika jawabannya tetap tidak. Dengan berat hati ia harus mengalah demi anak-anak mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari atas ranjang saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu sudah berpakaian lengkap kembali dengan rambut yang setengah basah. Baekhyun memilih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Pria itu merengkuhnya dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkat didahinya.

"Kau harus makan setelah ini," ucapan itu lebih seperti perintah.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, "Kau harus cepat sembuh. Kalau kau begini bagaimana bisa menghadapi anak-anak."

"Aku ingin tetap sakit jika itu membuatmu terus datang menemuiku," ucap Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Besok kita akan bicara lagi. Sekarang kau harus istirahat," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah Chanyeol."

"Janji. Baiklah aku pergi, Baekhyun."

Kecupan terakhir diberikan Chanyeol dibibir Baekhyun sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, Appa," Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati kehadiran Ayah dan Ibunya dirumahnya.

Kedua orangtua itu beserta Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berada dimeja makan memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri terpaku dipintu masuk ruang makan.

"Kau ini dari mana saja Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang kerumah? Ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi," Ibunya bangkit dari salah satu kursi diruang makan yang didudukinya untuk menyambut putera semata wayangnya.

Chanyeol memeluk Ibunya dan mengecup dahinya, "Kapan Eomma dan Appa sampai di Seoul? Kenapa tidak beri kabar jika ingin datang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil membimbing Ibunya kembali ke kursinya. Chanyeol mendekati kursi Ayahnya dan memberikan pelukan singkat.

"Bagaimana mau beri kabar, Appa saja tidak menjawab ponselnya," Sehun yang menjawab.

Chanyeol dengan refleks menyentuh saku celananya dan tak mendapati keberadaan ponselnya. Dan seketika ia teringat ponselnya tertinggal dikamar Baekhyun.

"Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi Sehunnie," ucap Junsu menengahi. "Yang penting Appa kalian sudah pulang."

Chanyeol mengambil duduk tepat disamping Ayahnya, ia menatap arah depannya dimana Luhan yang duduk berpangku pada neneknya. Putra bungsunya itu masih melakukan mogok bicara padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah dilakukan Ibunya untuk membawa Luhan pulang dari rumah keluarga Kim, mengingat sejak dari semalam Luhan masih belum mau dibawa pulang.

"Kau sudah makan Chanyeol?" suara Ayahnya membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Belum, Appa."

"Su-ie, siapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol," ujar Ayahnya pada Ibunya.

Junsu mengangguk, "Luhannie, Halmonie akan menyiapkan makan malam Appa dulu. Pergilah ke kamar bersama Sehun Hyung, kerjakan tugas bersama Hyung," ucap wanita tua itu membelai rambut cucunya yang paling kecil. "Sehun, ayo ajak adikmu ke kamar," kemudian ia berpaling pada cucunya yang lain.

Sehun yang mengerti jika itu adalah usiran halus yang dilakukan neneknya untuk mereka memilih menurut. Kakek dan Neneknya memang butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengan Ayahnya. Beberapa hal yang disampaikannya sebelum Ayahnya pulang tadi tentu ingin dibahas kembali oleh Kakek dan Nneneknya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menunggu Luhan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

Luhan mengadah menatap neneknya, "Tapi Halmonie janji malam ini akan tidur bersama Luhan?"

"Halmonie janji. Ayo sana naik, Hyung sudah menunggu."

Luhan mengangguk singkat dan turun dari pangkuan neneknya dan menyusul kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya didepan tangga.

.

.

"Sehun cerita kalau kau sudah mempertemukan Luhan dengan Baekhyun," ucap Yoochun memandang Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya. Ketiganya kini sudah berpindah ke ruang tamu setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi Chanyeol-ah?" kali ini Ibunya yang berada disampingnya memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, "Semuanya terjadi begitu saja Appa. Benar-benar tidak terencana. Tapi aku rasa itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Luhan harus mengetahui segalanya."

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, Chanyeol-ah," Junsu terlihat tidak sependapat dengan keputusan putranya. "Luhan masih terlalu kecil. Kau bisa memberitahunya dengan perlahan."

"Tapi sampai kapan Eomma? Ini semua sudah sangat berlarut-larut," Chanyeol memijat dahinya pelan.

"Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi Eomma hanya tidak ingin hal yang terjadi pada Sehun terulang kembali pada Luhan."

"Sudahlah Su-ie. Tidak usah mempermasalahkan yang telah terjadi," Yoochun menyela ucapan istrinya. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana meluruskan segalanya. Luhan harus diberi pengertian secara perlahan. Dia berhak tau siapa Ibunya cepat atau lambat."

Junsu memandang suami dan putranya bergantian. Dahi wanita tua itu berkerut dalam, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa traumanya masih parah?" tanya Junsu.

"Sehun sekarang sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Ia bahkan berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Tapi aku juga belum bisa memastikan kondisinya. Sehun baru akan menemui psikiaternya besok," jelas Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan napas.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti sementara Junsu tersenyum lega.

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih," ucap wanita itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Sudah menentukan keputusan?" Yoochun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya pada putranya.

Chanyeol mengerang, ia sudah menyangka cepat atau lambat pertenyaan semacam ini akan keluar dari mulut orangtuanya.

"Andai saja aku bisa menjadi egois−"

"Tegaslah Chanyeol!" sentak Yoochun cepat. "Kau ini laki-laki. Tentukan sikapmu dengan jelas. Jika kau memang ingin Baekhyun kembali, bawa ia pulang. Jika tidak maka lepaskan. Jalani hidup kalian masing-masing."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan keras Ayahnya. Ia tertunduk mencoba meresapi semua ucapan yang disampaikan Ayahnya.

"Yeobo, kau tidak bisa menekan Chanyeol. Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu," Junsu berusaha membela puteranya.

"Jika tidak ditekan, anakmu ini akan sangat lamban. Apalagi yang ditunggunya? Beginilah jadinya kalau terlalu terbawa perasaan," sergah kepala keluarga Park itu dan membuat istrinya terdiam.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ayahnya, "Aku ingin membawanya pulang, Appa. Tapi –"

"Jangan ada tapi-tapian lagi Park Chanyeol. Kata tapi itulah yang terus membuatmu maju mundur. Jika memang iya, lakukan. Resiko apa yang akan terjadi itu yang harus kau dan Baekhyun hadapi," Yoochun kembali menyela ucapan Chanyeol.

"Anak-anak tidak semudah itu menerima Baekhyun kembali, Appa. Semua butuh proses," ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Junsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk membela anaknya. Suaminya kali ini terlihat begitu keras dan tidak ingin dibantah. Ia hanya bisa memandang pasangan hidupnya itu dengan sorot mata tidak setuju.

"Semua tergantung keputusanmu. Saat kau sudah sepenuhnya menerima istrimu kembali, bukan pekara sulit untuk meyakinkan anak-anakmu. Tanggung jawab ini bukan hanya milikmu sendiri. Libatkan Baekhyun, bawa dia pulang. Biarkan ia tinggal dengan anak-anakmu. Biarkan anak-anak merasakan kasih sayang Ibunya. Jika kau menunggu mereka mengerti, mau sampai kapan Chanyeol? Rasa sayang itu tumbuh karena terbiasa."

Chanyeol meresapi semua ucapan Ayahnya. Yang dikatakan Ayahnya tidaklah salah, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasa begitu berat untuk melakukannya. Mungkin Ayahnya benar, masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Appa mengerti kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena Baekhyun masih terikat dengan pria lain. Tapi setidaknya kau harus sudah punya sikap, apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya. Sekarang Luhan sudah mengetahui siapa Ibunya meskipun masih belum mau percaya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk itu? Menunggunya sampai mau mengerti?"

Chanyeol semakin terhenyak ditempatnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ucapan-ucapan Ayahnya terus terngiang ditelinganya.

Yoochun memilih diam. Membiarkan putranya memikirkan semua ucapannya. Bukannya ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk melakukan keinginannya. Ia terkesan menekan Chanyeol terlebih karena ia tau apa yang diinginkan hati putranya itu. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun kembali. Hanya saja anaknya itu terlalu banyak pertimbangan, ia butuh bersikap keras agar Chanyeol bisa tegas dalam mengambil keputusan.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya menantu yang ia miliki. Apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun dimasa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dimaafkan. Namun ia tak ingin menjadi egois dengan terus membahas apa yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Saat ia melihat anaknya sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan menantunya, baginya itu sudah cukup. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperdebatkan mana yang salah dan yang benar. Baik ia dan Junsu sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

Namun ini lain cerita jika menyangkut keberlangsungan masa depan anak dan cucu-cucunya. Yoochun hanya tidak ingin ada penyesalan dimasa depan saat Chanyeol salah mengambil langkah. Tidak jika itu akan berimbas pada kehidupan cucu-cucunya. Jika memang Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaan Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol harus membawa wanita itu kembali. Memaafkan semua masa lalu itu dan menerima semua apa yang telah terjadi.

"Untuk Luhan, Eomma akan coba membujuknya. Kau fokus sajalah pada penyembuhan Sehun," Junsu akhirnya buka suara setelah hanya menjadi penonton sekian lama.

Junsu meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol, "Apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu, Eomma akan selalu mendukungmu Chanyeol-ah. Apa yang dikatakan Appamu tidaklah salah, tapi semua terserah padamu. Ikuti saja kata hatimu. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan anak-anakmu."

Chanyeol merasa lebih lega mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Senyum penenangan Ibunya adalah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Ibunya, "Terima kasih Eomma," ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayahnya. Wajah tua dengan sorot mata bijaksana yang selalu terlihat dimatanya. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang diseiap masalah yang dialami Chanyeol, pria itulah yang selalu ada dibelakangnya. Menyokongnya dengan semua kata-kata bijaksananya, yang membuatnya tetap kuat. Dan hari ini, dengan caranya sendiri, kembali pria itu memberikannya pelajaran hidup. Pelajaran tentang menjadi seorang Ayah, seorang suami dan seorang kepala keluarga.

"Belajarlah untuk ikhlas Chanyeol. Ikhlas menerima segalanya. Ikhlas tidak hanya dibibir tapi dihati. Saat kau sudah ikhlas, hatimu akan lebih tenang," ucap Yoochun bijak.

Chanyeol memandang bingung Ayahnya, tidak mengerti kemana arah ucapan Ayahnya.

"Appa tau apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Dahi Chanyeol semakin berkerut.

"Ini semua tentang putri Baekhyun. Benar?"

Dan ucapan terakhir Ayahnya sukses membuat mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Appa tau kau belum bisa menerima yang satu itu. Appa mengerti, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah."

Chanyeol terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan semua ucapan Ayahnya. Ia memang tidak mempermasalahkannya dengan Baekhyun, namun tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Memaafkan memang tidak sepaket dengan melupakan. Namun disaat kau belum bisa melupakan, maka selamanya keikhlasan itu tidak akan pernah ada Chanyeol," Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk lembut bahu putranya itu. "Sudah malam, pergilah beristirahat."

Yoochun pun berlalu dan disusul oleh Junsu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri dan pikirannya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Semua masalah ini, semakin dibahas semakin tak ada ujungnya dan membuatnya pusing. Entah bagaimana caranya mengurai semua benang kusut ini. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menemukan ujungnya. Semua ucapan Ayahnya benar, keputusan itu semua ada ditangannya. Namun, akankah ia bisa mengikhlaskan segalanya?

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Mana suaranya pasukan yang lagi mabokkkkk? Oke ini seharusnya udah diupdate sebelum jam 8 malam tadi dalam rangka edisi khusus malam jum'at. Tapi apa daya diriku yang terlanjur duluan megap akibat dua orang yang lagi boncengan mesrah dimalam jum'at dengan vespa keramat. Amboyyy omakkk, anakmu sesak napas. Yah jadi harap maklum ya jadinya ini telat update.**

 **Seharusnya chap ini updatenya semalam, Cuma berhubung aku yang masih harus bedrest, jadi aku ga bisa selesain tepat waktu, maaf lagi ya teman-teman/bow/. Chap ini khusus untuk bebeb aku LILIS a.k.a Lee Seohyun yang lagi sedih n berduka /peluk lilis/ moga ini bisa menghiburmu ya bebeb, jangan sedih-sedih lagi. Ini aku uda bawain moment manisnya Chanbaek. Baiklah makasi buat yang udah review dichap 9. Buat itu yang namanya "babybaek" yang katanya pengen ditenggelamin, sini hayu kamu biar aku tenggelamin di danau toba hahahha. Okelah gais, See you in chapter 11. Paypay~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Fakpark, zoldyk, baeks06, nevan296, dyobaekcy2711, nadhefuji, baelight, babyjunma, fvirliani, chanbaekhunlove, chankybaek, riva oktaviani, nandaarsita59, L, hunnaxxx, exindira, He Who Controls The Light, chenma, baby AL, Naysa Q, rere, rizkianita16, nayeol, Guest 1, BabyByunie, yuliani446, msluhan87, Snakey Me, kaila, Byun, alv, Meli Channie, fxpcy, ryanryu, NoTime, vivikim406, kikirizky Cho Hyunjo, baekUVA, BunnyJoon, kris1661, nina park huang, Adndpwh, byunrinheee, Lee Seohyun, jumarohfauziyah, Guest 2, babybaek, bella bdbebell, LynaByun, KrisnaAnggaDewi, Rly C Jaekyu, Imro261**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 28 April 2016, 10.11 PM.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bertemu Daehyun kemarin," ucap Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terihat cerah berubah menjadi masam.

Pagi itu setelah mengantar Luhan dan Sehun kesekolah mereka masing-masing, Chanyeol kembali datang kerumah Baekhyun. Selain untuk memenuhi janjinya pada wanita itu kemarin, ia juga perlu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal.

"Mau apa dia menemuimu?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Ia selalu benci jika harus membicarakan pria yang segera akan diceraikannya itu.

Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun disalah satu sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit lebih jauh dari wanita disampingnya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus," ucap Chanyeol acuh. "Hanya menceritakan tentang masa lalu dan..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantung ucapannya, menunggu respon Baekhyun.

"Dan apa?" kejar Baekhyun cepat. Wanita itu memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkilat penasaran.

"Dan sedikit permintaan kecil," Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang mendengus setelah mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir. Wanita itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya lebih condong ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jadi setelah tidak berhasil membujukku, dia datang mencarimu," ucap Baekhyun lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol memilih tak berkomentar.

"Kau tidak usah dengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan mengenai permintaannya, lupakan saja" lanjut Baekhyun memandang lurus Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Daehyun kemarin kepadanya, Baekhyun benar-benar sulit untuk dilunakkan. Ini tidak akan mudah.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padamu apa permintaannya. Lagipula Daehyun meminta padaku, bukan padamu."

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menatap tidak percaya pria dihadapannya itu. Yang benar saja, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Park Chanyeol sekarang?

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan bilang Daehyun berhasil mempengaruhimu."

Kali Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak suka mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Aku bukan anak-anak, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang mempengaruhi dan dipengaruhi disini."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti..."

"Bagian mana yang tidak kumengerti Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang semula santai berubah tegang.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita darimu dan juga dari Daehyun. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari yang kalian sampaikan. Hanya saja ada hal-hal kecil yang luput dari perhatianmu karena kau memilih menutup matamu. Kau begitu dipenuhi kebencian, Baekhyun. Itu yang membuat kau tidak bisa melihat maksud baik yang ingin dilakukan Daehyun," ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat gusar. "Maksud baik? Maksud baik apanya Chanyeol? Tidakkah kau mengerti dia hanya berusaha untuk menghindar dari semua kesalahannya?" ucap Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Penjahat sekalipun memiliki hak untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri jika kau ingin tahu, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dari semua yang disampaikan Daehyun," Chanyeol terus mendebat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Jadi kau sekarang membelanya?" sorot matanya terlihat terluka saat ia membuka kembali matanya. Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Chanyeol. Kenapa semudah itu kau bisa berpihak padanya? Kau tau siapa dia? Dia yang sudah menghancurkan hidup kita. Dia yang sudah membuatku meninggalkanmu!" suara Baekhyun naik. Tersirat kefrustasian didalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tidak membelanya dan tidak berada dipihaknya, Baekhyun!" sergah Chanyeol cepat. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan semua yang sudah dilakukannya padamu dan keluarga kita. Tapi kau juga jangan lupa, kau juga bersalah disini. Jangan lupa Baekhyun, kau yang memilih meninggalkanku sejak awal," lanjut Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Merasa tertampar dengan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. Membuatnya tak bisa membalas kembali ucapan Chanyeol. Hanya dengan satu kalimat, Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya kembali teringat semua kesalahannya. Chanyeol masih saja mengungkitnya, ia pikir hubungan mereka saat ini sudah lebih baik.

Sementara Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya yang harus kembali mengungkit kesalahan Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia tak lagi membahas hal itu disaat ia sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkan Baekhyun dan semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Benar ucapan Ayahnya, memafkan saja tak lantas membuatnya lupa. Hanya dengan perseteruan kecil diantara mereka saja membuat ia kembali mengungkit hal yang seharusnya tak lagi diungkit.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, "Harusnya hal seperti ini tidak harus dibahas lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi aku mohon Baek, hentikan semua prasangkamu itu. Cobalah memandang masalah ini dari sisi yang lain. Percayalah aku tidak memihak siapapun, aku hanya berusaha bersikap dan bertindak dengan logis."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, wajahnya pias. Ia tersenyum getir menatap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang disampaikannya padamu. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Seperti yang kau katakan dulu, ini adalah masalahku dengan Daehyun. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Baekhyun!" tegur Chanyeol lemah. Ia membawa matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot permohonan. Entah bagaimana lagi caranya untuk melembutkan hati wanita dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia menggeleng pelan pada Chanyeol, "Tidak Yeol. Kau tetap tidak akan mengerti apa yang sudah aku rasakan selama ini. Semua ketidakadilan yang terjadi padaku, kakakku, ayahku bahkan ibuku, aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Dendam ini tidak akan usai sampai aku membalaskannya," lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" potong Chanyeol kemudian. Perkataan Baekhyun berhasil memancing egonya. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia kembali harus membahas masa lalu itu. Baekhyun terus saja memaksanya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, ia menatap bingung Chanyeol, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau terus saja berbicara tentang ketidakadilan. Lalu bagaimana dengan ketidakadilan yang kurasakan? Bagaimana ketidakadilan yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan?" mata Chanyeol masih belum berkedip. "Kau juga ingin masalah kita ini diselesaikan dengan balas dendam?" tantang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin terbelalak, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuatnya bungkam.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan lingkaran dendam ini akan berakhir Baekhyun?" lanjut Chanyeol jauh lebi tenang.

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Chanyeol memajukan posisi duduknya, ia meraih bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk menghadapnya, "Coba kau tanyakan pada hatimu, apa yang kau dapat dari semua ini? Apa hatimu merasa damai setelah balas dendam? Atau hanya kepuasan saja yang ingin kau dapatkan?"

Sesaat Baekhyun terhanyut dalam sorot mata teduh milik Chanyeol yang memandangnya dalam. Namun egonya masih begitu tinggi untuk mampu ditembus oleh tatapan Chanyeol itu. Sangat sulit untuknya bisa sepaham dengan Chanyeol saat.

Baekhyun memilih melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol dibahunya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap didepan dadanya.

"Kau benar. Aku baru akan berhenti saat aku sudah puas," ucap Baekhyun dingin, bahkan terlalu dingin saat kalimat itu sampai ditelinga Chanyeol.

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Chanyeo terhenyak. Matanya memandang sendu punggung Baekhhyun. Untuk sekian lama Chanyeol sempat lupa jika Baekhyun adalah seorang Byun. Mengingat embel-embel yang mencirikan dirinya adalah salah satu keturunan Byun telah lama ditanggalkan wanita itu sejak memilih menjalani hidup sebagai istrinya.

Namun hari ini Chanyeol menyadari jika darah yang mengalir disetiap sendi kehidupan Baekhyun tetaplah darah seorang Byun. Segala keangkuhan, arogansi, dan harga diri yang tinggi hari ini terlihat jelas dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Baekhyun? Aku seperti tak mengenali dirimu sekarang. Baekhyun yang kukenal tidak seperti ini," ucap Chanyeol lemah sambil menggeleng.

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa dengan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit rumah Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka akan begini sulit menghadapi Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah begitu egois dan keras kepala. Masa lalu sepertinya sudah banyak mengubah sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memunggungi Chanyeol, namun kini ia tengah memejamkan matanya. Menahan semua gejolak dihatinya yang tak mampu dikeluarkannya. Sedih, kecewa dan marah semua menumpuk didadanya. Sedih karena mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, kecewa karena merasa Chanyeol tidak mampu memahami perasaannya dan marah karena harus membuat Chanyeol memohon padanya demi orang lain.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kembali memandang punggung Bekhyun yang masih setia membelakanginya, "Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu mengungkapkan kebenaran dan menghukum siapapun yang bersalah. Tapi lakukanlah sesuai dengan prosedurnya Baek. Biarkan pihak hukum yang menjalankan tugas mereka, jangan kau kotori tanganmu dengan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Jangan lakukan hal-hal lain yang tidak perlu."

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming.

"Pikirkanlah kembali Baekhyun. Jangan sampai kau menyesali tindakanmu dikemudian hari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Daehyun, pikirkan akibatnya. Kau sudah mendapatkan masa-masa sulit untuk menghadapi Sehun dan Luhan akibat tindakan gegabahmu di masa lalu. Apa kau ingin mendapatkan hal yang sama dari putrimu? Sebesar apapun kebencianmu pada Daehyun, ingat dia tetaplah Ayah dari putrimu. Suatu hari putrimu akan tumbuh besar, pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaannya jika dia tau kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Ayahnya. Sama halnya dengan dirimu, aku yakin disini Daehyun jugalah seorang korban, terlepas dari semua kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya."

Chanyeol memilih bangkit dari duduknya saat ia merasa telah menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Meski Baekhyun tak menatapnya tapi ia tau wanita itu pasti mendengar semua yang dikatakannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh lembut bahu wanita mungil itu, "Aku percaya kau masihlah Baekhyun-ku yang dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memutuskan ini dengan bijak. Jika kau tak bisa melakukan ini demi aku, lakukan demi anak-anakmu. Demi Sehun dan Luhan dan demi Yeri. Aku mohon hentikan semua dendam ini. Sudah cukup sampai disini saja."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap sendu Chanyeol, "Ini tidak semudah seperti yang kau katakan, Yeol," ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan. Semuanya terserah padamu. Hanya saja aku harap kau bisa memikirkannya kembali. Apapun yang kau pilih nanti katakanlah padaku. Untuk kali ini biarkan aku ada disimu. Kita hadapi semua bersama-sama," Chanyeol menyentuh lembut sebelah pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum singkat, "Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memandang sosok Chanyeol yang melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar tidak berguna. Mengurus satu wanita kau tidak becus, Jung Daehyun!"

Suara gebrakan meja yang terdengar cukup keras tak lantas membuat Daehyun bergeming. Pria jung itu masih tetap tak bergerak ditempat duduknya, namun enggan beradu pandang dengan pelaku penggebrakan meja yang tak lain adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Ia sudah mengantisipasi saat-saat seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat Ayahnya akan segera tahu mengenai apa yang tengah berlangsung diperusahaan mereka, terlebih mengenai proses perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun.

Belum ada sepuluh menit Jung Ji Hoon datang dan mendobrak masuk kantor putranya, namun pria tua itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan hampir separuh bagian ruangan itu. Melempar apa saja yang dapat dijangkau tangannya. Daehyun memilih membiarkan sang Ayah melampiaskan amarahnya sampai puas. Ia juga tak ingin ambil resiko jika kepalanya menjadi sasaran lemparan vas kaca yang ketiga yang dihancurkan Ayahnya.

Daehyun yakin Ayahnya pasti sudah mendengar kabar kepergiannya ke Seoul dua hari yang lalu untuk menghadiri sidang perdana perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun. Lewat Ibunya ia tau jika Ayahnya begitu murka saat mendengar dirinya mengabulkan keinginan Baekhyun untuk bercerai. Dan berita selanjutnya tentang penyelidikan yang dilakukan kejaksaan pada perusahaan mereka semakin membuat pria berusia lebih dari separuh abad itu semakin meradang. Entah hal buruk apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Ayahnya itu nanti.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan membesarkan seorang pengecut macam kau ini, Daehyun!" raungan Tuan Jung terdengar menggema diruangan itu.

"Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu saat-saat Ketua Byun menjadi tidak berdaya. Dan disaat kesempatan itu sudah didepan mata, dengan tololnya kau melepaskan semuanya. Dimana kau letakkan otakmu, hah!" sebuah gebrakan lain terdengar, dan kali ini Daehyun terlihat berjengit terkejut.

Wajah tua itu begitu diliputi amarah. Urat-urat disekitar dahinya bahkan seolah-olah akan keluar dari kulitnya saking kerasnya ia mengeraskan rahangnya. Mata tuanya menatap rendah putranya yang masih setia menunduk didepannya.

"Sedari awal sudah aku katakan jangan pernah libatkan perasaanmu! Lihat, beginilah jadinya kalau kau terbuai oleh perasaan bodohmu itu. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Kedua tangan Daehyun terkepal erat. Rahangnya juga mulai mengeras. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang geram Ayahnya. Mata tajamnya berkilat marah.

"Sembilan tahun ini kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku karena cinta bodohmu itu. Kau fikir dengan cintamu itu bisa membuatmu mendapatkan HanByun? Pakai otakmu Daehyun! Sekarang kau lihat apa yang kau dapatkan? Wanita yang kau puja-puja setengah mati itu lari dan kembali pada suaminya karena kebodohanmu sendiri!"

BRAK!

"Sudah cukup, Appa!"

Suara hantaman terdengar begitu keras. Daehyun meninju meja kerjanya yang berlapis kaca dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat kaca itu pecah dibagian tepat yang dipukul Daehyun dan kini buku-buku jarinya yang masih mengepal erat sudah dibanjiri darah yang mengucur dari tangannya yang terluka.

Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Ayahnya berang. Napasnya memburu dengan kencang. terlihat ia sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Kau bisa menghinaku dengan sepuas hatimu. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghina perasaanku, Tuan Jung yang terhormat," desis Daehyun tajam. "Tau apa kau tentang perasaanku? Tau apa kau tentang cinta, hah? Kau saja bahkan tidak pernah mencintai Ibuku, jadi jangan pernah kau menghina tentang cinta yang kurasakan."

PLAK!

Ucapan tajam Daehyun harus terhenti saat tamparan panas berhasil disarangkan Ayahnya tepat di pipinya.

Daehyun mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dengan ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mengingat kuatnya tamparan yang dilayangkan Ayahnya membuat sudut bibir pria yang lebih muda itu sedikit pecah. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ayahnya penuh dendam. Sementara yang dipandangi wajahnya sama tegangnya dengan wajah Daehyun. Mata pria tua itu bahkan membulat sempurna setelah mendengar ucapan putranya yang begitu tepat menusuknya.

"Sedari awal kau memang tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak. Harusnya aku tau itu. Kau tidak pernah sayang pada padaku, tidak pernah. Bagimu aku hanya alat untuk mencapai semua ambisimu. Itulah kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!"

"DIAM JUNG DAEHYUN!" bentak Tuan Jung jauh lebih keras untuk membungkam putranya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam? Yang aku katakan benar bukan?" cibir Daehyun. Matanya masih menatap Ayahnya dengan menantang.

Tuan Jung mendengus dan membuang mukanya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Daehyun menuju jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan gedung-gudung tinggi lainnya di pusat kota Tokyo. Ia memilih membelakangi putranya yang masih saja menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah Daehyun. Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini," ucapnya setelah hening cukup lama.

Daehyun yang sedang membersihkan luka pada tangannya memandang Ayahnya yang kini telah berbalik dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Bukan masalah sulit untuk menghadapi seorang wanita muda seperti Baekhyun," nada suaranya begitu tenang. Bahkan terlalu tenang sampai Daehyun dapat merasakan maksud berbahaya yang terkandung dalam setiap ucapan Ayahnya.

Daehyun meremas kuat sapu tangan digenggamannya dan membuangnya asal, "Sudah cukup, Appa! Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini?"

Tuan Jung hanya berkacak pinggang dan memandang remeh putranya, "Tidak, sampai aku mendapatkan segalanya," ucapnya sombong.

"Appa!" Daehyun berteriak tertahan. Ia merasa tidak habis fikir melihat jalan fikiran Ayahnya. Inilah yang paling ia takutkan. Di masa lalu Ayahnya sudah melakukan hal-hal yang kejam demi mencapai semua ambisinya. Dan kali ini tidak menutup kemungkinan Ayahnya itu kan kembali menggunakan cara kotor sama seperti dulu.

Disisi lain ia juga tau Baekhyun memegang kartu as Ayahnya dan perusahaan mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin Baekhyun menggunakan keduanya secara bersamaan demi menghancurkan perusahaan dan membalaskan dendamnya pada Ayahnya. Namun yang ditakutkan Daehyun adalah apakah Baekhyun sempat untuk lebih dulu membungkam Ayahnya sebelum Ayahnya duluan yang melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan keselamatan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun, terlebih kini putrinya ada bersama Baekhyun. Keselamatan Yeri juga sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Berhentilah selagi kau masih punya kesempatan. Sudah cukup semua kekacauan yang lakukan selama ini. Kau sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Baekhyun, bahkan kau sudah menghancurkan hidup putramu sendiri. Tidakkah itu cukup untukmu? Hidup siapa lagi yang ingin kau hancurkan? Biarkan sekarang Baekhyun bahagia. Kumohon jangan ganggu dia lagi," Daehyun merendahkan nada suaranya. Jika dengan nada keras tak bisa meluluhkan hati Ayahnya, bahkan kali ini jika harus berlutut dihadapan Ayahnya akan dilakukannya, jika itu bisa menghentikan semua rencana yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

"Jangan mengaturku! Kau sudah tidak mampu melakukan tugasmu. Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan lihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada menantuku tersayang. Jika Baekhyun memang ingin bermain, maka aku akan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana permainan yang sesungguhnya," seringai lebar terlukis jelas dibibir Tuan Jung. Tanpa memandang Daehyun, pria itu melangkahkan kakikinya keluar dari ruangan yang sudah bak kapal pecah itu.

Daehyun meremas kuat rambutnya. Terlihat pria itu begitu frustasi. "Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Arghhhhh."

Ia kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja. Luka yang bahkan masih basah itu kini kembali mengucurkan darah lagi. Dan Daehyun benar-benar tidak ingin peduli pada luka ditangannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeri setengah berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Senyum kecil tersungging dibibir kemerahannya saat matanya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang sudah beberapa hari tak dilihatnya. Sosok iu sudah diduduk dibangku biasa tempat mereka menunggu jemputan.

"Luhan _sunbae_ ," sapanya masih dengan tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu langsung duduk tepat disamping Luhan.

Luhan yang mendapati kehadiran Yeri kontan langsung menundukkan wajahnya, enggan melihat salah satu junior yang selama ini sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Bocah laki-laki itu sibuk meremas-remas kedua tangannya yang berada dipangkuannya.

" _Sunbae,_ kau kenapa?"

Bahkan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yeri. Entah kenapa seketika ia merasa begitu kesal pada gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak ingin berbicara apalagi melihat Yeri. Luhan kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana pada akhirnya ia mengetahui siapa Ibu kandungnya. Kekesalannya pada Ayahnya dan Ibunya kini berdampak juga pada Yeri. Gadis kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa.

Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Masih enggan menatap Yeri. Dengan menunduk ia berjalan menjauhi Yeri dan memilih duduk dibangku yang lain. Yeri yang melihat tingkah Luhan memandang bingung bercampur terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Dengan dahi yang berkerut, si kecil itu turut mengikuti Luhan dan kembali disampingnya.

"Ada apa _sunbae?_ Kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau marah padaku? Aku melakukan kesalahan?" kejar Yeri sambil berusaha melihat wajah Luhan yang terus saja menunduk.

Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Ia semakin gelisah ditempatnya. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat Yeri terus saja berbicara dan mengkutinya. Luhan memilih kembali berdiri dan pindah ketempat lain. Sementara Yeri yang tidak puas karena Luhan tidak juga mau menjawabnya terus saja mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi.

Luhan akan terus pindah dari satu bangku kebangku yang lain. Dan Yeri tanpa menyerah akan terus mengikutinya dengan terus melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi dan jangan berbicara padaku!" Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik di tengah jalannya untuk menghindari Yeri. Tangannya tidak sengaja mengenai bahu Yeri dan membuat gadis itu terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga terjatuh.

Yeri yang kini terduduk ditanah memandang sedih ke arah Luhan, " _Sunbae.._ " ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Luhan yang tidak menyangka jika ia tidak sengaja membuat Yeri terjatuh dilanda kebingungan. Ia ingin membantu adik kelasnya itu, namun ia merasa ragu karena ia juga masih merasa kesal.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi," akhirnya hanya kata itu yang kembali diucapkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yeri saja.

Namun saat ia berbalik ia mendapati Ayahnya tepat berada dibelakangnya. Menatapnya dengan wajah datar, dan membuat Luhan semakin gelisah.

"Luhan," bocah laki-laki itu tersentak mendengar suara berat Ayahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yeri? Ayo minta maaf," lanjut Chanyeol masih datar.

Luhan masih tidak bereaksi, ia hanya meremas-meras ujung baju seragamnya.

"Luhan!" tegur Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Suara keras Chanyeol berhasil membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Bocah kecil itu memandang Ayahnya dan Yeri yang masih terduduk ditanah secara bergantian. Matanya kini juga berkaca-kaca. Namun dengan satu gerakan Luhan berbalik dan berlari menjauhi kedua orang itu.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah melihat sikap putra bungsunya yang semakin hari semakin berubah. Setelah memastikan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil didepannya yang menunduk dengan air mata yang menetes satu persatu dipipinya. Chanyeol berjongkok dan membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri.

"Yeri tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan bagian tubuh Yeri, memastikan putri Baekhyun itu tidak terluka.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng sambil menghapus air mata dipipinya.

Chanyeol merasa menyesal melihat keadaan Yeri sekarang. Gadis kecil ini bahkan tidak tau apa-apa, tapi ia harus menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Luhan, yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut rambut Yeri, "Maafkan Luhan ya. Luhan tidak bermaksud jahat pada Yeri. Dia hanya sedang kesal saja. Yeri maukan memaafkan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Matanya menatap wajah mungil itu. Ada jejak wajah Baekhyun di rupa Yeri, meski tersamarkan dengan wajah Daehyun diantaranya. Tapi mata Yeri jelas adalah mata Baekhyun.

Yeri mengangguk lemah, "Tidak apa-apa Paman. Mungkin Luhan _sunbae_ sedang marah dengan Yeri. Katakan pada _sunbae_ Yeri minta maaf ya kalau Yeri berbuat salah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tangannya masih belum lepas dari puncak kepala Yeri. Dengan satu gerakan ia merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, "Yeri tidak salah," ucapnya sambil membelai punggung Yeri lembut.

"Yeri-ah," terdengar sebuah suara lembut memanggil Yeri.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari posisinya untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul diantara mereka.

"Bibi Seohyun," ucap Yeri sambil berjalan ke arah wanita dewasa itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat kepada wanita cantik berambut hitam itu dan dibalas hal yang serupa oleh wanita yang dipangil bibi oleh Yeri itu. Chanyeol tidak mengenali wanita itu, ia tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin salah satu rekan Baekhyun, pikirnya.

"Paman, Yeri pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah membantu Yeri," ucap gadis kecil itu dengan _eyesmile_ yang muncul saat ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati dijalan, Yeri."

"Kami permisi Tuan," ucap Seohyun sopan sebelum berbalik dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mendapati Luhan yang duduk memunggunginya. Bocah kecil itu memilih diam dan memandang jendela kaca disampingnya tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Ayahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengela napas melihat sikap Luhan yang semakin hari semakin terasa jauh darinya. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin menegur Luhan atas sikapnya barusan pada Yeri, namun ia memilih menahan dirinya dan akan menasehati Luhan saat dirumah nanti.

.

.

Luhan langsung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil Ayahnya cukup keras, membuat Chanyeol yang masih berada dimobil akhirnya tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang melintang ditubuhnya dan keluar dari mobil untuk mengejar Luhan yang sudah menghilang didalam rumah.

"Luhan... Luhan."

Suara berat Chanyeol menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah. Ibunya yang sedang berkutat didapur bahkan harus berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Chanyeol yang sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menyusul Luhan tertahan oleh tangan Ibunya yang memegang bahunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa ini? Kalian baru pulang tapi kenapa sudah marah-marah. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa kau berteriak memanggilnya?"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah sambil menunjuk kearah lantai dua, "Luhan kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku harus bicara padanya, Eomma," ucap Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Junsu kembali meraih lengan putranya saat Chanyeol akan melanjutkan langkahnya, "Chanyeol tunggu," tahan Junsu. "Bukan begini caranya berbicara dengan anak. Kau tidak bisa bicara disaat sedang marah, nak," nasihat Junsu dengan lembut sambil mengelus lembut punggung putranya.

"Katakan pada Eomma apa yang sudah dilakukan Luhan sampai kau semarah ini," lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Luhan sudah bersikap kasar pada putri Baekhyun. Dia mendorong Yeri sampai terjatuh. Yeri itu adiknya, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk bersikap kasar pada orang lain. Dan Eomma tau, bukannya minta maaf yang ada Luhan melarikan diri," jelas Chanyeol dengan kemarahan yang jelas terasa disetiap ucapannya.

Junsu menutup mulutnya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti ini dari putranya. Ia mengerti Chanyeol marah pada sikap Luhan, namun ia tidak bis membiarkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan Luhan saat ini. Yang ada pasangan Ayah dan anak itu akan kembali bertengkar.

"Aku harus bicara padanya," ucap Chanyeol. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya dan menatap ponselnya. Panggilan dari kantor. Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan Ibunya bergantian. Dan seolah mengerti Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah. Eomma yang akan bicara pada Luhan," ujar Junsu.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat masih kesal, namun ia akhirnya memilih mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berlawanan. Ia memilih berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya sambil menjawab ponselnya yang masih terus berbunyi.

.

.

Junsu memasuki kamar Luhan dengan langkah perlahan. Ia melihat cucu bungsunya itu kini sedang berbaring telungkup diatas kasurnya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih belum diganti. Wanita tua itu mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang Luhan tepat disebelah bocah kecil itu. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia membelai rambut Luhan, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang erat sebuah benda yang diletakkannya dipangkuannya.

"Luhan, sayang," ucapnya pelan. "Halmonie tau Luhan tidak tidur," Junsu berusaha membalih tubuh telungkup Luhan.

Luhan yang sedari awal memang sedang tidak tidur akhirnya menurut pada Neneknya dan membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan sang Nenek.

"Halmonie, apa Appa sudah kembali ke kantor?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Junsu mengangguk singkat dan dibalas helaan napas lega dari Luhan.

Junsu mengambil posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang Luhan. Ia menempatkan benda yang dibawanya tepat dipangkuannya.

"Luhan, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin Halmonie tunjukkan padamu," Junsu menepuk bagian kosong disampingnya, meminta cucunya untuk mendekat.

Luhan menurut dan mengambil posisi tepat disamping neneknya. Ia memandang tertarik benda berukuran cukup besar yang dibawa neneknya, sebuah album foto.

Junsu membuka cover album itu, dan foto pertama yang terlihat disana adalah sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam balutan _hanbok_ khusus pengantin. Foto itu diambil saat acara pernikahan keduanya. Tepat dua minggu setelah Chanyeol membawa pulang Baekhyun, baik Yoochun dan Junsu sepakat untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan keduanya yang sebelumnya hanya menikah secara hukum dikantor catatan sipil.

Mata rusa Luhan menatap tidak berkedip salah satu sosok disana. Sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai seorang Bibi, Ibu dari salah satu adik kelasnya. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Ibu kandungnya. Kenyataan yang masih belum bisa diterimanya dan dianggapnya sebagai sebuah kebohongan. Namun saat melihat sosok itu bersanding dengan Ayahnya didalam foto yang ditunjukkan sang nenek, keraguan itu sedikit mulai menghilang.

"Ini adalah foto pernikahan orang tuamu. Eomma dan Appa," jelas Junsu meski ia yakin Luhan sudah paham dengan isi foto itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama, Yeri berlari memasuki rumah besarnya. Rumah yang sudah tiga hari tidak ditinggalinya karena Paman Changmin mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumah mereka sampai kondisi Ibunya yang sedang sakit menjadi lebih baik.

"Eommaaaa..." Yeri berlari menuju Ibunya yang sudah menunggunya tepat didepan pintu rumah mereka.

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut putrinya dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Sayang, Eomma rindu sekali pada Yeri," Baekhyun memeluk erat putrinya sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Yeri juga rindu," balas gadis kecil itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan pada Ibunya dan menatap wajah Ibunya, "Eomma sudah sembuh?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia menatap sosok wanita yang berada dibelakang Yeri yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Seohyun Eonnie, terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Yeri selama tiga hari ini," ucapnya masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Kami senang Yeri ada dirumah, Joy jadi punya teman bermain."

Kedua wanita itu kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Eonnie ayo masuk dulu. Kita makan siang bersama," ajak Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan istri Changmin itu masuk.

"Tidak usah, Baek. Aku langsung pulang saja. Joy juga sebentar lagi akan pulang sekolah," tolak Seohyun halus.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi wanita cantik itu pun pamit pada pasangan Ibu dan anak itu. Setelah melepas Seohyun pergi Baekhyun langsung membawa Yeri masuk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah putrinya yang terlihat murung. Bahkan Yeri terlihat tidak berselera makan dan hanya memainkan nasi diatas piringnya. Baekhyun seketika merasa cemas melihat sikap tidak biasa putrinya itu.

"Yeri?" panggilnya pelan.

Yeri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ibunya, "Iya, Eomma?"

"Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Yeri menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok. Yeri hanya tidak berselera saja."

Baekhyun menggeser piringnya yang telah kosong dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada putrinya itu. Ia tau pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Yeri yang membuat gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa yang terjadi? Cerita pada Eomma. Ada yang mengganggu Yeri disekolah?"

Dan air mata Yeri yang tiba-tiba berlinang sudah cukup memberi jawaban pada Baekhyun jika memang terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan pindah tepat kesamping kursiYeri.

"Heyy, kenapa nak? Siapa yang sudah membuat anak Eomma menangis? Ayo bilang sama Eomma," Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Yeri.

Yeri mulai terisak, "Luhan _sunbae..._ " ucap Yeri diantara isakannya.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir Yeri. Luhan? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Luhan pada Yeri? Ibu muda itu menatap sedih putrinya yang kini masih berlinang air mata. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan, Baekhyun hanya mampu memleuk Yeri dan berusaha menenangkan gadis kecilnya itu.

.

.

Baekhyun memilih membawa Yeri kembali ke kamarnya setelah gadis kecil itu merasa lebih baik. Yeri juga telah menceritakan perihal apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan. Juga tentang Chanyeol yang datang dan memeluknya. Baekhyun sedikit dapat merasa lega, setidaknya Chanyeol mengetahui kejadian ini. Suaminya itu pasti akan berbicara dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun ikut berbaring diranjang Yeri. Ia memberikan selembar foto pada putrinya. Baekhyun akhirnya sampai pada keputusan jika ia harus memberi tahu Yeri tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan. Kejadian hari ini tidak boleh terus berlanjut. Anak-anaknya harus tau jika mereka bersaudara.

Yeri menatap bingung pada foto yang diberikan Ibunya. Ia melihat ada tiga orang didalam foto itu. Ibunya, seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Paman Chanyeol atau Ayah dari Luhan dan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Eomma, inikan Paman Chanyeol. Kenapa Eomma ada di foto bersamanya? Lalu anak kecil ini siapa? Apa dia Luhan _sunbae_? Tapi kenapa tidak mirip?" tanya Yeri beruntun dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap foto itu.

"Yeri-ah, ini memang bukan Luhan Oppa, tapi Sehun Oppa," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Sehun Oppa? Siapa Sehun Oppa?" pertanyaan polos itu kembali disuarakan Yeri.

"Sehun Oppa adalah kakaknya Luhan Oppa, dan dia juga adalah kakaknya Yeri," ujar Baekhyun dengan pandangan menerawang. Dan kemudian semua cerita itupun mengalir dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia menjelaskan segalanya dengan cara sederhana yang akan mampu di mengerti Yeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama semua penjelasan yang diberikan neneknya pada setiap foto yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Semua foto-foto ang ditunjukkan sang nenek adalah pemandangan baru untuknya. Selama sembilan tahun kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah melihat semua itu. Foto-foto yang berada didalam album itu hampir didominasi oleh foto kakaknya yang masih kecil bersama Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Berbeda dengan album foto miliknya yang berisikan fotonya sejak kecil yang disana hanya ada dirinya bersama sang Ayah. Bahkan hanya beberapa foto yang memuat dirinya bersama sang kakak yang saat itu memang sedang berada di China.

"Lihat Luhan, ini adalah foto saat ulang tahun Sehun Hyung yang keenam," Junsu menunjuk foto dimana Sehun sedang meniup lilin ulang tahunnya dan didampingi oleh Ayah dan Ibunya.

Kemudian jari Junsu berpindah pada sosok Ibunya yang berdiri disamping kiri Sehun, "Dan ini Ibumu. Lihat, saat itu Eomma sedang mengandungmu Luhan."

Mata Luhan mengikuti arah jari neneknya. Disana memang terlihat Ibunya berdiri dengan perut yang membuncit.

"Didalam perut Eomma saat itu ada Luhan," lanjut Junsu.

Lama Luhan memandangi foto itu dan tanpa ia sadari matanya berkaca-kaca melihat itu. Ia tak pernah punya foto bersama Ibunya. Satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini hanyalah foto yang sedang ditunjukkan neneknya. Meski disana dirinya belum dilahirkan, namun foto itu menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa Ibunya pernah ada bersamanya.

Junsu menutup album foto itu. Foto ulang tahun Sehun adalah foto terakhir didalam album itu. Foto yang juga menjadi penanda jika itu adalah kali terakhir kebersamaan Baekhyun dengan keluarganya. Karena seminggu setelahnya Baekhyun menghilang dari rumah tanpa pesan.

Junsu menatap wajah cucunya yang kini terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia meletakkan album foto ditangannya di sisi ranjang Luhan yang kosong dan ganti membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Dengar sayang, Appa tidak pernah berbohong pada Luhan. Bibi Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal memanglah Ibunya Luhan," ucap Junsu perlahan.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu yang membuat Eomma terpaksa harus meninggalkan Luhan, Appa bahkan Sehun Hyung. Saat Luhan besar nanti, Luhan akan mengerti," lanjut Junsu lagi. Ia berusaha berbicara dengan perlahan, agar Luhan bisa memahami dan tidak lagi berusaha menolak segalanya yang harus dipahaminya.

"Tapi Halmonie, kenapa Eomma pergi meninggalkan Luhan? Kenapa Eomma hanya membawa Yeri saja. Apa Eomma tidak sayang Luhan?"

Junsu tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan, "Saat Luhan besar nanti Luhan akan tau alasannya. Sekarang yang perlu Luhan tau adalah, kalau Eomma itu sangat sayang sekali pada Luhan. Kalau Eomma tidak sayang, Eomma tidak akan melahirkan Luhan. Jadi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa Luhan juga sayang pada Eomma?"

Satu persatu air mata Luhan menetes, "Eomma... Luhan sayang Eomma. Luhan rindu Eomma," dan isakan itu berubah menjadi tangis yang keras.

Luhan menangis dan memanggil-manggil Ibunya. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Junsu berhasil menyentuh hati bocah laki-laki itu. Hari ini Luhan melepaskan semua emosi yang sekian hari telah dipendamnya.

Junsu meraih cucu bungsunya itu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan tangis Luhan pecah didadanya. Ia merasa lega akhirnya hati Luhan bisa menerima semuanya. Satu jalan demi bersatunya keluarga putranya mulai terbuka. Junsu berharap semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka semua.

"Luhan mau Eomma," ucap Luhan diantara tangisannya. Junsu menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Luhan sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata penenangan untuk cucunya itu.

Cukup lama Luhan menangis. Dan saat tangisnya mulai mereda, Junsu melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Luhan. Mata teduhnya menatap tepat kedalam mata Luhan yang merah sehabis menangis.

"Hari ini Luhan sudah melakukan kesalahan pada Yeri. Sekarang Luhan tau bukan kalau Yeri adalah adik Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan dan Yeri bersaudara, sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun Hyung. Coba Luhan ingat, apa Sehun Hyung pernah melakukan hal yang kasar pada Luhan?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng.

Junsu tersenyum kecil, ia membelai sayang puncak kepala Luhan, "Sesama bersaudara itu harus saling menyayangi. Terlebih Yeri itu adiknya Luhan. Luhan harus menjaganya, bukan membuatnya menangis."

"Halmonie, Luhan minta maaf. Luhan janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi," Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan tangan yang tertangkup.

"Minta maafnya bukan sama Halmonie. Minta maaf sama Yeri, Eomma dan Appa. Mengerti sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

Junsu membelai gemas puncak kepala Sehun, wanita tua itu tersenyum lebar, "Anak pintar, ayo sini peluk Halmonie lagi," Junsu merentangkan tangannya dan dengan patuh Luhan kembali masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, sudah mau bertemu dengan Eomma?" bisik Junsu tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Junsu merasakan Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "Mau," suaranya terdengar mantap.

"Baiklah nanti kita beritahu Appa saat pulang."

Tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Junsu memandang bingung.

"Appa kan masih marah," cicit Luhan pelan.

Junsu tersenyum bijak, "Tidak lagi jika Luhan sudah jadi anak baik," ucapnya dan berhasil membuat senyum Luhan kembali terkembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana Soo? Apa kondisi Sehun sudah mulai membaik?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia sudah berada didalam ruang terapi Sehun.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan terapinya dan kini anak itu sedang menunggunya diluar selagi ia berbicara dengan psikiaternya.

"Terlalu cepat jika disimpulkan mulai membaik. Tapi jelas ini merupakan perkembangan yang pesat, ditambah dengan sudah sebulan ini Sehun juga tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruknya lagi. Kita tetap harus memantau kondisinya," jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum diakhir ucapannya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang berpikir, "Jadi menurutmu, apa tidak akan jadi masalah jika Sehun bertemu Ibunya?"

Kyungsoo mencondongkan bahunya kedepan, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya Chan. Sedari awal sudah kukatakan, kunci kesembuhan Sehun adalah dirinya sendiri. Kita tidak bisa ambil resiko mempertemukannya dengan Ibunya jika Sehun sendiri belum siap. Apalagi jika Sehun belum menginginkannya itu bisa menjadi masalah yang serius."

Chanyeol mendesah, "Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Chan," ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau ini akan efektif atau tidak tapi aku ini rasa bisa membantu setidaknya untuk menjalin komunikasi dan interaksi Sehun dengan Ibunya."

Wajah Chanyeol yang semula pias seketika berubah bersemangat saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Cobalah minta Ibu Sehun untuk mulai berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. Tidak dengan langsung, bisa dimulai dengan mengirimkan pesan-pesan singkat atau apa saja. Setidaknya ada komunikasi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kita bisa lihat dari respon Sehun nantinya, jika dia membalas berarti ada keingin dari Sehun untuk membuka dirinya."

Chanyeol mendengarkan semua penjelasan-penjelasan yang disampaikan Kyungsoo. Sekecil apapun peluang itu Chanyeol pasti akan mengusahakannya, terlebih untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Penjelasan Kyungsoo kali ini membuka sedikit jalan bagi usahanya untuk mendekatkan kembali anak dan istrinya. Ia berjanji akan segera mengatakan ini dengan Baekhyun. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik.

.

.

Sehun mentap Ayahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi, ia melihat wajah Ayahnya jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan saat mereka datang untuk terapi. Alis remaja tampan itu sedikit mengerut. Menebak-nebak apa kiranya yang dikatakan psikiaternya yang berhasil membuat Ayahnya terlihat senang. Apa itu berkaitan dengan perkembangan kesehatannya?

"Apa yang dikatakan Bibi Kyungsoo? Appa kelihatan senang, apa aku sudah sembuh?" Sehun yang punya kebiasaan tidak suka berbasa-basi langsung bertanya pada sasarannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Sehun yang memandangnya datar, "Tidak juga. Kau masih tetap harus terapi dengan rutin."

Sehun mendengus, "Apa istimewanya dari itu sampai Appa begitu senang," cibir Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat respon Sehun. Ia memilih tidak mengatakan apapun yang disampaikan Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Biar saja saat waktunya tiba nanti ia akan terkejut mendapati Ibunya yang menghubunginya. Entah mengapa hal ini begitu membuat Chanyeol sangat bersemangat. Ia sangat menunggu saat-saat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang kembali berinteraksi meski tidak secara langsung.

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah. Mereka sampai dirumah saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Chanyeol baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya saat ia merasa tubuhnya ditubruk dengan kencang oleh sesuatu. Ia menunduk dan melihat Luhan adalah pelakunya. Putra bungsunya itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan kencang.

Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya menatap mereka dengan alis yang terangkat. Ia melihat Kakek dan Neneknya yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajah mereka berdua. Sehun memilih mendekati Kakek dan Neneknya dibanding bergabung dengan aksi peluk-pelukkan antara Ayah dan adiknya.

"Jadi, mereka sudah berbaikan?" tanya Sehun penasaran, mengingat sejak akhir pekan kemarin Luhan memutuskan mogok bicara dengan Ayah mereka.

Junsu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia tidak menjawab dan memilih menggandeng lengan Sehun. Ia kembali melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan yang masih berpelukan didepan sana.

Chanyeol yang bingung melihat aksi Luhan melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Ibu dan Ayahnya. Anggukan singkat dari Ibunya membuat Chanyeol mengerti, seperinya sang Ibu sudah berhasil menasehati Luhan. Dan Chanyeol berfikir puteranya ini datang untu meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Chanyeol berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh Luhan. Ia menatap mata puteranya yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol baru akan membuka suaranya namun urung saat Luhan mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Appa, Luhan mau bertemu dengan Eomma."

Satu kalimat dari Luhan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Mata pria itu bahkan membulat dengan sempurna, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan juga turut membeku ditempatnya. Remaja tampan itu menatap Ayah dan adiknya dengan tidak berkedip.

"Luhan, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan terbata. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Luhan mau bertemu Eomma," ucap Luhan lagi dengan mantap.

Kali ini mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca. Kali ini ia yakin jika ia tidak salah dengar. Luhan dengan lantang mengatakan keinginannya ingin bertemu dengan Ibunya. Jadi, pada akhirnya apakah Luhan sudah menerima Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan kebahagiaan yang seketika membuncah. Dengan erat ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat, bahkan ia tak menyadari jika air matanya kini menetes. Air mata bahagia. Satu lagi jalan untuk mempersatukan keluarganya telah terbuka. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan dengan terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih diantara rasa syukurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry lagi karena telat update satu hari /bow/ belakangan ini aku harus main kucing-kucingan sama orang rumah kalau mau ngetik. Berhubung masih dalam masa penyembuhan jadi aku gak dikasi lama-lama didepan laptop. Jadi daripada laptop ditarik mending aku nurut ajadeh /oke cukup curcolnya/. Jadi ini dia chapter 11-nya. Hmmm sudah memasuki chapter-chapter akhir. Semoga lancar gak ada halangan sampai chapter terakhir nanti. Mengenai endingnya aku belum bisa kasih spoiler apa-apa, yah mari kita sama-sama menebak. Chapter kemaren uda pada puas yaa dikasih yang manis-manis, uda cukup peregangannya buat ngadepin yang tegang-tegang /bahasanya kok ambigu yah/.**

 **Baiklah aku ucapkan selamat datang n salam kenal buat para reader baru, yang uda baca marathon n review nya juga marathon, enjoy ya guys. Salam kenal juga ya buat itu anak medan yang review pake capslock, matiin dek capslock mu. Buat semua-semua juga yang udah rajin review ditiap chapternya, pokoknya aku sayang kalian deh, sini dipeluk semua. Okedeh sampai jumpa di chapter 12. Saranghaeeeeee, pay-pay~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Zoldyk, rizkianita16, devrina, msluhan87, hunnaxxx, nevan296, nadhefuji, nandaarsita59, dyobaekcy2711, L, Riva Oktaviani, Chanbaekhunlove, babyjunma, jumarohfauziyah, chenma, fvirliani, byunolaf, dwie amandara, Snakey Me, Lee Seohyun, Adndpwh, bella bdbebell, NoTime, He Who Controls The Light, Yoon Ae, galaxyfrisca, ly91, BunyJoon, vivikim406, babybaek, kaila, LynaByun fakpark, Light-B, nina park huang, kris1661, exindira, Baeks06, 11270506com, syifaulias, BabyByunie, rintan, audrezqi, Abella774, Cho Hyunjo, Nayeolpcy27, Byunki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 02 Mei 2016, 12.50 PM.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terhuyung seketika kebelakang saat tubuh tegap Chanyeol menghambur untuk memeluknya. Tanpa aba-aba, begitu membuka pintu rumahnya wanita cantik itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu saja, Chanyeol kembali mengejutkannya dengan serangan pelukan mendadak yang dilakukan pria itu. Baekhyun yang memang berpostur mungil bahkan sampai terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang saat tubuhnya yang tidak siap menopang tubuh tinggi tegap Chanyeol.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Biarkan sebentar aku memelukmu. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan sesekali pria itu membaui rambut cokelat milik Baekhyun, tempat dimana saat ini ia mengubur wajah tampannya.

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang. Tangannya yang sebelumnya telah melingkar dipunggung tegap Chanyeol semakin ia eratkan. Sebelah tangannya ia gerakkan naik turun untuk membelai punggung kokoh itu. Bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan masih menampikan senyum. Meski ia belum tau hal apa kiranya yang membuat pria dalam pelukannya itu begitu terlihat bersemangat memeluknya, tapi ia yakin Chanyeol pasti datang membawa kabar baik.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat. Meski dirasanya itu belum cukup dan tak akan pernah ada puasnya untuk terus memeluk Baekhyun, namun saat ini ia perlu menahan segala hasratnya untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia yang telah berhasil membuatnya malam tadi tak mampu tidur dengan nyenyak karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang istri demi menyampaikan langsung kabar bahagia itu.

Chanyeol membawa wajahnya menjadi sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyum yang lebar. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat sepasang _onyx_ kembar Chanyeol yang berbinar. Menandakan sang pemilik bola mata itu tengah dilanda kebahagiaan yang sangat.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu," bisiknya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun berkilat penasaran. Namun belum sempat ia menyuarakan pertanyaannya, pria yang lebih tinggi itu sudah duluan menarik tangannya dan membimbingnya untuk duduk disalah satu sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Chanyeol mengambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Kau pasti akan terkejut saat mendengarnya."

"Oh Ayolah Chanyeol, cepat katakan sebelum kau membuatku mati penasaran," desakan iu lebih terdengar seperti rengekan manja.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Akan aku katakan," Chanyeol membuat _gesture_ menyerah. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Ini mengenai Luhan," ucapnya kemudian.

Mata Baekhyun seketika membesar. Wanita itu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan mata was-was. "Kenapa dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Sesungguhnya ia memiliki firasat yang baik mengenai kabar yang akan disampaikan Chanyeol, melihat dari ekspresi wajah senang dan suasana hati Chanyeol yang tergambar begitu jelas. Namun tetap saja hal itu tidak mampu mengurangi kecemasannya. Ia tidak akan tenang sampai mendengar berita itu langsung dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lurus Baekhyun, "Luhan sudah percaya kalau kau adalah Ibunya," ucapnya dengan perlahan. Senyuman lebar terlukis dibibir penuh pria tampan itu.

Dengan gerakan _refleks_ Baekhyun membawa sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Meskipun sudah menduga bahwa ia akan mendapat kabar bahagia namun tetap saja ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika kabar bahagia semacam inilah yang akhirnya didapatkannya.

"Chanyeol, kau serius? Luhan... Luhan sudah menerimaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkedip-kedip setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya. Dan sebuah anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol didapatkannya untuk pertanyaannya.

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih," ucapnya dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan yang tertangkup didepan wajahnya.

Matanya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan iris matanya yang terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia membawa matanya menatap sosok pria dihadapannya, "Katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi. Jika ini mimpi aku benar-benar tidak ingin bangun. Kau tau aku sangat bahagia, aku sangat menantikan hari ini," lanjut Baekhyun tak mampu menahan haru yang tengah dirasakannya.

Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun, "Percayalah sayang, aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu kemarin. Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah dikatakan Eomma pada Luhan sampai membuatnya berubah pikiran."

"Jadi ini semua karena Eomma? Eomma ada disini?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk erat tubuh pasangan hidupnya itu dan menumpahkan rasa bahagianya. "Aku sangat bahagia, Yeol. Aku tidak menyangka hari seperti ini akhirnya tiba," gumam Baekhyun dalam dada Chanyeol.

"Luhan ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Datanglah kerumah. Atau kau bisa ikut denganku siang nanti saat menjemput Luhan," ucap Chanyeol diantara rambut Baekhyun sambil sesekali menciumnya dengan sayang.

Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat, "Pasti. Pasti aku akan datang. Yeri pasti akan senang mendengar ini, mereka akan bertemu sebagai saudara," ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu putrimu tentang ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius. "Lalu bagaimana responnya?" lanjutnya lagi setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Dia senang mengetahui kalau dia memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki, terlebih salah satunya adalah Luhan yang sudah dikenalnya. Kau tau selama ini Yeri merasa kesepian sebagai anak tunggal. Hanya saja−" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya. Menimbang apakah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Hanya saja apa Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. Ia kembali menatap pria didepannya yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi menuntut jawaban.

Baekhyun menarik napas sejenak, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan ganti mentap jari-jari tangannya yang terjalin diatas pangkuannya.

"Yeri bertanya mengenai Daehyun," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Dan seketika ia teringat kembali percakapan singkatnya dengan Yeri kemarin siang.

.

" _Jadi setelah ini kita akan tinggal bersama Paman Chanyeol, Eomma? Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa?"_

 _Pertanyaan singkat dari Yeri berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Ia tau pertanyaan seperti ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan diterimanya. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Daehyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mungkin saja bisa kembali pada keluarga lamanya, namun bagaimana dengan Yeri? Apa Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya akan menerima Yeri? Atau sebaliknya apakah Yeri akan menerima Chanyeol sebagai Ayahnya yang lain?_

 _Yeri mungkin saja senang mendapatkan saudara baru, tapi belum tentu dengan Ayah yang baru. Baekhyun melupakan satu fakta itu. Ini akan sedikit sulit, mengingat hubungan putrinya dan Daehyun yang cukup dekat, apa mungkin semudah itu Yeri bisa menerima sosok lain sebagai Ayahnya?_

 _Baekhyun membawa wajah Yeri untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Keduanya kini masih berbaring diranjang milik Yeri._

" _Sayang, seperti yang Eomma katakan sebelum kita kembali ke Korea, Eomma tidak bisa lagi tinggal dengan Appa. Eomma dan Appa akan segera berpisah. Saat Yeri besar nanti, Yeri akan tau kenapa Eomma dan Appa tidak bersama lagi," jelas Baekhyun dengan perlahan._

 _Terlihat gurat kebingungan diraut wajah Yeri, namun ia tidak menginterupsi ucapan Ibunya. Gadis kecil itu memilih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ibunya._

" _Dan mengenai Paman Chanyeol. Benar, tidak lama lagi kita akan tinggal bersama Paman Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja juga dengan Sehun Oppa dan Luhan Oppa. Yeri maukan?" lanjut Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan membelai lembut wajah putrinya._

" _Jadi Eomma berpisah dengan Appa karena Eomma ingin tinggal lagi dengan Paman Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan yang diberikan Yeri. Ia kembali menghela nafas lelah, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Memberi penjalasan tentang situasi yang rumit seperti ini pada seorang anak berusia delapan tahun bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia harus hati-hati dalam menjawab semua pertanyaan itu jika tak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan putrinya. Yeri masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk memahami jika akan ada dua Ayah dalam hidupnya. Pemahamannya tidak akan semudah itu untuk mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Selain itu Baekhyun juga tidak ingin salah bicara yang berujung menyudutkan Daehyun didepan Yeri. Tidak jika pada akhirnya itu akan berbuah kebencian, entah itu untuk dirinya atau untuk Daehyun sendiri._

" _Yeri-ah, sejak awal Eomma memang tinggal dengan Paman Chanyeol. Jauh sebelum bersama Appa dan sebelum Yeri lahir,"penjelasan Baekhyun masih berlanjut._

" _Eomma harus kembali kepada Paman Chanyeol kerena Eomma sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan mereka. Terutama untuk Luhan Oppa, sejak dia kecil Eomma tidak ada bersamanya," Baekhyun memandang lekat wajah Yeri. Mempelajari raut wajah sang putri, melihat respon apa yang akan diberikannya._

" _Tapi Eomma, Paman Chanyeol kan bukan Appa-nya Yeri," lirih Yeri tanpa melihat Ibunya. "Kalau Yeri tinggal dengan Paman Chanyeol, Appa pasti sedih. Appa jadi sendirian," lanjut gadis kecil itu dengan suara bergetar._

 _Baekhyun mendesah, ini terlalu sulit untuk dijawab, pikirnya. "Paman Chanyeol juga pasti akan sayang pada Yeri," akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan tersenyum kecil melihat Yeri, "Baiklah, nanti kita bicara lagi. Yeri tidur siang dulu," ucap Baekhyun sambil membenahi selimut diatas tubuh Yeri. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi putrinya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yeri._

" _Eomma," panggil Yeri sebelum Ibunya mencapai pintu kamarnya._

 _Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Yeri dengan pandangan bertanya._

" _Apa boleh kalau Yeri tinggal dengan Appa?" tanya Yeri dengan wajah yang separuh tertutup selimut._

 _Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar seketika. Pertanyaan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya dari putrinya. Bukan hanya kerena ia tidak bisa menjawabnya, namun Baekhyun memang tidak ingin menjawabnya. Pertanyaan ini sama sulitnya seperti saat seseorang melemparkan pertanyaan mana yang lebih kau sayangi diantara Ayah atau Ibumu._

 _Baekhyun memilih tidak menjawab, ia hanya melemparkan senyum kecil,"Tidurlah, Yeri," ucapnya singkat sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Yeri._

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia menyampaikan semua ceritanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya begitu saja, Yeri pasti akan semakin bertanya yang lain-lain lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan ya disaat yang bersamaan. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Yeri pada Daehyun begitu saja," lanjut Bekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Hey, tenanglah sayang," Chanyeol menggenggam lembut sebelah tangan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa membicarakannya lagi nanti dengan Yeri. Bersabarlah, dengan perlahan Yeri pasti akan mengerti," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Yeri tetap bersikeras? Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana tanggapan anak-anak mengenai Yeri nantinya. Aku benar-benar bingung Yeol," Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan membawanya untuk mengusap wajahnya sambil sesekali memijat pelan dahinya.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan serba salah. Turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu. Dilema yang sedang dialami Baekhyun sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Sama halnya dengan Yeri, ia sendiri juga masih belum tau apakah ia sudah bisa menerima putri Baekhyun itu sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Ego itu masih ada didalam dirinya, dan Chanyeol hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi munafik dengan bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja dan pura-pura menerima semuanya namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya belum sepenuhnya merasa ikhlas.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Tidak perlu memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi secara berlebihan. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Anak-anak pasti akan menerima adik mereka yang baru."

Ironis. Itu adalah ucapan beracun. Ucapan yang sesungguhnya lebih pantas di alamatkan untuk Chanyeol sendiri. Seharusnya ia memastikan sendiri apakah ia sudah mampu sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Katakan padaku, kau juga akan menerima Yeri bukan?"

Akhirnya, ini dia pertanyaan yang bernilai jutaan dolar. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menatap mata Baekhyun yang kini sedang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Yeol," desak Baekhyun lagi dengan mengguncang pelan lengannya.

Chanyeol menggeser posisinya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, dengan sebelah tangannya ia menarik tubuh Bakehyun masuk kedalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mencari dahi Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan panjang disana. Chanyeol memilih tidak menjawab. Untuk sesaat ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan kontak fisik yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin merusak suasan yang sedang bahagia ini dengan jawabannya nanti. Ia hanya tidak ingin berbohong demi untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun sesaat. Akan ada saatnya nanti untuk jujur pada perasaannya dan tentu saja pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap lelah sosok disampingnya. Sudah lima belas menit waktu istirahat terbuang dengan percuma demi hanya untuk melihat sahabat albinonya itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika ini bukan Sehun, mungkin Jongin akan meninggalkannya di lima menit pertama sejak Sehun memilih tetap menutup mulutnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke atap sekolah untuk apa. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, Sehun berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Alih-alih berbicara, yang ada si putih pucat itu malah mendiamkannya. Jongin tidak tau jika berbicara yang dimaksud Sehun adalah melihatnya yang sibuk melamun dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun, mengingatkan jika dirinya juga berada disana. Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang cuek, ia tetap tidak bergeming menanggapi keributan kecil yang diciptakan Jongin. Melihat usahanya tak membuahkan hasil Jongin hanya bisa semakin cengo melihat Sehun.

"Ayolah Sehun, jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Mau sampai kapan kau tetap diam? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jongin menyerah. Tak tahan dengan suasana hening yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama, akhirnya ia memilih membuka mulutnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas temannya yang terlihat gusar itu. Si pucat itu membalik tubuhnya jadi bersandar membelakangi pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi atap sekolah mereka.

Sehun mengela napas sejenak, matanya memandang kosong pintu gudang yang juga berada diatap itu, "Luhan sudah menerima Ibuku," ucapnya singkat.

Ekspresi wajah Jongin sedikit lebih cerah saat mendengar Sehun akhirnya berbicara. Namun kalimat singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun membicarakan masalah keluarganya tanpa ia bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tau harus merespon apa ucapan Sehun. Ia takut akan salah bicara dan membuat Sehun menjadi tersinggung, mengingat sahabatnya ini sangat sensitif jiga menyangkut masalah keluarganya, terlebih Ibunya.

"Jadi itu yang menggangu pikiranmu sejak tadi?" tanya Jongin pelan. Dan ia dapat melihat aknggukan kecil dari Sehun.

Suasana kembali hening, tak terlihat tanda-tanda Sehun akan kembali berbicara.

Jongin berdehem pelan, "Kau tidak senang mendengarnya, Sehun?" sedetik kemudian Jongin menyesali pilihan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, Jongin. Aku tidak tau saat ini merasa senang atau tidak."

Diluar dugaan Jongin, ternyata Sehun menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaannya. Bahkan dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang untuk seorang Park Sehun yang irit bicara.

"Tapi setidaknya aku merasa lega saat ini," lanjut Sehun dengan masih tetap memandang lurus pintu gudang dihadapannya.

Jongin juga merasakan kelegaan mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sahabatnya ini mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Raut wajahnya tidak sedatar biasa dan matanya juga lebih bersahabat dibandingkan kali pertama mereka kembali bertemu. Meskipun Sehun tidak pernah mengungkapkan dengan gamblang perasaannya, namun dari sorot matanya semua tergambar jelas. Sorot kebencian dan kekecewaan yang dulu terlihat jelas dimatanya kini berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang. Dan ditambah Sehun yang mulai terbuka membicarakan masalah keluarganya juga merupakan suatu perkembangan yang pesat menurut Jongin.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya," komentar Jongin singkat.

Remaja dengan kulit lebih gelap itu mengubah posisi tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Sehun, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Sehun?" tanya Jongin kali ini lebih berani.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jongin, "Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia terdiam sejenak, mungkin sedang berfikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya sekilas, melipat kedua tangannya tepat didepan tangannya, "Aku ingin mencoba seperti Luhan. Tapi aku tidak tau harus darimana memulainya. Lagipula aku tidak yakin apakah aku sudah siap atau belum," ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang berbicara. Senada dengan apa yang diungkapkan Sehun, Jongin juga bisa melihat dalam raut wajah Sehun adanya harapan itu. Harapan untuk bisa menerima Ibunya kembali. Namun keraguan itu juga masih ada dimata Sehun. Jongin mengerti hal ini tentu tidak mudah untuk dilakukan Sehun.

Sehun merasakan tangan Jongin yang berada dibahunya, membuatnya berbalik memandang sahabatnya itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil dihadapannya, "Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku yakin kau sudah berusaha dengan keras," Jongin menepuk lembut bahunya.

Senyum kecil yang diberikan Jongin menular pada Sehun. Remaja pelit senyum itu saat ini tengah membalas senyum Jongin. "Terima kasih Jong," ucapnya singkat.

Jongin menarik tangannya dari bahu Sehun dan membalik tubuhnya menatap pemandangan lapangan sekolah mereka dibawah sana dan Sehun mengikuti jejak temannya itu.

"Jadi, Ibumu akan kembali kerumah kalian lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang tak lepas menatapi siswa yang berlarian dilapangan basket yang berada dibawah mereka.

"Kurasa tidak secepat itu. Appa belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih sering melihatnya mulai sekarang," jawab Sehun sambil mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu lebih terbiasa dengan keberadaan Ibumu disekitarmu," timpal Jongin.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, "Semoga saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya kasus Daejung grup, Oppa?" Baekhyun menutup map berisi laporan perusahaannya yang baru saja diserahkan Changmin.

"Penyelidikan masih tetap berlanjut. Tapi semua berjalan dengan tertutup. Aku rasa bukan hal sulit untuk Daehyun menyelesaikan masalah ini," jawab Changmin cepat.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya, "Kau benar. Daejung grup punya pengaruh yang besar di kejaksaan. Bukan hal sulit untuk mereka lolos dari masalah ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kasus ini ditutup seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya ini cukup untuk menghalangi langkah kaki Daehyun. Dia tidak akan diijinkan meninggalkan Jepang sampai penyelidikan selesai," lanjut Baekhyun datar.

Changmin memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai, "Untuk sementara aku harus menjauhkan Daehyun dari Chanyeol."

Alis Changmin semakin bertaut, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya, membelakangi Changmin. "Daehyun menemui Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada Chanyeol, yang jelas dia berhasil mempengaruhi Chanyeol. Kau tau Oppa? Chanyeol datang menemuiku dan memintaku untuk menghentikan semua ini," lanjut Baekhyun geram. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah mencengkram erat terali besi jendela dihadapannya.

Sesungguhnya Changmin tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Karena sedari awal ia yang menyarankan Daehyun untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan ia sangat yakin Daehyun pasti mengikuti sarannya. Changmin cukup takjub dengan kemampuan Daehyun yang mampu meyakinkan Chanyeol hanya dengan sekali pertemuan saja. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan untuk Changmin adalah, ternyata Baekhyun tidak juga luluh bahkan dengan Chanyeol sekalipun yang membujuknya.

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan memandang lurus Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, "Aku rasa kita bisa menjalankan rencana yang selanjutnya, Oppa," ucapnya datar.

Changmin tersentak dan langsung menatap Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Baekhyun. Tidak untuk yang satu itu," ucap Changmin tidak setuju.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Lakukan saja sesuai dengan yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan setengah-setengah," balas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih membuang mukanya saat Changmin sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Saat nama-nama siapa saja yang menerima dana cair itu terungkap Hanbyun juga akan dalam masalah. Kau sudah lihat isinya, nama Hanbyun grup juga tertulis disana," ucap Changmin mencoba memberi pengertian untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sergah Baekhyun cepat. "Jika dengan menghancurkan Hanbyun aku bisa menghancurkan Daejung, aku akan tetap melakukannya," lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada menusuk.

Changmin mendesah lelah, "Baekhyun jangan seperti ini. Aku sudah mengajukan berkas persidangan ulang kecelakaan Baekboem lima belas tahun yang lalu ke pengadilan. Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit. Aku yakin kita pasti menang kali ini. Aku akan pastikan siapapun yang terlibat akan menerima hukumannya."

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku tidak mau. Lakukan saja seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku mau kau menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat," jawab Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

Baekhyun memilih beranjak dari ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama disana dan berujung dirinya akan luluh dengan semua yang diucapkan Changmin. Tidak, Baekhyun sudah bertekat. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mempengaruhi semua keputusannya, tidak itu Changmin dan tidak juga Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun menjemput Luhan bersama-sama. Setengah jam sebelum waktu sekolah akan berakhir Chanyeol sudah tiba dirumah Baekhyun untuk menjemput wanita itu.

Keduanya kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Luhan dan Yeri. Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol sedari tadi tak melunturkan senyumnya. Ia terlalu senang membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan bisa bebas memeluk salah satu puteranya. Bahkan wanita itu kini sudah melupakan percakapan yang berlangsung tegang dengan Changmin beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun seakan tak ingin merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagia dengan berlarut-larut memikirkan permasalahannya yang lain.

"Baek, aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu tadi pagi," ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria disampingnya, "Oh ya? Apa itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalan, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia temanku saat di SHS, psikiater yang juga menangani Sehun."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan serius, menunggu kelanjutan cerita pria itu, ia bahkan menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih leluasa melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi di hari minggu kemarin. Kyungsoo bilang itu salah satu perkembangan yang baik. Dia memberi saran, ada baiknya kau mulai membangun komunikasi lagi dengan Sehun. Cobalah untuk mendekati Sehun, tapi tetap dengan perlahan," Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun di akhir penjelasannya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah dua kali lebih cerah, senyumnya semakin lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau serius Yeol? Jadi aku boleh menemui Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Kalau untuk bertemu sepertinya belum Baek. Tapi kau bisa sesekali coba menelpon Sehun, cobalah bicara padanya. Aku akan berikan nomor ponsel Sehun padamu," Chanyeol memberikan senyum penenangan untuk Baekhyun, mencoba membuat Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu kecewa.

Senyum Baekhyun yang sempat terkembang sedikit menghilang saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Namun kalimat selanjutnya dari Chanyeol mampu menghiburnya. Setidaknya ini merupakan langkah awalnya untuk mendekati Sehun kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya," Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan sekolah Luhan dan menuju tempat parkir khusus orang tua siswa. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menunggu disalah satu bangku batu yang terdapat disalah satu sisi lapangan parkir. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyeberangi lapangan saat ia melihat Yeri telah keluar dari kelasnya. Dari kejauhan nampak gadis kecil itu berjalan sendirian menuju tempatnya biasa menunggu Ibunya, bangku panjang dibawah pohon.

"Yeri-ah," panggilnya lembut.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil membalik badannya dan memberikan senyum manis pada Ibunya, "Eomma sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Setelah Yeri berada dalam jangkauannya ia merangkul bahu gadis kecil itu dan membimbingnya untuk kembali ketempat mobil Chanyeol berada.

.

.

Luhan setengah berlari keluar dari kelasnya saat dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat mobil Ayahnya yang sudah terparkir diantara jajaran mobil orang tua siswa lainnya. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya saat ia melihat Ayahnya yang melambai ke arahnya. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang baru saja muncul dan berada tepat disamping Ayahnya.

"Eomma," bisiknya sambil terus berjalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun yang kembali bersama Yeri. "Hallo, Yeri," sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Hallo, Paman Chanyeol," balas Yeri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Luhan belum datang?" tanya Baekhyun saat tak mendapati Luhan berada disana. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat ditengah diantara Chanyeol dan Yeri.

"Itu dia," Chanyeol menunjuk arah depannya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol dan ia bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum mulai terkembang dibibirnya. Tanpa dikomando Baekhyun melangkah kedepan dengan perlahan saat posisi Luhan sudah semakin dekat kearahnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yeri yang berada dibelakangnya.

Langkah kaki Luhan semakin melambat saat sedikit lagi ia sampai di tempat Ayahnya menunggu. Beberapa langkah didepannya kini telah menunggu sosok yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya. Baekhyun kini tengah menatapnya lurus dengan senyum yang terkembang. Dengan perlahan Luhan membawa kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Ibunya.

Baekhyun langsung berlutut dan menghambur memeluk Luhan saat bocah kecil itu sudah berada tepat didepannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung sempit anaknya yang tak sekalipun pernah direngkuhnya.

"Luhan. Luhan anakku," bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Setetes air mata tanpa terasa jatuh dari mata sipitnya. Perasaannya kini begitu membuncah dan penuh dengan rasa haru. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa memeluk anaknya yang selama ini disangkanya telah tiada.

Luhan tidak dapat bergerak didalam pelukan Ibunya. Kedua tangannya yang juga ingin memeluk Ibunya masih tergantung bebas dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Luhan hanya bisa menyurukkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Ibunya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghujani wajah mungil puteranya dengan ciuman-ciuman. "Luhan, Eomma rindu sekali pada Luhan," bisiknya setelah puas mengecup lama dahi Luhan.

Luhan memandang lekat mata Ibunya yang basah oleh air mata. Mata bulat Luhan saat ini juga sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Luhan menyentuh wajah Ibunya.

"Eomma," ucapnya untuk pertama kali.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Luhan diwajahnya. Dan air matanya kembali menetes saat ia mendengar panggilan Ibu yang diucapkan Luhan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ini benar Eomma-kan? Eomma-nya Luhan," tanya Luhan lagi dengan segala kepolosan khas anak-anak yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia meraih sebelah tangan Luhan dan menciumnya, "Iya sayang, ini Eomma. Eomma-nya Luhan," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Eomma," Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun, tangannya kini telah melingkar dileher Ibunya. "Eomma jangan pergi lagi ya. Jangan tinggalkan Luhan," pelukan itu semakin erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan yang diberikan Luhan, tangannya membelai lembut rambut lembat puteranya itu, "Maafkan Eomma ya sayang. Eomma janji tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan lagi."

Dan Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

.

Dari tempatnya bediri Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ayah dua orang anak itu bahkan tak mampu menahan haru yang juga turut dirasakannya. Sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya yang dirasa penuh oleh air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil disampingnya yang juga tengah memperhatikan interaksi dua sosok dihadapan mereka.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Yeri dan meraih bahu sempit gadis kecil itu. Tangannya ia bawa ke atas puncak kepala Yeri dan ia memberikan belaian lembut. Yeri mengadahkan kepalanya mentap sosok pria yang lebih tua. Gadis kecil itu memberikan pandangan bingung, namun kemudian ia ikut tersenyum saat dilihatnya sosok paman itu memberikan senyum kecil kepadanya.

Keduanya kembali menatap ke arah depan mereka, dimana kini Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Appa, Eomma sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi meninggalkan kita," adu Luhan dengan senyum yang tersungging lebar dibibirnya.

Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan puteranya dengan anggukan singkat.

Mata Luhan jatuh pada sosok Yeri yang berada tepat didepan Ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedang menunduk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Luhan mengadah menatap Ibunya yang berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, memberi tanda pada Luhan untuk mendekati Yeri.

"Yeri-ah," panggil Luhan pelan sambil menyentuh lembut salah satu tangan gadis kecil itu.

Yeri mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, namun ia belum berani menatap Luhan langsung.

"Maafkan kesalahan Oppa yang kemarin ya. Oppa tidak sengaja," ucap Luhan pelan.

"Oppa?" lirih Yeri dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Iya, Oppa. Mulai sekarang panggil Luhan dengan Oppa. Karena Yeri adalah adik Oppa."

Wajah Yeri yang semula sendu berubah cerah. Senyum kecil mulai terbentuk dibibirnya, "Jadi Oppa tidak marah lagi dengan Yeri?" tanyanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng, "Oppa tidak pernah marah pada Yeri"

"Baikah, Oppa. Luhan Oppa," senyum Yeri semakin lebar, ia mengayunkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Luhan sebagai pelampiasan rasa senangnya.

Luhan kemudian maju mendekati Yeri untuk memeluk adiknya itu. Yeri yang sudah terlanjur senang membalas pelukan dari kakaknya itu dengan bersemangat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandangan saat melihat interaksi kedua putra dan putri mereka saat ini. Bahkan Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menyembunyikan air mata harunya, wanita cantik itu mendekati kedua adik kakak yang sedang berpelukan itu dan memutuskan bergabung dengan keduanya. Dengan satu gerakan Baekhyun membawa Yeri dan Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Secara bergantian ia mengecup puncak kepala kedua buah hatinya dan diiringi dengan pandangan bahagia dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandang kosong dua buah kardus berukuran sedang yang berada disudut kamarnya. Tepat disebelah kardus itu terdapat sebuah kandang yang terbuat dari besi, dimana didalamnya berisi seekor anjing putih yang terus saja menggonggong kecil kepadanya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu membawa kakinya menuju kandang berukuran sedang itu, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kemasan plastik yang terletak disebelah kandang itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk yang berada didalam kandang. Sesaat setelah ia melakukan hal itu anjing kecil dengan ras _bichon frise_ itupun berhenti menggonggong.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sisi ranjangnya dan menatap dalam diam anjing miliknya, ya miliknya. Anjing itu resmi menjadi miliknya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Ayahnya membawa pulang anjing dengan bulu seputih salju itu beserta dua kardus yang berisi entah apa, Sehun belum membukanya. Ayahnya hanya berkata jika semua barang-barang itu adalah untuknya. Barang yang diberikan oleh Ibunya.

Sehun meraih ponsel miliknya yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia kembali membuka salah satu aplikasi pesan dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Ia mendapatkan pesan dari nomor yang belakangan diketahuinya adalah milik Ibunya tiga hari yang lalu. Dihari yang sama saat Ayahnya membawa pulang semua barang-barang yang berada disudut kamarnya itu. Ia memutuskan kembali membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk tanpa sekalipun pernah dibalasnya.

' _Sehun, ini Eomma. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Kau sudah terima hadiah yang Eomma titipkan pada Appa?'_

Itu adalah pesan pertama yang diterimanya.

' _Sehun, kau menyukai hadiahnya?'_

 _._

' _Maafkan Eomma jika kau tidak suka.'_

 _._

' _Sehun, kau harus tau, Eomma tidak pernah melupakanmu, sayang. Semua hadiah-hadiah itu Eomma siapkan setiap tahun disaat kau ulang tahun, tapi Eomma tidak bisa memberikannya langsung kepadamu. Eomma memilih menyimpan semuanya dengan harapan suatu saat Eomma bisa memberikannya kepadamu secara langsung. Eomma tau mungkin hadiah itu tidak seberapa dan tidak mampu menebus semua kesalahan yang Eomma lakukan padamu. Tapi Eomma hanya ingin kau tau kalau Eomma selalu sayang padamu dan tidak pernah melupakanmu'_

 _._

' _Eomma senang kau membaca semua pesan-pesan yang Eomma kirimkan, walau kau belum mau membalasnya tapi itu semua sudah cukup untuk Eomma. Eomma akan tetap mengirimu pesan setiap hari'_

 _._

' _Selamat pagi Sehunnie. Bagaimana tidurmu? Selamat belajar ya sayang. Jangan lupa sarapan.'_

 _._

' _Sehun, sudah makan siang nak?'_

 _._

' _Selamat malam sayang, selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah. Eomma mencintaimu, Sehunnie.'_

 _._

' _Appa bilang hari ini kau akan terapi lagi. Eomma harap kau lekas sembuh ya sayang. Maafkan Eomma yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.'_

 _._

' _Besok Eomma akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Appa dan Luhan. Eomma berharap kau juga bisa ikut, sayang.'_

.

Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang diterima Sehun dari Ibunya. Saat ini baik Ayahnya, dan Luhan pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan Ibunya dan adik permpuannya yang lain. Sejak kemarin Luhan dan Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali bertanya padanya apakah ia ingin ikut atau tidak. Namun Sehun memilih menghindar dengan mengatakan jika ia akan pergi menghabiskan akhir pekan dirumah Mama dan Baba-nya. Alasan bohong yang tentu saja dikarang Sehun. Sesungguhnya Sehun hanya belum siap, dan ia memilih menyendiri dikamarnya seperti saat ini.

Sehun kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada dua kardus besar yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Satu-satunya yang Sehun lakukan selama ini hanyalah memberi makan anjing putih yang juga datang bersama hadiahnya yang lain.

Setelah berperang dengan egonya sendiri akhirnya Sehun menyerah pada rasa penasarannya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kardus yang pertama. Terdapat beberapa bungkusan didalamnya yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang semuanya menggunakan kertas dengan motif yang sama.

Sehun meraih bungkusan yang pertama yang bertuliskan angka tujuh disalah satu sisinya. Sehun mengasumsikan jika itu merujuk pada umurnya, dengan hati-hati ia membuka pembungkus kado itu sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat isi dari hadiah pertama yang dibukanya. Sehun melihat sekilas kotak hadiahnya, namun matanya tertuju pada kartu ucapan yang juga terselip diantaranya.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun ke tujuh, Park Sehun. Maafkan Eomma yang tidak bisa mendampingimu di ulang tahun kali ini. Dimanapun Eomma berada, Eomma akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaanmu, sayang. Panjang umur anakku. With Love, Eomma.**_

Sehun melihat sebuah figur robot mainan favoritnya yang berada dalam kotak itu. Sehun menepikan hadiah pertama yang didapatkannya beserta ucapannya. Ia meraih sebuah bungkusan dengan label angka delapan, bungkusan yang berisi satu set lego. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu permainan yang juga menjadi favoritnya. Namun saat ini Sehun lebih tertarik pada kartu ucapan yang juga terselip didalam bungkusan itu.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun ke delapan, Park Sehun. Lagi, Eomma tidak bisa menemanimu merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tapi percayalah, Eomma tidak akan pernah lupa hari kelahiranmu, sumber kebahagiaanku. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. With Love, Eomma.**_

Sehun tidak lagi peduli isi dari hadiah-hadiah yang didapatkannya. Perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju pada semua kartu-kartu ucapan yang disertakan Baekhyun disetiap hadiahnya. Sehun bahkan tidak peduli dengan PSP, topi, sepatu, kaca mata, hoodie, dan jam tangan yang didapatkannya setelah membuka semua bungkusan kado itu. Sehun hanya fokus pada setiap kartu-kartu yang dikumpulkannya.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun ke sembilan, Park Sehun. Tidak ada satu pun hari yang Eomma lalui tanpa merindukanmu. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, dan Eomma masih belum bisa kembali berkumpul bersamamu dan Appa. Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu. Semoga kau selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan, doa Eomma selalu untukmu. With Love, Eomma.**_

Sehun beralih pada kartunya yang selanjutnya.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun ke sepuluh, Park Sehun. Apa kabarmu sekarang sayang? Kau pasti sekarang sudah tumbuh besar dan tinggi. Eomma yakin kau pasti sekarang sudah setampan Appa-mu. Tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat melukiskan betapa Eomma sangat merindukanmu. Ingat selalu dihatimu sayang, Eomma sayang padamu. With Love, Eomma.**_

Sehun semakin terlarut dalam kartu-kartu ucapan yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan Ibunya. Ia sudah sampai pada kartunya yang ke delapan, kartu ucapan ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas. Remaja pria itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Seharusnya ia mendapatkan sembilan kartu. Sebulan yang lalu ia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas. Namun ia tak menemukan kartu ucapan yang terakhir. Sehun menghitung hadiah yang didapatkannya, dan hasilnya sama dengan jumlah kartu yang didapatkannya. Sehun mulai berfikir apakah Ibunya tak memberikannya hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya kelima belas, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah amplop yang tertempel disalah satu sisi kandang anjingnya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun yang ke lima belas, Park Sehun. Sembilan tahun sudah berlalu, dan akhirnya kini Eomma bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau benar-benar sudah besar dan tampan, nak. Eomma sudah kembali, tapi Eomma masih tetap belum bisa memelukmu lagi. Apakah kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Eomma? Sedalam itukah kebencianmu Sehunnie? Maafkan Eomma. Eomma tidak tau apa yang kau sukai dan yang tidak kau sukai. Eomma benar-benar tidak tau apalagi yang harus Eomma berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Selama ini kau mungkin kesepian, kau begitu berubah nak. Hari ini Eomma sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahunmu. Meski Eomma tau hadiah ini mungkin tidak akan sampai ke tanganmu sama seperti hadiah-hadiah ditahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi Eomma yakin suatu hari hadiah itu pasti akan sampai kepadamu. Eomma harap anak anjing ini bisa menghiburmu dan menghilangkan rasa sepi dihatimu. Bulunya yang putih bersih mengingatkan Eomma padamu. Eomma merasa kau pasti akan suka padanya. Dia belum mempunyai nama, Eomma akan senang jika suatu hari kau bisa memberikan nama untuknya. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Sehun. With Love Eomma.**_

Sehun meletakkan kartu ucapan terakhir yang didapatnya. Matanya kini memandang anak anjing kecil berbulu putih lebat itu yang kini sedang memandang ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan binatang berbulu itu dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Sehun membelai lembut bulu-bulunya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan sensasi lembut ditangannya saat membelai tubuh anak anjing itu.

Mata Sehun menatap ranjangnya yang kini penuh oleh hadiah-hadiah dari Ibunya. Remaja pria itu tertegun sejenak. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini setiap tahun Ibunya selalu menyiapkan hadiah ditiap ulang tahunnya. Sehun tak mampu membohongi hatinya jika ia tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Ibunya selama ini. Bukan karena nilai hadiah yang diberikan, tapi tentang kenyataan bahwa Ibunya tak pernah melupakannya.

Sehun meraih ponsel miliknya. Ponselnya masih menampilkan isi pesan-pesan masuk dari Ibunya. Sehun menekan layar ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, pada akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sehun membalas pesan Ibunya.

' _Namanya Vivi,'_ Tulis Sehun singkat, dan tanpa berfikir dua kali Sehun menekan tombol ' _send'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasakan getaran pada ponsel miliknya, ia meraih ponselnya dan tiba-tiba terpekik terkejut. Matanya seketika terbeliak saat melihat satu pesan singkat yang masuk. Tanpa bisa ditahannya seketika sebutir air mata menetes dari matanya.

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus mengemudi turut terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Perasaannya merasa tidak enak, takut-takut sesuatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol panik. Pria itu bahkan sampai mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab Chanyeol. Matanya masih tetap terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika pesan yang diterimanya itu adalah benar-benar dari Sehun.

"Baekhyun," desak Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar.

Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang cukup keras membuat Baekhyun sadar jika ia sudah mengacuhkan pria disampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun membalas pesanku," ucapnya tanpa mampu menyembunyikan nada bahagia dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol ikut terkejut, "Benarkah?" tanyanya masih belum yakin.

Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol dan dengan cepat pria itu meraihnya dan membaca isinya.

"Baekhyun ini benar-benar perkembangan yang bagus," ucap Chanyeol tak kalah bersemangat. Ia kembali menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya setelah tiga hari aku menunggu," ujar Baekhyun kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

Dan separuh perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun dihabiskan keduanya dengan senyum yang terkembang dimasing-masing bibir mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya menatap jok belakang yang berisi Luhan dan Yeri yang sudah terlelap. Hari benar-benar sudah gelap saat mereka tiba dikediaman Baekhyun. Dan bukan hal yang aneh jika kedua bocah itu jatuh tertidur setelah seharian begitu aktif berlarian kesana kemari di taman hiburan.

"Aku akan membantu membawa Yeri kedalam," ucap Chanyeol setelah berhasil membuka sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dengan mudah Chanyeol menangkat Yeri dari kursi belakang mobilnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk duluan. Namun belum ada tiga langkah mereka masuk kedalam rumah, keduanya di kejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok tua dari arah dalam rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalak hebat saat berhasil mengenali siapa yang berada didalam rumahnya. Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengenal pria tua dihadapannya memandang cemas Baekhyun yang kini berdiri mematung bagai baru saja melihat hantu.

"Apa kabar, menantu?" ucap sosok itu dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Abojie," lirih Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih belum berkedip.

Kini tepat berada dihadapanya, Jung Ji Hoon, ayah Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: YUHUUUU SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ANAKKU SAYANG BYUN BAEKHYUN, HULALALA / tiup terompet/ Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat update tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Haduh ya ampun aku sampai rela deh ngetik sampe dini hari begini. Akhirnya ya setelah dua jam setengah cengo nungguin Chanyeol update IG, muncul juga noh postingan keramat yang sarat akan keambiguan / ini apasih bahasanya/ Postingan yang pada akhirnya membuat aku dan Yu sepakat jika itu adalah konspirasi antara ChanBaek, alias sudah direncanakan. Rusuh bruh tengah malam chat bbm rusuh nian pekara jam 12 . 00 yang mencurigakan. Yakin itu pasti mereka chat-nya sebelahan deh. Serah deh sebahagia kalian saja. Thanks banget buat menantu gueh Park Chanyeol yang sukses bikin gueh kering kerontang dua setengah jam demi sebuah updetan. Untung aja lo ganteng ya Yeol, kalo gak wassalam deh.**

 **Duh aslian aku happy banget ini. Thanks banget buat besanku tersayang 'Unnie Fijri' yang sudah merelakan kamarnya untuk dijadikan lokasi birthday party private ala kita berdua. Masih kebayang awkward-nya kita waktu beli cake and nyuruh embak-embak bakerynya buat nulis nama Baekhyun, hahaha. Akhirnya projek dadakan kita sukses sistah /peluk/ Seneng banget kita bisa tiup lilin bareng buat ngerayain ultah Baekhyun. Gila gueh sampe merantau jauh banget demi ultah Baekhyun. Buat yang mupeng sama cake ulang tahun Baekhyun yang aku update di bbm ayo sini datang, kuenya masih banyak /colek lilis/ Yah walaupun beli cake sendiri n tiup lilin sendiri /eh berdua deng sama ummi-nya Chanyeol/ sementara Baekhyun nya nun jauh di Korea sana sibuk bikin anak sama lakinya, yang penting doa mamah sampe ya anakku sayang. Sukses buat acara birthday party-nya nanti malam.**

 **Okelah sebelum aku makin ngawur karena belum tidur-tidur aku ucapin thanks banget buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Aku sayang kalian semua. Ditunggu lagi ya review-nya. Baiklah sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun, makin sayang, makin mesrah and makin romantis ya sama Chanyeol. Plis jangan nambah anak lagi. See you in chap 13 gaiss~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **Byunrinhee, nanana, chankybaek, Alda 345, Byunki, mandwa, babyjunma, LynaByun, FennySylvania12, rizkianita16, Rly C JaeKyu, Nevan296, Nadhefuji, bella bdbebell, Eunbi12, kris1661, vivikim406, Baeks06, Cho Hyunjo, He Who Controls The Light, chenma, audrezqi, BunnyJoon, BabyByunie, Light-B, Adndpwh, Byun19, nina park huang, VENUSXIU6199, Riva Oktaviani, devie chaniago 9, luzipan, thysepthi, Guest, msluhan87, hunnaxxx, lisaeri, zoldyk, erry-shi, L, exindira, galaxyfrisca, fxpcy, Chanbaekhunlove, fvirliani, nandaarsita59, syifaulias, AGNESA 201, fakpark, dyobaekcy2711, Lee seohyun, jumarohfauziyah, Ummi ChanChen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Binjai, 06 Mei 2016 - 2.49 AM**


	13. Chapter 13

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun."

Suara berat Chanyeol yang berada tepat disebelahnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari rasa terkejutnya setelah melihat kehadiran Ayah mertuanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari dihadapannya.

Wanita cantik itu menatap pria disampingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun sukses membuat dahi Chanyeol dihiasi kerutan dalam. Pria itu balas menatap wanita berperawakan mungil iu dengan sorot kecemasan. Satu patah kata yang sempat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sudah cukup memberitahunya siapa sosok yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

Seketika percakapannya dengan Daehyun dahulu kembali terbayang diingatannya. Sedikit banyak pria Jung itu sudah memberi gambaran padanya orang seperti apa Ayahnya itu. Dan kini ia bisa merasakan betapa gelisahnya Baekhyun saat ini setelah bertemu dengan Jung senior itu. Inilah yang sejak awal ditakutkan oleh Daehyun dan juga tak diharapkan oleh Chanyeol. Namun kini semua sudah terlambat, sosok itu sudah terlanjur menunjukkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang direncanakannya hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sajalah yang tau. Hanya saja, apapun nanti rencananya, Chanyeol hanya tau satu hal bahwa ia harus melindungi Baekhyun dari orang dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Tersirat kecemasan dalam pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Aku tak apa. Bawalah Yeri ke kamarnya," pinta Baekhyun sambil menatap putrinya yang terlelap dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Baek," pria itu menatap sekilas pada Ayah mertua Baekhyun dan kembali menatap wanita disampingnya.

" _Please,_ Yeol. Aku akan bicara dengannya," Baekhyun memberikan pandangan memohon padanya.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain, meski ia tidak rela membiarkan Baekhyun menghadapi Jung senior itu sendirian namun ia harus menghormati keinginan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu," Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun memberikan senyum kecil pada Chanyeol.

"Bibi Lee," Baekhyun memandang salah satu pengurus rumahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Ayah mertuanya, "Antarkan Tuan Muda ke kamar Yeri,"

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk patuh, "Baik Nona,"

Chanyeol melempar pandangan cemas pada Baekhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Bibi Lee. Anggukan singkat dari Baekhyun akhirnya membuatnya harus mengalah. Pria itupun melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Tuan Jung tanpa melihatnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatapi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh sampai hilang setelah berbelok ke sisi lain rumahnya.

"Jadi sekarang dia Tuan Muda? Begitu Baekhyun?" suara Ayah mertuanya membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pria tua yang masih terlihat gagah itu. Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan tepat ditengah-tengah ruang utama rumahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak repot-repot mempersilahkan pria yang masih berstatus sebagai mertuanya itu untuk duduk.

"Kenapa Abojie? Kau tersinggung karena bukan puteramu yang mendapatkan gelar itu dirumah ini?" ucap Baekhyun datar.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Masih saja ketus seperti biasanya. Dimana sopan santunmu Byun Baekhyun? Ayahmu didalam tanah sana pasti bersedih jika melihat putrinya bersikap kasar begini pada orang tua," lanjutnya dengan kekehan pelan yang terdengar begitu memuakkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, namun matanya tetap menampilkan sorot datar, "Begitukah menurutmu Abojie?" tanyanya dengan tenang. "Entah kenapa aku berfikir sebaliknya. Aku rasa saat ini Ayahku sedang memandangku dengan pandangan bangga dari atas sana," balas Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada mata tua dihadapannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, menantu," pria itu bersidekap.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan muak mendengar panggilan yang disematkan pria itu untuknya. Betapa ia begitu ingin segera lepas dari status yang mengikatnya dengan putera pria dihadapannya itu, sehingga ia tak akan lagi mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Ji Hoon.

"Kau terlalu banyak berbasa-basi, Abojie. Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya?" tembak Baekhyun tepat sasaran.

"Dan masih saja tetap Byun Baekhyun yang tidak sabar. Kau terlalu tegang, menantu. Santailah sedikit," terlihat pria iu berusaha untuk memancing emosi Baekhyun dengna ucapan-ucapannya yang sarat dengan provokasi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas dengan berat. Berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak menghadapi sosok memuakkan dihadapannya itu.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan omong kosong, kau tau dimana pintu keluarnya Tuan Jung. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan semua ucapanmu," ucap Baekhyun menahan geram. Bahkan ia tak lagi memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Ayah.

Mendengar ucapan yang mengindikasikan adanya pengusiran dalam kalimat Baekhyun membuat pria yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi congak itu berubah serius.

"Kau tau dengan jelas apa mauku Baekhyun. Jangan pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa," ujarnya cukup keras.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terkekeh, cukup lama sampai ia merasa matanya berair. Jika tadi Baekhyun yang memasang raut wajah geram, kali ini sosok Tuan Jung lah yang memandang menantunya dengan air muka yang keras.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Tuan? Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya diantara kekehannya. Baekhyun terlihat mulai menikmati aksinya untuk balas mempermainkan pria dihadapannya

Matanya tak sengaja menatap mata Tuan Jung yang mulai berkilat marah, dan seketika kekehan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ia menutup mulutnya. " Sepertinya aku mengalami gejala demensia," lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Bisa kau katakan dengan lebih jelas apa yang kau maksudkan, Tuan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir saat ini," Baekhyun memasang wajah polos, dan berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya semakin merasa panas ditempatnya karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau−" geram Tuan Jung.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu!" seru Baekhyun memotong ucapan Ayah mertuanya.

"Perceraian, penggelapan pajak... Ah Daejung," ucapnya pura-pura antusias.

"Jadi ini tentang Daejung. Begitu Ayah mertua?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat girang untuk mempermainkan Tuan Jung kini telah kembali berubah menjadi datar.

"Jangan main-main denganku Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Jung Ji Hoon keras.

"Kau yang jangan main-main denganku! Sudah cukup kau mempermainkan hidupku dan keluargaku selama ini. Sekarang aku yang akan tunjukkan permainan yang sesungguhnya!" sergah Baekhyun cepat. Matanya menatap berang Ayah mertuanya itu.

Tuan Jung membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam, "Kau salah memilih _partner_ untuk bermain Baekhyun. Aku bukanlah lawanmu," desisnya tak kalah tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau akan membunuhku juga kali ini, seperti yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?" tantang Baekhyun. "Kuberi tahu padamu, Abojie. Aku tidak mati." ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang.

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Jung Ji Hoon, "Begitukah?"

Pria itu melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun, ia berhenti setelah merasa cukup dekat menantunya itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak takut mati. Tapi bagaimana jika Park Chanyeol dan kedua puteramu? Ah, aku baru tau jika yang bungsu gagal dilenyapkan sembilan tahun yang lalu," pria itu memajukan wajahnya, "Kalau mereka yang mati, apa kau masih tidak takut, Baekhyun?" ia melanjutkan ucapannya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika mengeras dan memerah. "Jangan pernah menyentuh suami dan anak-anakku," desis Baekhyun tajam dengan wajah dan mata yang menampilkan raut kebencian yang sangat.

Jung Ji Hoon menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Ia membalas pandangan tajam menantunya itu dengan senyum kepuasan yang tercetak diwajah tuanya.

"Kau yang pilih sendiri Baekhyun, menyerah atau melanjutkan permainan ini," ucapnya datar.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun semakin mengeras, namun ia tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun untuk membungkam pria dihadapannya. Jung Ji Hoon sangat pandai bermain dengan kelemahan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu tak berkutik.

"Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, menantu. Aku tunggu kabar darimu, sampai jumpa," pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung setelah melempar senyum kepuasan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh diatas lantai bersamaan dengan pintu rumahnya yang ditutup dari luar oleh Jung Ji Hoon. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik tembok dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Tuan Jung segera menghambur untuk merengkuh Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu kacau.

Baekhyun yang merasakan dekapan hangat Chanyeol langsung menyurukkan wajahnya didada pria itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Mencoba mencari perlindungan dan kekuatan dari sosok itu. Chanyeol masih belum buka suara, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, pria itu kini juga merasakan kecemasan. Orang yang akan mereka hadapi nanti bukanlah orang yang mudah.

Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan kecemasannya pada Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun yakin jika apapun yang terjadi ia pasti akan melindungi Baekhyun dan anak-anak mereka. Ia balas memeluk Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata penenangan untuk wanita itu.

"Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti melindungimu dan anak-anak."

Bagai mantra yang ajaib, ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat ketegangan pada diri Baekhyun sedikit mereda. Ia dapat merasakannya dari perubahan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu sudah sedikit lebih _rileks_.

.

"Pulanglah, Yeol. Sudah malam, kasihan Luhan sudah tertidur di mobil dari tadi," ucap Baekhyun menatap pria disampingnya. Saat ini kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Tak butuh lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Baiklah aku akan pulang. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan langsung menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu," ucap Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya yang membelai sisi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku janji."

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke mobilnya. Wanita itu menunggu sampai mobil Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya barulah ia masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi adalah waktu pulang sekolah Yeri. Ia harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat putrinya menunggu terlalu lama. Baekhyun baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobilnya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Wanita cantik itu merogoh tas tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Iya, Yeol," sapanya setelah melihat jika Chanyeol lah yang menghubunginya.

" _Kau akan menjemput Yeri sekarang? Bisa sekalian bawa Luhan bersamamu? Aku ada persidangan sebentar lagi. Nanti setelah selesai aku akan menjemputnya dirumahmu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan panjang lebar suaminya itu, "Baiklah, aku akan bawa Luhan kerumahku. Jangan khawatir, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Nanti sore aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

Baekhyun kemudian terdiam untuk mendengarkan balasan dari Chanyeol.

" _Terima kasih, love. Baiklah kalau kau yang akan mengantarnya nanti. Dirumah ada Eomma dan Appa, kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka."_

"Aku tau. Itu memang tujuanku. Jadi, bisa aku jalan sekarang?"

" _Tunggu,"_ tahan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya menunggu apa lagi yang ingin disampaikan oleh pria itu.

" _Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan dinner? Nanti malam."_

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar ajakan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba. " _Dinner?_ Lalu anak-anak?"

" _Berdua saja. Kau bisa tinggalkan Yeri dirumah bersama Eomma dan Appa. Lagipula ada Luhan disana, mereka bisa bermain. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau setuju."_

Baekhyun tertawa, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Tuan."

" _Hey, aku tidak memaksamu, Nona. Nanti aku akan kirimkan alamatnya dimana kita bertemu."_

"Jadi aku tidak dijemput? Menyedihkan sekali," ucap Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol.

" _Kalau aku menjemputmu anak-anak nanti akan minta ikut."_

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

" _Nanti dirumah ada Sehun, aku harap kalian baik-baik saja."_

"Aku akan berusaha menahan diriku," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" _Baguslah. Aku harus masuk ruang sidang sekarang. Kau hati-hatilah dijalan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, sayang."_

"Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam tas tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga pertemuannya dengan Sehun nanti akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang bocah laki-laki dan perempuan berlarian sambil bergandengan tangan menuju Ibu mereka yang sudah menunggu tepat didepan mobil. Bergantian keduanya memeluk sang Ibu.

"Eomma, Appa belum datang?" ucap Luhan saat tidak melihat kehadiran Ayahnya yang biasanya menjemputnya. Meskipun sudah berbaikan dengan Ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi tetap saja biasanya Ayahnya akan tetap menjemputnya.

"Appa sedang ada pekerjaan dan tidak bisa ditinggal," Baekhyun membelai puncak kepala Luhan. "Hari ini Luhan ikut dengan Eomma pulang kerumah," lanjut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah Eomma? Luhan Oppa akan ikut kerumah kita?" tanya Yeri antusias.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat,

"Yeiy, Oppa. Kita bisa bermain nanti," pekik gadis kecil itu riang sambil mengguncang tangan Luhan.

Kedua bocah itu kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Eomma, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang?" pinta Yeri memandang Ibunya penuh harap.

"Semalam kan sudah puas jalan-jalannya. Masa ingin jalan-jalan lagi," ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi semalam kan tidak jadi makan _ice cream,_ " Yeri masih bersikeras.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada _ice cream_ sebelum makan siang, Jung Yerim," peringat Baekhyun.

Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya saat tak berhasil membujuk Ibunya.

"Yeri-ah, benar kata Eomma. Kita harus makan siang dulu, kalau tidak nanti bisa sakit," ujar Luhan mencoba menghibur adiknya.

"Nah dengar apa kata Oppa," Baekhyun menimpali.

"Baiklah, Eomma," lirih Yeri.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang, Eomma sudah masak hari ini. Kita akan makan siang dirumah," ajak Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

Yeri mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk dikursi depan tepat disamping Ibu mereka, sementara ia memilih menempati kursi belakang. Hal yang disambut antusias oleh Luhan.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka penuh dengan coletahan-celotahan dari Yeri dan Luhan. Keduanya akan bergantian menceritakan hal-hal seru yang terjadi dikelas mereka. Yeri bercerita jika hari ini banyak teman-temannya yang dihukum karena tidak membuat tugas, sementara Luhan menceritakan tentang anak-anak nakal yang kini sudah tidak berani lagi mengejeknya setelah mereka tau kalau Luhan sudah punya Ibu.

Dibalik kemudinya Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan semua cerita-cerita dari Luhan dan Yeri tanpa berniat menyela percakapan keduanya. Hatinya merasa begitu senang bisa melihat interaksi kedua buah hatinya, hal yang selama ini tak pernah dibayangkannya. Terselip keinginan dihatinya, semua akan terasa semakin sempurna jika Sehun juga berada diantara mereka, putera sulungnya. Baekhyun sangat ingin melihat bagaimana sikap Sehun pada adik perempuannya. Apakah Sehun menerimanya seperti Luhan, atau malah sebaliknya.

"Eomma tau, sekarang Sehun Hyung kerjanya hanya bermain saja dengan Vivi, bahkan Luhan saja tidak dibolehkan menggendong Vivi. Sehun Hyung bilang Vivi adalah pacarnya, jadinya Luhan tidak boleh menggendong Vivi. Yang benar saja masa Hyung pacaran dengan anak anjing," adu Luhan dengan bersemangat.

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan antara Luhan dan Yeri. Kali ini Luhan melibatkannya dalam percakapan mereka. Baekhyun menatap Luhan sekilas dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" komentar Baekhyun singkat.

Luhan mengangguk, Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dari ujung matanya. "Sehun Hyung bahkan tidak mengijinkan Vivi keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya Halmonie yang boleh memegang Vivi untuk memberinya susu dan makanan. Benar-benar menyebalkan," sungut Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang cemberut, Luhan bahkan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin tertawa. Puteranya ini benar-benar mewarisi kebiasaannya saat sedang merajuk.

"Apa Oppa juga ingin punya anak anjing seperti milik Sehun Oppa?" Yeri menimpali.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, raut wajah kini tampak sedang berfikir, "Sepertinya ide yang bagus juga punya peliharaan. Jadinya Luhan tidak akan bosan karena dicuekkin Sehun Hyung," ucap Luhan tak lama setelah berfikir.

"Yeri-ah, apa kau juga punya binatang pelihraan?" Luhan membalik tubuhnya menatap Yeri yang duduk dibelakang.

"Yeri punya dua kelinci dirumah. Nanti Yeri akan perkenalkan dengan Oppa," jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Benarkah?" mata rusa milik Luhan berbinar senang, "Wah sepertinya menyenangkan," ucapnya lagi.

"Jadi, Luhan juga ingin anak anjing? Akhir pekan nanti kita bisa pergi membelinya untuk Luhan," tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap lalu lintas dihadapannya.

Luhan kembali memandang Ibunya yang masih berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak mau anak anjing. Terlalu berisik seperti Vivi. Luhan ingin kucing saja, Eomma" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kita akan beli kucing untuk Luhan," Baekhyun balas tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Yeiy, terima kasih Eomma," seru Luhan dengan heboh. "Yeri, Oppa akan punya kucing," bocah itu kembali menatap adiknya dibelakang.

"Bagus, nanti kita bisa bermain bersama Billy dan Jelly," saut Yeri tak kalah heboh sambil menyebutkan nama kedua kelincinya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli melihat kedua buah hatinya yang kini kembali larut dalam percakapan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, Yeri. Ayo makan siang dulu," panggil Baekhyun pada dua bocah yang masih sibuk bermain dengan dua kelinci gendut berbulu putih dan abu-abu.

Keduanya dengan kompak berbalik menatap Ibu mereka.

"Iya, Eomma," saut keduanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan dan Yeri yang saling membantu untuk memasukkan dua kelinci itu kembali kedalam kandangnya.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan. Eomma akan tunggu dimeja makan," pesan Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dari teras belakang rumahnya, tempat dimana Luhan dan Yeri bermain.

.

.

"Woah, Eomma makanannya banyak sekali. Eomma yang memasak semua ini?" ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar dan memperhatikan satu-persatu hidangan yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Tentu saja. Sudah ayo semuanya duduk," balas Baekhyun sambil duduk ditempatnya.

"Oppa, ayo sini duduk disebelah Yeri," gadis kecil itu meraik lembut tangan kakaknya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Ibu mereka.

"Oppa harus mencicipi semua masakan Eomma. Walau tidak seenak masakan Bibi Lee, tapi Yeri sangat suka masakan Eomma," komentar Yeri dengan polos.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli. Putrinya ini terlalu jujur.

"Ayo Luhan, silahkan ambil saja yang mana Luhan mau," Baekhyun mendekatkan beberapa piring yang berisi masakannya ke arah Luhan.

Bocah itu melarikan pandangannya satu persatu pada piring-piring dihadapannya, dan terlihat sesekali ia menelan salivanya melihat makanan-makanan itu.

"Eomma, sepertinya Luhan ingin mencoba semuanya," ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada makanan-makanaan itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu mengisi piring Luhan dengan makanan. Sementara disebelah Luhan, Yeri sudah selesai mengisi piringnya sendiri.

"Sudah, Eomma. Ini sudah cukup," ujar Luhan saat melihat piringnya yang sudah penuh.

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan mulai mengisi piringnya sendiri.

"Selamat makan," ucap Yeri dan Luhan bersamaan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menikmati makanannya saat melihat Luhan yang begitu bersemangat menyantap makan siangnya. Satu lagi hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya, kini ia bisa merasakan kembali perannya sebagai seorang Ibu untuk Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang begitu lahap memakan semua masakan yang dihidangkannya membuat hati Baekhyun merasa hangat dan diliputi kebahagiaan. Dan seketika sosok Sehun kembali terbayang dipelupuk matanya. Namun ia menepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hati ia berkata, semua pasti akan ada waktunya. Akan ada saatnya nanti Sehun akan duduk dihadapannya dengan tersenyum sambil memakan masakan yang dibuatnya. Ia hanya harus bersabar dan menikmati moment kebahagiaan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Jadi Luhan, dirumah apa Appa memasak untukmu?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Luhan mengunyah makanannya dan kemudian menelannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Jangan ditanya, Eomma. Appa sangat payah untuk urusan dapur. Jika Appa sudah mulai memasak maka hasilnya akan sangat kacau. Luhan tidak ingin lagi memakan masakan Appa," Luhan meraih gelas miliknya dan meneguknya. "Untung saja ada Bibi Minseok. Selama ini Bibi Minseok lah yang akan memasak untuk kami setiap hari. Atau sesekali Appa akan membeli makanan diluar atau sekalian mengajak Luhan makan diluar," Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ternyata Appamu masih sama saja seperti dulu," kenang Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Tapi sekarang Luhan senang. Dirumah sedang ada Halmonie dan Harabojie, jadi kami tidak menumpang makan lagi dirumah Bibi Minseok," Luhan kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Dan suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Yeri adalah yang pertama kali menyelesaikan makannya, gadis kecil itu sudah mendorong piringnya menjauh dan disusul oleh Baekhyun. Terlihat Luhan juga akan segera menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Ah, Luhan kenyang sekali. Masakan Eomma ternyata benar-benar enak," ucap Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa membuncit.

"Oppa sering-sering saja makan siang disini, biar Eomma juga jadi rajin memasak," celetuk Yeri tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. Secara tidak langsung putrinya itu memberi tahu jika ia sebenarnya jarang memasak.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu," Luhan menyetujui ucapan Yeri.

Tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ibunya, "Eomma kapan kembali kerumah? Kita akan segera tinggal bersama-sama kan? Luhan sudah tidak sabar ingin tinggal bersama dengan Eomma dan juga Yeri," ucap Luhan dengan matanya yang memandang Ibunya penuh harap.

Baekhyun seketika tergugu. Ia menatap Yeri yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Baekhyun tau Yeri juga masih ragu. Putrinya itu masih belum menyatakan kesediaannya untuk ikut tinggal bersama keluarga Park. Namun ia tau, Luhan menunggu jawaban darinya, ia pun kembali menatap Luhan.

"Sabar ya sayang, tidak akan lama lagi Eomma akan pulang. Eomma janji," hanya kata-kata tanpa kepastian itulah yang dapat dikatakannya pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang didapatkannya, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang pergilah ke kamar dan kerjakan PR kalian, nanti Eomma akan menyusul setelah membereskan meja makan," ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yeri dan Luhan segera turun dari kursi mereka, "Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap keduanya kompak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi menuju kamar Yeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Chanyeol− atau rumah mereka lebih tepatnya−, Luhan turun dengan bersemangat sambil membantu membukakan pintu untuk Yeri. Tanpa menunggu Ibunya, kedua bocah itu sudah berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Halmonie, Harabojie... Luhan pulang. Coba lihat siapa yang datang bersama Luhan."

Suara Luhan terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru rumah. Luhan membuka pintu rumah dengan sebelah tangannya sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menggandeng tangan Yeri.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang duduk berdua didepan TV saling berpandangan saat mendengar suara melengking milik Luhan yang terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Baru saja keduanya bangkit dari sofa yang mereka tempati, wujud Luhan bersama seorang gadis kecil telah muncul didepan mereka.

"Halmonie, Harabojie, kenalkan ini Yeri. Adiknya Luhan," ucap Luhan dengan penuh semangat.

"Yeri-ah, ayo beri salam pada Halmonie dan Harabojie," suruh Luhan pada adiknya.

Yeri mengangguk singkat sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Hallo Halmonie, Harabojie. Namaku Jung Yerim, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Yeri. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Yeri menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memandang kedua sosok tua dihadapannya dengan dengan gugup.

Yoochun maju untuk mendekati Luhan dan Yeri. Kepala keluarga Park itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya keatas puncak kepala Yeri, gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah putri dari menantunya.

"Hallo juga Yeri. Harabojie juga senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Yoochun dengan senyum bijak yang biasa terlukis diwajahnya.

Sama halnya dengan suaminya, Junsu juga tersenyum menyambut kehadiran Yeri.

"Kalian datang bersama siapa?" tanya Junsu saat tak mendapati sosok lain yang muncul bersama kedua bocah itu.

"Bersama Eomma. Eomma masih ada diluar," Luhan menjawab.

Junsu dan Yoochun kembali berpandangan. Menantu mereka akhirnya datang atau lebih tepatnya pulang kerumahnya.

"Sudah ya Halmonie, Luhan mau mengajak Yeri ke kamar. Kami akan bermain."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neneknya, Luhan kembali menarik tangan Yeri dan membawanya menuju tangga untuk naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Keduanya berpapasan dengan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat mereka melewati kamar Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan. Keduanya berhenti untuk menyapa kakak tertua mereka. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang menggendong Vivi, anak anjing miliknya. Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing bersama Luhan. Ia menatap gadis kecil yang ia kenali sebagai adiknya dengan _intens_. Yeri yang baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada kakaknya yang terlihat sangat tampan namun juga sangat dingin. Sekilas Yeri dapat melihat mata Sehun yang memandangnya datar.

Luhan yang menyadari arah pandangan mata Sehun seketika langsung menarik Yeri menjadi tepat berada dihadapan Sehun. Yeri yang terkejut menjadi semakin gugup.

"Hyung ini adalah Yeri, adik kita. Hyung belum pernah bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Sehun masih belum menjawab. Ia masih setia menatapi adik permpuannya itu.

"Yeri, ayo beri salam. Ini juga Oppa-nya Yeri. Sehun Oppa," dorong Luhan pelan pada bahu Yeri.

"Hallo, Yeri. Apa kabar?"

Baik Luhan dan Yeri sama-sama terkejut saat Sehun lah yang pertama kali buka suara untuk menyapa Yeri.

Dengan takut-takut Yeri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Dan gadis kecil itu kembali terkejut saat melihat senyum kecil yang tercipta dibibir Sehun, bahkan Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang teduh. Bukan seperti sorot mata yang datar saat pertama kali ia melihat Sehun tadi.

Sehun memindahkan Vivi yang berada ditangan kanannya ketangan kirinya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian berjongkok tepat dihadapan Yeri. Ia tau adiknya itu masih sedikit canggung kepadanya.

"Hey, Yeri. Ayo lihat Oppa," ucapnya sambil menempatkan tangan kanannya dibahu Yeri.

Yeri memberanikan diri kembali beradu pandang dengan Sehun.

"Jangan takut. Akukan juga Oppamu. Ayo panggil Sehun Oppa," tedengar nada yang ramah dari suara Sehun. Nada suara yang sangat jarang ia pergunakan pada orang lain kecuali untuk Luhan, dan kini bertambah satu untuk Yeri.

Yeri terlihat masih ragu, namun Sehun memberikan anggukan kecil untuk meyakinkan Yeri.

"Sehun Oppa," sebut Yeri akhirnya meski dengan sedikit bergetar.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Yeri menuju pipi gembil Yeri, "Anak pintar, itu baru adik Oppa," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menghasilkan _eyesimle_ dimatanya.

Dalam hati Yeri berkata jika senyum Sehun sangat mirip dengan senyum Ibunya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Yeri. Pelukan yang pertama kalinya untuk adiknya yang lain. "Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu Yeri-ah" bisik Sehun.

Mendapat perlakuan yang begitu hangat dari Sehun membuat rasa tegang dan gugup yang dialami Yeri sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Gadis kecil itu kini bahkan tersenyum dalam pelukan kakak tertuanya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Yeri, "Kalian ingin bermain kan? Pergilah," ucap Sehun sambil kembali berdiri.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Luhan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kerumah Jongin," jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya saat Luhan kembali berbicara, "Dibawah ada Eomma."

Sehun melihat kedua adiknya bergantian dan tersenyum kecil. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap rindu bangunan rumah dihadapannya. Ini adalah rumah mereka, rumahnya bersama Chanyeol. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun ia meninggalkan rumah ini, akhirnya ia kembali menjejakkan kakinya disini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia memang sempat berkunjung kesini, disaat kali pertama ia mengetahui jika Luhan adalah puteranya. Namun saat itu langkah Baekhyun hanya tertahan tepat didepan pintu gerbang saja. Chanyeol sudah muncul terlebih dahulu dan membawanya menjauh dari rumah ini.

Mungkin memang tak terlalu lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk tinggal dirumah ini, kurang dari setahun. Namun cukup banyak kenangan yang tersimpan didalam rumah ini. Ini adalah rumah pertama mereka setelah enam tahun menikah. Rumah pertama yang menyimpan kenangan kehidupan pernikahan mereka setelah pindah dari rumah orangtua Chanyeol. Rumah dimana ia menjadi satu-satunya ratu didalamnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki rumah itu. Tangannya sesekali meraba bagian-bagian rumah itu sambil mencoba memanggil ingatannya akan hari-harinya saat tinggal disana. Matanya tak lepas memandang ruang pertama dalam rumah itu yang kini dipijakinya. Nyaris tak ada yang berubah. Seolah-olah Chanyeol tak ingin menghilangkan kesan kehadirannya didalam rumah itu. Semua yang tertata dan yang tersusun masih sama dengan pengaturannya dahulu.

Dan langkah kakinya kini terhenti saat matanya menatap dua sosok yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa haru dalam dirinya saat matanya bersitabrakan dengan mata kedua mertuanya. Dengan spontan kedua mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma, Appa," lirihnya bersamaan dengan sebutir air mata yang jatuh.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Junsu juga tak mampu menahan rasa sedih dan bahagianya saat ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang akhirnya berada dihadapannya. Wanita tua itu bahkan sudah terlebih dahulu menangis.

"Baekhyunnie, anakku sayang," isak Junsu.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Ibu mertuanya. "Eomma, Baekhyun minta maaf," tangis Baekhyun akhirnya pecah dalam pelukan Junsu.

Kedua wanita beda generasi itu begitu larut dalam tangis mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan Yoochun dengan mata yang juga turut berkaca-kaca. Sosok bersahaja itu melempar pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak melihat moment mengharukan antara istrinya dan menantunya.

Junsu membelai punggung Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Air mata wanita tua itu masih tetap saja mengalir. Semua rasa sedih, bahagia dan kecewa serta kerinduannya pada sosok dalam pelukannya itu kini lebur saat ia berhasil memeluk kembali menantunya yang bertahun-tahun menghilang dari kehidupan mereka.

"Baekhyunnie, Eomma merindukanmu nak. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak mengatakan pada Eomma? Kenapa tidak katakan jika kau menderita?" Junsu memukul-mukul pelan bahu Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan Ibumu ini? Tidakkah kau tau Eomma sangat bersedih saat kau pergi, Baekhyun-ah," ratap Junsu ditengah isakannya.

"Eomma, maafkan Baekhyun," Baekhyun kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah penuh air mata milik Baekhyun, "Kau sudah sangat menderita selama ini. Kenapa kau biarkan dirimu menanggung semuanya sendiri, sayang? Aku Ibumu, kau bisa katakan semua hal yang menjadi bebanmu. Jangan menanggungnya sendiri, Baekhyun-ah," Junsu kembali memeluk Baekhyun, kali ini dengan lebih erat.

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih kau sudah mengembalikan putri kami," lanjut Junsu lagi.

Yoochun menepuk lembut bahu istrinya, "Sudahlah Su-ie, semua sudah berlalu. Baekhyun sudah kembali pada kita. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditangisi," ucap Yoochun mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat begitu kalut.

Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Junsu, dan menatap wajah Ibu mertuanya itu dengan sendu. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Junsu. Junsu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada diwajahnya, mengecup lembut tangan itu, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi jika wujud Baekhyun adalah nyata.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayah mertuanya. Air matanya kembali menetes menatap sosok yang sudah seperti Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Junsu pada tangannya. Junsu yang mengerti kemana arah tujuan Baekhyun pun melepaskannya.

"Appa, Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun minta maaf," ucap Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Yoochun memegang lembut kedua bahu menantunya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup lama dahi Baekhyun yang masih saja terisak. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar berpandangan dengannya, "Selamat datang kembali Baekhyun. Selamat datang kembali anakku," bisik Yoochun lirih.

Baekhyun menghapus wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air mata dan tersenyum menatap kedua mertuanya bergantian.

.

.

Sehun yang baru saja tiba dilantai satu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat reuni kecil yang berlangsung antara Ibu dan Kakek Neneknya. Sedikit banyak hatinya cukup tersentuh melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu. Baik Kakek dan Neneknya bahkan Ibunya begitu terlarut dalam haru hingga meneteskan air mata.

"Sehunnie."

Junsu adalah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Mendengar panggilan Junsu membuat dua sosok yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sehun yang masih berdiri diujung anak tangga. Dipandangi oleh tiga pasang mata seolah-olah dirinya adalah maling yang tertangkap basah membuatnya seketika merasa salah tingkah.

Baekhyun turut menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Puteranya itu masih belum mau memandangnya. Namun satu hal yang menjadi fokus perhatian Baekhyun adalah anak anjing berbulu putih yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun mendaratkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai bulu-bulu putih yang terlihat lembut itu. Hal sederhana yang menerbitkan senyum dibibir Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat senyum Ibunya yang tertuju padanya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin membalas senyum itu, namun entah mengapa bibirnya terlalu kelu. Ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya membelai bulu-bulu Vivi, anjingnya.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan dari Neneknya membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Vivi, "Aku mau kerumah Jongin," Sehun menjawab hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya pada Luhan.

Sesungguhnya Sehun sama sekali tidak berencana kerumah Jongin. Awalnya ia hanya ingin bermain dengan Vivi diruang tengah rumahnya sambil menonton TV. Lagipula sejak Vivi datang belum pernah sekalipun Sehun membawanya keluar. Namun saat ia mengetahui kehadiran Ibunya dirumah dengan cepat ia mengarang alasan dan menjadikan Jongin sebagai alibinya.

"Ibumu baru saja datang dan kau ingin pergi, tinggal lah sebentar dan berbicara."

Ucapan Junsu yang selanjutnya sukses membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama menegang.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Ibu mertuanya, "Eomma, tak apa, biarkan Sehun pergi. Sehun ingin menemui temannya," cegah Baekhyun. "Pergilah Sehun," lanjut Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan memberikan anggukan kecil.

Baekhyun mengerti jika Sehun masih belum mau berbicara dengannya. Hubungannya dengan Sehun sejauh ini sudah cukup baik, dan ia tak ingin merusak segalanya dengan memaksakan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit merasa lega saat mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Setidaknya Ibunya mengerti apa yang diharapkannya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya melewati ketiga sosok itu, namun saat akan mendekati posisi Baekhyun ia melambatkan langkahnya sambil sedikit menunduk, "Eomma, aku pergi dulu," ucapnya pelan.

Baekhyun merasa senang luar biasa saat mendengar suara Sehun yang menyapanya. Meskipun Sehun tak melihat kearahnya saat mengatakan hal itu, namun bagi Baekhyun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya Sehun menganggap kehadirannya, bahkan Sehun berpamitan kepadanya. Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca memandang punggung lebar Sehun yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba setelah beberapa langkah melewati Ibunya, ia berbalik menghadap Ibunya, namun matanya masih belum mau beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Besok jadwalku terapi," ucapnya menggantung dan Baekhyun menegang menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sehun. "Eomma boleh datang kalau ingin melihatku," Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ia melirik sekilas Ibunya yang terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Ia tau Ibunya bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataannya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ibunya, Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menerobos kamar Jongin dan mendapati pemiliknya sedang tidur dengan nyaman diatas kasurnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sehun mendaratkan pantatnya diatas ranjang Jongin dan meraih sebuah bantal Jongin untuk dipukulkan tubuh temannya itu.

"Ya, hitam, ayo bangun," dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas Sehun memukulkan bantal kearah perut Jongin.

Jongin masih tidak bereaksi, tampak belum terganggu akan ulah Sehun.

"Jongin, bangun. Kau fikir ini sudah jam berapa? Dasar tukang tidur," kali ini wajah Jongin yang menjadi sasaran Sehun.

Berhasil, Jongin tampak terusik dan bergerak dari posisinya. Namun pemuda berkulit tan itu masih belum membuka matanya. Ia hanya bergerak dan mengubah posisinya untuk membelakangi Sehun. Melihat reaksi Jongin membuat Sehun semakin geram karena dicuekki begitu saja.

"Hey, pemalas ayo bangun!" Sehun meraih sebelah bahu Jongin dan mengembalikan Jongin keposisi semula. Kini ia tak lagi menggunakan bantal untuk mengganggu Jongin. Dengan gerakan cukup kencang ia mengguncang lengan Jongin.

Melihat majikannya yang mungkin sedang kesusahan membuat Vivi turut membuat keributan. Anjing kecil itu menggonggong dengan heboh dan membuat suasa kamar Jongin seketika menjadi bising. Dan mulai terlihat kelopak mata Jongin yang bergerak-gerak. Tampak Jongin mulai terganggu oleh suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh anjing milik Sehun.

"Jongin, ayo bangun!"

Dan mata Jongin akhirnya terbuka saat ia mendengar suara Sehun masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau benar-benar berisik," suara Jongin terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Cepat bangun dan temani aku jalan-jalan ditaman," ucap Sehun setengah jengkel. Ia melemparkan bantal yang ditangannya tepat ke arah muka Jongin.

Terdengar erangan kesal dari Jongin. Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berpindah tempat menyender pada pintu kamarnya. Mata sayunya menatap kesal Sehun yang sedang sibuk menciumi anak anjingnya.

Sadar diperhatikan Sehun kembali menatap Jongin, "Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat angkat bokong malasmu itu dan cuci mukamu. Kau harus liat wajahmu penuh dengan liur," Sehun berdecak sambil memandang Jongin dengan jijik.

Jongin dengan _refleks_ meraba wajahnya.

"Kuberi waktu lima menit, aku akan menunggu dibawah. Jika lebih aku akan kembali dan menyeretmu untuk turun," lanjut Sehun kejam dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Jongin.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang duduk berdampingan ditaman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Memandang lurus kedapan pada sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain bola. Sehun masih sibuk bermain dengan anak anjingnya, sementara Jongin memandang malas pada Sehun yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya merusak waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Sehun? Kau mengganggu waktu tidur siangku jika kau ingin tau," Jongin masih terdengar kesal.

"Ini sudah sore Kkamjong," jawab Sehun tanpa melihat Jongin.

"Tapi tetap saja ini belum waktunya aku bangun," balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Sehun menghela napas lelah dan memandang datar Jongin, "Kau ini cerewet sekali. Lebih baik kau lihat dia, cantik bukan?" Sehun menyodorkan Vivi tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

"Anjing siapa yang kau curi ini, pucat?" Jongin meraih Vivi dari tangan Sehun dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Anjing ini punyaku!" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti berbohong," balas Jongin cepat

Sehun coba meraih Vivi, namun Jongin dengan cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Sehun, "Kembalikan anjingku, Jongin. Kau bisa menularinya menjadi hitam sepertimu."

"Tidak sebelum kau katakan anjing siapa ini," Jongin masih bersikeras.

"Kau ini kenapa susah sekali diberi tahu? Anjing itu punyaku, Ibuku yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku bulan lalu. Kau puas, sialan?" jawab Sehun panjang lebar disertai dengan ekspresi wajah kesal miliknya.

Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sehun. Selain ia berhasil balas dendam karena perbuatan Sehun sebelumnya ia juga akhirnya berhasil membuat Sehun mengaku. Sejujurnya dari awal Jongin sudah tau jika anjing ditangannya itu memang milik Sehun. Luhan sudah memberitahukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongin hanya sengaja menggoda Sehun agar temannya itu merasa kesal.

"Tinggal mengaku saja susah," kekeh Jongin.

"Kembalikan Vivi padaku," Sehun meraih Vivi dari tangan Jongin dan pria itupun membiarkan Sehun mengambil kembali anjingnya.

"Jadi Vivi pemberian Ibumu, eoh?" goda Jongin lagi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Jangan menanyakan hal yang kau sudah tau jawabannya," ucap Sehun kembali menjadi Sehun yang datar.

"Pemarah sekali," cibir Jongin pelan, namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Hanya saja ia memilih tidak merespon Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya. Terlihat Sehun lebih berekspresi saat ini. Sehun bahkan beberapa kali tersenyum dan terkekeh saat Vivi menjilati wajahnya. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan Sehun, dan ia merasa Sehun begitu manis jika tersenyum. Lain kali ia akan mengingatkan Sehun agar sering tersenyum. Sehun terlihat menyeramkan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya yang selama ini ditunjukkannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menculikku kesini? Setauku kau bukan pecinta keramaian," tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ibuku sedang ada dirumah," jawab Sehun cepat.

Jongin mendengus dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, "Yang benar saja Sehun, kau menerima hadiah dari Ibumu, tapi kau masih saja terus menghindarinya."

Sehun memandang kesal Jongin, "Aku bukan menghindarinya..."

"Ya ya ya, kau hanya belum siap menghadapinya. Itu yang mau kau katakan bukan?" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun.

Sehun melayangkan tinju kecil dibahu Jongin. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat pemuda itu berhasil mengejeknya.

"Sesukamu sajalah Sehun," ucap Jongin mengalah. Ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan protes dan memilih diam untuk menemani Sehun menghabiskan sore hari mereka di taman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan Yeri dan Luhan jika ada sesuatu hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia berjanji akan segera pulang untuk menjemput Yeri jika pekerjaannya telah selesai. Namun kepada kedua mertuanya Baekhyun tidak mampu berbohong. Baekhyun mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia akan pergi menemui Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya disuatu tempat. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera pergi sebelum Ibu mertuanya menggodanya lebih jauh tentang ia yang harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol, mengingat Chanyeol yang sudah begitu lama kesepian.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengirimkan alamat tempat mereka akan bertemu, dan pria itu juga mengatakan kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka bertemu. Baekhyun membaca kembali alamat yang dikirimkan Chanyeol. Ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan nama tempat itu, namun ia tidak mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Tak sampai setengah jam berkendara akhirnya Baekhyun tiba ditempat tujuannya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya. Matanya menatap salah satu mobil yang dikenalnya sudah terparkir disana, mobil Chanyeol. Ternyata pria itu sudah tiba lebih dulu.

Sebelum masuk Baekhyun memandang bangunan _restaurant_ dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat berhasil mengingat tempat apa ini. Cukup banyak yang berubah dari tampilan bangunan ini, namun ada beberapa detail yang tetap dipertahankan, dan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun ingat jika ia pernah mengunjungi tempat ini dahulu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan.

"Selamat malam Nyonya, selamat datang. Mau pesan tempat untuk berapa orang?" ucap pelayan itu ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas sapaan hangat pelayan itu, "Aku rasa teman kencanku sudah memesan tempat," Baekhyun merasa geli saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Baiklah, pesanan atas nama siapa Nyonya?" tanya pelayan itu lagi sambil memeriksa catatannya.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah disebelah sini Nyonya, ayo ikut dengan saya," pelayan itupun berjalan lebih dahulu dan Baekhyun menyusul dibelakangnya.

Keadaan didalam terlihat cukup ramai. Sambil berjalan menuju mejanya Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan _desain interior restaurant_ ini, dan dalam hati ia kembali berkata jika sudah banyak yang berubah.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ini mejanya Nyonya."

Pelayan itu pergi setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Chanyeol melempar senyum menawan pada Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Aku merasa terlalu tua untuk mendapatkan pelayanan seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun tak mampu menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, " Tidak ada kategori tua dan muda untuk bersikap romantis pada pasangannya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol diplomatis.

"Kau bermulut manis sekarang."

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Jadi, kau ingat tempat apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling _restaurant_. "Harus akui, banyak yang berubah. Namun tetap saja ini salah satu tempat yang berkesan," lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa," Baekhyun terlihat menerawang. " Ini adalah tempat dimana seorang pemuda dari Fakultas Hukum mengajakku berkencan pertama kali. Bahkan aku harus menunggu selama tiga bulan sampai ia mampu membawaku kesini," Baekhyun terkekeh diujung ucapannya.

"Kau harusnya mengedit part yang terakhir. Kau membuatnya menjadi tidak romantis lagi," protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

Baekhyun masih belum menghentikan tawanya, "Hey, jangan marah sayang. Justru itu bagian yang paling romantis. Seumur hidupku aku akan terus mengingat itu," tawa Baekhyun seketika terhenti.

"Aku akan selalu ingat bagaimana kau berusaha dengan keras demi untuk mengajakku makan sekali saja ditempat ini. Kau bahkan harus mengumpulkan gaji _part time_ mu selama tiga bulan. Aku sangat tersentuh saat itu Yeol, dan aku tak akan pernah lupa pada semua perjuangan yang kau lakukan untukku," Baekhyun menatap lurus mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan bangga.

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, "Aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kau merasa bahagia bersamaku Baek."

"Terim kasih, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun tulus, "Aku selalu bangga padamu, dulu, sekarang dan sampai nanti. Dan aku akan selalu bahagia jika itu bersamamu."

Suasana romantis diantara mereka harus terhenti saat para pelayan muncul membawa makanan yang telah dipesan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Baekhyun terperangah saat melihat makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Makanan yang sama yang dipesan mereka saat pertama kali datang kesini tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih mengingatnya Yeol?" Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu ingat segalanya Baek. Tapi yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah, ternyata mereka masih menyediakan menu ini," timpal Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak menyangka menu ini masih disajikan," kali ini Baekhyun yang meraih tangan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih banyak, sayang. Aku merasa bahagia sekali malam ini. Kau membuatku merasa kembali menjadi anak muda."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "Ayolah sayang, kita masih muda. Kau masih tetap cantik dan aku masih tetap tampan," ucap Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Ingatlah kau punya seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun. Tunggu saja dalam waktu lima tahun lagi mungkin dia akan datang membawa menantu untukmu," ujar Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku akan sangat menunggu hari itu."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam itu berdua dengan saling bernostalgia mengenang masa-masa pacaran mereka. Dengan suasana dan hidangan yang mengingatkan mereka akan masa-masa muda mereka, semua terasa begitu lengkap. Seolah bagai tak pernah terjadi badai yang sempat memisahkan keluarga mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar memanfaatkan moment berduanya dengan Baekhyun sebaik-baik mungkin.

Sesaat setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Chanyeol bahkan berpindah duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun, dan tak terhitung sudah entah berapa kali ia berhasil mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun dan membawa istrinya itu dalam ciuman yang panjang. Chanyeol seolah merasa bagai anak muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Namun jika itu Baekhyun, ia akan selalu jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi. Dan malam penuh keromantisan mereka itu ditutup dengan Chanyeol yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan sampai merona dengan hebat saat seluruh pengunjung _restaurant_ menatap kearahnya ketika Chanyeol menyampaikan gombalan di akhir penampilannya.

Meski merasa sedikit malu, namun Baekhyun merasa bahagia. Bahkan ia tidak lagi menolak saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berduet bersama untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu favorit yang menjadi kenangan mereka dulu. Duet mereka ditutup saat Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dengan dalam tepat dihadapan seluruh pengunjung. Dan tepuk tangan meriah terus mengiringi mereka sampai turun dari panggung. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menyeret Chanyeol untuk segera meninggalkan _restaurant_ karena wajahnya sudah begitu merah padam akibat aksi gila Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol kerumah sakit setelah ia menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan mengenai perusahaan yang dibawa Changmin. Setelah Sehun mengatakan jika ia boleh melihat proses terapinya, Baekhyun begitu bersemangat sejak pagi tadi. Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu berada di rumah sakit karena ia harus mengantar Sehun, dan jadilah Baekhyun harus menyusul.

Baekhyun tiba ditempat terapi Sehun setelah mengikuti petunjuk yang dikirimkan Chanyeol. Wanita itu melihat Chanyeol yang duduk sendiri tepat didepan ruang tunggu.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap wanita disampingnya, "Tidak terlalu, terapinya baru saja mulai setengah jam yang lalu."

Baekhyun mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin melihat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak wanita itu menuju pintu ruangan terapi Sehun. Separuh pintu itu tertutupi oleh kaca bening, sehingga kegiatan yang berlangsung didalam dapat terlihat. Meski tak dapat mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi didalam, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas proses terapi Sehun. Sesekali terlihat wajah Sehun yang mengeras, dahi yang mengerut bahkan Sehun yang menangis. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada anakknya itu didalam sana, yang jelas hati Baekhyun begitu merasa sakit melihat penderitaan yang harus dilewati Sehun agar segera sembuh. Hal yang terjadi karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Air mata Ibu muda itu mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Didalam sana anaknya berjuang sendirian demi kesembuhannya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak sanggup melihat Sehun seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Chanyeol kembali membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi tunggu, sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Wanitanya ini sudah terlalu sering menangis, dan Chanyeol sesungguhnya tak ingin terus melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Tenanglah, kondisi Sehun saat ini sudah lebih baik. Sehun akan segera sembuh," hibur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya saat ia mendengar sebuah seruan kepadanya.

"Baekhyun. Mau apa kau disini?" kalimat itu terdengar begitu tajam.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan mereka melihat sosok Joonmyeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Joonmyeon berjalan semakin dekat dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak cukupkah kau sudah membuat Sehun menjadi seperti itu?" tembak Joonmyeon langsung.

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya pada Joonmyeon, "Apa maksudmu Joon? Aku disini karena aku ingin melihat anakku."

Joonmyeon mendengus, "Untuk apa? Untuk membuat kondisi Sehun semakin buruk saat melihat kehadiranmu?" ucap Joonmyeon lebih pedas.

Baekhyun mulai terpancing mendengar tuduhan tidak beralasan yang dilayangkan Joonmyeon padanya, "Dengar Joonmyeon, aku tau kau yang selama sembilan tahun ini membesarkan Sehun dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas itu. Tapi jangan lupa aku adalah Ibu kandungnya, aku yang melahirkannya, aku juga berhak atas Sehun," suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

"Ibu macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya selama bertahun-tahun?" tudingan Joonmyeon semakin membuat Baekhyun naik darah. Kedua wanita itu kini saling beradu pandang dengan tajam.

"Kau!" desis Baekhyun tajam, " Jangan menghakimiku jika kau tidak tau apapun, Kim Joonmyeon..."

"Baekhyun, sudah cukup," Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon, aku mohon hentikan keributan ini. Kita sedang dirumah sakit," ucap Chanyeol memandang Joonmyeon dengan pandangan penuh permohonan.

Istri dari Wu Yifan itu memilih membuang mukanya.

"Kau tunggulah disini sampai Sehun selesai. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi. Kabari aku jika sudah selesai."

Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang praktek Sehun dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Akan terjadi keributan besar jika Baekhyun tetap berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol tak ingin terjadi keributan apapun diantara kedua Ibu Sehun itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku Yeol?" protes Baekhyun tidak terima saat mereka sudah berada ditaman rumah sakit. "Joonmyeon harus tau posisinya, dia hanya Ibu pengganti untuk Sehun. Dia tak punya hak melarangku untuk bertemu dengan putraku," lanjut Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, aku hanya tidak ingin ada keributan," ucap Chanyeol tenang. "Lagipula kita harus berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon, dia yang sudah merawat Sehun selama ini."

"Aku tidak menampik hal itu Yeol. Aku tau dia adalah wanita yang baik, itulah kenapa aku memilih meninggalkan Sehun padanya. Tapi sikapnya ini sudah keterlaluan," Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

"Joonmyeon hanya salah paham Baekhyun, dia belum tau yang sebenarnya," jelas Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, "Aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada keributan. Itu saja. Kalian ini baru saja bertemu, banyak kesalah pahaman yang belum diluruskan. Lagipula apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sehun jika ia tau kedua Ibunya saling bertengkar?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak lagi mendebat Chanyeol. Ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah kebenaran.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mengalah demi Sehun," namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah.

Dan Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dengan lelah.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menyambut Sehun yang keluar dari ruang praktik satu jam kemudian. Ia menuntun Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Mama-nya lah yang ditemuinya diluar. Padahal ia berfikir akan mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan raut cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mama," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Maafkan Mama yang baru sempat melihatmu terapi. Kau tau Baba-mu begitu sibuk, Mama harus terus menemaninya," ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mama. Lagipula sudah ada Appa yang menemaniku. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Appa?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar, nanti dia akan kembali."

"Apa Appa bersama Eomma-ku?" lanjut Sehun dan membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak.

"Kau tau Ibumu juga ada disini?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya, dan ia semakin ternganga saat mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari Sehun.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk datang," ucap Sehun kemudian menatap Ibunya, "Mama bertemu dengan Eomma?" tanyanya lagi.

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Mama sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya ada disini. Mama fikir kau tidak tau."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Apa Mama memarahi Eomma-ku?"

Dan Joonmyeon kembali mengangguk, "Kau marah karena Mama berkata kasar pada Ibumu?" tanya Joonmyeon memandang khawatir Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku tau Mama melakukannya untuk melindungiku. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu keras pada Eomma. Dia sudah cukup menderita," ucap Sehun lirih.

Joonmyeon merasa sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, "Apa yang kau maksud Sehun? Jadi kau sudah berbaikan dengan Ibumu?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Entahlah Mama. Aku belum tau sudah memaafkannya atau belum. Hanya saja kini perasaanku merasakan hal yang lain. Kebencian itu seperti menghilang. Aku ingin mencoba untuk menerimanya kembali. Apa Mama keberatan?" Sehun menatap Ibunya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak sayang. Mama akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa berdamai dengan masa lalumu. Mama ikut senang jika kau merasa bahagia. Apapun itu asal demi kebaikanmu, Mama akan mendukungmu."

Sehun memeluk wanita disampingnya, "Terima kasih Mama. Aku beruntung memiliki Mama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Joonmyeon.

"Baek, Sehun sudah selesai praktik. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu kita di kafetaria. Ayo kita kesana," ucap Chanyeol setelah menyimpan ponselnya.

"Apa Joonmyeon masih ada disana?" Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dia sudah pulang. Sehun hanya sendirian disana. Dan Joonmyeon bilang Sehun ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, "Ayo kita kesana, jangan biarkan Sehun menunggu terlalu lama," wanita itu bahkan menyeret lengan Chanyeol dengan paksa.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng disepanjang jalan menuju kafetaria melihat Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi begitu antusias jika menyangkut tentang Sehun.

.

.

Mereka berhasil menemukan Sehun yang duduk dikursi paling ujung di kafetaria rumah sakit. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya saat mendapati kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengangguk singkat walau terlihat sangat canggung.

"Kalian bicaralah berdua, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan istri dan anaknya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Sehun, kedua bertatapan dengan canggung. Sehun adalah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, memahami jika Sehun masih belum mampu menatap matanya berlama-lama. Baekhyun merasakan kegelisahan Sehun.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika kau belum siap, Sehun," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Eomma," ucap Sehun cepat walau dengan suara yang terbata.

Dan Sehun kembali terdiam. Baekhyun dengan setia menunggu Sehun untuk kembali berbicara. Putranya itu masih saja menunduk menatapi tangannya yang sibuk ia remas-remas diatas meja. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sadar jika Sehun sedang memakai salah satu hadiah yang diberikannya, Sehun memakai jam tangan pemberiannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Aku sangat suka," ucap Sehun pelan saat menyadari kemana arah pandangan mata Ibunya. "Tapi, sepatunya tidak muat. Kakiku sudah lebih panjang," lanjut Sehun lagi dengan masih tertunduk.

"Baiklah, nanti Eomma akan ganti dengan nomor yang lebih besar," ujar Baekhyun. Senyum terus tak lepas dari bibir Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

Dan suasana kembali hening. Namun Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya. Meski Sehun masih irit bicara, namun ia bisa memandangi Sehun dengan puas dan dari jarak yang dekat. Ia tau sesekali Sehun akan mencuri-curi pandangan kepadanya. Dan ia akan sangat menunggu kontak mata antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Eomma. Aku masih belum bisa berbicara banyak. Tapi aku akan berusaha," ujar Sehun kemudian setelah hening cukup lama diantara mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Eomma akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun kau siap. Begini saja Eomma sudah sangat bahagia, Eomma selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu," Baekhyun menghapus setitik air mata yang terasa akan jatuh dari matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis didepan Sehun, ia hanya ingin Sehun melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Sehun yang berada diatas meja. Awalnya Sehun tersentak karena merasa terkejut. Melihat respon Sehun, Baekhyun pun sontak menjauhkan tangannya. Namun ia kembali terkejut saat Sehun menangkap tangannya, hingga kini Sehun lah yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Dan Baekhyun tak lagi kuasa menahan harunya, air mata yang sempat ditahannya akhirnya tumpah.

"Eomma, jangan menangis."

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir dari Sehun, selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Namun keduanya masih tetap berpegangan tangan dan sambil menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan disambut oleh Ibunya, dibelakangnya sekretarisnya mengikutinya dengan langkah cepat.

"Eomma, dimana Appa?" tanya Daehyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Daehyun, ada apa ini?" tanya wanita itu balik dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dimana Appa?" Daehyun kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Melihat aura yang tidak bersahabat yang menguar dari putranya membuat wanita paruh baya itu merasa sedikit takut, "Appamu pergi ke Seoul kemarin," ucapnya terbata, ia mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

"Sial!" raung Daehyun kemudian.

"Daehyun ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tenangkan dirimu nak" wanita itu mencoba menenangkan putranya dengan mengelus lembut lengannya.

"Appa pergi ke Seoul pasti untuk mengganggu Baekhyun," ucap Daehyun cepat.

Wanita itu seketika terbelalak, "Tidak mungkin," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Daehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekretarisnya yang berada dibelakangnya, "Sekretaris Moon, siapkan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul, malam ini juga," perintahnya mutlak.

"Tapi _sajangnim_ , anda masih belum diijinkan meninggalkan Tokyo," ujar pria itu takut-takut.

Mendengar ucapan sekretarisnya Daehyun seketika menjambak rambut tebalnya dengan kasar.

"Arghhhhh, sial!" raungnya jauh lebih keras. Tanpa peduli Ibunya yang terkejut mendengar teriakannya, Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli nasib sekretarisnya yang ia tinggalkan disana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menjejakkan kakinya kedalam rumah saat ia melihat Bibi Lee berlari kearahnya. Raut bingung seketika tergambar diwajahnya.

"Nona terjadi masalah," ucapnya panik.

Baekhyun turut panik melihat salah satu pengurus rumahnya terlihat begitu panik dan pucat, "Bibi, tenanglah. Katakan dengan perlahan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Nona, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa mencegah Tuan Besar," lanjut Bibi Lee kali ini dengan isakan.

"Tuan Besar? Apa maksudmu Bibi? Bicaralah yang jelas," Baekhyun mulai ikut panik. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Tuan Besar datang dan membawa Nona Yeri."

Dan ucapan selanjutnya dari Bibi Lee yang didengar Baekhyun bagai petir disiang bolong yang menyambar tepat ketas kepalanya. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagian, dan kini satu kebahagiannya yang lain tiba-tiba terenggut darinya.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk karena lemas. Ia begitu _shock_ mendengar kabar yang mengejutkannya itu.

"Yeri-ah, tidak mungkin Yeri. Yeriiiiiiii," teriak Baekhyun dan kemudian ia merasakan gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: ALOHAA, adakah yang merindukanku? /ngarep/ Baiklah setelah seminggu aku update lagi. Iya aku tau ini telat. Tapi aku yakin beberapa dari kalian pasti tau kalo aku baru aja kena musibah plagiat yang ngerepost ulang FF aku yang Let's Not. Yang pm-an samaku n yang berteman di bbm juga pasti tau gimana ancurnya mood aku selama beberapa hari ini. kejadian ini bener2 ngancurin semangat n buat aku beneran blank. Aku mohon banget pada siapapun kamu yang udah dengan jahatnya mencuri karya orang lain, berhentilah. Kamu memang gak tau gimana rasanya susahnya buat nulis karena kamu ga pernah menulis. Yang kamu tau Cuma merepost ulang milik orang lain. Hal-hal seperti ini lah yang mematikan karya dan membuat para author menjadi down. Aku harap kejadian ini gak terulang lagi dan gak menimpa author manapun lagi. Aku ucapin terima kasih banget buat semua yang udah support aku dan yang selalu dukung aku. Tanpa dukungan kalian mungkin aku masih bermuram durja, ini semua karena kalian aku bisa bangkit lagi. Aku sayang kalian semua /peluk dari jauh/ dan chap ini aku persembahkan untuk semua reader aku yang selalu setia. Semoga aku bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian ya. Sorry kalau sempat mengecewakan karna aku telat update. Baiklah 3 chapter lagi menuju ending. Semoga ga ada masalah lagi yang terjadi yang membuat aku harus telat lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter 14, makasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemaren dan review nya tetap ditunggu yaa.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **bella. bdbebell, chenma, Guest 1, Nanana, galaxyfrisca, msluhan87, zoldyk, Nadhefuji, mandwa, rizkianita16, Cho Hyunjo, ryanryu, fakpark, He Who Controls The Light, seluhaenbiased, chanbaekhunlove, dwie amandara, NoTime, Snakey Me, babyjunma, kris1661, syifulias, L, LynaByun, 23L, Baeks06, exindira, Lee seohyun, Adndpwh, hunnaxxx, Guest 2, dyobaekcy2711, ChristyLeyla, AGNESA201, Guest 3, lalaiyb, Light-B, BunnyJoon, Spcy61, FennySylvania12, Nevan296, Riva Oktaviani, chankybaek, jumarohfauziyah, audrezqi, vivikim406, fvirliani, chenbanana, nina park huang, putri ramahdita, ly91. Babybaek, thysepthi, Guest 4, RDRD ChanBaek, EXO12LOVE, rere, salsabilagita, KrisnaAnggaDewi, biebieber, mocca.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 12 Mei 2016, 10.46 PM**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE – SPECIAL UPDATE**

 **TO CELEBRATE**

 **#ChanBaekID 4** **th** **ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 – 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian pulang terlambat," Junsu keluar dari dapur dengan dua gelas air minum ditangannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang berada dirumah itu kemudian memberikan gelas-gelas ditangannya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru saja tiba dirumah.

"Bagaimana hasil terapimu, Sehun?" Junsu mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping cucunya.

Sehun meletakkan gelas milikknya setelah meneguk setengah isinya, "Baik-baik saja Halmonie," jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah. Halmonie fikir telah terjadi sesuatu, kalian pulang sangat terlambat," Junsu menghela napas lega.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Eomma," Chanyeol menimpali. "Kami pulang terlambat karena Joonmyeon juga datang melihat Sehun."

Dahi Junsu berkerut dalam, "Joonmyeon? Lalu, Baekhyun tidak jadi datang?" pandangnya pada Chanyeol.

"Eomma juga datang," jawab Sehun.

"Hyung, kau bertemu dengan Eomma?" seru Luhan tiba-tiba. "Appa, kenapa tidak bilang kalau Eomma akan datang? Kalau tau disana ada Eomma, lebih baik tadi Luhan ikut saja," lanjutnya menatap Ayahnya yang berada disampingnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Belum, Eomma," jawab Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Tak usah disiapkan sekarang. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Sehun kau juga pergilah ke kamar dan bersihkan badanmu," perintah Chanyeol pada puteranya.

Sehun mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Ayahnya bangkit dari kursinya.

Belum lagi Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan, mendadak ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan sukses membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan meraih benda pipih itu, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mengenali nomor yang menelponnya, meskipun demikian ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Apa?" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah tegang saat mendengar ucapan dari lawan bicaranya setelah ia menyapa sang penelepon.

Nada suara Chanyeol yang tidak biasa membuat sisa penghuni rumah yang lainnya dengan seketika memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar setelah jeda beberapa saat. Chanyeol kembali diam saat menunggu lawan bicaranya menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun yang sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga mengurungkan niatnya disaat ia mendengar nama Ibunya disebut oleh Ayahnya. Seperti mendapat firasat yang tidak baik, jantung Sehun seketika berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Remaja pria itu berbalik dan tersentak saat mendapati tubuh Ayahnya yang menegang sembari menerima panggilan.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana," Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Yoochun langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan memandangnya dengan cemas.

Chanyeol menatap Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Matanya kemudian jatuh melihat Luhan yang juga turut memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Appa, aku harus kerumah Baekhyun sekarang," ucapan itu bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" Junsu ikut mendekati Chanyeol dan kembali mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan suaminya.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela napas dengan berat, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia tau kedua orangtuanya akan ikut merasa cemas setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ia juga tau Ayah dan Ibunya tak akan berhenti bertanya sampai mereka mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka. Terlebih dengan keberadaan Luhan diantara mereka saat ini, membuatnya harus berfikir ulang apakah ini pilihan yang baik untuk memberitahukan hal yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa dengan Eomma? Apa yang terjadi, Appa?"

Chanyeol tersentak dan segera berbalik saat mendengar suara Sehun yang ternyata masih berada dibelakangnya. Ia fikir Sehun sudah berada dikamarnya. Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dikedua sisi pinggangnya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan pandangan Sehun yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Yeri, menghilang dari rumah. Ibu kalian sepertinya sedang _shock_ saat ini. Appa akan kesana untuk melihat keadaannya," dengan berat hati akhirnya ia menyampaikan kabar buruk itu.

Baik Sehun dan kedua orangnya langsung tercekat begitu mendengar penuturannya, namun tak satupun dari mereka buka suara. Terlihat ketiganya masih berusaha keluar dari rasa keterkejutan mereka.

"Apa ini kasus penculikan?" tanya Yoochun setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga, mengingat Yeri dibawa pergi oleh Kakeknya sendiri. Begitulah berita yang disampaikan padaku."

Terlihat Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau seperti ini, melapor pada polisi pun tidak akan ada hasilnya," ucapnya diakhiri dengan desahan panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Katakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, Chan," Junsu meraih sebelah lengan Chanyeol, gurat kecemasan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Ibunya yang berada dilengannya, menggenggamnya lembut, "Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Chanyeol membawa matanya untuk menatap Sehun yang masih diam tanpa kata. Meski wajahnya tetap datar namun gurat kecemasan tergambar jelas di mata Sehun. Ia menatap balik Ayahnya dengan sorot mata berkaca-kaca.

"Appa akan melihat Eomma kalian. Tetaplah dirumah dan jangan kemana-mana," Chanyeol menatap lurus Sehun. Anggukan kecil yang diberikan Sehun membuat Chanyeol yakin jika Sehun sudah paham maksud tersirat dari ucapannya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku titip anak-anak," Chanyeol beralih menatap kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Segera beri kabar pada kami jika terjadi sesuatu," lirih Junsu sebelum melepas Chanyeol pergi.

"Hati-hati, nak."

Chanyeol mengangguk pada Ayahnya sebelum beranjak. Ketiga pasang mata disana melepas kepergiannya dengan pandangan cemas, dan sepasang mata lain milik Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil meringis pelan saat ia berhasil meraih kesadarannya. Matanya masih berusaha beradaptasi pada cahaya dari lampu kamarnya yang terang.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Melirik sekilas kearah samping kirinya ia mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk diranjangnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mendapati Chanyeol yang berada disisinya, dengan seketika memori Baekhyun membawanya kembali teringat pada kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Masih dalam posisi berbaring Baekhyun terisak-isak. Matanya yang penuh air mata menatap Chanyeol dengan luapan emosi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Ketakutan dan kesedihan Baekhyun tumpah dalam tangisnya.

"Chanyeol, dia membawa Yeri. Dia mengambil putriku," terbata, kata-kata itu terus diucapkan Baekhyun diantara isakannya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun, sementara sebelah lagi menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun.

"Yeri pasti baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya," bisik Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

Namun tidaklah pekerjaan yang mudah untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. Wanita itu kini benar-benar sedang dalam kondisi kalut. Tangis Baekhyun masih terus terdengar dan diselingi dengan ia yang terus memanggil-manggil nama Yeri.

"Yeri, ada dimana? Chanyeol... putriku," suara Baekhyun sudah mulai serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kita pasti akan menemukannya."

Sejauh ini tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Yeri. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk kemana Jung senior itu membawa gadis kecil itu pergi. Melapor pada pihak berwajib juga tidak bisa dilakukan mengingat belum ada dua puluh empat jam sejak Yeri dinyatakan hilang. Selain itu, disatu sisi kejadian ini tidak bisa dilaporkan sebagai kasus penculikan mengingat Jung Ji Hoon yang membawa Yeri pergi adalah Kakek kandung gadis kecil itu sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang pias pada Baekhyun yang masih terus menangis. Berbagai kata penenangan yang diberikannya pun tak mampu membuat Baekhyun menjadi tenang. Kondisi fisik dan mental Baekhyun saat ini juga menjadi fokus perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat begitu _shock_ dan stress memikirkan keberadaan Yeri. Sudah berjam-jam dihabiskannya hanya untuk menangisi Yeri sejak ia sadar dari pingsannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak berhasil membujuknya membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya.

"Baek, sayang. Kumohon jangan begini," Chanyeol menatap sedih Baekhyun.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Sosok Changmin masuk dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Sama halnya dengan dirinya, kecemasan dan kekhawatiran juga terlihat diraut wajah pria tinggi itu. Changmin melemparkan pandangan sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Yeri?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu mendesah pelan, hal yang cukup memberitahunya jika belum ada perkembangan yang berarti dalam pencarian Yeri.

"Kami masih berusaha mencari ditempat-tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi Tuan Jung," jawab Changmin pelan.

Chanyeol menatap sekilas pria yang juga menjadi orang kepercayaan Baekhyun itu, ia tau Changmin sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk mencari tau keberadaan Yeri. Tergambar jelas gurat kelelahan pada wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan lagi pencarian Yeri besok. Sekarang sudah hampir larut, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat, Changmin-ssi."

"Kau yang akan menemaninya disini?" Changmin menatap lagi Baekhyun yang berbaring diranjang dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku merasa lega meninggalkannya jika kau ada disini, Chanyeol-ssi," Changmin melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada Baekhyun sebelum beralih menatap Chanyeol yang tetap setia duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Beri tahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu," dan kemudian ia berbalik.

"Tunggu, Changmin-ssi," panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik.

"Apa Daehyun sudah tau mengenai hal ini?" Chanyeol menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal dihatinya.

"Aku tidak berhasil menghubungi Daehyun secara langsung, tapi aku yakin sekretarisnya pasti sudah memberi tahunya."

Tak lagi mendapat sautan dari Chanyeol, Changmin pun meneruskan kembali langkahnya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Kembali mereka hanya berdua dalam ruang kamar itu. Chanyeol masih setia duduk disisi ranjang Baekhyun, tak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari tempatnya sejak ia datang. Saat ini tak lagi terdengar isakan Baekhyun, namun air mata masih tetap mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sudah merah dan bengkak. Dan lagi tanpa bosan Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu. Pandangan mata Baekhyun benar-benar kosong saat ini, entah apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hati dan pikiran Ibu muda itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah kesisi lain ranjang Baekhyun yang kosong. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menarik lembut tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengubur wajah Baekhyun pada dadanya. Dan kembali tangis Baekhyun pecah, meski suaranya teredam namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan basah pada dadanya yang disebabkan air mata Baekhyun.

Tangannya yang melingkari bahu Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung sempit dalam pelukannya itu. bibirnya sesekali ia daratkan pada dahi Baekhyun dengan kata-kata penenangan yang terus mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Kau harus kuat untuk bisa menemukan Yeri. Percayalah, kita pasti akan menemukannya," ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali mengecup lama dahi Baekhyun.

Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dibaju Chanyeol mulai mengendur dan dengan perlahan kepalanya pun terkulai lemah tanda ia sudah jatuh tertidur. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun agar ia merasa nyaman, membenahi selimutnya dan memastikan agar istrinya itu merasa hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang?" Daehyun berbalik menatap pria sekretarisnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Nona Yeri dibawa pergi oleh Ketua Jung. Sampai saat ini orang-orang Byun _sajangnim_ belum menemukan kemana Ketua Jung membawa putri anda, _sajangnim_ ," pria muda itu tertunduk.

"Sial!" umpat Daehyun keras dan membuat pria dihadapannya berjengit terkejut.

"Appa benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya aku mencegahnya ke Seoul sejak dari awal," Daehyun berkacak pinggang.

"Kau," tunjuknya pada pria dihadapannya. "Segera cari tau siapa yang pergi bersama Ayahku. Cari sampai dapat dan pastikan kau menemukan jejak mereka, dan siapkan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul. Aku mau penerbangan yang pertama untuk besok pagi," perintah Daehyun mutlak.

"Tapi, _sajangnim..._ "

"Lakukan saja perintahku!"

"Maafkan saya _sajangnim_ , tapi anda masih belum diijinkan keluar dari Tokyo," ucap pria itu takut-takut.

Daehyun berjalan mendekati sekretarisnya yang berdiri dengan posisi kepala yang menunduk, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas bahu pria itu, "Untuk itulah kau digaji dengan mahal sekretaris Moon," bisiknya pelan dan sukses membuat sekretaris Moon menegang. "Pastikan tidak ada masalah selama aku pergi ke Seoul, kau mengerti?" lanjut Daehyun dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Sekretaris Moon mengangguk dengan gugup, "Mengerti, _sajangnim_."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi," Daehyun menjauh dan memberi _gesture_ pada pria itu agar meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas kasurnya. Sudah lewat jauh dari tengah malam, namun tak juga ia berhasil memejamkan matanya. Diraihnya ponselnya dan kembali membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Ayahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Pesan yang berisikan tentang kondisi Ibunya. Mesikpun sudah mendapat kepastian jika Ibunya baik-baik saja, tetap saja Sehun tidak tenang. Remaja lima belas tahun itu merasa gelisah, ia turut memikirkan bagaimana nasib adik perempuannya yang kini keberadaannya entah berada dimana.

Sehun merasa ia butuh seseorang untuk bisa berbagi keresahannya saat ini. Ia yakin ia pasti tidak akan mampu memejamkan matanya sepanjang malam dengan perasaan gelisah yang terus saja memenuhi hatinya. Berulang kali ia sudah membolak-balik posisi berbaringnya berharap ia kan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Mata Sehun menatap sebuah nama yang tertulis diantara daftar kontak diponselnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia menghubungi orang tersebut atau tidak. Sehun mendesah melihat jam yang tertera di _display_ ponselnya, orang normal mana yang masih terjaga diwaktu selarut ini, hampir pukul 3. Namun pada akhirnya keraguan Sehun terkalahkan oleh perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dengan beberapa sentuhan dilayar datar ponselnya ia pun berhasil mengirim sebuah pesan. Dan hanya sebuah kata yang tertulis disana.

' _Jongin'_

Dan detik selanjutnya Sehun menyesali tindakannya yang telah mengirim pesan itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa khawatir temannya itu akan terganggu akibat pesan tak yang dikirimkannya, padahal biasanya ia tak segan-segan menyeret Jongin dari kamarnya disaat pemuda itu sedang tidur sekalipun. Entahlah, mungkin karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengusik waktu tidur Jongin, terlebih besok mereka masih ahrus bangun pagi untuk sekolah.

Sehun terlonjak dari posisinya saat merasakan getaran panjang ponselnya, sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca _id_ pemanggil yang ditampilkan layar ponselnya.

' _Jongin Calling'_

Dengan satu gerakan Sehun menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

" _Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Suara Jongin yang bernadakan kecemasan langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun didetik pertama ia menempelkan benda pipih panjang itu pada telinganya.

"Jongin, apa kau terbangun karena aku?" Sehun melempar balik pertanyaan pada Jongin.

" _Tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang terbangun karena haus dan aku melihat kau mengirim pesan. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"_ rentetan panjang pertanyaan kembali diterima Sehun.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku baik. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali belum tidur," jujur Sehun.

" _Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu? Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar Jongin yang terdengar begitu panik. Entah mengapa kegelisahan yang sedari tadi menguasi hati dan fikirannya perlahan menghilang sejak ia mendengar suara Jongin. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, ternyata pilihannya untuk mengganggu Jongin diwaktu hampir pagi ini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

" _Sehun? Kau masih disana? Kau ingin aku kerumahmu sekarang?"_ Jongin semakin panik saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

" _Demi Tuhan Sehun, jangan membuatku takut. Kau masih bisa mendengarku?"_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan terlonjak saat mendengar suara Jongin yang meninggi.

"Kau tidak perlu kesini. Maaf karena aku mengganggumu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Terdengar helaan nafas Jongin, _"Jantungku benar-benar hampir berhenti saat kau tidak menjawabku. Aku sudah akan menerobos masuk rumahmu jika kau masih diam seperti tadi."_

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau bisa membangunkan satu komplek jika melakukan itu."

" _Masih bisa tertawa juga kau sekarang,"_ Jongin terdengar kesal. _"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi Sehun? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,"_ lanjut Jongin lagi.

Sehun berfikir sejenak apakah ia mengatakan saja apa yang mengganjal dihatinya, tapi ia kembali ragu. "Hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Tapi sekarang aku fikir aku mulai mengantuk. Kuceritakan besok saja disekolah."

" _Tidak bisakah sekarang saja? Kau membuatku penasaran,"_ desak Jongin.

"Tidur Jongin," balas Sehun singkat.

" _Tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya,"_ Jongin masih bersikeras.

"Kembalilah keranjangmu. Aku tidak mau repot-repot menendang bokongmu jika kau sulit dibangunkan besok pagi."

" _Sehun, ayolah. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika penasaran begini,"_ Jongin masih belum menyerah untuk merayu Sehun.

"Selamat tidur, Jongin," ucap Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan. Namun ia tidak langsung mematikan sambungan mereka, ia hanya diam dan menunggu respon Jongin.

" _Baiklah, kau berhutang satu cerita padaku. Selamat tidur Sehun."_

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah memastikan Jongin sudah mematikan sambungan mereka. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menyimpan ponsel miliknya diatas nakas yang berada tepat disamping ranjangnya, setelahnya ia menarik selimut miliknya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pergerakan dari sisi ranjang yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan seketika mata bulatnya langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat milik Baekhyun yang terlihat redup kehilangan binarnya. Mata sipit itu terlihat sangat bengkak, hasil dari menangis sepanjang malam.

"Hei," sapanya lembut. "Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun yang posisinya cukup dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya memandang kosong wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang?" Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya dari sisi wajah Baekhyun dan ganti menepikan anak-anak rambut Baekhyun yang tersebar menutupi dahi wanita itu.

"Aku merindukan Yeri," suara Baekhyun terdengar serak.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Tapi kau tidak boleh lemah begini. Kau harus kuat jika ingin menemukan Yeri."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dengan lemah, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukkan hangat dan membiarkan istrinya itu menyurukkan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya. Ia dekap Baekhyun erat, berharap jika pelukannya bisa memberikan kekuatan lebih pada Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari, namun keduanya juga tidak berencana untuk kembali tidur. Setengah jam dihabiskan keduanya untuk berbagi pelukan hangat, sampai kemudian Baekhyun tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menatap wanita dihadapanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat tinggi, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu dan beberapa saat kemudian berubah menjadi panik.

"Baekhyun, hey kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sehun, Luhan," ucapan Baekhyun menggantung, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dengan seketika ia bangkit dari posisinya dan terduduk diranjangnya. Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan anak-anak, mereka aman. Eomma dan Appa ada dirumah bersama mereka," ujar Chanyeol seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya itu dengan hanya membaca raut wajah dan bahas tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang lemah Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka, Yeol? Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Aku takut kalau dia akan muncul lagi dan membawa Sehun atau Luhan. Aku akan benar-benar mati kalau sampai dia melakukan itu."

Chanyeol meraih bahu Bakehyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Baekhyun tatap aku," pintanya lembut, dan dituruti oleh Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Anak-anak kita berada ditempat yang aman," lanjutnya lagi untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Yeol. Kau tidak tau bagaimana jahatnya dia. Dulu dia membunuh kakakku. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Sehun dan Luhan tidak aman. Bagaimana kalau dia muncul disekolah mereka dan membawa mereka? Kau harus melindungi anak-anak, aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan satu lagi diantara mereka."

Chanyeol mendesah melihat Baekhyun yang semakin panik, "Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh anak-anak kita. Sehun dan Luhan sudah dilindungi. Changmin-ssi sudah melakukan pencegahan. Selama dirumah dan disekolah akan ada yang menjaga mereka. Percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol, mencari kesungguhan dan kejujuran akan kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas menatap dalam Baekhyun saat ia melihat keraguan dimata Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Merasa lebih tenang setelah tahu jika anak-anaknya sudah terlindungi. Wanita berpostur mungil itu kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Memeluk erat pendamping hidupnya itu, dengan keberadaan Chanyeol disisinya ia merasa mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halmonie...!" teriakan Luhan mengejutkan ketiga orang yang masih berada dimeja makan.

Baik Junsu, Yoochun dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang saat mereka mendengar kembali suara Luhan yang berteriak dari arah pintu depan rumah. Bungsu keluarga Park itu memang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya duluan dan siap berangkat kesekolah bersama Luna, anak perempuan keluarga Kim yang tinggal disebelah rumah mereka.

"Halmonie...Harabojie...!"

Dan ketiganya segera bergegas untuk melihat keadaan Luhan saat bocah laki-laki itu kembali berteriak. Mereka mendapati Luhan berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan tangannya yang menunjuk langsung pada empat sosok bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri tepat didepan gerbang rumah mereka.

Junsu seketika tersentak saat matanya ikut memandang arah telunjuk tangan Luhan, "Ya Tuhan, Yeobo siapa mereka?" ia dengan spontan berlindung dibalik tubuh suaminya.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap keempat sosok yang berdiri membelakangi mereka, "Tenanglah, jangan panik," ucapnya pelan. "Sehun, coba hubungi Appa-mu," kemudian ia menatap cucunya yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

Namun belum lagi Sehun meraih ponsel miliknya, benda itu sudah terlebih dahulu berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Ayahnya.

Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendengarkan Ayahnya yang lebih dahulu berbicara.

"Iya, mereka sudah ada disini," Sehun bersuara setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Baik Junsu, Yoochun dan Luhan dengan setia menunggu percakapan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya menatap Sehun, namun tak terlihat perubahan ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Appa," dan Sehun menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya setelah menutup panggilannya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka orang-orang Eomma. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga disini," ucapnya kemudian memandang bergantian Kakek dan Neneknya.

"Nanti disekolahmu akan ada juga orang-orang seperti mereka, Luhan. Kau jangan takut, mereka tidak jahat," lanjutnya lagi menatap adiknya. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Tapi apa situasinya memang sangat berbahaya sampai Ibumu harus mengirim orang-orang ini?" tanya Junsu panik.

"Entahlah, Halmonie. Appa tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang, mereka akan mengantar dan menjemput kami untuk sementara." Sehun meraih sebelah tangan Luhan. "Ayo, Luhan. Kita berangkat."

Keduanya kemudian pamit pada Kakek dan Nenek mereka dan berjalan menuju orang-orang yang sudah menunggu mereka tepat didepan gerbang. Dibelakang mereka Junsu dan Yoochun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya, Junsu masih belum melepaskan pandangan cemasnya pada kedua cucunya itu. Sementara Yoochun terlihat cukup tenang, walau kerutan didahinya masih belum menghilang.

.

.

Tepat didepan pagar baik Sehun dan Luhan juga bertemu dengan Jongin dan Luna. Wajah kedua kakak beradik itu sama bingungnya saat melihat orang-orang yang berdiri tepat didepan rumah mereka beserta sebuah mobil SUV yang terlihat asing terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Jongin langsung mendekati Sehun dan berbisik kearahnya.

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka ada didepan rumahmu?"

Sehun melirik sekilas temannya, "Simpan pertanyaanmu, kita harus berangkat kalau tidak akan terlambat."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi malam?" Jongin masih terus bertanya. Namun Sehun tak menjawab. Ia memilih mendekati salah satu dari para penjaga itu.

"Apa kalian juga akan mengantar kami kesekolah?" tanyanya langsung.

Si penjaga dengan rambut cepak itu mengangguk singkat dan membungkukkan badannya, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mereka temanku dan teman Luhan. Tidak masalah bukan kalau mereka ikut?" lanjut Sehun saat ia melihat penjaga itu menatap kearah Jongin dan Luna.

"Tentu tidak, Tuan Muda. Silahkan," ucapnya cepat.

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya, "Ayo, naik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Namun belum lagi kaki keduanya mencecah sempurna dilantai pertama rumah itu, keduanya dikejutkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Daehyun. Pria berkulit tan itu lantas menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Daehyun yang baru saja tiba di Seoul langsung mendatangi rumah Baekhyun untuk meminta keterangan lebih jauh mengenai insiden hilangnya Yeri sekaligus melihat kondisi Baekhyun, namun ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati kehadiran Chanyeol yang juga ada disana dan terlebih tepat disamping Baekhyun dengan menggenggam lembut tangan wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Menepis sedikit rasa iri dihatinya, Daehyun memilih melupakan perasaan melankolis yang seketika dirasakannya. Saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk memikirkan tentang perasaan, keselamatan Yeri adalah yang utamanya saat ini. Terlebih ia juga merasa tidak berhak cemburu pada Chanyeol. Pria dihadapannya itu juga adalah suami Baekhyun, terlebih Baekhyun sangat mencintai pria Park itu, tentu saja Chanyeol yang jauh lebih berhak berada disisi Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya yang berstatus sebagai perusak rumah tangga mereka dimata Baekhyun.

Daehyun merasakan perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Terlebih untuk Baekhyun. Meski bukanlah kali pertama menerima pandangan tidak senang dari Baekhyun tiap kali bertemu muka dengannya, namun tetap saja ada bagian dari hati Daehyun yang merasa miris akan kenyataan itu.

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya seketika menegang saat menyadari kehadiran Daehyun diantara mereka. Belum lagi sempat ia menyadari, ia sudah mendapati Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Dengan langkah terburu Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Daehyun. Kedua tangannya langsung melancarkan pukulan-pukulan pada tubuh pria Jung itu. Chanyeol sesungguhnya ingin menghentikan Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari ini bukan saatnya ia ikut campur pada urusan Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Kau sialan, masih berani kau muncul didepanku, eoh?" Baekhyun memukuli dada Daehyun dengan bertubi-tubi. Sementara Daehyun terlihat tidak berusaha menghindar, ia menerima dengan pasrah semua pukulan itu.

Pukulan itu makin lama semakin lemah dengan Baekhyun yang semakin terengah. Kekuatannya seolah habis setelah meluapkan emosinya pada Daehyun. Kedua tangannya kini meremas kuat bagian depan kemeja hitam milik Daehyun.

"Katakan Daehyun, dimana Yeri? Dimana putriku?" tanya Baekhyun ditengah nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Daehyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun, "Aku akan mencarinya, Baek. Aku janji."

"Bohong!" raung Baekhyun keras. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan beradu pandang dengan Daehyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini bukan? Kau sudah bersekongkol dengan Ayahmu untuk mengambil Yeri dariku!" Baekhyun kembali memukul keras dada Daehyun, namun Daehyun tetap bergeming.

"Katakan padaku, kemana kalian membawanya? Dimana kalian menyembunyikan Yeri?"

Daehyun masih tidak menghindar, ia membiarkan Baekhyun terus melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya.

"Jawab aku Jung Daehyun! Kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan padaku dimana putriku?"

"Baekhyun demi Tuhan, Yeri juga putriku. Tidakkah kau mengerti aku juga cemas saat ini?" akhirnya Daehyun merasa tidak tahan karena Baekhyun terus menyudutkannya. Menuduhnya seolah-olah dialah dalang dibalik menghilangnya Yeri.

Baekhyun semakin mengamuk setelah mendengar ucapan Daehyun, ia kembali histeris dan melayangkan pukulan dengan kekuatan dua kali lebih kuat.

"Semua ini terjadi karena salahmu. Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yeri. Aku bersumpah Jung Daehyun," pekikan Baekhyun menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Daehyun dengan sigap menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun yang ingin kembali memukulnya, membuat tubuh mungil itu terhuyung dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Dengan erat Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan amukan istrinya itu. Sementara Baekhyun yang memang dalam kondisi lemah akhirnya tak berdaya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daehyun. Wanita cantik itu menumpahkan tangisnya didada Daehyun.

Chanyeol yang juga berada diruangan itu memilih membuang pandangannya, kemana saja asal tidak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Visualisasi dimana Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Daehyun. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa cemburu, namun Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi kekanak-kanakan, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan tentang perasaan. Baik Baekhyun dan Daehyun saat ini sedang sama-sama bersedih dan frustasi karena putri mereka yang menghilang. Keduanya harus bekerja sama untuk menemukan Yeri dan hal-hal melankolis yang berhubungan dengan hubungan rumit diantara mereka bertiga saat ini bukanlah hal yang harus dipermasalahkan. Lagipula mereka belum resmi bercerai, Daehyun masih memiliki hak penuh atas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang harus aku katakan padamu agar kau percaya kalau aku tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini?" lirih Daehyun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun saat dirasanya wanita itu sudah cukup tenang. Baekhyun menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan kembali menatap Daehyun tajam.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sedikit aja Yeri terluka," tuding Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah Daehyun.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Yeri. Appa tidak mungkin menyakiti cucunya sendiri," Daehyun mendesah lelah.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Itukan menurut pendapatmu. Kau lupa kalau Ayahmu pernah membunuh kakakku? Kau dan Ayahmu sama saja. Kalian orang-orang licik dan jahat!"

"Baekhyun sudah cukup," Chanyeol mendekati mereka dan menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Daehyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya, "Marah-marah seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau dan Daehyun saat ini harus bekerjasama untuk menemukan Yeri."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol. Sedikit merasa malu akan tindakannya yang keluar batas. Entah mengapa saat melihat Daehyun emosinya kembali memuncak.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, membuat pandangan mereka kembali beradu, "Percayalah, Daehyun juga sama terlukanya sepertimu. Kau tidak bisa terus menyudutkannya seperti ini."

"Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu emosi tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum dan berbalik untuk menatap Daehyun yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

Daehyun membawa sebelah tangannya kedalam sakunya, "Masih belum. Tapi aku akan masih terus berusaha. Aku yakin Ayahku pasti masih berada diseputaran Seoul."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Kita bisa mencari bersama-sama kalau kau setuju," tawarnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu," Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan sungkan. Ini juga sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita bersama," Chanyeol mendekati Daehyun dan menepuk pelan bahu pria itu.

Daehyun melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dan Chanyeol. Wanita itu sudah tak lagi memandangnya dengan tajam. Dalam hati ia memuji Chanyeol yang mampu dengan mudahnya mengendalikan amarah Baekhyun. Yah, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa bersaing melawan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika aku menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Yeri," Daehyun mengangguk singkat kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan tanpa banyak kata ia pun meninggalkan rumah itu.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya, "Ayo, kau perlu mengisi perutmu."

.

.

Menjelang tengah hari Chanyeol pamit pulang kerumahnya untuk berganti pakaian dan pergi ke kantornya, ada beberapa pekerjaan mendesak yang harus dikerjakannya. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan berpesan agar Baekhyun tetap berada dirumah, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih mengurung dirinya dikamar Yeri. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran putri kecilnya itu didalam kamar itu. Baekhyun duduk diranjang bernuansa ungu milik Yeri dan meraih sebuah boneka kelinci putih kesayangan gadis kecilnya itu, memeluknya dan erat dan membauinya. Aroma tubuh Yeri yang tertinggal disana membuat Ibu muda itu kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Yeri sayang. Kau ada dimana nak? Eomma rindu," ucap Baekhyun lirih ditengah keheningan kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan separuh sisinya yang terbuat dari kaca yang dengan langsung menampilkan pemandangan pantai terlihat dua orang sosok pria beda usia yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Sosok yang terlihat dengan rambut yang sudah hampir memutih dengan sempurna menyesap pelan cairan berwarna merah pekat dari gelasnya, sementara sosok lain yang lebih muda hanya menatap pria tua dihadapannya.

"Tuan, mau sampai kapan kita berada disini?" ucap pria yang lebih muda.

Yang ditanya kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Kau sangat tidak sabaran sekretaris Yoo. Ini baru saja dimulai. Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan menantu kesayanganku setelah mendapatkan gertakan kecil ini."

"Tapi mengapa anda memilih membawa Nona Kecil? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika anda membawa salah satu dari putra Nona Byun dengan suami pertamanya?"

Jung Ji Hoon mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sekretarisnya itu, "Dan membuatku harus berurusan dengan polisi karena tuduhan penculikan?" desisnya pelan.

Sekretaris Yoo masih diam namun pandangannya masih menatap Tuan besarnya yang kembali mengangkat gelasnya.

"Jung Yerim adalah cucuku. Mereka tak akan bisa melaporkanku pada polisi. Inilah namanya bermain dengan aman, namun tetap bisa melakukan penyerangan," lanjutnya lagi setelah mengosongkan isi gelasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Tuan muda Daehyun mengetahui hal ini? Dia tentu tidak akan membiarkan anda telalu lama membawa Nona Kecil."

Jung Ji Hoon bangkit dari duduknya memutari mejanya dan berdiri menghadap dinding kaca lebar, menatap jauh hamparan biru dihadapannya.

"Puteraku yang bodoh itu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sedang terkurung di Tokyo dan tidak akan bisa kemana-mana," ucapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Ia menatap sekretarisnya dari balik bahunya, "Pergilah. Periksa keadaan cucuku, pastikan ia tidak kekurangan satu apapun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jika ia menjadi rewel. Buat ia sibuk agar tidak terus bertanya tentang Ibunya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Sehun, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa dirumahmu bahkan sampai disekolah ada orang-orang berbaju hitam itu?"

Jongin yang sudah sangat penasaran langsung menarik Sehun keluar dari kelas begitu bel tanda istriahat berbunyi. Dengan langkah tergesa ia membawa pemuda berkulit putih itu ke atas atap sekolah mereka. Sehun sendiri tidak melawan, ia membiarkan saja saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Jongin.

"Mereka orang-orang kiriman Ibuku," Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas.

Jongin berkedip tidak mengerti, "Dan mengapa mereka harus ada disini dan dirumahmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjagaku dan juga Luhan. Kau ini dungu sekali, begitu saja tidak mengerti," Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ejekan yang diselipkan Sehun diantara ucapannya, ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sehun. "Dan mengapa itu dibutuhkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Adikku menghilang," sela Sehun cepat.

Jongin membulatkan bola matanya, "Apa? Adik?" tanyanya tidak yakin. "Tunggu, adik apa maksudmu? Bukanlah Luhan tadi bersama kita?"

Sehun menghela napas lelah, entah kenapa Jongin hari ini begitu lamban. "Bukan Luhan. Tapi Yeri, adik perempuanku."

"Oh, begitu," angguk Jongin paham. "Jadi itu yang menganggumu tadi malam?"

Sehun tertegun, ia membalik tubuhnya dan memandang jauh kedepan.

"Aku khawatir pada Ibuku. Dia pasti sangat sedih dan cemas memikirkan Yeri," ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin memilih diam, membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Ia merasa senang belakangan ini Sehun semakin terbuka untuk menceritakan semua permasalahan yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Kau tau Jongin sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit takut sekarang. Aku berfikir bagaimana jika aku atau Luhan yang berada diposisi Yeri saat ini," Sehun tertunduk, menatap jari-jarinya yang memegang erat pagar pembatas.

"Ibuku sampai mengirim orang untuk menjaga kami dirumah dan disekolah. Sepertinya ini bukanlah masalah yang sederhana. Aku tidak tau orang seperti apa yang sedang berurusan dengan Ibuku."

Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin saat ia merasa bahunya dipegang oleh temannya itu, "Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berharap adikmu segera ditemukan," Jongin tersenyum.

"Jika kau khawatir pada Ibumu, cobalah bicara padanya atau temui dia. Mungkin hatimu akan lebih tenang dan aku yakin Ibumu juga pasti akan merasa senang."

Dan selanjutnya, saran dari Jongin terus terngiang dibenak Sehun sepanjang sisa waktu pelajaran. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa ingin segera menemui Ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia baru akan meninggalkan _restaurant_ tempat ia baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu _klien_ nya. Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang duduk disalah satu meja yang dilewatinya.

"Kalian disini?" tanyanya begitu sudah mendekati meja mereka.

Yifan mengangguk, "Baru saja tiba. Duduklah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," persilah Yifan sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan mengangguk singkat pada Joonmyeon yang duduk dihadapan Yifan.

"Kau mau kemana Chan? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali," Joonmyeon memandang lurus padanya.

"Aku mau kerumah Baekhyun," jujur Chanyeol.

Terlihat Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban tanpa basa-basi dari Chanyeol, sementara Joonmyeon hanya membualatkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

Yifan berdehem pelan dan berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol, "Aku sudah dengar dari Joonmyeon mengenai Sehun dan Baekhyun yang bertemu di tempat praktik Sehun kemarin. Apa yang sudah kami lewatkan Chan?"

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk menyandar dengan nyaman pada sandaran kursi miliknya sebelum menatap bergantian pasangan suami istri itu.

"Sehun mengalami banyak kemajuan. Perlahan tapi pasti dia sudah bisa mengatasi trauma masa lalunya. Memang masih belum sembuh secara sempurna, tapi apa yang terjadi belakangan ini benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Dan mengenai Baekhyun?" tanya Yifan secara perlahan.

Senyum Chanyeol seketika mengembang, "Sehun sendiri yang ingin menemui Ibunya. Mereka sudah bicara dan sejauh yang aku lihat semua baik-baik saja."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya," Yifan ikut tersenyum. "Aku harap ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk keluarga kalian."

"Ini semua juga berkat kalian, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terutama untukmu Joon, terima kasih sudah merawat Sehun selama ini," Chanyeol memandang Joonmyeon yang juga tengah memandang ke arahnya.

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk singkat, "Aku senang menjadi Ibu untuk Sehun dan aku juga sangat senang jika sekarang Sehun sudah mendapatkan kembali Ibunya. Maafkan aku untuk kejadian dirumah sakit kemarin."

Chanyeol kemudian tertawa, "Lupakan saja. Aku mengerti kau jelas terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun disana."

"Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sangat marah atas ucapanku. Aku sadar yang kemarin aku sedikit keterlaluan," Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah Joon, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak akan memasukkan ucapanmu dalam hati. Ada yang lebih penting untuknya saat ini."

Wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah, pria itu tertunduk. Suasana yang sebelumnya terasa hangat berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Baik Joonmyeon dan Yifan menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang sedang terjadi dibalik ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir.

"Ada apa Chan? Apa ada masalah?" Yifan menyentuh bahu temannya itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pada Yifan, "Putri Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh Ayah mertuanya. Sekarang Baekhyun sangat frustasi memikirkannya."

Joonmyeon memekik terkejut.

"Apa ini menyangkut masalah perusahaan?" tebak Yifan.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, "Daehyun sudah tiba pagi ini dari Tokyo. Dia juga terkejut saat mengetahui Ayahnya membawa pergi putri mereka. Aku rasa sekarang ia sudah mulai melakukan pencarian."

"Apa tidak bisa dilaporkan pada polisi?" sela Joonmyeon diantara rasa terkejutnya. "Baekhyun pasti sangat bersedih dan khawatir saat ini," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah prihatin.

"Ini bukan kasus penculikan, sayang. Pihak berwajib tidak akan memprosesnya," jawab Yifan.

"Jadi apa sudah ada perkembangan? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Yifan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Masih belum. Orang kepercayaan Baekhyun ditambah dengan Daehyun masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk kemana Yeri dibawa pergi."

Desahan berat terdengar dari Yifan, "Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit. Tapi walau begitu, jangan segan-segan menghubungiku jika kalian butuh bantuan. Jika aku bisa aku akan membantu."

"Terima kasih, Yifan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi jalan diluar melalui jendela disampingnya. Kembali orang suruhan Ibunya menjemputnya dari sekolah dan tentu saja dengan Jongin yang juga turut serta. Duduk disebelahnya Jongin yang juga terdiam, namun sesekali ia akan melirik Sehun yang terlihat sedang banyak pikiran. Jongin memilih tak lagi bertanya apapun setelah Sehun menceritakan segalanya saat jam istirahat tadi. Ia membiarkan Sehun terlarut sendiri dalam fikirannya. Ia yakin jika ada yang Sehun ingin ia ketahui, Sehun pasti akan bercerita padanya.

Mobil yang membawa mereka akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sehun. Jongin sudah akan membuka pintu, namun Sehun masih saja tidak bergeming. Terlihat sepertinya Sehun masih terus melamun dan tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai dirumah.

"Sehun, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai," Jongin mengguncang pelan lengan Sehun.

Sehun tersentak dan memandang keluar jendela. Dan benar saja mereka sudah sampai. Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih menunggunya untuk turun.

"Aku ingin menemui Ibuku. Kau pergilah kerumahku dan katakan pada Nenekku kalau aku pergi kerumah Ibuku."

Tanpa banyak tanya Jongin pun mengangguk. Ia sudah yakin jika Sehun pada akhirnya mendengarkan sarannya untuk menemui Ibunya.

"Paman, antarkan aku kerumah Ibuku," pinta Sehun pada pria yang duduk dibalik kemudi setelah Jongin turun.

Mobil bergerak bersamaan dengan Jongin yang telah masuk kedalam rumahnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilihat Sehun sebelum mobil yang ditumpanginya membawanya semakin menjauhi rumahnya.

.

.

Sehun menatap sebuah bangunan besar dihadapannya dengan mata tidak berkedip. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah itu. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini terasa begitu asing. Terselip rasa kekaguman dihatinya, rumah yang tak lain adalah milik keluarga Ibunya itu benar-benar mewah. Ternyata memang benar jika Ibunya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Dalam hati Sehun bangga pada Ayahnya yang meski tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Ibunya namun berhasil membuat Ibunya jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan sisi lain Ibunya yang berasal dari keluarga berada namun rela hidup susah selama bertahun-tahun dikampung halaman Ayahnya juga menjadi satu hal yang membuat Sehun takjub. Ia tidak yakin jika masih ada gadis dari keluarga kaya jaman sekarang yang mau melepaskan semua kehidupan mewah mereka demi hidup apadanya dengan pria yang biasa-biasa saja.

Meskipun kini kehidupan mereka sudah lebih baik sejak Ayahnya sukses menjadi salah satu pengacara terkenal di Seoul, namun tetap saja status sosial mereka masih belum sebanding dengan dengan kehidupan Ibunya terdahulu. Tapi setidaknya Sehun merasa beruntung tidak terlahir ditengah keluarga seperti keluarga Ibunya. Jika harga yang harus dibayar demi semua kemewahan ini adalah harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan sendiri, Sehun lebih memilih dilahirkan menjadi anak keluarga biasa-biasa saja namun bahagia. Dimana ia bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri dan bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya sendiri tanpa harus terbebani hal-hal mengenai harta dan kekuasaan yang berujung pada petaka.

Satu demi satu Sehun membawa kakinya melangkah menuju pintu besar sekaligus pintu utama rumah itu. Sejujurnya ia sedikit gugup saat ini, datang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dahulu. Entah apa nanti yang akan ia katakan didepan Ibunya, Sehun sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Dan sekarang tau-tau saja ia sudah memencet bel rumah itu.

Tak sampai semenit pintu ganda berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit dikedua sisinya itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam khas pelayan yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah ramah. Sehun tentu saja tidak mengenal siapa wanita dihadapannya itu, namun demi sopan santun Sehun tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Park Sehun, benar?"

Belum lagi Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya, wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengkonfirmasi identitasnya. Dan masih dengan bingung ia akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo silahkan masuk, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Ibumu."

Wanita itu menepi dan memberikan jalan pada Sehun untuk memasuki rumah besar itu. Setelah Sehun masuk wanita itupun berjalan duluan didepan untuk menunjukkan jalan padanya yang memang masih sangat asing dengan rumah itu. Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan besar namun tidak sebesar ruang pertama yang dilewati Sehun tadi setelah masuk. Wanita itu berbalik dan kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggulah disini, saya akan memanggil Ibumu."

Tak menunggu jawaban darinya, wanita itupun mengilang dibalik tembok besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk. Sepeninggal wanita itu Sehun membawa matanya memandang berkeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Tak banyak perabotan yang ada disana, hanya ada setu set sofa berwarna _cream_ da sebuah lemari kaca yang Sehun fikir berisikan barang-barang antik. Namun yang menjadi objek perhatiannya adalah sebuah bingkai foto besar yang berada disalah satu sisi dinding ruangan itu.

Lama Sehun memperhatikan foto yang berisikan sosok empat orang dengan dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan. Namun diantara keempat orang itu Sehun hanya mampu mengenali satu orang saja, sosok wanita yang terlihat paling muda, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ibunya. Sementara tiga yang lain terasa asing bagi Sehun meski wajah mereka cukup familiar karena terdapat beberapa kemiripan dengan wajah Ibunya.

Sehun meneliti satu persatu wajah-wajah tersenyum dalam foto itu. dimulai dari wajah Ibunya yang terlihat masih begitu muda. Sehun mengira mungkin usia Ibunya tak jauh dari usianya sekarang saat foto itu diambil. Sosok muda Ibunya memang sangat begitu cantik dengan wajah alami tanpa sentuhan _make up_. Berpindah pada sosok wanita yang lebih tua yang duduk pada sebuah kursi dihadapan Ibunya. Wanita itu juga sama cantiknya dengan Ibunya, sosok yang Sehun yakini jika itu adalah Neneknya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat wajah dari wanita yang mewariskan kecantikannya itu pada Ibunya, bila Ibunya bermata sipit lain halnya dengan Neneknya. Mata Neneknya bulat dengan dibingkai bulu mata yang lentik, mata yang mirip dengan mata adiknya, Luhan.

Tepat disebelah Neneknya, ada sosok pria yang terlihat gagah dan tampan. Garis wajahnya terlihat keras dengan matanya yang sipit namun tajam yang semakin menambah kesan bersahaja pada sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Kakeknya. Cukup lama ia menatap wajah kepala keluarga Byun itu yang terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Satu hal yang Sehun sadari setelah cukup lama mempelajari wajah Kakeknya, ia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Kakeknya.

Dan sosok terakhir yang berada dalam foto itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Ibunya. Sosok itu seperti Ibunya dalam wujud seorang laki-laki. Sosok yang Sehun tahu itu adalah Byun Baekbeom, kakak lelaki Ibunya yang namanya pernah tak sengaja ia dengar saat Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Kakek dan Neneknya.

"Sehun."

Sebuah suara lembut yang menyapa telinganya membuat Sehun tersentak dan memutus kegiatannya menatapi foto keluarga milik Ibunya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan dilihatnya Ibunya yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak dibibirnya. Baekhyun berdiri tepat disebelah Sehun dan kini ia ikut memandang objek yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun.

"Kau sudah melihat Kakek dan Nenek serta Pamanmu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada wajah-wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Sayang sekali kau tak pernah sekalipun melihat dan bertemu dengan mereka," nada sedih terdengar dari suara Ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang mereka," pinta Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan memandang tak percaya putranya itu. Ia sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun. Kedatangan Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba saja sudah cukup mebuatnya hampir menjerit senang saat kepala pelayannya memberitahukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan permintaan Sehun yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi semakin memperpanjang rasa terkejut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak punya kenangan apapun tentang mereka. Setidaknya aku bisa mengenal mereka dari cerita Eomma," ucap Sehun sambil tertunduk.

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, ia meraih sebelah tangan Sehun, dan sangat disyukurinya Sehun tidak lagi berjengit ataupun terkejut saat berkontak fisik dengannya. Baekhyun menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana, dan Sehun mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang, kita harus duduk dengan nyaman," ujar Baekhyun sebelum memulai kisahnya.

.

.

Sehun tertegun setelah Ibunya menyelesaikan ceritanya. Hampir setengah jam dihabiskan keduanya untuk bernostalgia bagi Baekhyun dan untuk proses pengenalan keluarga Ibunya bagi Sehun.

"Jadi Halmonie pernah melihatku saat kecil?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Saat Ibunya bercerita jika Neneknya sempat mengenalnya meski hanya lewat foto-foto dirinya saat itu perasaan Sehun merasa hangat. Meski tak pernah berjumpa dengan langsung, ia cukup senang jika eksistensi dirinya diketahui oleh Nenek yang tak pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya.

"Itu adalah kali pertama Eomma bertemu lagi dengan Nenekmu setelah enam tahun pergi dari rumah ini," kenang Baekhyun. "Saat itu kau sedang sekolah, jadi Eomma hanya bisa mengenalkanmu pada Nenek lewat foto-fotomu," lanjut Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang masih menerawang. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali terbayang difikirannya.

Hari ini akhirnya Sehun mengetahui segalanya. Apa yang terjadi sebelum dan sesudah kelahirannya, alasan dibalik kepergian Ibunya, hingga rahasia dibalik kehidupan Luhan yang ternyata tak pernah diketahui Ibunya sama sekali sebelum ia kembali ke Korea. Akhirnya Sehun mengerti mengapa Kakek, Nenek serta Ayahnya begitu mudah memaafkan dan menerima kembali Ibunya disaat Sehun yang saat itu setengah mati membenci Ibunya. Apa yang ia rasakan dulu ternyata tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang harus dilalui Ibunya selama bertahun-tahun. Setidaknya Ibunya meninggalkannya ditengah-tengah orang yang menyayanginya, setidaknya Sehun tidak sendiri saat itu. Sementara Ibunya harus menjalani semuanya seorang diri.

Sehun berfikir jika saat itu Ibunya tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan Ayahnya, mungkin saja apa yang dialami Yeri saat ini akan terjadi padanya atau mungkin bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Bahkan kini setelah tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang dilalui Ibunya, semua itu seolah tidak cukup. Disaat Ibunya berusaha untuk kembali kepada mereka, satu kebahagiaan Ibunya yang lain juga terancam terenggut dari Ibunya. Sehun merasa benar-benar jahat saat ia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk membenci Ibunya, sementara Ibunya berjuang sendirian demi melindungi keselamatannya. Menahan hatinya yang hancur karena terpaksa meninggalkan suami serta anak-anaknya.

"Eomma maafkan aku," setitik air mata Sehun jatuh bersamaan dengan permintaan maafnya.

Baekhyun membeku. Dengan hati-hati ia menoleh pada Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun," Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Sehun yang jatuh.

"Selama ini aku begitu membenci Eomma tanpa tau apa yang sudah Eomma lewati demi melindungiku dan Appa," suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Sehun, jangan minta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Sehun meraih tangan Ibunya yang berada diwajahnya, dan menggenggamnya lembut sebelum menciumi tangan itu. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya, dengan satu gerakan ia menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya, memeluk erat putranya yang telah lama tak pernah peluk. Sehun balas memeluk Ibunya tak kalah erat. Satu persatu air matanya berlomba keluar, Sehun menangis dalam pelukan Ibunya. Pelukan Ibunya yang begitu dirindukannya, pelukan yang selama lebih dari sembilan tahun tak dirasakannya.

Baekhyun juga tak mampu menahan laju air mata harunya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika kini Sehun berada dalam pelukannya. Putranya yang setengah mati menghindarinya kini menangis dalam pelukannya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf ditengah tangisnya.

Tak butuh banyak kata dari Sehun, bagi Baekhyun pelukan Sehun ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan jika kini putranya itu sudah kembali seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Sehun kecilnya dulu kini sudah memaafkannya, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya saat ini ditengah kesedihannya yang sedang kehilangan Yeri dengan Sehun yang akhirnya menerimanya kembali.

Mereka sama-sama melepaskan pelukan itu setelah cukup lama. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Sehun dan menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa disudut mata Sehun sebelum mengecup kedua mata itu bergantian.

Sehun meraih tangan Ibunya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Dulu aku sangat egois. Aku tidak ingin Eomma kembali kedalam kehidupan kami. Aku bahkan terkesan menekan Appa dengan keinginanku. Tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Appa dan Luhan ikut menderita karena keegoisanku," tutur Sehun jujur.

"Saat melihat Eomma pertama kali di bandara, aku sangat marah sekali. Terlebih saat aku juga melihat Yeri yang bersama Eomma. Aku berfikir Eomma pasti hidup bahagia selama ini, tetapi aku ternyata salah," lanjut Sehun lagi sementara Baekhyun mendengarkannya sepenuh hati. Ia sangat senang mendengar Sehun akhirnya mau berbagi isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat Luhan tumbuh besar karena aku berada di China. Tapi setelah kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama Appa, aku melihat Luhan setiap hari. Aku melihat bagaimana ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam hatinya, ada sorot kesepian dan kerinduan terlebih jika dia melihat seorang anak dengan Ibunya, Luhan pasti memandang dengan sedih."

"Nasib Luhan bahkan jauh lebih buruk dariku. Setidaknya aku sempat menghabiskan waktu enam tahun hidup bersama Eomma. Sementara Luhan, tak sekalipun ia pernah melihat atau mengenal siapa Ibunya."

"Aku sedih memang benar, aku menderita itu juga benar, tapi aku tidak mau Luhan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak mau ada Sehun kedua lagi, cukup aku saja yang seperti ini. Aku ingin Luhan bahagia dengan memiliki keluarga yang utuh, namun disatu sisi aku juga memikirkan kehadiran Yeri saat itu. Aku juga tidak ingin merenggut Eomma dari Yeri demi kami. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin Yeri juga akan berakhir bernasib sama sepertiku."

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau kita akan bisa hidup bahagia setelah ini. Eomma, Appa, Luhan dan Yeri. Untukku sendiri, aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa berkumpul lagi, tapi Eomma tau bagaimana keadaanku. Mungkin masih sedikit sulit untukku membiasakan diri kembali dengan Eomma, tapi percayalah aku akan berusaha untuk itu," tutup Sehun mengakhiri curahan hatinya.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya yang tanpa ia sadari terus mengalir saat ia mendengarkan semua cerita Sehun, "Eomma sangat bahagia mendengar ini Sehun. Eomma paham jika ini tidak mudah untukmu, tapi Eomma sangat berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih untuk terus berjuang, Eomma janji akan terus menunggumu sampai kau siap kembali pada Eomma," bisik Baekhyun sebelum kembali memeluk Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu namun belum juga ditemukan titik terang keberadaan Yeri. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tetap _positif thinking_ pada akhirnya mulai merasa pesimis dan kembali uring-uringan. Chanyeol yang sejak insiden menghilangnya Yeri sampai sekarang memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah Baekhyun untuk menemani wanita itu bahkan kini harus lebih ekstra sabar menghadapi Baekhyun yang kini semakin mudah tersulut emosi.

Pagi tadi bahkan Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang pada Changmin kerena masih juga belum mendapatkan apapun. Teriakan yang pada akhirnya disusul dengan tangisannya. Daehyun bahkan bernasib lebih parah dari Changmin. Tak terhitung entah berapa banyak sumpah serapah yang diterima pria itu dari Baekhyun. Bahkan kemarin saat bertemu setelah menghadiri sidang kedua perceraian mereka, tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun langsung mendamprat Daehyun. Menyalahkan betapa tidak becusnya Daehyun dan segala ucapan kasar lainnya. Daehyun yang tidak ingin semakin menyulut kemarahan Baekhyun, tanpa banyak kata memilih segera meninggalkan pengadilan. Ia sudah cukup stress memikirkan keberadaan Yeri dan ia tak ingin lepas kendali jika harus mendengarkan semua tuduhan-tuduhan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Mau sampai kapan aku menunggu seperti ini Chan? Sudah lewat tiga hari dan masih belum ada kabar mengenai Yeri. Apa saja sebenarnya yang dilakukan Daehyun?" dan kali ini Chanyeol kembali harus menerima dampratan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau tidak bisa terus begini, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Semua juga sedang berusaha. Baik Daehyun, Changmin bahkan aku juga Yifan juga berusaha untuk menemukan Yeri. Kau sudah keterlaluan pada Daehyun, Yeri itu juga putrinya dia juga pasti khawatir, setidaknya gunakan hati nuranimu bukan hanya kebencianmu saja yang kau fikirkan" habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap tidak senang Chanyeol, "Kau sekarang selalu saja membelanya."

"Sudah cukup Baekhyun, aku lelah mendengar kau terus saja berbicara buruk mengenai Daehyun. Sekarang terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkan Baekhyun saat kemudian Changmin muncul dengan wajah cerah.

"Aku punya kabar baik," ucapnya dan ikut duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Kau menemukan Yeri?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Masih belum," dan wajah Baekhyun yang sempat berbinar berubah keruh kembali.

"Tapi kita mendapat bala bantuan untuk segera menangkap Tuan Jung," lanjut Changmin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin-ssi? Bala bantuan apa?" Chanyeol memandang bingung pria dihadapannya.

"Pengadilan sudah menyetujui permohonan persidangan ulang kasus kecelakan Baekbeom. Surat penahanan untuk menangkap Jung Ji Hoon sebagai terdakwa juga sudah dikeluarkan oleh pihak kejaksaan. Mereka akan segera menangkapnya," Changmin mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali lagi berubah senang setelah mendengar kabar baik yang disampaikan Changmin. "Chanyeol, kau dengar? Akhirnya aku bisa mengirimnya ke penjara, dia akan ditangkap dia akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dipenjara."

"Ini berita yang bagus. Mulai sekarang pihak berwajib akan ikut membantu kita melacak keberadaan Jung Ji Hoon. Ruang geraknya akan semakin sempit setelah ia ditetapkan sebagai buronan," ucap Chanyeol menimpali.

Changmin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol, "Setidaknya kita akan semakin mudah untuk menemukannya dan segera mengambil Yeri darinya."

Changmin memutuskan untuk pamit tak lama kemudian. Ia berkata ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan ia berjanji akan segera menghubungi mereka jika sudah ada perkembangan mengenai keberadaan Jung Ji Hoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada yang lebih licin dari belut dan lebih pintar berkelit dibandingkan ular mungkin makhluk itu adalah Jung Ji Hoon. Meski kini sudah ditambah dengan pihak kepolisian yang turut serta mencari keberadaannya, namun pria tua itu tidak juga ditemukan. Ji Hoon seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mulai bernafas lega kini kembali merasa tegang. Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak Yeri menghilang, namun belum juga ada perkembangan yang berarti.

Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul kembali dirumah Baekhyun. Baik Changmin dan Daehyun juga telah hadir disana. Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan Baekhyun yang kapan saja bisa mengamuk dan menerjang Daehyun. Entah mengapa Baekhyun masih saja tetap berprasangka jika Daehyun terlibat dengan kejahatan Ayahnya.

"Apalagi alasanmu kali ini Daehyun?" serangan pertama Baekhyun. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus bersandiwara seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak memulai lagi keributan, namun wanita itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau dimana sebenarnya Ayahmu berada, tapi kau terus saja mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk melindungi Ayahmu yang kejam itu!" lanjut Baekhyun tajam.

"Baekhyun aku bilang hentikan!" suara Chanyeol mulai naik.

"Biarkan saja, Chanyeol-ssi," sela Daehyun dengan tenang. "Biarkan Baekhyun mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. Tak masalah jika itu membuatnya puas."

Baekhyun mendengus dan membuang mukanya, enggan melihat Daehyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Apapun yang nanti kukatakan dia tidak akan percaya. Jadi untuk apa aku terus-terusan membela diriku. Berkali-kali aku yakinkan padanya jika Yeri pasti baik-baik saja tapi dia tidak percaya dan terus saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Apa aku segila itu sampai harus mencelakai anak kandungku sendiri?" kali ini Daehyun memandang Baekhyun lelah, meski wanita itu tetap setia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau memang tidak, tapi Ayahmu mungkin saja melakukannya!"

Daehyun meremas kasar rambut lebatnya, terlihat begitu sangat frustasi. "Dengar Baekhyun, aku tau Ayahku memang sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan dimasa lalu. Aku tau dia kejam dan tidak berperasaan, tapi demi Tuhan, Yeri itu cucu kandungnya. Dia tidak mungkin mencelakakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Aku mengenal dengan baik siapa Ayahku!"

"Oh tentu saja kau sangat mengenalnya, mengingat kau tidak beda jauh dengannya."

"Cukup Baekhyun!"

Semua yang berada diruangan itu terkejut mendengar Chanyeol yang membentak Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang tidak percaya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu marah saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar satu patah katapun lagi darimu," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Matanya memandang datar Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu terlihat cukup ketakutan melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya benar-benar marah kali ini. Baekhyun memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan setelahnya tak ada satupun lagi dari mereka yang bersuara. Changmin yang sedari awal menutup rapat mulutnya juga tak ingin berkomentar apapun. Daehyun sendiri juga memilih diam dan tak mencampuri ketegangan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan dengan seketika pula suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi begitu sepi.

Chanyeol mendesah beberapa saat kemudian saat emosinya sudah terkendali. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk tak bergerak disebelahnya. Terlihat wanita itu seperti masih terkejut dengan bentakan kerasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol merasa menyesal setelah melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih takut padanya. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk merangkul Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat pelipis wanita itu, tanda ia tidak lagi marah. Hal kecil yang sayangnya tertangkap mata Daehyun, namun dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah tidak melihat kejadian apapun.

Keheningan diantara mereka seketika terpecahkan saat ponsel milik Daehyun berdering. Dengan kompak ketiga pasang mata yang lain melihat kearah Daehyun yang sedang menerima telepon. Raut wajah Daehyun terlihat berubah saat ia sedang mendengarkan seseorang yang meneleponnya berbicara. Baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Changmin sama-sama merasa was-was dan mengantisipasi berita apa yang kemungkinan didapatkan Daehyun mengingat belum satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bagus, terus awasi mereka. Aku akan segera menuju kesana."

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang diucapkan Daehyun sebelum ia memutus sambungan panggilannya. Matanya kemudian menatap bergantian ketiga sosok lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaan mereka," ucapnya langsung. Dan terdengar nada senang sekaligus puas dalam ucapannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertukar pandangan dengan tersenyum.

"Dimana mereka, Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Changmin.

"Busan," jawabnya cepat. "Aku akan segera kesana," lanjut Daehyun dan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," sela Chanyeol cepat sebelum Daehyun beranjak pergi.

Daehyun tampak berfikir sejenak, "Lebih baik kau disini saja Chanyeol-ssi. Kau temani saja dia," tunjuk Daehyun pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak," sergah Baekhyun cepat. "Aku juga ingin ikut. Aku ingin melihat anakku," ucap Baekhyun keras kepala.

Daehyun mendesah, "Baiklah, kalian ikut denganku," putus Daehyun akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: /intip/ Ehem hallo, i'm back. Well, setelah dua minggu ga update aku tau setelah ini pasti kalian ingin mencaci maki diriku yang tak bertanggung jawab ini. Baiklah aku siap menerimanya. Alasan dibalik keterlambatan pasti ada, tapi aku ga bakal bikin alibi disini yah cukup aku saja yang tau kenapa. Sebenarnya harusnya hanya telat satu minggu namun aku mutusin untuk genapin jadi dua minggu karena biar sekalian update bareng sama temen-temen author yang lain. Maaf yah sayang-sayangku semua /bow/ Sebagai permohonan maaf kali ini aku juga update chap 1 FF yang nantinya bakal jadi pengganti Timeless setelah tamat. Buat yang berkenan baca, judul FF-nya "The Scent Of Barcelona". Dilihat dulu boleh, mana tau ajdi enak. Tapi berbeda dari dua FF aku yang sebelumnya yang seputaran Mariage Life, dan Genderswitch, kali ini aku datang dengan FF yang lebih ringan mungkin diselipi sedikit humor gagal, dan FF ini YAOI/BL. Suasana baru guys, setelah aku absen cukup lama dari dunia per YAOI-an. Semoga bisa menghibur yaa. Mungkin kalian gatau kalo aku pernah nulis FF YAOI karena barang buktinya uda aku hapus dari sini, tapi nanti bakal aku upload lagi untuk mengingatkan. Dan FYI, versi asli Timeless juga sebenarnya YAOI dan mengangkat isu MalePregnant /lirik Unnie Fijri/**

 **Baiklah update kali ini spesial dalam rangka ulang tahun #ChanBaekId yang ke 4 tahun /yeiiii udah besar... uda bisa masuk TK/ Jadi kita author-author ChanBaek sepakat untuk update berjamaah sebagai bentuk apresiasi kita untuk #ChanBaekID . Selamat ulang tahun ya** **#ChanBaekID semoga semakin sukses dan semakin banyak memberikan kontribusi besar untuk kita para CBHSI, terima kasih untuk semua kerja keras kalian para admin-admin dan terutama untuk owner kesayangan kita "DeeStacia" dalam menyajikan info-info terbaik dan projek-projek menarik. Jaya terus yaa #ChanBaekID .**

 **Special update ini juga terselanggara berkat kerja sama dengan para author-author hebat, yaitu: Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88, flameshine, Blood Type-B, RedApplee, railash61, Amie Leen, Hyurien92, SilvieVienoy96, PrincePink feat Oh Lana, Sehyun14, mykareien, Kang Seulla dan Oh Yuri.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian semua /peluk/ yang udah saling mengingatkan satu sama lain. Moga besok-besok kita bisa update bareng lagi yaaa. Dan pastinya thanks juga untuk Kak Dee yang udah ngajakin buat ngeramein project ini.**

 **Dan teruntuk para readerku tercinta yang masih setia menunggu FF beserta author sarap ini makasih yaa. Terima kasih untuk review2 kalian. Dan jangan lupa untuk baca semua FF-FF author-author hebat yang namanya aku tulis diatas. Akhir kata sampai jumpa di Chap 15, satu chap lagi menjelang ending. Review lagi yaaa.**

 **PS: Tenang aja Timeless bakal tamat sebelum puasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryanryu, fakpark, Hyun CB14, vivikim406, kiki2231, Byunki, Lee Seohyun, babybaek, ChristyLeyla, annisa miptahinn, galaxyfrisca, fvirliani, bella . bdbebell, msluhan87, dyobaekcy2711, kris1661, cici fu, Riva Octaviani, Baeks06, Chanbaekhunlove, He Who Controls The Light, BunnyJoon, Adndpwh, babybaek, jumarohfauziyah, maisaridevi63 exindira, ChiakiBee, EXO12LOVE, BabyByunie, cuy92, chenma, Keys 13th, erry-shi, NoTime, hunnaxxx, dwie amandara, Yuliani446, thysepthi, babyjunma, Nadhefuji, ly91, Syifa Mu, devrina, nina park huang, RDRD ChanBaek, biebieber, ohbieber, Yiboo, sasabilagita, audrezqi, Mareza941, HimmaGma, LynaByun, chchcls21, xobechan56, KrisnaAnggaDewi, Fadilla indah, Rly C JaeKyu, May Park, Guest, Imro261, chanichen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Medan, 26 Mei 2016 – 11.22 AM.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria paruh baya menatap layar ponsel miliknya dengan gemetar. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis pada aplikasi pesan singkat pada ponselnya itu. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Keraguan dan ketakutan bercampur jadi satu dalam benaknya, menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Mengingat apapun keputusannya nanti jelas akan berpengaruh bagi keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Terhitung sudah lewat seperempat jam sejak ia menerima pesan itu, namun pria itu masih belum mampu mengambil keputusan. Nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini jika ia salah mengambil langkah. Sedari awal semuanya memang sudah menjadi salah. Salah sejak ia memilih mengabdikan dirinya pada sosok manusia culas tanpa belas kasih seperti Jung Ji Hoon. Manusia serakah yang tak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapa saja yang menjegal langkahnya. Dua puluh tahun lebih sudah dihabiskannya untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri semua kejahatan yang telah dilakukan Tuannya itu. Dan kini untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali ia terjebak dalam pusaran permainan berbahaya yang dilakukan Jung Ji Hoon.

" _ **Pikirkan kembali Sekretaris Yoo. Kau memilih diam dan membusuk dipenjara bersama Tuanmu, atau bekerja sama dengan kami? Ingat, kau juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan mobil lima belas tahun yang lalu."**_

Pria itu – Sekretaris Yoo, membaca kembali pesan singkat itu. Pesan bernadakan ancaman itu cukup membuatnya gentar. Namun keberadaan Jung Ji Hoon yang saat ini bersamanya juga merupakan ancaman yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Tuannya itu bisa kapan saja menyingkirkannya semudah ia membunuh seekor nyamuk dan melenyapkannya tanpa jejak, jika ia ketahuan berkhianat. Tapi jika ia memilih tetap diam, maka ia sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terkahirnya untuk lepas dari kungkungan monster berwujud Jung Ji Hoon.

Sekretaris Yoo meremas dengan kuat helai-helai rambutnya. Memikirkan kembali keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Apapun yang diambilnya dua-duanya memiliki resiko yang tinggi. Mempertanggungg jawabkan perbuatannya dimasa lalu atau menunggu waktu sampai Jung Ji Hoon melenyapkannya kapan saja. Menarik nafas panjang, pria empat puluh tahun itu memantapkan pilihannya.

" _ **Busan, Villa musim panas di utara Pantai Songjong."**_

Dengan tangan bergetar Sekretaris Yoo mengetikkan balasan pesan itu. Dan didetik selanjutnya ia berharap jika ia tak salah mengambil keputusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehyun berjalan cepat menyusuri terminal kedatangan _Gimhae Domestic Airport, Busan_. Dibelakangnya menyusul dengan langkah tergesa-gesa juga pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam penerbangan dari Seoul-Busan, ketiganya sampai ditempat yang diyakini dimana keberadaan Yeri, berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan oleh orang-orang suruhan Daehyun.

Tepat dibagian pintu keluar _airport,_ menunggu dua orang pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan jas hitam-hitam beserta satu orang pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Ketiganya membungkuk dengan hormat begitu Daehyun mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kerja bagus, Sekretaris Moon," tepuk Daehyun pelan pada pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

Pria yang dipanggil Sekretaris Moon mengganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan merentangkan sebelah tangannya, memberi _gesture_ mempersilahkan pada Daehyun dan kedua orang yang dibelakang Tuannya untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang telah disiapkan mereka.

Daehyun berbalik dan menatap pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Ayo," ajaknya sambil masuk ke masuk kesisi bangku depan tepat disebelah pengemudi yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh sekretarisnya.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka duduk dibagian bangku belakang. Setelah ia masuk, Sekretaris Moon menutup pintu dan memutari bagian depan mobil untuk duduk dikursi pengemudi. Sementara dua orang lainnya yang sebelumnya bersama Sekretaris Moon mengikuti mereka dibelakang dengan mobil yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah pastikan mereka tidak akan tau tentang kedatangan kita?" Daehyun membuka pembicaraan, ia tatap sekretarisnya yang sedang fokus mengemudi.

"Saya pastikan Tuan Besar tidak akan tau jika keberadaannya sudah terlacak. Sekretaris Yoo sudah sepakat untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Dan dia sendirilah yang telah mengatakan dimana lokasi keberadaan mereka," terang Sekretaris Moon sambil melihat sekilas pada atasannya.

"Kau yakin ini bukan tipuan atau jebakan?" selidik Daehyun lagi.

"Saya yakin Tuan. Kami sudah memastikannya sendiri. Dan benar mereka ada di Villa itu," jawabnya dengan mantap.

Daehyun mengangguk singkat sebelum melihat ke bangku dibelakang dari balik bahunya. Dibelakangnya Baekhyun duduk merapat pada Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tangan wanita itu terlihat melingkar dengan erat dilengan Chanyeol, sementara wajahnya menggambarkan kecemasan yang sangat sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Daehyun berdehem pelan untuk sekedar menetralkan denyutan singkat yang terasa dihatinya. Tak ingin berbohong, keintiman yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang cukup mengusiknya dan menyelipkan rasa cemburu meski sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya, membelai singkat rambut istrinya yang terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir.

"Changmin-ssi memberiku kabar, pihak kepolisian Seoul sudah berkoordinasi dengan kepolisian Busan. Mereka akan segera menuju TKP."

Ucapan Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Namun kecemasan masih saja tetap dirasakannya. Ia takut keselamatan Yeri akan terancam jika Jung Ji Hoon mengetahui dirinya sedang menjadi target buronan polisi.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Semua kan baik-baik saja," ucap Chanyeol seakan tau kegelisahan yang tengah dirasakan Baekhyun.

Dibangku depan, Daehyun tak mampu merespon ucapan Chanyeol. Didalam hati ia masih tidak menyangka jika akhirnya dia akan terlibat untuk menjebloskan Ayahnya sendiri kedalam penjara. Meskipun selama ini ia sudah tau dengan jelas kejahatan apa saja yang telah dilakukan Ayahnya, tapi tetap saja ikut terlibat dalam hal ini tidak pernah dibayangkannya sama sekali. Ia hanya berharap jika kali ini yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar, dan semoga Ibunya tak menyalahkannya atas apa yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Mobil yang membawa mereka semakin lama mulai meninggalkan jalan raya dan memasuki sebuah jalan setapak yang cukup sunyi. Hanya ada padang ilalang dikiri kanan jalan yang mereka lewati, bahkan tak terlihat adanya pemukiman warga disekitar jalan itu. Hanya ada beberapa villa-villa besar yang letaknya cukup berjauhan satu-sama lain. Ternyata Ayahnya menyembunyikan dirinya cukup jauh, pantas begitu sulit untuk melacak keberadaannya.

Mobil mereka akhirnya berhenti sekitar seratus meter dari sebuah Villa besar yang terletak paling ujung. Dihadapan mereka berdiri dengan kokoh bangunan dua lantai yang didominasi warna putih dan dinding kaca diseparuh bagiannya yang menghadap tepat ke arah laut. Pagar villa itu hanyalah tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan tanaman rambat yang menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Benar-benar villa musim panas yang sempurna untuk dijadikan tempat berlibur.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bangunan dihadapannya. "Apa kita langsung masuk, atau menunggu sampai polisi datang?"

Sama hal-nya dengan Chanyeol, mata Daehyun juga masih tetap terpaku pada villa itu. Tempat dimana kini putri tunggalnya berada.

"Aku rasa akan sangat beresiko jika kita langsung menerebos masuk kedalam," Daehyun membuat jeda. "Bagaimanapun Yeri ada didalam, aku tidak ingin ia terluka jika Ayahku bertindak _refleks_ karena terkejut melihat kehadiran kita."

Baekhyun semakin menegang ditempatnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan pada tubuh istrinya itu dengan segera membawa tanggannya untuk merangkul Baekhyun, membelai lembut punggungnya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku takut. Aku takut dia akan melukai Yeri," suara Baekhyun tercekat, bahkan wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi pucat.

Daehyun berbalik untuk melihatnya, "Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri Baekhyun, Yeri akan kembali dengan selamat dan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kau bisa pegang sumpahku ini," ucap Daehyun sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun menatap lemah Daehyun, dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Daehyun-ssi?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Daehyun terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. Ketiga orang yang lain juga ikut terdiam, menunggu apa kiranya yang akan dikatakan Daehyun. Saat ini mereka semua bergantung pada rencana yang akan dibuat Daehyun, mengingat hanya pria itulah yang paling mengenal bagaimana watak Ayahnya. Setidaknya Daehyun akan mampu membaca pergerakan Ayahnya jika terjadi hal-hal yang diluar perkiraan.

"Sekretaris Moon, kau pastikan pada Sekretaris Yoo bagaimana kondisi didalam. Aku ingin tau berapa penjaga yang ditempatkan Ayahku dan dimana keberadaan Yeri. Saat ini fokus kita adalah keselamatan Yeri," Daehyun angkat bicara setelah diam cukup lama.

Sekretaris Moon mengangguk paham dengan instruksi Daehyun dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam untuk menemui Ayahku. Kalian berdua tetaplah disini sampai polisi datang. Chanyeol-ssi, aku ingin kau katakan pada polisi untuk mengepung Villa ini, pastikan semua jalan-jalan pintas yang kemungkinan menjadi alternatif untuk melarikan diri dijaga dengan ketat," Daehyun menatap Chanyeol, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol ia pun beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tetaplah didalam mobil, keselamatanmu juga tetap harus diutamakan. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku menyelamatkan Yeri."

"Tapi, Dae−" Baekhyun terlihat tidak setuju dengan ucapan Daehyun.

"Aku mohon kali ini saja Baekhyun. Turuti keinginanku, percayalah aku dan Chanyeol akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yeri," pinta Daehyun dengan wajah memelas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, anggukan singkat yang diberikan Chanyeol membuatnya akhirnya menurut.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam disini," ucapnya dengan setengah tidak rela.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar dari Sekretaris Yoo?" Daehyun menatap kembali sekretarisnya.

"Menurut Sekretarsi Yoo, semua pintu masuk dijaga oleh dua orang penjaga ditiap-tiap pintunya, termasuk diruangan dimana Nona Yeri berada. Nona Yeri berada didalam kamar paling ujung dilantai dua. Saat ini ia sedang tertidur setelah diberi obat tidur dengan paksa−"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Penjelasan Sekretaris Moon terhenti oleh pekikan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah," seru Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali histeris.

"Aku harus tenang bagaimana lagi Chanyeol?" teriak Baekhyun putus asa, wanita itu mengusap kasar wajahnya yang kini terlihat dua kali lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa yang diucapkannya? Mereka memberi putriku obat tidur dengan paksa!" raung Baekhyun tidak sabar. "Kau lihat sendiri, Daehyun? Ayahmu memang sudah gila. Dia bahkan tega melakukan itu pada cucunya sendiri."

Daehyun terdiam. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia juga tidak menyangka jika Ayahnya sampai bertindak sejauh ini. Demi Tuhan, putrinya itu hanya gadis delapan tahun, siapa yang tau sudah berapa banyak dosis obat tidur yang mereka masukkan kedalam tubuh kecilnya.

"Berdoalah semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Yeri."

Baekhyun memilih membuang muka, matanya kini kembali berkaca-kaca. Apa yang baru saja sampai ditelinganya cukup membuatnya semakin tertekan dan semakin mengkhawatirkan kondisi putrinya.

"Lanjutkan," ucap Daehyun pada sekretarisnya setelah memastikan Baekhyun tak lagi berteriak histeris.

"Tuan Besar saat ini ada diruangannya sendiri. Sejauh ini beliau belum menyedari jika gerak-geriknya sudah diawasi," Sekretaris Moon mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Keselamatan Sekretaris Yoo juga harus kita utamakan, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah saksi kunci kecelakaan lima belas tahun yang lalu," Daehyun memandang lagi Villa dihadapannya. "Saat melihat kemunculanku nanti, Ayah akan segera tau jika Sekretaris Yoo lah yang sudah mengkhianatinya."

Hening sejenak. Daehyun masih sibuk memikirkan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya. Bagaimana caranya membawa keluar putrinya dan Sekretaris Yoo dengan selamat serta memastikan Ayahnya juga tertangkap.

"Kita harus bisa menyelamatkan Yeri dan Sekretaris Yoo sebelum polisi datang. Ayahku akan panik jika dia melihat polisi sudah mengepung villa ini saat kita belum berhasil mengeluarakan mereka, dan itu bisa mengancam keselamatan salah satu dari mereka," Daehyun diam lagi. "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah melumpuhkan para penjaga itu. Jika mereka sudah dapat diatasi, akan lebih mudah untuk menyelamatkan Sekretaris Yoo dan juga Yeri."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau akan masuk kedalam dan melawan para penjaga itu sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Ia menunjuk arah belakang mereka, "Berbaliklah," ucap Daehyun.

Chanyeol menurut dan melihat kebelakang mobil. Di luar sana ia sudah melihat lebih dari selusin pria-pria berbaju hitam yang berdiri didepan sebuah mobil van.

"Aku akan bersama mereka," ujar Daehyun mantap.

"Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu, Daehyun-ssi," seru Chanyeol sebelum Daehyun keluar dari mobil.

"Dan meninggalkan dia sendirian disini?" tunjukknya pada Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya. "Tidak Chanyeol-ssi. Kau tetaplah disini. Baekhyun akan semakin bersedih jika terjadi sesuatu padamu didalam sana. Bukan begitu Baekhyun?" tersirat maksud tersembunyi dalam pertanyaan Daehyun.

Baekhyun memilih tidak menjawab Daehyun. Ia hanya menatap sekilas pria itu dan kemudian kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Chanyeol-ssi, jangan lupa, lakukan sesuai rencana. Pastikan keberadaan polisi tidak diketahui sebelum aku berhasil keluar membawa Yeri."

Dan Daehyun benar-benar pergi setelah menerima anggukan mengerti dari Chanyeol diikuti oleh Sekretaris Moon yang juga menyusulnya keluar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap jendela disampingnya. Pria itu menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih merapat pada Baekhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya melingkupi bahu Baekhyun, membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau juga mencemaskan Daehyun. Percayalah, dia adalah pria yang hebat. Dia pasti akan membawa Yeri keluar dengan selamat," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahi Baekhyun.

.

.

Angin dari arah laut yang bertiup kencang menyambut Daehyun begitu ia keluar dari mobil. Helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang cukup panjang terlihat berantakan akibat sapuan angin yang berhembus. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang-orangnya, diikuti dengan Sekretaris Moon yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Terlihat pria tan itu sedang memberikan arahan pada anak buahnya. Memastikan mereka memahami setiap rencana yang telah disusunnya.

"Ingat, siapapun yang berhasil mencapai lantai dua dan melumpuhkan penjaga yang ada disana, segera bawa putriku keluar. Aku tidak mau tau, pastikan putriku tidak tergores sedikitpun. Kalian paham?"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari para anak buahnya, Daehyun pun segera membubarkan kerumunan kecil itu dan memulai rencananya untuk masuk kedalam villa dihadapan mereka. Pria Jung itu berjalan didepan dan diikuti oleh pria-pria berseragam hitam itu dibelakangnya.

Masuk melalui pagar utama yang tentu saja terkunci bukanlah pilihan utama Daehyun. Ia harus berhasil masuk kedalam Villa dengan diam-diam. Memastikan ia berhadapan dengan Ayahnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, sementara anak buahnya mengurus para penjaga yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Villa. Kondisi tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang mengelilingi Villa itu memudahkan mereka untuk melompatinya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk berada didalam pekarangan bangunan megah itu.

Sesuai dengan instruksi Daehyun, jika mereka harus meminimalkan suara dan tidak memancing keributan, para anak buah Daehyun langsung saja berpencar dengan mengendap-endap. Tiga orang pria beserta Sekretaris Moon mengikuti Daehyun menuju pintu masuk utama. Sesuai rencana, Daehyun akan masuk dari depan namun tetap saja ia butuh melumpuhkan orang-orang yang menjaga pintu depan itu.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi anak buah Daehyun untuk melumpuhkan dua orang penjaga pintu itu, hanya dengan dua kali pukulan ditengkuk mereka, dua penjaga itupun roboh. Daehyun dengan mudah masuk kedalam Villa dengan masih diikuti oleh ketiga anak buahnya. Mereka berjaga-jaga dibelakang Daehyun, mengantisipasi jika muncul penjaga lain yang akan menghadang Tuan mereka.

Setelah melewati pintu utama villa itu mereka sampai di ruang utama yang merangkap ruang tamu. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan separuh ruangannya yang berdinding kaca, yang otomatis menjadikan pemandangan utama ruangan itu adalah laut lepas. Tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda penjaga yang menjaga ruangan itu, namun mereka tetap tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan mereka.

Melintasi ruangan itu mereka dihadapkan pada dua lorong yang berlawanan arah yang cukup panjang. Di kedua ujung lorong itu terlihat dua orang yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Jika mengikuti denah yang digambarkan Sekretaris Yoo, jika mereka berbelok kelorong sebelah kanan, mereka akan menemukan sebuah ruangan tempat Ayahnya berada. Namun jika berbelok ke kiri, mereka akan menemukan tangga untuk menuju lantai dua.

Tapi jika melihat keberadaan penjaga yang berada diujung lorong sebelah kiri, berarti belum ada dari anak buahnya yang berhasil masuk kedalam. Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika, menimbang-nimbang, yang mana harus ia bereskan terlebih dahulu. Menemui Ayahnya atau menyelamatkan putrinya.

"Sajangnim," panggil sekretarisnya pelan.

Daehyun tersentak dan memandang ketiga pria dihadapannya bergantian.

"Kalian pergilah ke lorong sebelah kiri. Aku akan menemui Ayahku sendiri," putus Daehyun setelah berfikir keras.

"Tapi, _sajangnim_. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan anda tanpa perlindungan."

"Mereka hanya berdua aku bisa menghadapinya. Pergilah," lanjut Daehyun tak ingin dibantah.

Daehyun menunggu sampai ketiga anak buahnya pergi baru ia berjalan dan berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan. Kali ini langkah Daehyun jauh lebih tenang, tidak mengendap-endap seperti sebelumnya. Ia memang sengaja membuat kehadirannya diketahui oleh orang-orang Ayahnya.

Kedua pria berbadan tegap itu sontak berbalik saat menangkap suara langkah kaki Daehyun mendekat. Wajah keduanya terkejut saat mendapati jika kini Tuan Muda merekalah yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Tuan Muda Jung," keduanya membungkuk hormat.

"Dimana Ayahku?" tanya Daehyun datar.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, "Tuan, bagaimana bisa anda ada disini?" salah satunya berbalik bertanya.

"Aku bilang dimana Ayahku?" nada suara Daehyun masih belum berubah, namun kini matanya sudah memandang keduanya dengan tajam.

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kesabaran Daehyun mulai habis, ia berkacak pinggang. "Baiklah jika kalian memaksa," ucap Daehyun pelan.

Dan tanpa keduanya sempat menyadari Daehyun sudah melayangkan tendangan di tulang kering mereka masing-masing. Tendangan yang cukup keras untuk membuat keduanya jatuh berlutut dihadapan Daehyun. Belum lagi sempat keduanya menikmati rasa sakitnya, Daehyun kembali menghantam tengkuk keduanya yang membuat mereka akhirnya pingsan ditempat. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia melangkahi kedua tubuh pria itu dan langsung berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu dihadapannya. Memutar kenop pintu itu dan ia pun masuk kedalam.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Daehyun didalam ruangan itu adalah punggung tegap Ayahnya yang sedang membelakanginya. Pria itu berdiri tepat didepan dinding kaca yang sama seperti ruang tamu yang dilewatinya tadi. Daehyun tau Ayahnya pasti mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkannya diluar, tapi Ayahnya itu tetap bergeming seolah-olah tak menyadari kehadirannya didalam ruangan itu.

Jung Ji Hoon berbalik setelah mendengar Daehyun membanting pintu dibelakangnya dengan cukup keras. Ia tersenyum miring pada putranya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah murka.

"Kasar sekali Jung Daehyun," ia berdecak. "Kau tak perlu menyakiti mereka demi untuk bertemu Ayahmu ini," Jung Ji Hoon duduk dikursinya dan menatap lurus Daehyun yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kembalikan putriku."

Jung Ji Hoon terkekeh pelan, ia menjalin kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagunya. "Ayolah, nak. Apa salah jika seorang Kakek mengajak cucunya untuk berlibur? Kau sepertinya teralalu terpengaruh Baekhyun sampai jauh-jauh datang kesini."

Daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Kembalikan Yeri, Appa. Aku memintamu baik-baik. Jangan memancing habis kesabaranku," desis Daehyun.

Suara ribut-ribut diluar sampai ketempat mereka berada. Ji Hoon seketika terbelalak menatap Daehyun, namun ia kembali mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti semula, dengan seringai miring dibibirnya.

"Kau bahkan sampai repot-repot membawa orang-orangmu Daehyun-ah," ia berhenti sejenak. "Harus kuakui, aku sangat terkesan."

Daehyun semakin merah padam. Suara-suara ribut dan diiringi langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Sampai ketika pintu terbuka dari luar menampilkan sosok Sekretaris Moon dengan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh.

" _Sajangnim_ ," panggilnya dengan nafas yang terengah.

Daehyun berbalik dan menatap sekretarisnya, ia mulai merasakan firasat tidak baik.

"Kami tidak menemukan Nona Yeri dan Sekretaris Yoo," lanjutnya lagi dan sukses membuat Daehyun seketika menegang dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Kuakui kau memang pintar Daehyun-ah. Tapi kau lupa, jika aku adalah Ayahmu. Kau tidak lebih pintar dariku."

Daehyun kembali melihat Ayahnya. Sosok itu kini sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan berada tepat dibelakang Daehyun. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan puas saat melihat wajah Daehyun yang menatapnya dengan berang.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan anakku?!" raung Daehyun. Bar kesabarannya kini benar-benar telah habis.

Tawa memuakkan Ji Hoon kembali terdengar, ia berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Daehyun.

"Daehyun, Daehyun, Daehyun," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan lagi urusanmu, _son_. Biarkan Ayahmu ini menyelesaikan urusannya dengan istrimu yang sombong itu."

"Ini menjadi urusanku karena kau sudah melibatkan anakku!" sergah Daehyun dengan keras.

"Hey tenanglah Daehyun. Putrimu baik-baik saja. Aku memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri raja disini," ucap pria tua itu dengan tenang.

Daehyun mendengus muak, "Teruslah tertawa, Appa. Aku yakin ini adalah tawamu yang terkahir kali sebelum kau membusuk dipenjara," seru Daehyun dengan tajam.

Ji Hoon menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan serius kali ini, "Kau melaporkanku ke polisi?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran. "Atas tuduhan apa? Penculikan pada cucuku sendiri?" dan tawanya kembali meledak.

"Baiklah mungkin kau tidak akan dipenjara untuk penculikan Yeri. Tapi kau tentu tidak lupa dengan kecelakaan Byun Baekbeom lima belas tahun yang lalu," ucap Daehyun dengan perlahan.

Wajah Jung Ji Hoon seketika memucat, matanya menatap Daehyun dengan nyalang.

"Polisi sudah mengepung Villa ini jika kau ingin tau. Menyerahlah Appa, dan kembalikan putriku."

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin," sangkal Ji Hoon dan kembali terkekeh. Namun terlihat kepanikan disorot matanya.

"Teruslah menyangkal. Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lari," Daehyun berjalan mendekati Ayahnya, sementara Ji Hoon berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Daehyun yang terus mendekat.

Daehyun terus mendekat dan kini ia sudah berhasil mendesak Ayahnya tepat didepan dinding kaca.

"Jadi katakan dimana putriku?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Ji Hoon memandang Daehyun tidak berkedip. Wajah Daehyun begitu dekat dengannya. Dan disaat bersamaan ia kembali membulatkan matanya saat melihat satu persatu polisi sudah masuk kedalam ruangan.

 _Duk... duk...duk_

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdapat diruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian Daehyun. Kesempatan itu digunakan Ji Hoon untuk meraih pisau buah yang berada di atas meja yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh Daehyun, dan menodongkan pisau itu tepat dileher Daehyun. Daehyun yang tidak menyangka pergerakan Ayahnya terlambat untuk berkelit. Jadilah kini ia mematung merasakan dinginnya ujung pisau yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Letakkan senjata kalian, atau aku akan melukainya," ancam Ji Hoon pada polisi-polisi yang otomatis menodongkan senjata mereka saat masuk kedalam ruangan.

Dengan seketika suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Polisi tidak mampu bertindak lebih jauh mengingat posisi Daehyun kini dalam bahaya. Namun mereka tak juga menurunkan senjata mereka. Empat orang polisi yang berada dalam ruangan itu masih mempertahankan sikap waspada mereka.

"Jangan kalian fikir aku tidak berani melukainya karena dia putraku," Jung Ji Hoon terlihat mulai kehilangan akalnya.

Polisi masih belum gentar.

"Akhhhhh," dan selanjutnya terdengar teriakan Daehyun saat Ji Hoon berhasil menggores lengan kanannya dengan cukup dalam. Dengan seketika darah merembes dari balik kemeja tiga perempat berwarna biru laut milik Daehyun. Terlihat pria berkulit tan itu meringis menahan perih luka yang ditorehkan Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Melihat Daehyun yang telah dilukai, semua yang berada diruangan itu kembali terkesiap. Satu persatu polisi yang berada disana mulai menurunkan pistol milik mereka.

"Menyingkir kalian semua. Kalau tidak aku akan melukainya lebih dari ini!" Ji Hoon menodongkan pisaunya ke arah para polisi sambil menyeret Daehyun yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Melihat celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan, dengan cepat Daehyun menyikut dada Ayahnya dengan lengannya yang tidak terluka. Cukup kuat hentakan siku Daehyun hingga membuat Ayahnya terdorong mundur kebelakang. Namun sayang Daehyun tak melihat ayunan tangan Ayahnya, pisau yang berada ditangannya kembali menggores sisi kanan pipi Daehyun. Mengabaikan rasa perih dipipi dan lengannya, Daehyun memutar lengan Ayahnya dengan satu gerakan hingga pisau yang ditangan Ji Hoon akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan cepat Daehyun menendang pisau itu menjauh.

Polisi dengan segera bergerak cepat untuk mengamankan Ji Hoon yang telah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Daehyun. Tangan pria tua itu segera dipasangkan borgol. Tubuhnya terus berontak saat akan digiring.

"Tuan Jung Ji Hoon, anda ditahan dalam kasus pembunuhan berencana lima belas tahun yang lalu pada saudara Byun Baekbeom. Anda bisa memilih tetap diam sampai kuasa hukum anda tiba untuk melakukan pembelaan," ucap salah seorang polisi sambil menunjukkan surat penangkapan resmi.

"Aku tidak bersalah!" raung Jung Ji Hoon sambil berontak. "Daehyun, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada Ayahmu!" teriaknya lagi.

"Bawa dia," ucap Daehyun sambil meringis memegang lengannya yang terluka.

Setalah memberikan anggukan singkat pada Daehyun para polisi itupun berjalan sambil setengah menyeret Ji Hoon yang terus berontak.

" _Sajangnim,_ anda baik-baik saja?" Sekretaris Moon segera mendekati atasannya.

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi tanda jika ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia menunjuk salah satu pintu yang terdapat diruangan itu, "Buka pintu itu, mereka ada didalam," ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa banyak tanya Sekretaris Moon langsung menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Daehyun. Dan betapa terkejut mereka saat mendapati Sekretaris Yoo dalam keadaan tangan terikat dan mulut yang tertutupi lakban hitam memandangnya dengan lemah. Disampingnya terlihat Yeri yang juga kondisinya tak jauh berbeda. Gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu lemah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dengan cepat Daehyun langsung merengkuh putrinya dan membebaskan ikatan Yeri, mengabaikan rasa sakit dilengannya. Melihat kehadiran Ayahnya, tangis Yeri seketika pecah.

"Appa!" tangisnya sambil memeluk erat leher Daehyun. "Harabojie jahat. Yeri takut, Appa!"

Daehyun balas memeluk erat putrinya dan mengecup puncak kepala Yeri dengan bertubi-tubi, "Jangan takut sayang. Yeri sudah aman. Appa disini," bisiknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Appa..." isak Yeri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun seketika keluar dari mobil saat ia melihat pihak polisi telah keluar bersama dengan Jung Ji Hoon yang telah berhasil diringkus. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol mengikuti dan langsung merangkul Baekhyun. Berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba kembali mengamuk dan menerjang Jung Ji Hoon.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat Baekhyun muncul untuk berhadapan dengan Jung Ji Hoon. Pria itu memandang Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Sementara Baekhyun balas memandangnya tanpa rasa takut. Terlihat kebencian yang sangat keluar dari sorot mata keduanya yang saling bertatapan. Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat ia merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, dan pria itu menggeleng. Memintanya untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Semoga kau membusuk dipenjara!" ucap Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa kebencian.

Ia langsung berlalu dari hadapan Ji Hoon saat matanya menangkap kehadiran Daehyun yang muncul dari balik pintu bersama dengan Yeri yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Yeri-ahhh," panggil Baekhyun sambil berlari.

"Eommaaaaa," suara Yeri terdengar lemah.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menghambur untuk memeluk Yeri yang masih berada dalam gendongan Daehyun. Baekhyun yang ingin memeluk Yeri otomatis turut ikut memeluk Daehyun. Keduanya kini sama-sama memeluk buah hati mereka. Baekhyun menumpahkan tangis bahagianya setelah berhasil bertemu kembali dengan putrinya yang sudah menghilang selama satu minggu. Bahkan ia tak lagi sadar jika kini salah satu lengan Daehyun yang bebas turut merangkul bahunya.

Dibelakang mereka Chanyeol memilih menghentikan langkahnya. Mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari ketiganya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu berkumpul bersama anak dan suaminya –yeah, Daehyun masih berstatus suami Baekhyun bukan? Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal tak melihat Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhan Daehyun.

"Yeri... sayang. Yeri kau kenapa nak? Daehyun kenapa dengan Yeri?"

Pekikan panik Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Chanyeol langsung melihat kearah mereka dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menepuk pelan pipi Yeri sambil memanggil nama putrinya.

"Yeri jawab Eomma, sayang? Yeri bangun nak," Baekhyun mulai menangis.

Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekati mereka dan melihat Yeri yang sudah terkulai lemas di pelukan Daehyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa dengan Yeri?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau Chan, tadi dia masih berbicara. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia diam dan memejamkan matanya. Aku sudah panggil namanya, tapi dia tidak mendengar panggilanku."

Melihat Baekhyun yang semakin panik, ditambah Daehyun yang juga sepertinya tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat melihat kondisi Yeri, membuat Chanyeol satu-satunya yang harus bergerak dengan cepat.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Yeri kerumah sakit sekarang," ucap Chanyeol dan segera diangguki oleh Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Pendek? Iya emang sengaja. Kenapa Cuma fokus sama misi penyelamatan Yeri? Memang sudah porsinya. Hari ini aku update bareng** **Railash61** **, jangan lupa baca FF adikku yang unyuh itu ya guys. Baiklah sampai jumpa chapter terakhir tanggal 5 nanti... jangan lupa review lagi yaa. Btw sudahkah kalian membaca FF baru saya? Perasaan kok sepi yaa? Baiklah sampai jumpa hari minggu guys~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zoldyk, ryanryu, SnakeyMe, Lee Seohyun, rizkianita, hunnaxxx, exindira, GhanChan, Chanbaekhunlove, vivikim406, kiki2231, audrezqi, EXO12LOVE, annisamiptahinna, NoTime, Byunki, Park Lim, kekasihgelappcy, Byun ye na, nadhefuji, ChristyLeyla, BabyByunie, bella bdbebell, Eunbi12, jumarohfauziyah, He Who Control The Light, dyobaekcy2711, fakpark, msluhan87, babybaek, baeks06, chenma, KrisnaAnggaDewi, Al, erry-shi, Hyun CB614, May Park, ohbieber, fvirliani, princebaechan, megolpcy, thysepthi, babyjunma, Riva Oktaviani, Rly C Jaekyu, Chan, Nevan296, hellosascha, PrincePink, Fadilla indah, nina park huang.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TIMELESS**

 **By**

 **BaekbyChuu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 (Last Chap)**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bagian tersulit dari merelakan adalah berdamai dengan kenyataan. Luka tak akan pernah bisa terlepas bila kau masih begitu erat menggenggamnya. Lepaskanlah, perkenankan dirimu menerima kebahagiaan baru.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru dapat bernafas dengan lega setelah mendengar kepastian kondisi Yeri dari dokter yang menanganinya. Dokter mendiagnosis jika putri kecilnya mengalami overdosis obat tidur. Hal yang cukup berbahaya jika sedikit saja terlambat ditangani. Setelah mendapat perawatan, kondisi Yeri sudah berangsur membaik meski belum sadarkan diri. Kini yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Yeri siuman.

Tepat disamping ranjang perawatan, Daehyun duduk menatapi putri kecilnya yang masih tertidur. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yeri yang tidak terdapat jarum infus. Baekhyun sendiri memilih membiarkan Daehyun menemani Yeri, sementara dirinya kini duduk disalah satu sofa yang terdapat diruangan itu. Masih dengan Chanyeol yang setia duduk disampingnya. Keduanya terlarut dalam hening. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap, terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Diluar hari mulai beranjak gelap, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari ketiga orang disana untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka. Baekhyun yang kini posisinya telah menyandar dengan nyaman dibahu Chanyeol, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali matanya hampir terpejam, namun masih saja berusaha dilawannya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan bangunkan jika Yeri sudah sadar," bujuk Chanyeol yang sudah entah keberapa kali.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih saja keras kepala. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah.

Mendekati jam makan malam Yeri akhirnya siuman. Daehyun adalah yang pertama kali menyadari saat mata sikecil itu bergerak-gerak.

"Appa," panggil Yeri dengan suaranya yang serak. Matanya memandang lemah Ayahnya.

Mendengar suara putrinya, dengan seketika Baekhyun menghambur mendekati ranjang Yeri.

"Yeri-ah, sayang. Ini Eomma."

Mata Yeri beralih kesisi lainnya, "Eomma," lirihnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyum lega terlukis dibibirnya. Tangannya membelai lembut puncak kepala Yeri. "Bagaimana perasaan Yeri? Dimana yang sakit, nak?"

Yeri hanya menggeleng dengan lemah. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang dokter dan perawat masuk untuk memeriksa kondisi Yeri. Setelah memastikan tidak ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan kedua petugas rumah sakit itupun pamit. Sebelumnya pergi dokter itu sempat berpesan jika dalam dua hari Yeri sudah bisa dibawa pulang.

Baekhyun kini menggantikan tempat duduk Daehyun, sementara pria itu memilih berdiri dibelakangnya. Terlihat wanita itu tak ingin beranjak dari sisi putrinya. Yeri sendiri masih belum bisa berbicara banyak. Wajahnya masih pucat dengan mata yang berkedip lemah memandang Ibu dan Ayahnya bergantian.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Aku akan ke kafetaria dan membeli sesuatu untuk kalian. Apa ada yang kalian inginkan?" Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Yeri memecah keheningan.

Suasana kembali berubah menjadi canggung setelah Yeri siuman. Sadar tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya Chanyeol memilih untuk keluar dari kondisi _awkward_ yang kerap terjadi disaat dirinya berada bersama Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Tapi kau sudah melewatkan makan siangmu, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak lapar, Chan."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Chanyeol beralih pada Daehyun, "Dan kau? Ingin dibawakan sesuatu?"

"Aku ikut denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi," Daehyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Kedua pria itu duduk berhadapan disalah satu meja kafetaria. Dua gelas kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul berada dihadapan keduanya. Daehyun memandang fokus gelas miliknya, sementara Chanyeol membawa mata bulatnya berkeliling, memandangi suasana kafetaria yang cukup penuh.

"Minggu depan sidang terakhir perceraianku dengan Baekhyun."

Ucapan singkat Daehyun membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih kepadanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar, memberi kesempatan pria dihadapannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah ini semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Baekhyun akan sepenuhnya kembali menjadi milikmu," ucapan itu terdengar getir.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Kita sama-sama tau sejak awal Baekhyun memang milikku," komentarnya singkat namun tepat pada sasaran.

"Kau benar," Daehyun tersenyum kecil "Sejak dulu, sekarang sampai mungkin selamanya dia hanya milikmu. Tak pernah ruang baginya untuk berbagi hati dengan siapapun."

Meskipun tersenyum tapi dari nada suara yang dikeluarkan Daehyun, Chanyeol dapat menangkap kepahitan yang dirasakan pria itu. Tapi situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi diantara mereka saat ini tak bisa menempatkannya dalam posisi untuk bersimpati pada Daehyun. Tidak jika objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu menyangkut perasaan yang sayangnya tertuju pada satu wanita yang sama. Dalam urusan cinta dan perasaan, Daehyun tetaplah seorang rival dimata Chanyeol terlepas dari hubungan baik yang sebisa mungkin mereka jaga. Chanyeol fikir beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sudah cukup banyak mengalah pada Daehyun.

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol naik, matanya memandang tertarik pada topik pembicaraan Daehyun.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tau kalau aku tak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Yeri. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, pada akhirnya pengadilan tetap akan memutuskan Yeri dibawah perwalian Baekhyun," Daehyun membuat jeda dengan menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Dan mengapa kau memilih mengatakan hal ini padaku?" Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sudah bisa membaca kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau mengerti maksudku dengan jelas Chanyeol-ssi," Daehyun memajukan posisi tubuhnya, kedua tangannya yang terjalin ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Baekhyun tidak akan setuju dengan ini," ucap Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Tidak jika aku yang memintanya, tapi Ya jika kau yang bicara dengannya," suara Daehyun terdengar mantap.

Chanyeol seperti tidak terpengaruh pada ucapan Daehyun. Sedari awal ia tidak pernah setuju untuk ikut campur dalam urusan Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Apalagi kali ini menyangkut dengan perebutan hak asuh yang mungkin saja akan terjadi sebelum sidang terakhir peceraian keduanya. Katakan jika Chanyeol memang belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kehadiran Yeri ditengah keluarga mereka nanti saa Baekhyun kembali. Tapi ia tidak mungkin sekejam itu meminta secara langsung pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan Yeri kepada Daehyun, Ayah kandung gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau risaukan. Jika aku ditempatmu aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Pasti sulit untukmu menerima anak yang bukan darah dagingmu sendiri. Dan kau juga tak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri untuk itu. Yeri masih memiliku, aku Ayahnya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. "Ini sama sekali bukan urusanku. Lagipula aku tidak bisa meminta hal itu secara langsung dengan Baekhyun. Itu akan sangat menyakitinya."

"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya. Aku akan tetap meminta padanya dengan baik-baik. Hanya saja kau tau sendiri Baekhyun seperti apa," Daehyun mendesah. "Belum-belum aku mengatakan satu patah kata, melihatku saja dia sudah naik darah."

Dalam hati Chanyeol mengamini ucapan Daehyun. Emosi Baekhyun sangat tidak stabil jika berdekatan dengan pria tan itu. Satu hal yang terkadang diam-diam disyukurinya karena hal itu menunjukkan dengan jelas diposisi mana Baekhyun menempatkan Daehyun.

"Aku tau aku terlalu banyak meminta padamu sejak awal. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Baekhyun hanya akan mendengarkan ucapanmu saja," Daehyun menatap lurus Chanyeol kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku. Baekhyun tak akan kehilangan apapun setelah berpisah denganku. Dia akan kembali padamu dan anak-anak kalian. Tapi aku hanya punya Yeri, salahkah jika aku ingin dia bersamaku?"

.

Tak lebih dari dua hari dan Yeri sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kondisinya sudah sangat membaik. Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke Seoul, mengingat ia tak mungkin lebih lama meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya baik dikantor maupun pada Sehun dan Luhan. Meski dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Daehyun untuk menunggui proses pemulihan Yeri. Berusaha untuk berfikir positif jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa antara Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga sedikit tidak rela saat melepas pria itu kembali terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol paham dengan Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman berada disekiar Daehyun, namun ia berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun jika wanita itu hanya cukup bertahan satu hari saja. Dan setelahnya mereka akan kembali bertemu saat kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

"Appa mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Yeri menghentikan langkah kaki Daehyun. Pria tan itu berbalik dan memberikan senyum lembut pada putrinya yang kini sudah bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Ya, mereka kini sudah berada di Seoul.

Daehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut dahi putrinya, "Tidurlah, ingat kata dokter Yeri harus banyak istirahat."

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, "Tidak mau. Kalau Yeri tidur, Appa pasti akan pergi lagi," dan kini mata si kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Yeri tidak mau ditinggal lagi. Yeri mau sama Appa."

Daehyun mendesah lelah. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang juga berada didalam kamar Yeri. Sejak awal ia memang akan meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun setelah mengantarkan Yeri kedalam kamarnya. Daehyun cukup tau diri jika Baekhyun enggan untuk tinggal satu atap dengannya. Namun kini ia dihadapkan oleh putrinya yang hampir menangis. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Baekhyun menyadari arah pandang Daehyun kepadanya, namun ia tak ingin menatap pria itu. Ia memilih mendekati ranjang Yeri dan duduk disalah satu sisinya.

"Yeri-ah, Appa akan ada disini lagi saat Yeri bangun," pujuk Baekhyun lembut.

Yeri menoleh pada Ibunya, "Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Appa tidak bisa disini saja? Pokoknya Appa tidak boleh pergi, Yeri ingin tidur ditemani Appa."

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan Yeri yang tetap keras kepala. Baiklah untuk kali ini ia akan mengalah, mengingat kondisi Yeri yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Jika semakin dipaksa, ia khawatir putrinya itu malah akan menangis. Wanita itu bangkit dari atas ranjang Yeri, menatap Daehyun sekilas. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang sesungguhnya sangat begitu berat untuk dikatakan.

"Kau tetaplah disini malam ini," ucapnya singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya Yeri tetap tidak ingin lepas dari Ayahnya. Hal membuat masa tinggal Daehyun dirumah Baekhyun semakin bertambah lama. Meski dengan berat hati Baekhyun terpaksa menerima kehadiran Daehyun, karena jika selangkah saja Daehyun bergerak, Yeri akan menangis histeris. Tangisan Yeri jelas bukanlah hal yang ingin didengarnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat dirinya masih bisa bertahan dan tidak meledak adalah Chanyeol. Pria itu terlihat begitu tenang menyikapi semua hal ini. Tak bosan-bosan Chanyeol memintanya untuk terus bersabar. Terkadang ia merasa heran bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan ketenangan layaknya Biksu yang sedang bermeditasi. Tidakkah pria itu pernah merasa cemburu aau khawatir akan kehadiran Daehyun disekitarnya?

Hal baik lain yang membuat Baekhyun cukup melupakan problemanya yang terpaksa harus tinggal dengan Daehyun adalah kehadiran dua buah hatinya dengan Chanyeol. Hari-hari selama Daehyun bersama Yeri banyak dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Hubungannya dengan Sehun juga semakin membaik, bahkan sudah dua hari belakangan ini ia selalu menjemput Sehun pulang sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu dirumah mereka sampai sore. Hal yang cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya, meski ia tak bisa membawa Yeri ikut serta bersamanya.

Baekhyun hanya berharap jika proses perceraiannya dengan Daehyun agar segera selesai. Hingga tak ada alasan lagi bagi pria itu untuk lebih lama berada di Seoul. Tapi tetap saja ia memikirkan reaksi Yeri nanti saat tau jika Ayahnya akan kembali ke Tokyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hening saat hakim membacakan keputusannya. Ini adalah sidang terakhir perceraian Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Sidang yang juga sekaligus akan menetapkan hak asuh Yeri yang masih dibawah umur.

"Berdasarkan aturan serta hukum yang berlaku, dengan ini majelis hakim pengadilan Seoul memutuskan untuk mengabulkan gugatan cerai yang dilayangkan oleh Byun Baekhyun kepada pihak tergugat Jung Daehyun. Dan juga dengan ini dinyatakan hak asuh atas Jung Yerim jatuh ke tangan Byun Baekhyun, selaku ibu kandungnya."

Ketukan palu hakim tersebut menandakan bahwa ia sudah resmi bercerai dengan Daehyun dengan hak asuh Yeri yang jatuh ke tangannya. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bisa bernafas dengan lega. Seolah-olah satu beban berat dipundaknya sudah terangkat.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya untuk bersalaman pada hakim dan juga pada Daehyun. Meski enggan, tapi ia mencoba bersikap profesional. Toh pun kini mereka sudah resmi bercerai. Setelahnya Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Chanyeol yang juga hadir dipersidangan sebagai bentuk dukungannya pada sang istri.

"Akhirnya satu masalah terselesaikan. Sekarang kau hanya milikku," peluk Chanyeol dengan erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Selamanya aku hanya milikmu," balas Baekhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Sementara itu masih ditempatnya, tersisa Daehyun yang masih tak bersuara. Ia menatap interaksi intim antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling berpelukan. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tak merasakan denyutan pada bagian hatinya. Entahlah, mungkin status mereka yang kini sudah resmi sebagai mantan suami istri membuatnya merasa tak lagi memiliki hak untuk menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun. Semuanya sudah berakhir bukan?

Pelukan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlepas saat Daehyun mendekati keduanya. Chanyeol adalah pihak yang melepaskan pelukan itu. Meskipun kini hatinya sedang diliputi suka cita, tapi ia masih punya perasaan untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkannya tepat didepan hidung Daehyun.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Baekhyun saling pandang dengan Chanyeol sebelum beralih menatap pria yang sudah resmi menjadi mantan suaminya itu.

"Apalagi kali ini, Daehyun? Jangan memicu pertengkaran lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai, apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Daehyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran. Aku hanya ingin bicara. Itu saja."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Terlihat pria itu memberikan anggukan singkat. Sebuah tanda yang mengizinkannya untuk berbicara dengan Daehyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk bicara."

"Tidak."

Ucapan Daehyun yang begitu cepat membuat Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi mengurungkan niatnya. Sebelah alis matanya naik, menatap tidak mengerti Daehyun.

"Tetaplah disini, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku juga ingin kau juga mendengar hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sejenak, namun tak sampai sedetik ia mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan langsung saja. Baekhyun, biarkan Yeri ikut denganku," ucap Daehyun tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar permintaan frontal yang dilayangkan Daehyun. Matanya memandang tak berkedip pria tan itu. "Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengn kondisi yang masih setengah terkejut.

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Baekhyun," Daehyun enggan mengulangi ucapannya.

Baekhyun memandang Daehyun tidak percaya kemudian mendengus. "Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar keputusan hakim?"

"Aku tidak tuli dan aku mendengar semuanya dengan jelas!" suara Daehyun naik satu tingkat.

"Lalu pembicaraan konyol apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Semua sudah jelas Jung Daehyun, jawabannya adalah tidak!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras.

Daehyun memicingkan matanya sambil memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. "Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

Chanyeol yang terjebak diantara ketegangan antara mantan suami istri itu merasa perlu menengahi keduanya. Percayalah, ia juga merasa muak harus menghadapi pertengkaran demi pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Yang sialnya ia selalu berada disana tiap kali kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Baekhyun kendalikan dirimu. Biarkan Daehyun bicara. Setelahnya baru kau bisa memutuskan untuk setuju atau tidak."

Dan lagi sepertinya biasanya, satu kalimat dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun seketika patuh dan menutup rapat mulutnya. Baekhyun diam, menunggu Daehyun. untuk membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Aku tau secara hukum kaulah yang memegang hak asuh atas Yeri. Hanya saja aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan cara kekeluargaan. Ikatan kita mungkin sudah berakhir, tapi ikatan antara aku dan Yeri bahkan kau dan Yeri selamanya tidak akan terputus."

Baekhyun masih diam. Tau jika Daehyun masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin Yeri tinggal denganku."

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat melihat Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya, meminta wanita itu untuk tetap diam.

"Percayalah, tidak akan ada yang berubah meski Yeri tinggal denganku. Kau tetap bisa dengan bebas menemuinya dan aku juga tidak akan menghalangi Yeri jika dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengabulkan keinginanmu?" sela Baekhyun cepat saat melihat kesempatan untuk membuka mulut.

Daehyun kemudian diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang mampu diucapkannya. Sesungguhnya ada banyak hal yang ingin diucapkannya, hanya saja entah kenapa semua itu begitu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Kata-kata yang sudah lama dipersiapkannya untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun bahkan seketika buyar saat kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tak dapat menjawabnya?" kejar Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku bisa menjawabnya," jawab Daehyun setelah diam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Daehyun.

"Saat ini Yeri adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa untukku setelah kita berpisah. Sementara kau, setelah ini kau akan kembali pada Chanyeol dan anak-anakmu. Kau bisa melanjutkan kehidupanmu yang sempurna bersama Chanyeol," Daehyun memberi _gesture_ menunjuk pada Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Baekhyun.

"Tapi tidak untukku dan Yeri. Selamanya Yeri tetaplah orang asing didalam keluarga kalian nanti terlepas jika dia memang putri kandungmu. Chanyeol bukanlah Ayahnya dan Yeri juga tau hal itu," Daehyun berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. Entah mengapa dadanya sesaat terasa begitu sesak sangat mengungkapkan apa yang dipendamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa egois Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa merengkuh segalanya dalam dekapanmu. Aku menginginkan Yeri bukan semata karena diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin putriku merasa nyaman dan merasa tak ada yang berubah dari hidupnya sekalipun kita sudah berpisah. Selamanya kau tetaplah Ibunya, dan aku tetaplah Ayahnya. Yeri tak butuh yang lain lagi."

"Percayalah, aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Dan ini adalah solusi yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Biarkan Yeri ikut denganku dan kau bisa memperbaiki sembilan tahun waktumu yang terbuang bersama anak-anakmu secara penuh dan utuh."

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Tak ada bantahan yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti biasanya. Dia hanya diam, meresapi semua ucapan panjang lebar Daehyun. Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama Daehyun mengungkit perihal keberadaan Yeri dimata Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya. Namun entah mengapa, ucapan Daehyun kali ini begitu mengena dihatinya. Meskipun sangkalan demi sangkalan terus disuarakan hatinya, tapi ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang mengatakan jika apa yang dikatakan Daehyun adalah benar.

Sentuhan Chanyeol dibahunya membuatnya tersentak. Ia pandang pria yang dicintainya itu dengan pandangan serba salah bercampur kebingungan. Benarkah ia terlalu egois selama ini? Benarkah ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menyadari pandangan bingung yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak ingin menempatkan Baekhyun pada posisi sulit seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang Ibu, sudah menjadi lumrahnya ia tak ingin terpisah jauh dari anak-anaknya. Tapi kehidupan tak sesederhana itu. Tidak semua yang diinginkan akan didapatkan. Terkadang ada hal lain yang harus dilepaskan demi meraih hal berharga yang lain. Dan kini Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mengerti, jika didalam hidup ini selalu ada pilihan. Pilihan untuk mempertahankan yang satu dan melepaskan yang lain.

Anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol seolah menjawab semua kebimbangan Baekhyun. Pria itupun sependapat dengan Daehyun. Kali ini haruskah ia kembali mengikuti egonya dan mengabaikan perasaan Chanyeol yang sudah begitu bersabar dan dengan mudah menerimanya kembali beserta semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Ataukah ia harus rela berbisah dengan buah hatinya yang lain demi kebahagiannya yang lain?

Pilihan apapun yang diambilnya nanti tentu saja tidak adil baik untuk Yeri dan juga untuk Chanyeol serta anak-anaknya. Tapi bukankah dulu ia juga pernah dihadapkan dalam situasi yang sulit? Saat dimana ia harus memilih antara keluarganya dan Chanyeol serta Sehun saat itu. Dulu Baekhyun sudah bersikap tidak adil pada Chanyeol dengan memutuskan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada pesan apapun. Dan kini haruskah ia kembali mengecewakan Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya yang sudah begitu lama menunggu kehadirannya untuk kembali pulang ketengah-tengah keluarga mereka?

"Ini tidak mudah untukku," ucap Baekhyun terbata. "Baik Yeri, Sehun dan Luhan, ketiganya memiliki posisi yang sama dalam hatiku. Mereka anak-anakku."

Seketika Baekhyun kesulitan berbicara. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ada air mata yang berusaha untuk menembus tembok pertahanannya.

"Dulu aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan meninggalkan Sehun. Hal yang sangat kusesali seumur hidupku setelah melihat kondisinya yang menjadi sangat menderita karena aku. Aku juga pernah kehilangan waktu sembilan tahun bersama Luhan, putraku yang bahkan kehidupannya tak pernah kuketahui. Dan sekarang, apakah aku harus berpisah lagi dari anakku yang lain? Haruskah aku berpisah dengan Yeri?" Baekhyun berhenti untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tau aku memang egois jika aku menginginkan semuanya menjadi milikku. Tapi aku hanya seorang Ibu yang pernah merasakan sakitnya berpisah dengan anaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian Sehun terulang lagi kepada Yeri," dan isakan Baekhyun pun pecah.

Dengan satu gerakan Chanyeol merangkulnya dan berusahan menenangkan tangis Baekhyun.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Situasi kali ini berbeda dengan situasi saat kau pergi sembilan tahun yang lalu. Yeri akan baik-baik saja," ujar Daehyun kemudian.

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan matanya yang masih basah, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini Daehyun. Lagipula kita juga butuh mendengar pendapat Yeri. Jika Yeri memang lebih memilihmu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk membawanya," putus Baekhyun akhirnya.

Perlahan Daehyun mengangguk, setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mau diajak berkompromi. Memberi sedikit waktu pada wanita itu untuk berfikir bukanlah masalah besar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu."

Daehyun kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika kau memang belum siap terpisah dengan Yeri."

"Dan mengabaikan perasaanmu lagi?" Baekhyun memandang tepat mata Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau jujur padaku Chan. Kenapa tak mengatakan jika aku begitu egois selama ini? kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" desak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya, lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. "Dengar Baekhyun, terlalu banyak masalah yang kau bawa pulang. Jujur saja aku sendiri sampai tidak tau yang mana yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Dan haruskah aku menambahinya lagi dengan hal lain?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa jujur padaku."

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, " Sudahlah tidak usah diperpanjang lagi. Yang penting saat ini satu persatu masalah sudah terselesaikan. Sekarang fokuslah pada keputusanmu mengenai Yeri."

Baekhyun tertunduk, pikirannya kembali terbayang pada wajah Daehyun saat mengatakan keinginannya untuk membawa Yeri untuk tinggal bersamanya. Mata Daehyun yang memandangnya penuh harap, hal yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pria itu selama sembilan tahun mereka hidup bersama. Entah memang tidak pernah atau Baekhyun yang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mendengar ucapan demi ucapan Daehyun membuatnya menyadari jika selama ini ia juga sudah bersikap kejam dan tidak adil pada pria itu. Kenangan demi kenangan segala ucapan kasarnya pada Daehyun kembali terputar diotaknya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. "Apakah benar Yeri akan baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, "Daehyun adalah Ayah yang baik. Percayalah, dia pasti akan mengurus Yeri dengan baik."

Dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan menenangkan Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit keraguan dihatinya berhasil ditepis. Semoga keputusan yang diambilnya kali ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keberuntungan seolah berada dipihak Daehyun, tanpa butuh banyak kata dan bujukan Yeri dengan mudahnya menurut untuk ikut tinggal dengannya dan kembali ke Tokyo. Meski dengan berat hati namun Baekhyun harus menepati janjinya untuk membiarkan Daehyun membawa Yeri. Dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama putri kecilnya itu sebelum besok pagi Daehyun akan menjemput Yeri untuk dibawa kembali Tokyo. Satu minggu waktu yang dimintanya pada Daehyun untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Yeri sudah berlalu bagai sekedip mata.

"Eomma pasti akan sangat rindu pada Yeri," bisik Baekhyun ditelinga putrinya.

Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar Yeri. Kamar yang sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi kamar kosong setelah Yeri pergi besok.

"Yeri juga pasti akan rindu Eomma," balas si kecil itu sambil menyamankan posisi berbaringnya disamping Ibunya. "Yeri janji akan sering menelpon Eomma, Luhan Oppa dan Sehun Oppa. Tapi Eomma juga harus berjanji kan sering melihat Yeri di Tokyo, ya?" kelingkingnya terjulur, sebagai tanda pengikat janji antara dirinya dan Ibunya.

Baekhyun menyambut kelingking mungil yang terjulur kepadanya. Saat jari mereka tertaut keduanya pun tertawa.

Baekhyun seolah tidak akan pernah puas memandangi wajah putrinya. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip menatap Yeri sambil sesekali tangannya membelai rambut halus milik gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa Yeri tidak ingin tinggal dengan Eomma saja?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar. Setelah berhari-hari hanya tertahan dilidahnya.

Yeri melarikan jari-jari mungilnya diwajah Ibunya. "Eomma kan sudah punya Sehun Oppa dan Luhan Oppa disini. Dan juga ada Paman Chanyeol. Kalau Yeri juga disini kasihan Appa. Appa pasti kesepian di Tokyo hanya berdua dengan Halmonie," jawabnya dengan nada polos khas anak-anak. Meski jawaban yang diberikan Yeri bukanlah jawaban yang biasanya keluar dari mulut anak berumur delapan tahun. Tapi Baekhyun tau, apa yang dialami gadis kecil itu selama ini sudah membentuknya untuk menjadi lebih peka.

Baekhyun tak lagi berbicara. Ia dekap erat Yeri dalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala putri kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal jauh darinya. Entah kapan lagi ia akan bisa mendekap Yeri seperti ini. Yang jelas pasti akan butuh waktu yang lama, karena setelah ini kehidupan barunya akan kembali dimulai. Sama halnya dengan Yeri yang juga akan memulai kehidupan barunya di Tokyo bersama Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berjanjilah Oppa akan datang ke Tokyo saat libur sekolah," tuntut Yeri pada kedua kakak lelakinya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan kencang, "Tentu saja. Oppa sangat tidak sabar kesana," dan kedua bocah itu tertawa bersama.

Sementara sosok yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua adik-adiknya.

"Sehun Oppa juga janji akan mengunjungi Yeri?" gadis kecil itu menengadah menatap kakak sulungnya.

Sehun kemudian berlutut dihadapan Yeri, tangannya mengusak lembut rambut adik perempuannya sebelum memeluknya cukup lama. "Oppa pasti datang," bisiknya lembut. Dan Yeri turut membalas pelukan Sehun.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul di _airport_ untuk mengantar kepergian adik bungsu mereka. Tak jauh dari posisi mereka juga terlihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Daehyun yang sedang berbincang ringan sambil menunggu panggilan untuk naik ke pesawat.

Sehun merogoh saku celana _jeans_ yang dipakainya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Yeri yang masih berhadapan dengan kakak tertuanya mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Remaja berkulit pucat itu membuka kepalan tangannya dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul huruf YSL. Kalung keluaran perusahaan aksesoris yang inisialnya kebetulan sama dengan inisial nama mereka bertiga.

Sehun memperlihatkan kalung itu pada adik perempuannya, "Ini adalah hadiah untuk Yeri. Luhan Oppa yang memilihnya. Lihat disini ada huruf Y, S dan L, ini artinya Yeri, Sehun dan Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil memasangkan kalung itu pada leher Yeri.

Yeri yang terlalu bahagia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tangannya terjulur melihat kalung yang berbandul huruf inisial namanya dan kedua kakaknya. Matanya berbinar memandang kedua saudaranya.

"Oppa ini bagus sekali," pekiknya girang.

Sehun dan Luhan bertukar pandangan dengan tersenyum melihat reaksi Yeri.

"Dengan ini Yeri pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian, karena akan selalu teringat pada kami," ucap Luhan masih dengan tersenyum.

"Jaga baik-baik ya?" timpal Sehun.

Yeri mengangguk dengan semangat, dan dengan satu gerakan ia menghampur untuk memeluk kedua kakaknya sekaligus. "Terima kasih Oppa, terima kasih. Yeri sayang kalian berdua."

Tak jauh dibelakang mereka ketiga orang dewasa yang sedari tadi masih berbincang dengan seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ketiganya terdiam dengan mata yang memandang fokus pada interaksi ketiga anak mereka. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menitikkan air matanya saat tak kuasa menahan haru melihat ketiga buah hatinya yang saling berpelukan. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan salah satunya seketika merasukinya. Tapi dengan cepat kemudian ia sadar kalau ia tidak boleh kembali menjadi egois.

Suara informasi yang terdengar dari pengeras suara memecah lamunan Baekhyun dan juga kebisuan diantara Chanyeol dan Daehyun yang juga sempat terlarut pada pemandangan mengharukan dihadapan mereka.

"Sudah waktunya kami berangkat," ucap Daehyun sambil menarik koper milik Yeri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, keduanya mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang berjalan mendekati Yeri.

"Yeri, ayo sayang."

Mendengar suara panggilan Ayahnya membuat Yeri dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada kedua kakaknya.

"Oppa, Yeri pergi ya. Jangan lupa sering telepon Yeri," pamitnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Masing-masing Sehun dan Luhan bergantian memeluk Yeri untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Mata Yeri kemudian beralih pada Ibunya yang kini bahkan sudah menangis. Yeri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan dengan seketika Baekhyun berlutut dan langsung memeluk putrinya dengan erat.

"Eomma jangan menangis, kita pasti bertemu lagi," ucap Yeri dalam pelukan Ibunya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti mengecupi seluruh wajah Yeri. "Eomma sayang Yeri," dan Baekhyun memberikan kecupan lama didahi putrinya. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar panggilan kedua dari pusat informasi.

Chanyeol mendekati putri kecil Baekhyun itu, memeluknya singkat dan mencium kedua pipinyaa sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Yeri tersenyum manis membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ayahnya.

Daehyun memberikan pandangan terakhirnya pada Baekhyun yang kali ini disambut wanita itu dengan senyuman, "Jaga dia baik-baik Dae," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Daehyun mengangguk singkat. "Pasti. Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun," dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membalas salam perpisahan dari Daehyun.

Daehyun berpaling pada Chanyeol, "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu Chanyeol-ssi. Dan maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Semoga kalian berbahagia," ucapnya tulus.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Daehyun, "Doa yang sama juga untukmu. Semoga kau juga selalu berbahagia. Sampai jumpa."

Daehyun meraih tangan Yeri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kumpulan keluarga Park. Yeri berjalan dengan kepala yang masih menoleh kebelakang, sebelah tangannya yang tidak digandeng melambai ke arah Ibu dan kakak-kakaknya yang masih tak beranjak dari tempat mereka. Baik Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan melepas kepergian Yeri sampai gadis kecil itu tak lagi terlihat oleh pandangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang kembali dirumah, Eomma..." pekik Luhan dengan nyaring.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah bahkan sampai berjengit terkejut akibat kencangnya suara Luhan. Sehun yang berada dibelakang adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah. Luhan segera menghambur memeluk Ibunya, bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk masuk lebih dahulu.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat Luhan yang sudah menempeli Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia memilih berjalan sambil membawa barang-barang milik Baekhyun yang masih terletak didepan pintu. Sehun yang melihat Appanya sedikit kerepotan turut membantu mengambil salah satu koper dan membawanya ke kamar orangtuanya.

Sehari setelah kepergian Yeri ke Tokyo, Chanyeol langsung memboyong Baekhyun untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Hal yang disambut dengan antusias oleh kedua putranya, atau Luhan lebih tepatnya. Sehun sendiri walau ia tau sama bersemangatnya dengan Luhan, tapi si sulung itu masih saja tetap menjaga _image_ tenang dan dingin miliknya.

"Luhan, lepaskan Eomma. Mau sampai kapan kau menahannya didepan pintu," ucap Chanyeol dari dalam kamar dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sama anak sendiri saja cemburu," sindir Sehun sambil meletakkan koper yang dibawanya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namun yang dilihat hanya melengos tidak peduli dan melenggang keluar dari kamar begitu saja.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Ibunya dan Luhan yang sudah duduk berdampingan disofa ruang tengah tepat didepan TV. Luhan terlihat seperti makhluk tidak bertulang, bocah berambut jamur itu terus saja menempeli Ibunya.

"Minggir," ucap Sehun menggeser posisi Luhan dengan paksa.

"Ya, Hyung. Jangan curang," teriak Luhan tidak terima saat melihat Sehun yang menggantikan posisinya duduk disebelah Ibunya. Sehingga kini posisi mereka duduk berdesakan di sofa dengan Sehun yang berada ditengah-tengah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua putranya yang kini tengah saling sikut. Pemandangan Sehun yang tidak mau mengalah pada adiknya terlihat begitu menghibur. Salah satu sisi dari diri Sehun yang baru saja mulai terlihat. Ternyata Sehun sangat posesif.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi," lerai Baekhyun.

Ia memilih bangkit dari tempatnya dan berpindah duduk ketengah diantara Sehun dan Luhan, "Begini lebih adil bukan?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Dan dengan segera kedua buah hatinya itu memeluknya dari dua arah.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan berkacak pinggang melihat kedua putranya yang bergelayut manja pada istrinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil melempar senyum geli.

"Hey, kalian. Lepaskan Eomma," tunjuk Chanyeol pada kedua buah hatinya.

"Tidak mau," koor Sehun dan Luhan kompak.

"Astaga, kedua setan ini," umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan badannya berayun ke kiri dan ke kanan sehingga membuat Sehun dan Luhan juga mengikuti gerakannya, "Hey, ayo nanti lagi bermanja-manjanya, Eomma masih harus membereskan pakaian," seru Baekhyun.

"Kan sudah ada Appa. Biar saja Appa yang bereskan. Appa kan paling pintar untuk urusan beres-beres," celetuk Sehun yang mengundang delikan sadis dari Chanyeol.

"Iya, Eomma disini saja," dukung Luhan sambil memeluk makin erat.

Chanyeol semakin tak berdaya melawan Sehun dan Luhan yang semakin berkomplot untuk mensabotase Baekhyun untuk mereka sendiri. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju sofa tempat ketiganya berkumpul dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya diatas ketiga orang disana yang sepertinya terlambat menyadari rencana liciknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, menyingkir!"

"Yak, Appa berat!"

"Astaga, Appa. Aduh, jangan menyentuh pinggangku."

Pekik Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah tawa gaduh mereka yang memenuhi rumah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang dengan mata yang menatap ruang kamar yang sudah sangat lama tak ditempatinya. Nyaris tak ada yang berubah, semuanya masih terasa sama seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu. Tangannya meraba permukaan ranjang yang didudukinya sembari mencoba mengingat potongan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Tiba-tiba senyum ia tersenyum kecil saat teringat kenangan apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol diatas ranjang itu. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan rona merah seketika menjalari pipinya.

"Hey, sedang memikirkan apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tau-tau pria itu sudah berada dibelakangnya saja dengan tangan yang berada diatas bahunya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya dikamar mandi.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Chanyeol. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya teringat masa lalu."

"Dan masa lalu seperti apa yang membuat wajahmu memerah?" Chanyeol berpindah kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tak akan mau tau," jawab Baekhyun misterius.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Kau masih saja pintar bicara."

"Dan kau masih saja lamban," balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol merapatkan duduknya kedekat Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya kembali melingkari bahu polos Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi gaun tidurnya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya bisa kembali lagi ke kamar ini, heum?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang bergerak naik turun diatas bahunya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas arah pergerakan tangan Chanyeol sebelum menatap pria disampingnya.

"Yeah, tak sabar rasanya untuk tidur diatas ranjangku lagi setelah sekian lama."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol naik saat mendengar jawaban tidak terduga Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dan kau tidak mengganti ranjang kita?"

"Untuk apa diganti? Bukankah masih bagus. Lagipula ranjang ini juga jarang dipakai."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat seketika. Ia tau dengan jelas maksud jarang dipakai yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Terselip godaan bernadakan sensual dalam ucapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita tidur."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, namun belum lagi ia melangkahkah kakinya, tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke atas kasur itu. Dan tau-tau saja wajah Chanyeol kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan nafas hangat pria itu yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berfikir kita akan langsung tidur saja bukan?" bisik Chanyeol _seductive_.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit gugup dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu, namun ia tak ingin hanya menjadi pihak yang digoda saja. Dengan berani ia memandang lekat Chanyeol dan semakin memajukan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?" tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelai sisi kiri wajah Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Susah-susah aku membawamu pulang, kau fikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

Chanyeol sudah akan mencium Baekhyun saat wanita itu menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak lupa jika disini ada anak-anak bukan?"

"Ayolah, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Kita hanya perlu untuk tidak terlalu berisik saja," desah Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun kemudian tertawa. Saat ini posisinya sudah setengah berbaring dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menindih tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Oke-oke. Santailah, aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana."

Tawa Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan tertahan saat Chanyeol mulai menyusupkan wajahnya di area perpotongan lehernya. Sensasi geli yang di akibatkan rambut Chanyeol yang menggelitik lehernya membuat Baekhyun merasa merinding.

"Sshhh... Ahhh..." desah Baekhyun saat merasa lidah basah Chanyeol mulai menjilati bagian belakang telinganya. Sesekali mengehembuskan nafas hangatnya dilubang telinganya. Memancing gairah wanita yang berada dibawahnya.

Chanyeol kembali ke bagian leher Baekhyun dan mulai menggigit-gigit kecil daerah didekat tulang selangkanya.

"Ouhhh, yeah..." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol yang masih terbenam dilehernya. Membawanya untuk berhadapan sebelum ia tarik pelan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol langsung menciumnya dengan dalam. Mengekplorasi isi mulut Baekhyun dengan mencoba mengundang lidah Baekhyun untuk masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya.

Saliva entah milik siapa mulai membasahi dagu keduanya. Baekhyun kini sedang melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelusi rahang tegas milik suaminya itu.  
Dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Masih dengan bibir yang bertaut, tangannya mulai mengenyahkan gaun tidur tanpa lengan milik Baekhyun. Hanya dengan menurunkan kedua tali dibahunya, gaun tidur dengan bahan satin itupun meluncur turun dan mengekspos bagian dada Baekhyun yang tak terlapisi bra. Membuat mata Chanyeol langsung berhadapan pada gumpalan daging yang menggantung didada Baekhyun.  
Gaun tidur yang sudah berkumpul dibagian pinggang Baekhyun, dengan mudah dienyahkan Chanyeol saat ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun keatas kasur. Dan celana dalam milik Baekhyun pun kemudian menyusul gaunnya yang sudah teronggok diatas lantai kamar.

.

.

"Ahhhh, yeahhh, there Chanhhhh," desahan yang berusaha ditahannya akhirnya lolos saat ia merasa Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu yang nikmat didalam tubuhnya.  
Diatas tubuhnya Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat, kuat dan dalam. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak hentak dengan kencang seiring dengan kuatnya gerakan Chanyeol yang mendesaknya dibawah sana.

Sesekali geraman rendah Chanyeol terdengar saat ia meremas dengan kuat kesejatian Chanyeol yang masih bekerja dibawah sana dengan otot-otot kewanitaannya.

Kepala Baekhyun mulai pening dengan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Perutnya mengejang saat ia merasa akan sampai pada puncaknya. Chanyeol semakin menguatkan tumbukannya, membantu Baekhyun agar segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Ahhhh Chanyeolhhhh..." dengan dua kali sentakan kuat darinya jerit kepuasan Baekhyun pun terdengar.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu setelah mendapatkan pelepasannya. Dibawah sana gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, mencoba memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menikmati orgasme yang baru saja didapatkannya. Payudara Baekhyun yang ikut naik turun bersamaan dengan gerakan dadanya menjadi sasaran Chanyeol. Puting kecoklatan yang sudah sangat menegang itu kembali ia bawa kedalam mulutnya. Dan bergantian ia lakukan pada puting yang satunya.

Baekhyun kembali melebarkan pahanya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sebagai pertanda agar Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda dibawah sana. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak lupa jika suaminya itu belum mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Lanjutkan Chan," ucapnya ditengah nafas yang masih belum stabil.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin mudah setelah Baekhyun mengalami orgasme. Cairan cinta Baekhyun mempermudah proses keluar masuk dirinya didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh... uhhhhh" erangan Baekhyun kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin kuat.

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol akan segera sampai. Dengan sengaja ia ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dari gerak Chanyeol.

"Arghhhh Baekhyunhhh..."

Dan rasa hangat seketika menjalari organ kewanitaannya bahkan sampai kebagian pahanya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya cukup banyak.

Chanyeol berguling dari atas tubuh Baekhyun setelah memastikan seluruh sari dirinya sudah keluar semua. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan penyatuan antara alat kelamin mereka. Berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.  
Chanyeol berniat untuk meminta satu putaran lagi pada Baekhyun, tentu saja sekali saja tak akan cukup untuknya. Mengingat sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu masih belum dihitung dengan sembilan tahun yang dihabiskannya hanya dengan bersolo karir untuk menuntaskan hasrat biologisnya.

Namun saat ia melihat wanita disampingnya sudah memejamkan matanya membuat Chanyeol harus menunda keinginannya. Terkekeh pelan, ia meraih selimut yang juga teronggok dilantai akibat tendangan entah siapa diantara mereka. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun sebelum menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut. Chanyeol kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan berlalu bagai sekedip mata. Dan sudah tiga bulan pula Baekhyun kembali ke kehidupan awalnya sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol dan Ibu dari Park Sehun dan Park Luhan. Kesibukannya yang dulu hanya berpusat pada urusan perusahaan kini mulai tergantikan dengan kesibukan barunya mengurus rumah tangganya. Yeah, semuanya kembali lagi seperti diawal kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat menikmati perannya yang sekarang. Meskipun melelahkan, tapi terasa bahagia. Bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, melepas mereka pergi bekerja dan sekolah, beberes rumah, kemudian masak lagi, pergi menjemput Luhan dan Sehun sampai dengan kegiatan malamnya dengan Chanyeol yang cukup rutin dilakukan. Semua siklus itu terush berputar secara teratur selama tiga bulan.

Bahagia. Mungkin satu kata itulah yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Meski terasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran salah satu buah hatinya yang lain, tapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya saat ini. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Tidak, jika ia tau jika ditempat yang lain, putrinya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tak adalagi yang perlu dirisaukan bukan?

.

.

"Sehun, Luhan sarapan sudah siap," panggil Baekhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi itu.

"Iya, Eomma sebentar lagi."

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya lagi ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari kedua puteranya.

Baekhun keluar dari dapur dengan piring-piring ditangannya. Mengaturnya diatas meja makan dengan sedemikian rupa. Belum ada satupun dari ketiga pria kesayangannya yang muncul di ruang makan. Baekhyun melirik lagi jam dinding, ini sudah sangat terlambat. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan ketiga Ayah dan anak itu?

"Baekhyun, dimana kau letakkan dasi merahku? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Baekhyun baru saja akan menyusul Luhan dan Sehun kelantai atas sampai kemudian panggilan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tak menemukan barang-barangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk lemari mereka. Baekhyun memutar matanya melihat betapa berantakannya kamar mereka saat ini akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan? Kenapa sampai berantakan seperti ini?"

"Marahnya disimpan dulu sayang, aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk persidangan pagi ini."

Baekhyun memandang garang Chanyeol yang hanya cengar-cengir dihadapannya. Mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol untuk mencari dasinya. Dan tak butuh waktu satu menit untuk Baekhyun menemukannya. Dilangkahkannya segera kakinya mendekati Chanyeol. Dan dengan otomatis Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, mempermudah Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya untuk memasangkan dasi ke lehernya.

"Sebenarnya kau letakkan dimana matamu itu heum? Setiap pagi ada saja yang tak kau temukan dan berakhir kau menghancurkan setengah isi kamar," omel Baekhyun sambil tetap menyimpulkan dasi Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku bereskan kembali."

"Aku tak percaya padamu."

Baekhyun memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada dasi yang sudah terpasang rapi dileher Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih istriku yang manis," Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi kiri Baekhyun dan langsung keluar kamar menghindari kemungkinan Baekhyun yang akan mengomel lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Hasrat ingin marah-marahnya pun terlupakan seketika. Memandang kembali isi kamarnya yang seperti habis diterjang badai, Baekhyun mendesah. Yeah, satu pekerjaan tambahan lain yang harus dikerjakan.

Baekhyun menyusul suaminya yang sudah terlebih dahulu melesat keruang makan. Dan ia mendapati Sehun dan Luhan yang juga sudah bergabung dimeja makan bersama Ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Eomma."

Bergantian Sehun dan Luhan mengecup pipinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali baru turun? Kalian bisa terlambat kesekolah jika terus seperti ini," Baekhyun memulai kembali ceramah paginya.

Luhan memilih diam dan fokus pada sarapan paginya sementara Sehun bertukar pandang dengan Ayahnya yang terlihat mengulum senyum. Tak ada yang berani menjawab, atau Baekhyun akan semakin memperpanjang ocehannya mengenai bangun kesiangan, terlambat kesekolah, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat ketiga penghuni disana sampai menghapal isi pidato sang nyonya rumah yang bisa dipastikan setiap hari isinya tak akan jauh berbeda.

Dan tindakan _silent treatment_ yang mereka lakukan terbukti ampuh untuk meredam ocehan Ibu mereka. Tak sampai lima menit Baekhyun pun ikut diam dan menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah, Appa sudah selesai," Chanyeol mendorong piringnya dan merai serbet dihadapannya untuk membersihan mulutnya. Sehun menyusul kemudian.

"Cepatlah Luhan, atau kau akan membuat kita berjalan kaki ke sekolah," desak Sehun yang kini sedang menyandang ranselnya.

Luhan bersungut memandang kakaknya. Ia mengunyah dengan cepat potongan terakhir rotinya kemudian meneguk habis susunya.

"Eomma, terima kasih atas sarapannya. Luhan pergi sekolah dulu," Luhan meraih tasnya dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar rumah menyusul Ayah dan kakaknya. Sementara Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang sampai kedepan pintu rumah mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah suami dan anak-anaknya. Hal yang terus saja berulang setiap paginya. Meski terkadang sedikit bosan namun Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah mereka yang selalu ramai setiap pagi. Baekhyun baru beranjak dari tempatnya setelah melihat mobil Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya. Melanjutkan kembali tugas Ibu rumah tangganya yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, bagaimana cara mengerjakan yang ini?" Luhan menyodorkan buku tugasnya kehadapan kakaknya.

Sehun yang memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan rumah memilih membantu Luhan untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Sehun meraih buku Luhan dan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan adiknya itu. Diperhatikannya sebentar soal matematika tersebut sebelum mulai menjelaskannya dengan adiknya. Luhan kembali ketempatnya setelah mengerti dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dalam diam.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi ikut bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya yang berkumpul diruang tengah. Mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa laporan-laporan. Bahkan didepan wanita itu terdapat laptopnya dalam keadaan menyala.

"Ada masalah dengan perusahaan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

Baekhyun melihat sekilas suaminya sebelum kembali tenggelam pada laporan-laporan ditangannya. "Tidak. Hanya sedang memeriksa laporan bulanan yang dikirimkan Changmin Oppa."

Chanyeol tak lagi banyak bertanya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas istrinya itu untuk mengontrol kondisi perusahaannya dari jarak jauh. Sementara Changmin-lah yang mengurusnya secara langsung di Tokyo.

Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata bacanya setelah beberapa saat, tangannya memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengurus perusahaan," keluh Baekhyun. Tangannya kini sudah berpindah keatas kepalanya.

"Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa lagi yang mengurusnya jika bukan kau. Lagipula kan masih ada Changmin-ssi yang menolongmu," Chanyeol ikut membantu memijat kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehun cepatlah besar dan bantu Eomma," erang Baekhyun kemudian sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun yang sedang membaca buku mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kearah orang tuanya dengan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bukunya.

"Besok sidang terakhir Ayah Daehyun, apa kau mau datang?" Chanyeol mengubah topik bahasan.

"Entahlah, aku belum memutuskannya," jawab Baekhyun lemah. "Setiap melihatnya hatiku merasa sangat sakit. Banyak hal-hal buruk yang terjadi kerena dirinya," lanjut Baekhyun dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Besok semuanya akan berakhir. Dia akan segera mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju pada Chanyeol, "Semoga dia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Aku hanya berharap, setelah ini Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," harap Baekhyun sepenuh hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan ini majelis hakim memutuskan menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada saudara Jung Ji Hoon atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana lima belas tahun yang lalu dengan korban Byun Baekbeom."

Ketukan tiga kali palu hakim menjadi akhir bagi Jung Ji Hoon. Seluruh perbuatannya dimasa lalu pada akhirnya mendapatkan ganjarannya. Baekhyun kini dapat bernafas dengan lega. Bersama dengan Chanyeol yang menggengam tangannya ia keluar dari ruang pengadilan dimana baru saja berlangsung sidang keputusan mengenai pembunuhan kakaknya dulu.

Satu lagi beban berat dipundak Baekhyun terangkat. Dan satu lagi awal hari yang baru akan dimulai. Bayang-bayang mimpi buruk itu satu persatu mulai menghilang. Dan kali ini Baekhyun setuju dengan ungkapan akan ada pelangi yang indah setelah hujan badai. Karena kali ini ia sudah merasakannya. Baekhyun merasa langkahnya semakin ringan dan masa depan kehidupan keluarganya akan kembali cerah. Awan hitam yang selama ini menanungi mereka kini akan segera menghilang. Tak akan adalagi kecemasan-kecemasan dan ketakutan itu. Semua kini sudah berakhir.

.

.

"Akhirnya semua sudah berlalu, Chan. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kehidupan kita," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

Matanya memandang jauh hamparan laut biru yang begitu menenangkan pandangannya.  
Pantai di tengah musim gugur mungkin bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba sangat ingin memandang birunya laut setelah satu lagi permasalahan yang dihadapinya telah berhasil diselesaikan. Seolah-olah wanita itu ingin melepaskan semua kelegaan itu dengan berteriak di tepi pantai. Namun sampai saat ini hal itu masih urung dilakukannya.

Chanyeol menepikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat begitu bahagia. Namun seketika senyumnya menghilang saat satu hal terlintas dalam fikirannya. Satu hal yang mungkin saja luput dari fikiran Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyun, masih ada yang belum selesai."

Ucapan singkat Chanyeol seketika membuat senyum Baekhyun turut menghilang. Raut wajahnya yang cerah mendadak berubah, berganti dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur cemas. Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang sedang difikirkan Chanyeol? Masalah apalagi yang belum terselesaikan dan apa yang mungkin dilewatkannya?

"Apa maksudmu, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Kau melupakan satu hal, Baekhyun."

Kerutan itu semakin dalam, "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Apa yang aku lupakan?"

"Kakekmu." seru Chanyeol cepat. "Kau melupakan keberadaannya. Dia masih hidup bukan?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Demi apapun ia benar-benar melupakan eksistensi Kakeknya yang sedang terbaring sekarat antara hidup dan mati di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Aku tau kau masih belum memaafkannya," lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun masih diam, tak tau harus berkata apa. Yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah kebenaran. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun masih menyimpan kemarahan atau bahkan kebencian pada Kakeknya. Satu lagi dendam yang sepertinya memang belum usai.

Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun, membawanya menghadap kearahnya, "Dengar Baekhyun, Selamanya kau tidak akan pernah merasa benar-benar bahagia jika masih ada dendam didalam hatimu. Lepaskanlah, sayang. Lupakan semua yang telah berlalu."

Ucapan Chanyeol terasa begitu mengena dihati Baekhyun. Entah mengapa semua selalu terasa benar setipa hal yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Pria itu terlalu mengerti dirinya bahkan mampu membaca isi hatinya dengan baik. Tak ada satu hal apapun dari Baekhyun yang luput dari perhatian suaminya itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya.

Chanyeol benar, jika Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengakhiri segalanya, maka ia juga harus berdamai dengan hatinya dan melupakan semua dendam dan kebencian yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Ayo kita temui Kakekmu dan kita akhirinya semuanya," ajak Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun yang awalnya masih meragu akhirnya mengangguk setuju setelah meihat kesungguhan dimata pria dihadapannya itu. Baekhyun pun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... E N D...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

.

Tokyo, Jepang.

Ruang ICU itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa alat-alat canggih penunjang kehidupan dari sosok tua yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang perawatan. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, sosok itu tak ada ubahnya seperti mayat hidup. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya masih bertahan adalah keberadaan alat-alat canggih yang terpasang pada tubuhnya.

Terlihat tiga orang masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tingkat sterilisasi yang tinggi tersebut dengan menggunakan pakaian khusus.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang tak berkedip memandang tubuh lemah Kakeknya.

Orang yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Masih tidak ada perubahan Nyonya. Ia masih bis bertahan hanya karena alat-alat ini saja. Ini tidak akan berhasil, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah menolak semua pengobatan yang kami berikan. Membiarkannya lebih lama seperti ini hanya akan menyiksanya saja."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut pada awalnya saat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun mengenai kondisi Kaekeknya. Namun saat melihat secara langsung , ia kembali terkejut. Tak terbayang dalam benaknya, jika sosok pria gagah yang dilihatnya lima belas tahun yang lalu itu kini terbaring tak berdaya. Bahkan hidupnya hanya bergantung pada alat-alat medis.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya, meminta dukungan atas keputusan yang akan diambilnya sesuai dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol memberikan anggukan singkat. Menyakinkan Baekhyun agar tak ragu pada keputusannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskannya dengan perlaham juga, kemudian membuka matanya.

"Baiklah Dokter, lepaskan semuanya," putus Baekhyun akhirnya.

Mendengar keputusan dari wali pasiennya mau tak mau membuat doker itu juga menghembuskan nafas lega. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, dokter itupun melaksanakan dengan langsung keinginan Baekhyun. Tak sampai lima belas menit seluruh perangkat medis itupun terlepas dari tubuh Byun Youngwoon dan bersamaan dengan itu ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir tepat dihadapan cucunya, Byun Baekhyun.

Perlahan namun pasti satu persatu air mata Baekhyun mengalir turun saat melihat tubuh sang kakek yang sudah tak bernyawa. Air mata yang keluar sebagai tanda Baekhyun telah berdamai dengan masa lalunya dan ia sudah memaafkan kesalahan sang kakek. Terlepas dari semua kesalahan dan kekeliruan yang pernah dilakukan Kakeknya, setidaknya sosok dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang secara tak langsung yang juga turut membuatnya ada didunia ini. Setidaknya mereka pernah membagi satu masa bahagia bersama-sama dahulu.

"Umumkan berita kematiannya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nama pasien, Byun Youngwoon, usia 78 tahun, waktu kematian 31 Oktober 2015 pukul 06.44 pm JST."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... T H E - E N D...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Yeiyyy akhirnya beneran tamat. Horee /tiup terompet/ Kesampaian juga untuk namatin FF Sinet ini sebelum puasa /lap keringat/. Dan Chapter terakhir ini aku update bareng sama author-author kesayangan kita semua: **Kak Ai (RedApplee) dan Yu (Flameshine)**. Buat fans FF kembar Innocent Bee and Friends hayuuu segera diserbu lapak Kak Ai, dan jangan lupa juga mampir dilapak kembaran tersayangku Yu, ada sajian baru special dari dirinya.

Well ada awal tentu ada akhir, dimulai dari 13 Maret 2016 dan berakhir di 6 Juni 2016, hampir 3 bulan. Sangat amat meleset dari target. Berhubung chap terkhir ini aku update bersamaan dengan masuknya bulan suci ramadahan, disini aku sekalian minta maaf untuk semua reader-reader sekalian yang sudah sangat setia mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Aku tau FF ini sangat amat banyak kekurangannya, authornya juga kadang ngeselin, update sering telat, sering ngecewaian dan hal-hal lainnya yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu persatu. Terima kasih juga aku ucapkan untuk kalian semua yang selalu mendukung aku yang selalu gak pernah bosen buat ingetin aku untuk cepat update dan semua review2 berharga yang kalian kasi disetiap Chapnya. Buat temen-temen yang di IG dan di BBM yang selalu support, thanks banget buat kalian. Aku hanya bisa bales lewat persembahan chap terakhir ini buat kalian semua. Semoga hasil berkenan dan memuaskan. Dan mohon dimaafkan jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan kalian. Inilah aku dan kekuranganku. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah selalu baca diem-diem, yang ngefollow diem-diem dan yang nge-fav diem-diem, yah harapannya diakhir ini kalian bakal muncul dan memberikan satu patah dua patah kata perpisahan.

Mungkin setelah ini aku bakal rehat dulu dari dunia tulis menulis. Istirahat sejenak sambil mengumpulkan inspirasi-inspirasi lainnya yang mungkin suatu saat bisa aku bagi lagi dengan kalian. Buat FF yang sedang on going bakal tetap aku lanjut tapi yah slow update yah. Baiklah sampai jumpa di FF-FF lainnya. Akhir kata, Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa Ramadan bagi yang menjalankannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Sampai jumpa lagi sayang-sayangku semuanya. Jangan lupa kasih review lagi yaaa.

 **.**

 **FINISH, Medan, 05 Juni 2016, 08.53 PM**

 **.**


End file.
